


24/7

by apieformydean, midnightau



Series: 24/7!verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, And all the rest - Freeform, Angst and Humor, Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, M/M, Model!Sehun, Money, OT12 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, bffs chanhun, cbx ensemble, every other chapter lmao, florist!Jongdae, handjobs, heir!Baekhyun, heir!Chanyeol, ish?, like a lot, model!Tao, model!jongin, spoilt bois, student!Kyungsoo, vp!Minseok, well not really lmao, what a time to be alive, wow that's a tag here?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 118,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: "you will be the death of me""that makes the two of us"exo rich boys au in which chanbaek are nothing more but banter, name-calling and a whole lot of sexual tensionupdated weekly





	1. Prologue: Champagne and bouquet strings

**Author's Note:**

> Anise and Blake are back with their second work of EXO and we are taking it to a whole other level.  
>   
> by Anise:  
> Chanyeol  
> Jongdae  
> Jongin  
> Kyungsoo  
> Suho  
> Luhan  
> +OFCs  
>   
> by Blake:  
> Baekhyun  
> Sehun  
> Minseok  
> Tao  
> Yixing  
> Kris  
> +OMCs

All he wanted was ten minutes of silence. No housekeepers asking him how he was doing. No waitresses inquiring what he pleased for dinner. Not a word spoken in his direction at all.

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his flame red hair, careful not to get any of his rings stuck in it. His tired muscles felt like they were melting as he leaned back in the jacuzzi, letting his head fall back for a second. He didn’t mind missing the panorama of Seoul bathing in the setting sun underneath him for a second. It was nothing new, really. Growing up in the family mansion made him forget about such things. Unlike the bottle of Pol Roger prepared next to the hot tub that he now reached out for. Pouring himself a glass of champagne, he sighed.

Alone at last.

…or so he thought.

“SUP BROTHER?” the oak door of the terrace busted open and Chanyeol didn’t need to turn around to know what was coming. Noise. “Did you miss me?” Sehun practically skipped to him on the marble tiles, the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt already undone. Chanyeol knew there was no point in telling him to leave. He was already taking off his shoes.

“After all these years,” he sighed dramatically, “do I still have to tell you to knock?”

“I am glad to see you, too,” Sehun grinned at him, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it on the glass table nearby. Chanyeol could tell he just got his chest waxed a few hours prior because it looked impeccable. “How was your day?”

“Went to two meetings with my father,” Yeol shrugged. It was something his old man wanted him to do, even though they both knew it was of no use. Chanyeol wouldn’t ever work in banking. Apparently, his father was still hopeful, though, and if that meant the boy could keep using all his credit cards, he wasn’t about to pop his bubble. “Then met up with Tao for lunch.”

“Ah so you mean you went to see Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol was concentrating hard on his glass of champagne so that Sehun didn’t see his cringing expression.

“He _thinks_ it’s a place where only he and his cute little gang can eat. I just love to see the annoyance on his girly face when he sees me there.”

“You just love to see his face,” Sehun snickered, pushing his boxers -- so expensive that they might as well have been made of gold -- to his ankles and kicking them aside. He wasted no time to get into the hot tub, right between where Chanyeol’s legs were extended comfortably. The older boy huffed, pulling his legs back to make space for his friend. The jacuzzi was made for him; personal size, for solo use. With Sehun hanging around more often than not, though, he would have needed to get a bigger one.

“What would I love about his spoiled face?” he scoffed, holding out a spare glass towards Sehun. He hoped for the best but planned for the worst. “He hasn’t aged a single day since 4th grade and his new hair is stupid and he smirks like a-”

\--

“Wait- what new hair?” Sehun asked, pouring his glass full with the most expensive champagne he had ever had in his entire life.

“It’s just… blond and way too long it gets in his eyes- why do you even care?” Chanyeol spat the words at Sehun before he got too carried away with talking about Baekhyun. Sehun smirked causing Chanyeol to groan in annoyance. “Just tell me about your day. I know you love to do that.”

“I’m just so intrigued by your little crush, I can’t help it.” He said, taking a sip from his champagne while watching Chanyeol rolling his eyes to the back of his skull. “But now that you are asking, today I met a guy, while getting my coffee in between two photoshoots-” He started his little story, leaning back to fully be in the water. “-and he was... beautiful.” He finished with a big sigh. Just thinking about him… it made him feel things.

“Please don’t get an erection. It would make it weird.” Chanyeol begged and Sehun splashed him with water. “So what then, did you chat him up?”

“Better.” Sehun said but didn’t continue. He wanted Chanyeol to be fully invested in him and ask him what happened. So he waited patiently and he knew that Chanyeol will sooner or later speak up again.

“You… Oh Sehun.” Oh no, he used his full name. “You did _not_ lose your precious virginity in a Starbucks bathroom… did you?” Chanyeol questioned with fear in his eyes. Sehun’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

“What do you take me for?” Sehun exclaimed. “No I didn’t! Thank you for asking though.” Sehun huffed and sat back with a pout on his lips.

“Well, I have no idea what happened then.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Enlighten me.” He nodded with his head towards Sehun who took a deep breath before continuing his little tale.

“I casted him as a model.” He replied simply, as if it was the most natural thing to happen at a Starbucks.

“That’s… somehow even worse than the bathroom sex.” Chanyeol said with a concerned look on his face. “Does your father know?”

“Yeah, I discussed it with him during lunch.” Sehun sighed. The conversations with his old bloke never failed to stress him out.

It always felt like an interrogation. He was sitting right opposite to his dad like all times, a table in between them. They were only an arm length away, yet his father never even patted his shoulder when he was proud of him - that is if he ever was. Despite the topic of the conversation, the whole atmosphere was just… cold… too cold to bear. Sehun gulped as he thought about it before he got back to his senses and in the present where it was him and Chanyeol.

“He will have an interview with the guy in some days.” Sehun decided to go on, trying to push the hurtful words of his father out of his mind. “But I know he will get it, I have an eye for this.”

“For pretty boys, sure. It would be nice if it finally worked out.” Chanyeol said and Sehun’s eyes lit up. “Would get me some alone time at least.” He added quickly.

“Yes, some alone time with a so called Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun took another sip of his drink and watched as Chanyeol’s ears turned red. Oh how much he loved teasing him.

\--

“Why are you so hung up on him all the time?” he shot back, fighting the urge to kick him underwater. “You act like a little girl with a crush whenever it’s about him.”

Chanyeol was ready for a half-joking reply, but instead of that, all he got was Sehun glancing down at his champagne, then turning away from him a little as he sipped at it. No.

“ _Sehun._ ”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“I?? I didn’t say anything,” Sehun complained in a baffled tone and Chanyeol huffed annoyedly.

“You can’t be fucking serious, Sehun!” he groaned. “It’s _Byun Baekhyun,_ the dude who- uhh, who has too much money for his own good and- and who has been an annoying little prick ever since I’ve known him! And that’s fucking- 20 years, man… you cannot tell me you have a crush on _him,_ of all people!” he exclaimed, voice way louder than it was needed, and he listened to the last word echo away.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun’s face was nothing but confused but Chanyeol knew better than to push it.

“Nothing. We talked about him more than he deserves already,” he grunted, pouring down the end of his champagne in one go.

“Okay…’ the younger eyed him suspiciously. Chanyeol breathed out and pushed himself up on the brim of the jacuzzi. He wasn’t in the mood for idle chats anymore.

“Let’s go inside. I’m done.”

 

\--

 

“I hate him.” Baekhyun groaned under his breath cutting yet another string in half. He was sitting on a high chair behind the counter of the flower shop, doing his most to help out his friend, Jongdae, who owned the place. The shop was about to close and so the he, alongside with Minseok, was helping Jongdae to prepare for the next day.

“He is an annoying prick.” He huffed, cutting even more angrily and Minseok was quite concerned he was imagining Chanyeol as the string. He wasn’t far from the truth though.

“You always get so worked up over him.” Minseok sighed, handing a box of decorations to Jongdae from the top shelf that he reached with a ladder. Jongdae smiled at him as he took it from his hand and carried it to the counter. “It happens every day, you should have gotten used to it.”

“I don’t want to get used to it! He is doing it on purpose! He comes in with that annoying smile of his and he keeps calling me midget.” Baekhyun pouted and Minseok couldn’t help but giggle at him. “It’s not funny!”

“How many years do you need to get over him picking on you like pre-schoolers do with their crushes, Baek?” Jongdae cut in next to him and Minseok smirked proudly.

“I swear he is acting more annoying by every day.” Baekhyun huffed and puffed.

“Well, at least you are not the shortest one of our squad.” Minseok sighed sadly as he got off the ladder. If only he could have grown a few more centimeters…

“Aww, but height is not everything!” Jongdae exclaimed. “You can compensate it with a-” The words were now stuck in his throat as Minseok gave him a teasing smirk. “uh, bunch of things…” He finished, busying himself with the decorations instead of the older boy staring at him intently.

“Yeah… Chanyeol could have given me a little of his height.” Baekhyun dropped the scissors on the counter and laid his head down on it. “I’m tired now.”

“You didn’t help at all.” Minseok shook his head as he walked up to him and flicked his forehead.

“Ah- you guys are so mean.” Baekhyun massaged the spot where he was hit with a frown on his face.

“Yeah… sure we are.” Minseok scoffed as he walked next to Jongdae. “Can I help you with anything else?” He asked, leaning in close so that his breath tickled Jongdae’s ears.

\--

Damn, Minseok really had no idea about subtlety, did he? Jongdae swallowed and held on tighter to the armful of lavender as he turned on his heels towards the back room of his small flower shop.

“Thank you _Minseok,_ for offering,” he called back behind his shoulder, dropping the flowers on the mess of a counter he had to finish cleaning anyway. He took a quick glance at his watch. Ah, there went his evening program. “Don’t feel obliged, though, Baek,” he huffed as he dusted off his light blue apron. “If you wanna go, w- _I_ can finish it. It’s my shop, after all,” he sighed, dramatic flair in his voice not exactly unintended.

“Ah, great,” it didn’t take Baekhyun more than a second to hop off the bar chair and take four long steps towards the door. “Minseokkie, let’s go.”

“What? No,” Minseok looked at Baekhyun as if he was being ridiculous and it made Jongdae’s heart flutter a little.

“Ah, it really is fine, Seokkie,” he stepped in with a smile, putting a hand on his arm gently. “I’ll meet you guys later.”

“Are you sure?” the older boy frowned a little, and Jongdae would’ve loved to step just a little bit closer, right in front of Minseok, grab him by the collar and-

“Hah, Minseok stop acting so boyfriend,” Baek called from the door, making Jongdae jump a little. He could see the same expression on Minseok as he must have been wearing himself. They both loved their best friend very much but sometimes he was too much of a good thing. “People will get the wrong idea.”

“Oh, and we can’t allow _that_ to happen,” Jongdae repressed a grin and just nodded with sarcastic strictness. “Can we, Seok?”

“I guess…” Minseok trailed off, eyes flicking down on Jongdae’s lips and then back at his eyes again. “But I’d rather stay and help… the two of us will finish faster,” he explained, only slightly turned towards Baekhyun, not wanting to look away for more than a second. Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him and smiled lazily. Is that so?

“Suit yourself then,” Baek replied a second later and he was out of the shop, letting the soft breeze play with the bell on the door a little before Minseok and Jongdae were left in complete silence.

\--

He waited for a few more minutes after Baekhyun was out of the shop. He just wanted to make sure he won’t be returning and catching them in something he might… didn’t want to see. Jongdae, however, never took his eyes off of him for a second.

“So…” Minseok locked eyes with Jongdae who licked along his lower lip. “Where do we start cleaning?” He smirked and Jongdae’s face fell.

“Uh- I-” He stuttered, busying himself with the flowers again and Minseok loved how flustered he can make him. “Well we can, like… the carnations need to be put in-” Minseok placed a hand on Jongdae’s hip bone, drawing little circles on it with his thumb.

“Where?” He asked with a soft voice, inching closer to him.

“Ah you’re… awfully distracting, has anyone told you that?” Jongdae scoffed, linking his arms in front of his chest.

“Well I can still leave if you want me to.” Minseok grinned at him and Jongdae swiftly shook his head.

“Don't you dare. We will work this out somehow.” Jongdae retorted and Minseok stepped even closer to him, now their bodies just inches apart.

“Good.” Minseok cooed, tilting his head to the side. “Because I _love_ working with you.”

“How about we get to work then?” Jongdae raised a brow at him and Minseok bit down on his lower lip. Damn this boy…

“Okay then, tell me what to do,  _boss."_  Minseok joked, now locking his hands behind Jongdae’s lower back.

“You have a thing for that, hm?” Jongdae’s hands locked behind Minseok’s neck. “Kiss me then.” He said and that was the cue for Minseok.

He leaned in without hesitation and crashed his lips against Jongdae’s, something he wanted to do the whole duration of the day but he couldn’t. Baekhyun was with them all day and he- they couldn’t let him see this.

He pulled the younger boy closer by his waist, their bodies crashing against each other. Minseok was melting in the kiss as it quickly turned into a makeout session. He was soon grabbing the back of Jongdae’s shirt, while his mouth moved in unison with his. Jongdae pulled him closer, his tongue licking Minseok’s lips asking for access and he granted him with it.

Then Minseok started to walk with him, backing him up against the counter behind him. Jongdae yelped a little as his back hit the marble surface and Minseok pulled him even closer, now biting his lips and running a hand up to hold the back of his neck. His hand soon found its place in his hair, tangled up. He was ready to go all the way now, lust fogged his senses when he felt two hands on his chest slightly pushing him away.

Minseok pulled back from the kiss, his hands never leaving Jongdae’s body. The younger boy sheepishly smiled up at him and Minseok didn’t hide his disappointed frowny face from him.

“Okay but we still need to clean up.” Jongdae booped his nose, wiggling out of Minseok’s firm hold and leaving him by the counter. The older boy stayed put for a second with a frustrated smirk on his lips before he walked after him to the backroom to help him clean up.


	2. Taken booths and careless slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?”  
> “I sit here, midget. Was having fun till you showed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da bois going out and getting themselves into trouble :3c  
> enjoy!

Half buttoned shirt, extremely tight leather pants and Louis Vuitton shoes, smelling of the most expensive perfume that leaves traces of it in the air. Baekhyun was out for blood and he was not going easy on anyone. He loved the hungry eyes all over him, the stares that followed his every move. On the other hand, his friend, Jongdae, was quite the contrary.

“Okay but we only have a couple of cocktails and we go right?” Jongdae started and Baekhyun groaned immediately. Can he just stop for one night? “I gotta get up tomorrow because I have this new importer to meet and I honestly I- don’t really feel like meeting people anyway, you feel me?”

“Then don’t meet your importer either.” Baekhyun barked back as they passed by the endless row of people crowding outside of the bar. Probably none of them was on the guest list, however they still hoped they will be let in with a little luck, or maybe just to see a celebrity. 

“That’s not the same thing…” Jongdae sighed loudly, following Baekhyun in his steps like a little lost puppy. “I just wish- nevermind.” He bit his own lip and Baek turned around with furrowed brows.

“What?” He asked as they reached the bouncer and he handed them his ID card. The bouncers then started to search the list and Baek rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why are they acting like he is not spending the majority of his free time here?

“Nothing. It’s just… more fun when it’s the three of us… but we don’t really get that nowadays do we?” Jongdae said, locking his arms in front of his chest. He was clearly uncomfortable and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get him wasted and let loose.

“I can’t help that you guys are always working.” Baekhyun said a bit more bitter than he intended to sound like. “I mean… ah sorry.” He shook his head, once realizing how much of a privileged prick he is.

“I know what you mean, Baek. It’s fine.” Jongdae waved it off. Baekhyun’s face was burning now and he couldn’t wait to down four shots as soon as they get inside. The bouncers soon let them through and Baekhyun murmured a quick thank you to them as they handed back his ID.

They rushed in the place, having the most luxurious look out of all the bars in Seoul. It had four dance areas, six bars, all serving different kinds of beverages and endless rows of booths with leather sofas all of them having their own bouncer and baristas. Those places were only for the ones who were regulars here, leaving the biggest bills after their sleepless night of partying. The ones just like Baekhyun.

Baekhyun immediately started for their usual booth, the one right next to DJ booth, but what waited for him there… almost made him throw up without drinking anything. The bouncer let them in but he stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with Chanyeol, sitting right across him with spread legs and an open white crisp shirt that looked blue in the neon lights. Baekhyun could physically feel his blood boiling.

“Not you…” He groaned, clenching his fists. How the fuck did he even get here?

“Yeah, I ordered a hooker but damn… this is what I call express service.” He smirked at Baekhyun and he huffed angrily. He was not fucking having it.

\--

Chanyeol let his eyes lazily follow the shorter boy as he stormed away, leaving his friend -- Jong-something, whatever -- behind him. The poor guy looked like he was babysitting Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckled as he took another sip from his whiskey. He didn’t miss the way the bouncer in front of their booth turned his head too, following the two with his eyes, most probably into the neighbouring booth. Amazing.

“He was  _ definitely _ glad to see you,” Sehun huffed from the other end of the couch, cocktail glass in one hand, phone in the other.

“Hey,” Chanyeol nodded at him with his chin, waiting for the younger boy to briefly look up at him before turning back at his phone with a hum. “Put that thing down and pay attention,” he told him over the music, kicking his ankle. “We have an issue to solve here.”

“Sorry… it’s just… Jongin,” he talked in between sending messages, the name rolling off his tongue as if it meant something special. “He is nice.”

“Who the fuck?” Chanyeol asked back with a frown, maybe a little too loud. Huh, how many glasses had he had so far?

“The guy from Starbucks…” he trailed off, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and what the hell was happening? “But I will put it dooown now…” he typed out one last message before turning off the screen and placing the phone on the table. “He said he’s going to be busy.”

“Maybe he’s in the other booth, sucking off Byun,” Chanyeol giggled absent-mindedly, not caring how mean he sounded. Damn, he liked Johnnie Walker a bit too much.

“Are you jealous?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, finishing his cocktail in one go. All he had to do was hold the glass out; a pretty, petite waitress was already there to take it and serve him a new one on the marble table in front of them.

“Huh,  _ you  _ have a crush on the dude, not me,” Yeol scoffed, following suit, downing the rest of the whiskey quickly. The next one couldn’t arrive soon enough. “Either of ‘em. Don’t care.”

“ _ You  _ are the one talking about Baekhyun, not me,” Sehun retorted casually.

“‘Cuz you keep bringin’ him up!” he snapped, before taking a deep breath and leaning back. It sounded like he wasn’t even trying to pick on him, but stating facts, even though, Chanyeol’s tipsy head knew, he was fucking  _ wrong. _ His mouth moved on its own as he added: “You like his cute lil ass in those pants, don’t ya?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you weren’t lookin’ at his ass ‘nd thighs,” Chanyeol smirked at him and uh, when did Sehun start swaying in his vision like that?

“I wasn’t,” Sehun’s baffled face pulled into a grin. “But apparently,  _ someone  _ was.”

“The bouncer,” the older boy nodded repeatedly. “I know. Saw it.”

“Mhm…” his friend chuckled to himself as he stirred his new cocktail up with the straw. “So what are you going to do about Baek?”

“What d’you mean?” Chanyeol frowned, taking up the fresh glass of whiskey from the table. Hah, when did it get there?

“Well, are you going to bother him like always or?” Sehun asked what he obviously thought was about to happen. That’s where he was wrong.

“Nope,” Chanyeol gave him a side glance. “We, my friend, are waitin’ now.”

\--

“I’m going to throw him out of here. What the fuck he thinks? Who even is he?  _ No one.” _

Jongdae sighed but didn’t say a word. He was ready to let Baekhyun ride it out. He only lifted a hand at the shy girl waiting in front of their booth for their order that he wanted four shots. Of whatever brandy Baek liked so much.

“A fucking tall stick, that’s all he is! If he thinks he can take MY place in MY bar, then he’s fucking wrong!”

After several shots and cocktails and champagne, he was still going on, even louder than before and Jongdae felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He bit his lower lip. Seok must have finished in the office.

“I’m going to rip that stupid fucking smile off his face,” Baekhyun swore and before the waitress could even place the new round of 12 shots down in front of them, he took one from the tray and downed it without another word.

“What’s such a big deal about a sofa? All look the same,” Jongdae muttered, first thing he said ever since they got in the booth, but not low enough for Baek to dismiss it. His friend turned to him with sparks in his eyes as if he just insulted his whole family tree.

“It’s not about a  _ sofa,” _ he whispered intensely, taking another one of the colourful shots in his hand. “It’s about Park  _ fucking _ Chanyeol.”

“Ah, but when is it not?” Dae took a small glass as well, inspecting it before drinking it in a second. Damn, it was burning him up from the inside. He made a face, scrunching up his nose as he watched Baek unceremoniously choose the next shot.

“Chanyeol is like a pimple I can’t get rid of,” Baekhyun explained, slapping the empty glass face down on the solid table. “And you know how I hate pimples.”

“Huh, I doubt he’s a pimple,” Jongdae scoffed, feeling another buzz of his phone through his jeans. “If he were, you wouldn’t want him anywhere near your ass.”

“Exactly,” the other boy agreed in a slur and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. Jongdae took the opportunity to pull his phone out to check his messages. He almost missed it when Baekhyun added something. “But his friend…”

[10:44pm]

Message from: Minseokkie

_hey baby i just finished in the office_ _do you want to get some late night snack?_

Jongdae didn’t let his imagination wander too far into what that ‘snack’ meant in Seok’s case, so he put it down on the table and took another shot glass. It was the only thing that kinda made sense to do now that he was separated from his boyfriend.

“Oh Sehun? What about him?” he asked before downing the drink. His head was spinning a little.

“He is sexy, ain’t he?” Baek’s voice was somehow distant already and Jongdae just now started to wonder  _ what  _ actually they were drinking. “I would let him fuck me.”

“Baek… no,” Jongdae warned him instantly. No matter how many times his friend tried to convince him that the guy was harmless, Park Chanyeol and his family weren’t people you wanted to fuck with. They could get you on the blacklist of every existing company and important person if they wanted to in Korea, and probably even in the whole of Asia. But Baekhyun made eye contact with him, cocking an eyebrow and Jongdae knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“We are going,” he jumped up from his seat, almost knocking into the coffee table as he fixed his already too revealing shirt. Fuck, he was hammered. “Down it quick,” he added, running a hand through his hair to sex it up. Jongdae groaned. Despite whatever Baekhyun and Chanyeol were denying was between them, hunting down the guy’s best friend as a one night stand was the textbook definition of ‘fucking with Park Chanyeol’.

\-- 

Sehun kept his eyes locked on Chanyeol. Waiting? For what exactly? He downed his fifth Sex On The Beach of that night, only to his cup being instantly refilled. The music was throbbing in his ears and he finally started to feel some traces of the alcohol in this blood stream.

“I don’t get it.” Sehun shook his head after twenty minutes of… nothing. He was far from a patient person. He was more like a child who has been nagging his parents all year about his Christmas presents until he got a satisfying answer.

“You forget I’ve known him all my life. Byun Baekhyun’s out for dick tonight and he will sooner or later come back.” Chanyeol thrimphatly announced leaning his head back on the couch headboard. “You’ll see…” He slurred and Sehun just shrugged it off. Okay, whatever that indicated, he thought.

“Wait why would he come back… isn’t it like… doesn’t he pick up someone, you know?” Sehun searched for the right words, not quite finding them in his dictionary.

But before Chanyeol could give him any sort of answer, the bouncer let through a stumbling, mumbling mess of a person, someone who looked exactly like Baekhyun from half an hour ago, but a lot more wasted. In his shoes, his friend closely followed by and Sehun cocked a brow in their direction. Oh, so they are really back.

They ordered their drinks and Baekhyun sat between him and Chanyeol. Sehun moved to the side a little, to give space for Baekhyun but as he scooted further, Baekhyun followed him.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun spat at Chanyeol, who grinned at him leaning in his face, only to Baek to back away, his body squeezing to Sehun’s.

“I sit here, midget. Was having fun till you showed up.” Chanyeol raised his brows and licked his lower lip and Baek frowned at him.

“Well then, you can leave now.” Baekhyun shrugged, turning his back to him, taking a sip from his drink and looking at Sehun. Chanyeol scoffed in his ear with a shocked expression and Sehun was even more confused. Do they leave now? And why is Baekhyun looking at him like that?

“Baekhyun…” His friend murmured and Sehun looked up at him, but Baek didn’t peel his eyes off him. His friend’s posture was rather awkward and Sehun started to pity him.

“Hey… your friend called for you.” Sehun nodded with his hand pointing in his direction and Baek smiled at him widely.

“Yeah? What?” He asked, only looking up at the awkward boy for a second. 

“Seok just finished some time ago… we could go get him and… uh, go somewhere else?” He offered awkwardly, the drink in his hand still untouched and eyes always wandering into Chanyeol’s direction.

“Mmm but I’m busy, Jongdae.” Baekhyun hummed, his hand running up on Sehun’s chest. “Just have fun with Chanyeol.” Oh, okay so his name is Jongdae, Sehun noted.

“Yeah, why don’t you sit with us?” Sehun pointed at the empty seats, offering any place for Jongdae. “If you want to sit next to Baekhyun then I can make you some space.” Sehun said and he could see how all the air that Jongdae has been holding back left his body.

“Uh… It’s fine really!” He lifted his hand in surrender and sat at the other end of the couch, taking out his phone. Huh, weird. He can text in company but Sehun can’t now, huh?

Then Baekhyun sighed, somewhat dreamily, like in movies and his hand suddenly slipped below Sehun’s loose cut shirt’s neck. He got even more confused when he watched Baekhyun biting his lips and squeezing himself impossibly closer to his sides. What was he doing?

“So… should we dance?” Baek smirked at him and Sehun’s mouth opened slightly. Should he say yes or…?

“What the fuck you think you’re doing?!” Chanyeol suddenly yelled, making Sehun jump but Baekhyun stayed unphased. “Get off of him!” He jumped on his feet, literally ripping Baekhyun’s hands off of Sehun.

“What now?!” Baekhyun screamed back at his face, standing up on his own feet, but Chanyeol was still towering over his petite figure. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“You can’t just fucking come in here and- and touch anyone like  _ that!” _ Chanyeol pointed angrily at Sehun and he didn’t know why but he felt ashamed of himself. 

“Oh I fucking  _ can. _ Just watch me!” He said and with that, Sehun felt Baek’s lips crush against his own. He stopped breathing all together. That was definitely surprising. Once Baek pulled back, Sehun looked at Jongdae with a scared expression and he saw that the guy had a similar look on his face.

“See?” Baekhyun smirked at Chanyeol and Sehun could see how red the older boy was and his clenched fists were not a good sign either.

“Fucking hell,  _ get out! _ Get the fuck out of here!” Chanyeol screamed pointing at the door angrily.

“Or what? What are you going to do, huh?” Baekhyun locked his arms in front of his chest. He was not about to back out of this. 

“Hey guys-” Sehun stood up and he found himself in the middle of threatening glances. He gulped before continuing. “Just calm down okay? There is no need for this.”

“He is right… come on Baek. I will take you home.” Jongdae stood up too, putting his hand on Baek’s arm but he didn’t budge.

“No.” He said like a whiny little kid, who didn’t want to go from the playground. Sehun found it kind of… cute. 

“Okay then, Chanyeol… let’s go.” Sehun placed their half finished drinks on the table, grabbing his friend’s arm and tugging at it, but to no use.

“I can get you kicked out from here in a second, is that what you want, asshole?” Chanyeol wiggled out of Sehun’s hold.

“So can I, what are you going to do about it?” Baekhyun raised a brow at him. The air was so hot in between them, Sehun thought they passed through the gates of hell.

“Really guys? This is so childish.” Sehun sighed. Funny enough, he was the youngest of them but he acted a lot more mature in that situation. Or maybe he just didn’t understand the conflict entirely.

“You think you can pull off anything with your pretty little face and daddy’s money, don’t you?” Chanyeol barked and Baekhyun chuckled at him, with a cold laughter. 

“As if you are any different, big guy.” Baekhyun scoffed.

\--

He hated him. He was disgusted and repelled and just overall sick of everything and anything to do with Byun Baekhyun.

“You have no idea about anything so shut your mouth and get out of here before I do something I might regret,” he hissed through his teeth and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the other short guy shiver.

“Baekhyun, I’m leaving now...” he said, as if he was threatening him with that, but Baekhyun kept his gaze on Chanyeol.

“Do it,” he smirked, raising his chin even more to tease Yeol, the taller boy having a swirling sensation in his stomach from that look. “Do you think I am scared?”

“If you knew what I could do to you right now, you’d probably be,” he scoffed in his face, stopping himself before he could grab the front of Baekhyun’s shirt. He really shouldn’t.

“What a fierce little boy…” Baek fucking  _ moaned _ and almost as if it wasn’t intentional, he shrugged his shoulder, letting the shirt slip further down his skin. He also tilted his head to the side, his milky white skin attracting Chanyeol’s attention, from his ear all the way to his collarbone and- fuck, what was he thinking?!

“If you think you can provoke me like this…” he started, biting his tongue before he could say something the boy could use against him later. He was a clever little bastard and even in his tipsy head, Chanyeol knew better than to give him what he wanted.

“Ah Chanyeol,” he spoke, the name rolling off his tongue in a way the younger boy wasn’t sure he wanted to hear his name said ever again. “You are too easy…”

“Says the brat ready to get it on with anyone in a club,” he shot back, taking a step away from him and fuck it, he could feel his ears were red and hot. It’s  _ obviously _ because of how much he hated him, he ground his teeth.

“Well, definitely not with  _ anyone,” _ Baekhyun hummed, eyes slowly sliding all the way down his body, then returning to his lips where they spent one second more than they should have, and finally back to keep eye contact with him.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” Chanyeol whispered, swallowing as he dug his nails into his palms.

“Why?” the older boy licked his lips, lopsided smile glowing in the lights of the club. “What do you think I am doing?”

“Strutting in here, dressed like you’re for rent and getting on Sehun’s lap to get me all worked up…” he talked without a filter, narrowing his eyes at the other boy. “You want everyone’s attention, don’t you? How insecure do you have to be for that?”

“Oh, did I bother you with that?” he singsang, mocking innocence all of a sudden. “Do you want me to take Sehun somewhere more private?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flickered over to his friend and Sehun gulped, jumping up from his place immediately.

“I will just…” he took a long step to get out of their way and held up his hands. “Get another drink.”

“I- I’ll join,” Baekhyun’s friend added quickly, and with that, the two walked around the bouncer at the entrance who had been eyeing them suspiciously for some time now. Damn, Chanyeol was glad he didn’t hit Baekhyun. He could already see the headlines of trashy magazines in his mind. “Rich heirs throwing parties and punches.” He really didn’t need his father to read that.

“No need to be jealous,” Baekhyun cooed at him with his tooth-rotting sweet voice. “If you wanted me to make some time for you, you should have asked.”

“You already pay too much attention to me,” Chanyeol sat back on the couch. So he was not leaving,  fine, but neither was Chanyeol. It was whatever to him. He was capable of acting calm around this asshole. He took his whiskey -- even though it made his stomach turn at this point -- and slushed it around a little as he added: “If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re into me.”

“I am not the one who always follows someone. What are you, my stalker?” the older boy sat down now, too, crossing his legs and leaning back on the headrest of the couch, and Chanyeol wanted to throw a fucking blanket or something on him to cover himself because he was showing way more skin than healthy.

“I’d like to remind you that  _ I _ was here first tonight and  _ you _ decided to stroll over and nearly ride Sehun on this damn couch so…” he shrugged with a smile at Baekhyun, idly as if they had only been discussing the weather.

“You chose  _ my _ booth, at a place  _ I _ visit more often, so…” and the other boy smiled back in a similar, mocking manner. He was simply ridiculous. Childish and ridiculous. “What does that say about you?”

“Oh, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head. “You really think everything in this whole wide world is only about you… how cute. You almost don’t sound like the thirty-year-old you are.”

“Maybe you should start respecting your elders then, baby boy,” Baekhyun hummed without losing a beat and the younger boy fingers twitched for a moment before he glanced over at him.

“By all means. As soon as you do  _ anything  _ respectful,” he scoffed, trying to keep his ease but something in the room definitely changed. The atmosphere shifted into something less familiar and more risky. Chanyeol couldn’t exactly put a finger on it.

“Do you really want that?” came Baekhyun’s voice from much closer than he thought it would and it got his breath stuck in his throat for a moment.

“W-what?”

The couch shifted right next to him and a hand made its way to Chanyeol’s thigh, ghosting over it.

“Maybe I should teach you where your place is…” Baekhyun’s voice was like thick, melted chocolate and his fingers stopped in one place, squeezing his thigh as he leaned closer to his ear. “You misbehaving little kid.”

Fucking hell.

What did he just say? What in the living  _ fuck  _ did just leave Byun Baekhyun’s lips right next to Chanyeol’s ear? And what was this strange yet horribly familiar feeling in his guts now? He turned to look at Baekhyun, faces only some centimetres apart and the older boy’s breathing just as shallow as his own… and his eyes were staring right into his soul, pupils blown but knowing as ever. Chanyeol has never felt so exposed before.

But before he had a chance to react to anything regarding the situation, the faint silhouette of a short person stormed their way and they both jumped back at his yell.

\--

Minseok was more than furious. He was driving down the sleepy streets of Seoul at a fast pace, gripping the steering wheel just some minutes ago thinking about ways to kill Byun Baekhyun, ways that no one knows it was murder. 

When Jongdae called him up, freaked out about Baekhyun being himself and messing with Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun, Minseok was all ready to murder him. He didn’t care what his friend was up to with the whole situation, but with involving his precious boyfriend he took it way too far.

“What the fuck Byun?!” He yelled at him once he sneaked past the bouncer who tried to grab his arm and throw him out of here in an instant. “What the fuck you think you are doing?!” He screamed grabbing his hand that was on… Chanyeol’s lap to drag him to his feet.

“Ouch this hurts.” Baekhyun whined, trying to free his hand from Minseok’s strong grip but he was having none of it. Around that time, Jongdae and Sehun caught up to him and Jongdae came standing next to him, while Sehun stayed back, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

“We are leaving right now. Say goodbye to your little friends.” Minseok hissed through his gritted teeth and he felt Jongdae’s hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see his love’s anxious expression so he loosened his grip and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Minseok was not the type to get all worked up, but this time it was different. It was about Jongdae.

“Hey lo-” Jongdae started, biting his tongue before he would expose their relationship. “Seok.” Minseok smirked at him and the younger boy sighed realizing that he will never hear the end of this once they are alone. “It’s all okay,  _ I am  _ okay.” He whispered into his ears so that only Minseok could hear. His warm breath tickled him and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Baek, you’re hammered, look at you.” Jongdae turned to Baekhyun’s direction this time who had the biggest pout on his face, eyes closed shut and not standing in one place even for a second. He really was out of it. “We should go.” He finished eyeing Chanyeol on the couch who was fidgeting with his fingers.

“Uh- Y’know what...” Chanyeol slurred words came crashing in. He was picking at a hairband on his left wrist awkwardly. “It’s fine, he can stay.” He stood up, towering over the three boys but Minseok never took his eyes off him, measuring him cautiously. “We were just… talking.” He searched for the right words before Sehun’s huff made everyone whip their head in his direction.

“I don’t know what you call talking-” He stated drawing quotation marks in the air with his fingers. “-but if this was it then can we never talk again. I was literally shitting my pants.”

“I don’t know what happened and in all honesty I don’t care, but what I know for sure is that I am taking home Jongdae and Baekhyun right now and none of you can do anything about it.” Minseok settled the argument firmly his arm wrapping around Baek’s waist to secure him as he was about to fall asleep standing.

The three of them made their way out, and they could feel the burning gazes of Sehun and Chanyeol on their backs for a long time, till they were finally out of the hot and smelly pub. Minseok could finally take a proper deep breath, the cold air was such a relief for his heaving lungs.

He basically pushed Baek in the backseat of his car, not even bothered about buckling his seatbelt as the guy just spread out on the seats, just seconds away from falling asleep. Minseok took this moment to close the door on him and hastily kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

“Baby, hey-” Jongdae cupped his face once they are parted, Minseok’s hands resting just above his butt. “It’s fine, I’m all good, see?” He asked with a grin motioning at himself and Minseok huffed.

“Yeah lucky for him…” He nodded to his car. “If anything would have happened to you, I would have gutted him.” He hissed through his teeth and Jongdae rolled his eyes at him.

“You act like he’s not your best friend.” Jongdae shook his head. “And, it was about Chanyeol after all… what were we expecting?” He shrugged.

“I hoped he would have some common sense in him.” Minseok sighed. “Next time you are not allowed out alone.” He pointed a finger at Jongdae, but his smile gave him away that he didn’t mean it at all.

“So that means we’ll be stuck inside? Won’t it be boring?” Jongdae cocked a brow at him, a teasing little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and Minseok couldn’t wait to get him alone.

“Why? Do you ever get bored of me?” Minseok mimicked Jongdae’s expression, hand slipping down to grab his ass and his boyfriend yelped in surprise.

“Seokkie…” He whined, letting himself being pulled closer to Minseok. “We should get Baek home first.” He placed his hands on top of Minseok’s chest, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Minseok didn’t let him go that soon though, he kissed him on the lips, longer than the first time before stepping back.

“Okay, hop in.” He said, slapping his butt before he rushed to the other side of the car where the driver’s seat was. 

They buckled their seatbelts and Minseok started the engine. His car was not as luxurious as the ones Baekhyun or Chanyeol were driving. Not because he wouldn’t be able to afford it, but he didn’t want the jealous eyes on him when he was driving along the streets. 

The ride went on quietly, the radio playing remixes of top hit songs, something that they always did once it passed midnight to keep the drivers awake. Minseok’s hand instinctively found its place on top of Jongdae’s knee from time to time but he was always shooed away, reminded that they weren’t alone. Just in time, because Baekhyun struggled to sit up and sleepily stared out the windshield before his head fell against Jongdae’s seat. His eyes shut close and he hummed, but neither of them quite made out what he was on about.

“Huh? What are you talking about Baek?” Minseok asked checking him in the rear view mirror. 

“Chanyeol…” He hummed weakly and Minseok sighed instantly.

“What about him?” He asked in a bored tone and Baek snuggled closer to Jongdae’s seat.

“Why did he not come with us?” He asked in a groany tone.

Silence. Minseok shared a confused look with Jongdae before his focus was back on the road. What is he saying now? What is he on about? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay :3 so how do you guys like it so far? tell us all about iiiit  
> also we plan on updating once a week, so see you soon uwu


	3. Confused texts and new nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was the only one who could help, okay?” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t do it because I hate my life and want to die on purpose, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops two days too late but we are here with the new chapter and a bunch of new characters!!  
> enjoy~

Well, he didn’t really _plan_ on eating at the restaurant that day. It wasn’t like he was really keen on the food or the interior design or the staff at all, and it wasn’t the most convenient location either. He actually had to drive through half the city to get to the overly stuck-up and posh Chinese restaurant, but for some reason, his hungover fingers tapped out a quick ‘Hey, you up for lunch?’ and sent it to Tao instantly.

So now, he didn’t really have a choice, did he?

Eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion and the remains of his morning headache, he slipped into the bright restaurant. Each and every surface was covered in golden patterns, the red walls so richly decorated that it could have fed a smaller country for a month. Not that Chanyeol cared about that at all.

Right under the greatest crystal chandelier was Tao sitting, sunglasses pushed up into his bleached hair carelessly, looking like trouble and a million bucks. He only glanced up from his phone for a second to take a look at Chanyeol, then back at the small device with a grin.

“Ah, would you look at that,” he cooed in his usual theatrical pronunciation. Chanyeol sighed and just plopped down on the fancy velvet chair. “Today you really put zero effort into trying not to look dead.”

“Spare me,” he groaned, taking the menu in his hands, mostly just to have something in front of him so that he didn’t have to look at Tao either. “I had a rough night.”

“Oh did you?” he peered up and cocked an eyebrow at him, making Chanyeol scoff. Tao blindly typed out one last message before locking his phone and picking up his slim glass of mimosa, eyes never leaving the other as he sipped at it. If he really thought Chanyeol’s story was something worth missing out on his online gossip, he must have heard something.

“What, as if you didn’t know it all already,” he said skeptically, crossing his arms on his chest. Tao was just like Sehun; nothing could happen to rich pretty boys in Seoul without the two of them knowing in no time at all. Chanyeol didn’t doubt they had a natural sense for drama like that.

“Exactly, so why don’t you just tell me already?” he smirked, sly and sweet, but didn’t say more. The waiter, carrying two plates of some extremely overpriced food, just arrived at their table, and Chanyeol was thankful for the minimal common sense Tao had. Namely: don’t talk about regulars in a fancy place like this. The man placed the plates in front of them, bowing slightly and leaving. He must have sensed he was disturbing the conversation. Chanyeol watched him go a moment too long, so Tao clicked his fingers in front of his face. “I want rumours about our cute little Byun Baekhyun.”

“You want rumours, huh?” Chanyeol asked, picking up his chopsticks. Wow, had he been this hungry all morning? “What about Sehun? He usually serves you well with that,” he hummed as he shoved some food into his mouth. He wasn’t about to give away more than Tao already knew. “Is he even alive by the way? I don’t even remember if he got home last night or not…”

“Yes,” Tao raised his chin a little, eyes darting around Chanyeol’s face. “What do you think, how do I know about your nasty fight of yesterday?” he asked, and the other boy swallowed hard. So he does know. Bastard. “But there’s one thing Sehun can never tell me,” he went on, intently watching him now and it was getting a little too uncomfortable, “and that is why you were so disappointed when he left.”

“I-” Chanyeol started but stopped himself, glancing around. He needed to remember where they were before he said something he could regret later. There was no midget in sight, though, so he decided it was safe. For now. “I don’t know what you mean. It was just a fight.”

\--

Tao scoffed in disbelief leaning back in his seat. He couldn’t believe his ears. Park Chanyeol attempted to lie to him. Him, the one who knows about all the nasty shit he had ever done in his life. Not only what Chanyeol did, but what everyone had ever done. How could he think he would get away with something like this?

“So you are telling me…” He leaned back in, his hands together to recap every information that he had on the case. “You had a fight and when he was being dragged away you wanted him to stay. Even though, you told him to leave millions of times.” He said and Chanyeol stopped chewing on his food giving him a side glance. “Why are you bullshiting me?”

“I was drunk.” He shrugged then, mouthful and Tao scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Of course you were.” Tao rolled his eyes pushing the plate a bit further away from himself. He shouldn’t eat much, he thought, he is on a diet now.

“Look.” This time Chanyeol leaned over the table as it was quite sensitive topic to bring up in public. Tao leaned closer, attentively. “I don’t know why everybody is so keen on the idea of that asshole and me in the same place at the same time but I can _assure_ you.” He motioned dramatically, his tounge working fast to get everything out in record time. “I hate his guts.” He finished as he continued eating.

Tao hummed, getting comfortable in his seat, sipping from his glass. His eyes, however, never left Chanyeol, staring at him as he munched on his food, eyes averting every second and searching the room. Tao did not say a word, instead, his lips soon turned into a teasing smirk, waiting for Chanyeol to notice him.

“Huh, by this time he-” Chanyeol started but he stopped mid sentence eyes landing on Tao’s own. Now he was caught for good.

“Who? Are we still waiting for someone?” He asked, acting overly surprised, brows raised as he playfully licked along his lower lip.

“Uh what’s the point of coming here to annoy him if he won’t turn up?” He tried to ease out of the uncomfortable situation but his ears were turning to a lovely rose red colour, index finger hooking into his bracelet to fidget with it.

“Maybe it’s not us who are so hang up on you and the boytoy being in the same place.” Tao finished his drink with one gulp, a devilish grin on his face.

“He probably got murdered by that small devil guy last night…” Chanyeol shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “What a shame that would be.” He tried to sound sarcastic, but that attempt failed to reach Tao.

“Well try not missing him so obviously.” Tao winked in his direction. “Leave something to the people’s imagination too.” He added with a shit eating grin never leaving his face.

“Why do I even meet up with you these days?” Chanyeol blurted out defensively, dropping his chopsticks angrily. “You’re being such an ass. Am I not the best friend you’ve ever had?” He growled at him and Tao sighed.

“We have tough love going on, if you can’t accept it then leave. Not like no one else has ever done it before.” Tao locked his arms in front of his chest, peering his eyes off of Chanyeol’s figure.

“Don’t get all prissy, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Chanyeol groaned, hardly caring what impact his words left on Tao, or on anyone in his usual surrounding for that matter.

“Yeah sure.” Tao huffed. “I will go and pay for the bill now. I have a photoshoot soon.” He said picking up his Chanel bag from the back of the chair and trotting over to the counter to pay and to leave Chanyeol stirr in his own mess.

\--

He tried not to watch Tao too intently as he stood up too, losing all his appetite at once. He knew he often said some insensitive shit, but it was just how life was. He couldn’t go around pretending to be able to protect people from the truth, right? He called it being honest.

And still, now that he watched his friend -- acquaintance? how close were they even? they have known each other for years but Chanyeol never put labels on his relationships -- make his way out of the restaurant, he knew he needed to talk some more to him.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” he told him briefly as he stepped to him.

“Suit yourself,” the other shrugged, putting on his sunglasses even though the weather didn’t really require it. Chanyeol knew very well that Tao was guilt tripping him but he was actually on a mission now. He needed some information even Sehun couldn’t give to him and the boy knew Tao was his last shot.

“So… I know people pay you real money and- uhm, sometimes other things... for information,” he started unsurely.

“Yeah?” Tao didn’t even cock an eyebrow at him, he kept walking as if he wanted to get rid of Chanyeol which was actually more likely than anything else. “What about it?”

“What would be the price of a- uhm, favour for a friend?” he asked, sounding way more shady than he intended to be. As if it was about anything important at all. It really _wasn't._ It was just another stupid way to make someone mad but that’s how Chanyeol was; once an idea struck him, he was unable to let go of it.

“Depends on what this _friend_ wants,” Tao gave him a side glance, taking an unexpected turn to the right and Chanyeol almost tripped as he tried to follow him.

“I mean, aren’t you the one who knows everything?” he chuckled dryly. He didn’t want to sound like it was something important, because knowing Tao, he would ask for both of his kidneys for it. “It’s just something fun. I want to get back at the bastard for being so bitchy last night.”

“Yeah, and where do I get involved?” the other boy asked, seemingly losing his patience as Chanyeol spotted a pretty, cream-coloured limo waiting for him in the parking lot. Well. He can say goodbye to his kidneys for sure.

“I want his number.”

“No.”

“Wha- why?” Chanyeol frowned, stepping in front of Tao, cutting his way from where his chauffeur opened the door of the car for him.

“You don’t have the price,” Tao smiled at him tightly and tried to walk around him, but Chanyeol wasn’t about to step down.

“What _is_ the price?”

“Oh, someone really wants that number, huh?” he asked, and before Chanyeol could explain his genius plan to him how he would get on Baekhyun’s nerves with texting him, Tao slipped away, getting in the car and the driver closed the door on him.

“C’mon, it was a fucking question!” Chanyeol called after him and the window pulled down to reveal his smug face for one last moment.

“How about you never lie to me about Baekhyun ever again? And that includes everything concerning him… and you.”

 

\--

 

Sehun walked in with his cup of fresh brew of coffee like he owned a place. Well, partly he did taking that his dad ran the whole company himself. He was whistling happily and for the first time in a while he didn’t feel threatened to walk into the familiar building. He was excited, his heart leaping to his throat just simply thinking about Jongin and how his interview will turn out.

He skipped up to the receptionist, handing her a bag of freshly baked cookies that he bought at the cafe. He couldn’t eat them though, this is how modelling is. The middle aged woman exchanged a happy smile with him while taking the bag from his hands.

“Good morning, Sehun.” She greeted him. “You seem to be in a pleasant mood today.” She pointed out and he giggled shyly.

“Yes, I am. How did the interviews go today?” He asked curiously, leaning in a little over the tall desk to the lady behind it. His eyes were shining excitedly, waiting for the confirmation of Jongin being accepted.

“Ah I’m sorry but I don’t think I can give you any kind of information about that.” The lady shook her head and Sehun grinned at her with his most handsome smile that made everyone lose their sanity.

“I am sure you have some information,” He beamed, squeezing his eyes to read the woman’s name card. “Mrs Kang. Besides, you can tell me anything, it will be our little secret.”

“Sehun… I really can’t.” The woman stated sternly and Sehun sighed.

“Beautiful women like you shouldn’t be working at a dark office like this.” He sighed, his hand sliding across the marvel tabletop, his lips pressed into a pout.

“W-what?” The woman stuttered, clearly not used to handsome men complimenting her like that.

“I would like to take you out of here. So what do you say?” He leaned even closer, his face just mere centimeters from the lady whose cheeks turned cherry red at an instant. “Run away with me.”

The woman raised her hand in front of her chest, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. She didn’t know what to say or what to do and she could feel the tickling breath of the boy on her lips.

“Oh Sehun.” A stern voice suddenly called out from behind his back, making him jump and instantly pull back as if nothing has happened. As he spun around on his soles he was met with the cold stare of his dad just a few meters away from them, standing in the door of his office, Jongin by his side.

“Yes, sir?” He asked back, politely and loudly, something that his dad taught him way too soon to use.

“What are you doing here? You don’t have an appointment till 6 in the afternoon.” His dad stated. The thought alone that he had to ask for an appointment to meet his own dad made him snicker.

“I was just talking to Mrs Kang.” He added swiftly and his dad nodded. He could accept it. He then proceeded to turn to Jongin and discuss something with him but they were too far out for him to hear.

After five seconds Jongin and his dad bowed to each other and with that his dad disappeared behind the office door once again, quickly, so that no one would bother him. They both watched his dad leave and as soon as it happened their eyes were on each other and Sehun’s skin heated up by the intense gaze the other boy was giving him.

Jongin made his way towards him and he looked flawless. He had a simple white crisp shirt on, the top button undone to reveal a little skin, a simple brown jacket thrown over him casually and brown pants with a pair of white and brown shoes. He looked casual yet elegant and it wouldn’t work on anyone other than Jongin. Well and maybe on me, Sehun thought to himself but decided not to mention it.

Sehun pushed himself off the receptionist desk, not even saying goodbye to the lady sitting behind it, as if she was nonexistent. As if the whole conversation with her had never happened and to Sehun, it truly never happened. He didn’t come here for her or any other co-workers. He came here for Jongin. They soon reached each other and they just simply nodded their heads in a respectful manner.

“How is it going?” Sehun flashed him a cover worthy smile.

“It was unbelievable! I got the job!” Jongin babbled excitedly, his hand coming up to grip his shirt right around his heart, taking a breather.

“I told you! You are a fit.” He smirked at him and Jongin’s smile grow wider if that was even possible.

“Your father is such a great man,” Jongin beamed and Sehun frowned. He didn’t know half of it… “I can’t wait to work here!” He exclaimed an excited little shriek leaving his beautiful plump lips. “Thank you so much for all this, Sehun-ah!” He added, his hand squeezing Sehun’s bicep and he could physically feel his heart pick up to an awful speed.

“You deserve it.” He waved Jongin off with a shy grin. “So what do you say, celebratory dinner? It’s on me.” Sehun offered, scared of being rejected.

“Oh… I-” Jongin begun and Sehun could already taste it in his mouth, the bitter rejection. “Sure!” He exclaimed surprising the younger boy, whose heart felt a lot lighter now. “But can we make it a lunch instead? I’m usually busy in the evenings.” He explained and Sehun’s eyes lit up excitedly.

“Of course! We can go now if you are ready.” He said sipping from his coffee that already gone cold. He was just too excited and maybe stressed about everything to finish it beforehand.

“Then, after you.” He grinned, his eyes disappearing while motioning with his hand. Sehun grinned back and walked out front.

\--

“And Starbucks wasn’t that bad, really!” he explained as the two plates of spaghetti were placed down in front of them. He looked up at the waitress to smile and thank her warmly, only to get a surprised frown but a small smile in return. “I learned how to deal with people and how to make super fine coffee and those are two things you can always make good use of in life, you know?”

“Do you really make killer coffee?” Sehun asked, handsome smile always on his lips whenever they talked and it felt so unbelievable that Jongin had only known him for a couple of days. The other boy was listening so attentively to him and Jongin was very glad he found such a good friend in the new city so soon. “I would love to have a taste of that.”

Jongin felt a slight blush creeping up on his neck as Sehun started eating his pasta, undisturbed and seemingly not even giving the sentence a second thought. Jongin was sure that was how he was supposed to joke around with any new friends from now on. After all, it was Seoul now, not some small town fun.

“Yeah, I make coffee and tea and all kinds of cakes… Or at least I used to,” he flashed Sehun another thankful smile; the hundredth one today. “I still can’t begin to explain how thankful I am, Sehun-ah.”

“Well, it’s natural. You’re beautiful after all,” he shrugged, half-smile making Jongin all fuzzy inside. “Don’t thank me, thank your genes,” he scooped up some spaghetti and stuffed it all in. Jongin wondered how strict a model’s diet had to be if today -- what Sehun called his ‘cheat day of the month’ -- he ate like he never had anything so tasty before. And even though it really was delicious, Jongin couldn’t help but compare it to the home-made dishes he was used to.

“You’re way too nice to me,” he replied to Sehun’s previous praise with a small smile. “I’m glad we stumbled upon each other in such a big city. I mean, what were the chances, right?”

“I believe this is what some call fate,” Sehun spoke, eyes wandering around Jongin’s face, and he drank from his fizzy water before raking through his hair with a hand. Jongin wasn’t sure Sehun was not an angel after all. Maybe the skies sent him to help Jongin with his new life here. So that he didn’t get lost completely.

“I was pretty worried about Seoul and how people would be here… but I guess it must have been fate that I’m here now, too,” he agreed, spinning his fork to get some pasta on it and eating thoughtfully.

“I am sure you are in this restaurant because I invited you,” Sehun looked at him with the same handsome smile he did all afternoon and ever since they first met. “And you agreed.”

Jongin chuckled.

“That’s very true,” he nodded, sipping his Sprite before leaning back on his chair, watching the boy across from him. “So tell me, Oh Sehun,” Jongin smiled as he sat up more straight at hearing his own name. “What do rich, young, handsome boys like yourself do in the city when they’re not working for the most expensive fashion brands in the whole of Asia?”

“I mostly just play around with Chanyeol,” Sehun shrugged, but his chest seemed to swell a little with pride now that- why, exactly?

“Oh, who’s Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, though, because Sehun has never really mentioned anybody other than his father, and, well, himself.

“My best friend.”

“Mm, modelling as well?” he took another forkful of spaghetti.

“No,” Sehun looked strangely blank and into his pasta as he talked. “He is not really doing anything apart from music to his own enjoyment.”

Jongin nodded along, somehow feeling with Sehun in his weird way. He wasn’t stupid, he could see Sehun’s family was well-off, running a company like that, but also knew that Sehun couldn’t be working just for the fun of it. If this Chanyeol really didn’t have anything else to do but music and fooling around with Sehun all day… well, Jongin couldn’t relate. Supporting one’s own self in the city wasn’t the easiest task. Especially if it wasn’t only you depending on that salary.

“Hey,” Jongin talked, though, because he hated the silence. It was better to steer the conversation back to things he knew by now Sehun enjoyed talking about. “So what are your plans for today?”

 

\--

 

“I feel like I never stop thanking you today but ah,” Jongin begun as Sehun parked in front of the house Jongin navigated him to. “Really, thank you for the meal and the lift and-” He babbled on with a cheerful tone. “Yeah. Thank you, Sehun-ah.” He ended it with a wide grin, gathering all his belongings of Sehun’s G Wagon.

“It’s alright.” Sehun said with a sly smirk as he watched in awe how Jongin turned to the backseat to pick up his jacket. “Just call me whenever you need anything, okay?”

“You really are an angel.” Jongin grinned with adoration in his eyes, hand coming to pat and massage Sehun’s shoulder. “See you soon Sehun!” He said after a minute of silence, getting out of the car. As he walked by in front he waved to Sehun with a big happy smile and Sehun waited till he securely got into his house.

Once he saw him disappear behind the small concrete fence he let out a dreamy little sigh, leaning on the steering wheel. His heart has been going at it in his ears ever since he saw Jongin that day and it seemed like it would never calm down. This boy really made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

After gathering himself he started the car again, the big wide grin never leaving his face and his next destination set to Chanyeol’s. He couldn’t wait to talk about everything that happened that day because he was genuinely the happiest he had ever felt since his previous crush. Maybe he just fell too hard, too soon but he couldn’t help it. Not with people like Kim Jongin.

He got to his friend’s soon, dropping the key in the hand of the chauffeur of the Park family as he got out in front of their mansion. He walked up the stairs through the double doors into the spacious but unbearably empty mansion. He knew by heart where Chanyeol could be so he didn’t even hesitate to look around, heading straight for his final destination.

He soon found him in his spacious studio, cramped up behind the computer as his earphones were on, listening to his next mix or maybe perfecting his previous one. Sehun didn’t know much about music other than the fact that it was Chanyeol’s getaway. He walked up behind him with the sole purpose of scaring the crap out of him, which he managed to do so just with a simple push on his shoulders.

Chanyeol jumped, turning around his seat - while almost falling on the ground - his hand clenching his hoodie as he tried to calm down his beating heart. Sehun couldn’t stop himself from bursting into a laughter, even though, deep down he knew that he would regret this in the long run. Sadly, Sehun was never the one to think about what ifs.

“You should see your face.” He said once Chanyeol pulled down his headset, pausing the music on his computer before pouting up at Sehun’s standing figure. He did not find this funny at all.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, asshole!” Chanyeol yelled and Sehun kept on giggling. “I thought Tao came to hunt me down.” He hissed and that is when Sehun’s giggling died down.

“Did you make a deal with the devil?” He cocked a brow and Chanyeol sighed. Sehun plopped down on the leather couch next to Chanyeol’s computer with an anticipating look on his face.

“He was the only one who could help, okay?” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t do it because I hate my life and want to die on purpose, I swear.”

“Really? Though it sounds like a very Chanyeol thing to do.” Sehun pursed his lips thinking out loud not even looking at Chanyeol, his eyes more focused on the rows of Fendy guitars on the racks.

“Shut up, I needed to get his number!” He barked back and Sehun frowned in confusion. “It’s for the greater good.”

“Whose number?” Sehun questioned and in his mind he knew they probably wouldn’t talk about Jongin. Now thinking about him, he wondered what he would be up to.

“Byun’s.” Chanyeol mumbled and Sehun leaped forward in his seat.

“What? Why? What are you doing with it?” He bombarded Chanyeol with questions, hoping that he will give a half-proper answer to at least one of them.

“Okay so the plan looks like this:” Chanyeol turned to face Sehun with his whole body hands lifted and ready to overdramatically explain the situation with them. “Since I don’t have the time to annoy the shit out of him myself, and I don’t wanna pay anyone to do it instead of me because, well, where’s the fun in that, I-” He said his monologue with one breath before he ran out of reasons to add. “Uhm, I will text him.” Sehun shook his head in disbelief, his facial expression motioned a similar kind of confusion because what the fuck. “And I also need some answers from him, but that’s secondary.” He waved with his hand to finish it all off and turned away from Sehun once again.

“You have gone insane.” Sehun mumbled, voice hardly above whisper. “What _exactly_ happened yesterday?”

“What makes you think anything happened?” Chanyeol got all worked up and defensive again and Sehun felt like something was up. “Byun was just his usual bratty self.” He shrugged it off.

“And you need answers to that? It has been like that for the past- 20 years.” Sehun counted.

“No,” He said swiftly. “Something is up with him. He’s being too weird even for himself. I don’t know what it is yet, but I’ll find out, you’ll see.” He added pointing at Sehun.

“Well, whatever that might be,” He stood up, looking at the Rolex clock on the wall that told him it was time for the meeting with his father. “I hope it will make selling your soul to Tao worth.” He sighed, stretching his tired limbs, extending the minutes before he had to face his dad again.

\--

He would never admit how long it took him to send the first message. He kept recomposing the words, one sounding too weird, the other too plain and by the time he realised what he was doing, it’s been ten minutes since Sehun left him alone.

Byun wasn’t that bright anyway, he scolded himself. He would just send one line and that’s it. He _really_ didn’t care at all.

[monday, 5:24pm]

Message to: byun

_hello there  
_ _I'm back for my lesson lol_

He sent the messages before he could change them, realising a moment too late that he didn’t indicate who he was in the first place. Idiot.

[5:27pm]

_god who is this_

_that's right_

_stop texting me creep_

_the fact that you call me a creep after getting caught keeping a folder with a list of my weaknesses in 11th grade is pretty funny don't you think Byun?_

_chanyeol?_ _how tf did you get my number??_

Yes. Exactly what he was hoping for. Baekhyun thought he was not capable of that? Chanyeol had to chuckle at him.

[5:34pm]

_connections, darling  
_ _so what are you up to now_

_ah nothing much,_ _babe_ **  
**_watching a movie  
_ _having some imported caviar  
_ _blocking your number_

_hah that’s cute  
_ _just as boring as I knew you would be_

_good now that you are done  
_ _goodbye_

Fuck. No. What the hell is Baekhyun doing?! He’s ruining his perfect plan! Chanyeol needed something, his mind was furiously racing to grasp one idea that would keep Baekhyun interested.

[5:41pm]

_what if I told you I'm here because of Sehun_

...Really?

[5:42pm]

_wdym_

_he wants to know what happened last night_  
_because we both got a little... well  
_ _exhausted_

_well give him my number nd i let him in on that ;)_

_he doesn't have one_  
_he_  
_smashed his phone sadly  
_ _so yeah_

What the fuck was he doing? This was already getting out of hand. Byun wasn’t supposed to ask him stuff like that.

[5:49pm]

_oh he did now_

_just fucking answer me and I'll let you be jfc_

_no need to get all worked up bitch baby_

_what_ _did you_ _just call me_

_bitch baby <3333 _

Chanyeol huffed out loud, eyes grown huge because _what?!_

[5:55pm]

_okay first of all_  
_shut up_  
_second of all  
_ _well yeah still shut up_

_clever clapback you got there_

_well I was hoping for quick answers  
_ _but_ _I see you can't get enough of talking to me_

_well you just told me to shut up_  
_two times  
_ _so i guess i cant talk anymore ://_

_am I even talking to the real Byun Baekhyun here_

_did you pee your pants in fourth grade because you were scared to go to the bathroom on your own?_

_…. I hate you_

_spare the tears bitch baby_  
_so will you tell me now why you texted me  
_ _or why did you have my number_

_well I wasn't lying  
_ _I want to know what happened last night_

_what about it_

_it kinda_ _got out of hand  
_ _didn't it_

_well yeah when you tear him out of my hand_

_this was the worst pun of your past 20 years  
_ _and that says a lot_

_yeah sure  
_ _why did you get so worked up last night over sehun nywys_

_alcohol  
_ _I guess_

_if you say so_

_and why did you_

_he is hot_

_has been for the past 5 years  
_ _so what_

_probably had to do something with the hooker part too_

_nd alcohol  
_ _ig_

Chanyeol frowned… the hooker- _oh._

[6:14pm]

_hah  
_ _that_

_yes_

_youre a prick_

_well yea see_  
_you call me that_  
_and I'm not going around stabbing people in the toe  
_ _you don't have to act it all out :)_

_since When did i do that???_  
_i just came to a party to have fun nd possibly sex in the end_  
_nothing new this is what i do for years  
_ _you act like i just cheated on you lol_

And for some reason, Chanyeol’s ears went bright red. Asshole.

[6:19pm]

_you can sleep with the whole population of Seoul if you want to_   
_but be so kind and leave my friends out of it_

_no promises ^-^_

_oh so does that mean  
_ _that you won't mind if I hit up your little friend from last night too ;)_

_hah good luck with that buddy_

He raised an eyebrow. Baek thought he wasn’t capable of chatting up some upper middle class twink?

[6:24pm]

_you doubt my skills  
_ _it seriously pains me_

_bitch  
_ _baby_

_shut. up._

_:)))_ _but lol i would love to see You chat up Anyone  
_ _ew_

_darling you wish  
_ _you're not ready for that_

_ye wait till i get to the bathroom so i can throw up in peace_

_aww why so jealous :)_

_im more of disgusted but phrase it however youd like_

Chanyeol considered just leaving the conversation as it was at this point, but a small question pushed in the back of his mind still bothered him. If he never ever texted Baekhyun after this, he needed to ask it. As Sehun said; make the price of his soul worth it.

[6:31pm]

_huh you're disgusted now.._.  
 _do you remember anything else from last night though  
_ _if you remember Sehun, there must be something else there :))_

_ah yeah i remember_

_and how does it make you feel_

_horrible_

_uh  
_ _I guess_ _that's not exactly what I meant..._

_really??_  
_how am i supposed to feel about throwing up in a trashbin in front of my house then yeol  
_ _delighted?_

_no, I_  
_didn't mean that  
_ _something that happened before, in the club_

_my last memory is me teasing you when we were arguing  
_ _but that didnt work on you did it_

He swallowed and hated himself for it. Byun fucking Baekhyun just made his skin crawl.

[6:46pm]

_it's kinda cloudy  
_ _what teasing exactly_

_like saying you are easy nd stuff?_

_mm hazy  
_ _after that?_

He needed answers. That’s all he wanted right now.

[6:48pm]

_you called me for rent  
_ _first of all_ _im very expensive thank you very much_

_you... kinda just confirmed it right now but whatever  
_ _...and then what?_

_mmm i moaned at some point i think  
_ _not really sure_

Chanyeol’s stomach suddenly contracted. Yeah. He could remember that very clearly.

[6:52pm]

_yeah? and then?_

_oh i remember now!  
_ _we were on the couch_ _and we were like settling our fight, right?_

_I think I remember that too_

_so then i sucked you off to apologize_

He choked on his own saliva.

[6:57pm]

_you  
_ _what_

_how could i forget lmao  
_ _you were quite a sight_

_shut up  
_ _that did NOT happen_

_it didn't?  
_ _hmm but do you want it to happen_

Chanyeol gaped at his screen. W-what the hell was Byun talking about?! He _knows_ it didn’t happen for _sure…_ almost… quite… and still, the atmosphere around the conversation was something completely new. As much as it terrified him, it excited him too. He couldn't hold his hands back from typing out an answer.

[7:03pm]

_why would I_

_why_ _didnt you want me on my knees  
_ _in that booth_ _where everyone can see us  
_ _dont you want me to pleasure you_

_to make you moan_

_and fall apart_

_fucking hell_

_someone is turned on >:) _

He needed to snap the fuck out of it. Baekhyun was making fun of him and god knows how many people had already received the screenshots of this mess that was going on. Fuck. Why did he even stay in this conversation for so long?

[7:10pm]

_I got my answers  
_ _I have to go now_

_you mean sehun got his answers :)  
_ _but yeah go then and try not to think much about me bitch baby_

_only with as much nausea as before :)_

_should i ask your erection about that part :)_

_for your information  
_ _I do not have one :)  
_ _but if you're so interested_ _I can introduce you sometime_

_tempting offer  
_ _maybe you should_

_Jesus fucking Christ_

His fingers lingered over the keyboard, almost typing out a request in connection with that, but his rationality finally, _finally_ got the better of him and he managed to type out and send his message.

[7:26pm]

_goodbye Baekhyun_

**_New attachment._ **

_goodbye bitch baby ;)  
_ _have fun~_

Chanyeol considered not opening the picture. The small icon was glowing harder than anything else on the screen, like it was mocking him, and he tapped on it anyway. The picture was downloaded in a second, and when it opened, the younger boy almost fell off his chair.

It was a selfie. Baekhyun was lying on his back on his -- most probably -- king sized bed, silky robe covering some of his skin but definitely not enough as Chanyeol could almost see down to his belly button. His thighs were bare as well and hair ruffled up, his expression sultry and daring, almost as if it spelled out the words: _fuck me_.

Chanyeol locked his screen quickly, as if he had been burnt. His heart was racing and hands clutching the phone and his thigh with surprising force. He hated the warmth that pooled in his stomach but he couldn't stop it from happening. He let out a breath he had been holding for god knows how long.

Well. This wasn’t how he planned this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which ship is your most favourite so far? c: how do you think nini and sehun will turn out?  
> have a great week and see you (hopefully) on friday!!


	4. Car rides and lonely nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Took you long enough.”  
> “Sorry, I was trying my best to look good for you.” Baekhyun sighed dramatically, driving away.  
> “So where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes barely leaving Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyooo we are back with the next chapter where our boys try their best to keep things as straight as possible  
> ... :3c  
> enjoy!!

Baekhyun crawled out of his bed when the clock hit 6 in the afternoon. He had absolutely no intention of getting out of bed that day. There was no reason for him to do so anyway. Both Jongdae and Minseok made their point in the morning - well, around noon when he finally woke up - that they were busy working. There was nothing to stop Baekhyun from falling into quietly rotting in his loneliness.

He threw on a simple grey shirt and his sweats before he walked out of his room. The room was a total mess, taking that he didn’t get up all day, the trash scattered everywhere around his room, blinds still down avoiding everyone. But it was time for him to get out, put on a fake smile to reassure his mom that he was alright. They will have dinner now, something they had planned since last weekend.

He walked through the corridors, his room being on the farthest left of the house giving him enough privacy. He had his hands planted in the pockets of his sweats as he disinterested strolled down on the cold marble barefoot. Once he got to the top of the staircase however, he stopped frozen in his tracks, eyes landing on his mother putting on her high heels by the entrance.

“Where are you going?” He spoke up, voice raspy and hoarse from not talking all day. His mother whipped her head in his direction while he skipped down the stairs lazily. 

“Oh, honey…” His mom spoke sugar sweetly making Baekhyun snicker. He knew this tone all too well. This was the same she used when she told him she won’t be able to attend his school play in fifth grade or his graduation a few years later… “I didn’t know you were home.” She continued. Oh so she forgot about his own son, again. “Just a business meeting with Mr Kim, I’ll be back by midnight.” She put on her long jacket, fixing the fur of its collar in the mirror.

“But you promised we will eat together…” Baekhyun mumbled and he hated how he couldn’t hide his hurt expression. Though, he was sure that his mom wouldn’t notice it anyway.

“We’ll find another day, okay?” She said fixing her hair and makeup. 

“You always say that.” Baekhyun growled beneath his breath. 

“Ah, other kids your age enjoy it when their parents aren’t home. Throw a party, hm?” She cooed as if Baekhyun was a baby and he rolled his eyes. Yeah, as if he could invite anyone, he thought. 

“I’m 25, mom.” He groaned. “Can’t you just postpone this? I miss you.” Baek said as a last resort. He felt like he was out of his own skin ever since his father went abroad. His mother started to act a lot different too, dressing up more often, having makeup on even on the weekends and drinking occasionally, and Baek just wanted his family back. 

“You know I didn’t choose this. Now that your father is not around to- do all these sorts of things, now it’s  _ my _ responsibility to take up what he left here, so it would be nice if you could at least show some gratitude. If you are unwilling to help.” His mom said sternly and strictly, words hitting Baek right where it hurts. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, taking a complete turn to go back to his room. Suddenly, he didn’t feel hungry anymore. 

As he reached the top of the stairs he heard the front door closing shut behind him. His mother left without any last words and Baekhyun let out a deep sigh, tears stinging his tired eyes. He walked back to his room, defeated, he collapsed on his bed once again, facing the ceiling.

Baekhyun couldn’t recall how many times did he count the patterns of his ceiling like this. When his dad had a business trip to go to, he felt alone with his own mother in the house. It never actually felt like she cared. It was like… her only connection to his own son was giving him birth and that’s it.

He rolled to his side, facing the wall on his right that had all the family pictures hang up on it. He didn’t put them there, he remembered that day clearly when his mother’s family barged in his room and gave him all the portraits and pictures of his ancestry. If it would have been on him, only his father would be on the wall. But it wasn’t, and now there was only one picture, right in the middle where he was captured with his father, his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and a proud smile on his face.

He wished for all those days to come back, when his father didn’t take over the business franchise abroad. When the two of them would go out every afternoon, when he finished with work to play football in the backyard. Or when his dad invited his whole class over, after a day when he came home crying for not finding his place in school, for a BBQ and everyone suddenly liked Baekhyun. He just wanted his dad to come back. But it’s been a whole year since he left for the US and Baekhyun could hardly call him because of the timezones. 

If only… there was something that could fill up this emptiness, he wondered and suddenly a light flickered to life in his head, waves of memories came crashing back of yesterday. He reached out for his phone on the bedside table and unlocked the screen.

[thursday, 7:02pm]

_ hello there  
_ _ been missing me lately? _

\--

Chanyeol wasn’t sure he heard the phone tinkle when he did. He was lying on his back, 110 kilogram above him and he huffed loudly as he pushed one more time… his blood was rushing in his ears, muscles unbelievably stiff and he pushed again… he gritted his teeth and felt sweat making his red hair stick to his forehead and he decided it was enough.

The metal rod clank into place as he let it down carefully. He was panting and his skin felt like it was on fire from the intensity of weightlifting, but he stood up and grabbed his towel. Walking past the mirrors, he took a moment to appreciate what working out did to his body. He may or may not have winked at himself in the mirror. The best thing in having your own personal gym is that you can be as fucking shameless as you’d like, no one is there to judge you.

Grabbing his bottle from where it was standing on the floor, he threw himself down on the bench right next to his phone. It must have been Sehun, he thought with a grimace as he unlocked it. If it was another sneaky photo of that Jongin guy, he would riot.

But- oh.

It was not Sehun.

[7:18pm]

_ look who the cat dragged in  
_ _ how can I help you _

_ what are u up to _

Had it been anyone else, Chanyeol wouldn’t have hesitated for a second to send the person a mirror selfie right then and there. Considering it was Baekhyun, he had to contemplate for a moment before he did.

[7:20pm]

**_New attachment._ **

_ not much ;) _

_ lmao tryhard _

_ pff  
_ _ and you? _

_ i was about to grab some food _

_ uh and what's keeping you from doing that _

What was his deal? Was it a code for something in midget? Was Chanyeol supposed to know it?

[7:26pm]

_ you wanna join? _

Huh.

[7:27pm]

_ if it weren't for the fact that I just sent you a picture of my face  
_ _ I would think you texted the wrong person _

_ you look like someone who needs some nutrition _

_ oh I eat well, don't worry ;) _

_ well but alone is lame  
_ _ nd boring… _

_ don't you have like a servant for that lol _

_ not exactly _

Huh. There it was again. Baekhyun acting so out of character. He confused Chanyeol.

[7:32pm]

_ where's the catch _

_ what catch  
i _ _ m just hungry and i asked u  
_ __ simple

_ you never asked me before _

_ i got your number yesterday lol  
_ _ but dont think much about it youre literally my last option _

Wow, so flattering. It made Chanyeol smirk a little.

[7:36pm]

_ I thought you were better at sweet talking people _

_ well ye  
but its u lmao _

_ exactly  
I  _ _ hope you're ready to pay for the whole thing _

_ after all i asked u  
_ _ i know basic courtesy _

_ mm I'm sure you do _

For a second, Chanyeol was reminded of last night and how that picture must have been in his gallery somewhere still, but quickly got rid of the thought.

[7:40pm]

_ you know where I live right _

_ all of seoul knows  
_ _ i will pick u up in a sec  _

_ is that so lol  
_ _ wear something pretty :) _

_ if u take a shower _

\--

Wear something pretty? Baekhyun stared at the message, contemplating how to fuck with Chanyeol that day. He loved annoying and teasing him to no end and he now had two options. He could do as Chanyeol asked and make him go completely crazy or he could just say fuck him and go as he was right now.

He scoffed to himself. He wouldn’t be giving him the pleasure to fiest his eyes on his outfit while he drove. He decided to stay in his sweats, changing his old shirt to a fresh one out of the wardrobe, the one that he loved the most and dropped off his shoulder before throwing on an Adidas hoodie.

He picked up his phone, his keys and his wallet before he rushed out of his room. It felt like his once lost liveliness came back all at once and he couldn’t quite put a finger on why. Once at the entrance he stepped into his Adidas shoes and checking his reflection once in the mirror, thanking for his genes that he didn’t look like absolute trash even after a day of not leaving the coziness of his bed. He pushed the front door open in a hurry and rushed to his own garage. Which car should he take today?

He settled with his trusty BMW, a car that he got for his 21st birthday a month after his actual birthday. He knew if his dad would have been home, it would have been different, but what could he do about it? His mom tend to forget him more often than not. He typed Chanyeol’s address in his phone, securing it in the holder of the glove compartment before starting the car. He checked himself in the mirrors again, something he did from time to time, but today he seemed to do it more often. 

Chanyeol lived on the other end of the city, his little mansion being on top of the hills with a fascinating view. Baekhyun remembered being here for the first time, when their fathers wanted them to hang out together and Baekhyun accidentally brought a toy of Chanyeol’s home. Maybe that is when their arguments started, he thought back to the incident with pursed lips. 

As he was deep in thought about Chanyeol, he could practically hear Minseok’s words echo in his ears saying he should be careful around him. He never understood that caution around Chanyeol. He was a tall fucker with stupid ears and puffy cheeks, like he has been since the age of 5 but a few centimeters shorter back then. 

As he got to a red light, just five minutes from his final destination he unlocked his phone’s screen and opened his messages. He clicked on Chanyeol’s caller ID and typed in his message to let him know that he was almost there. Funny, Baekhyun never in his wildest dreams thought he will be picking up Chanyeol one day to take him out to eat. It was crazy what loneliness can do to someone.

He took two more turns before the enormous mansion came in view. Baekhyun could recall how busy this place was always, something that he absolutely hated about it. Chanyeol’s family was far too well off and they didn’t mind to show it. It was almost a privilege to work for the Park family as their servants or maids.

Baekhyun parked the car in front of the entrance and examined the house a little longer. The lights were almost on everywhere in the house and he could make out the busy silhouettes of at least twenty people just in one room, packing, cleaning or cooking for that matter. Baekhyun scoffed, so someone cooked for Chanyeol it seemed. His unbelievable smile soon turned to a smirk as he leaned back in his seat, realizing that he was there to take him out. 

After five minutes of waiting, the main door flung open and Baekhyun turned his head to see Chanyeol trotting down the stairs to his car. He looked the usual, oversized hoodie, a long white shirt sticking out at the bottom and a pair of loose sweats with high sneakers. Baekhyun leaned over the front seat to pop the door open to him and Chanyeol got in, buckling himself in without saying a word.

“Good evening, Park.” Baekhyun nodded curtly, starting the engine again. Chanyeol fixed the chair to his height, pushing it a bit further before his eyes finally landed on Baekhyun. 

“To you too, Byun.” He sighed. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, I was trying my best to look good for you.” Baekhyun sighed dramatically, driving away.

“So where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes barely leaving Baekhyun. 

“McDonald’s.” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Huh.” Chanyeol huffed. “Haven’t been there in… ages.” He counted and Baek took one side glance at him. Chanyeol smelled so nice.

“That’s a very privileged thing to say.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Hey I’m just saying. This body needs to be sustained okay?” He muttered back and Baekhyun turned out giggling.

“Sure big guy.” He waved him off. As his eyes averted to Chanyeol, he noticed he was staring. “See something you like?” Baek asked, his giggling dying down completely as he gulped.

“I see a midget in sweatpants and a too big smile, considering he’s talking to me.” Chanyeol scoffed, locking his arms in front of his chest. “Do I wanna know what you’re actually up to here?”

“What I told you already. I was hungry.” He said and honestly it was not that big of a lie. But truly, he just felt happier now that he wasn’t alone in the way too big house. How can Chanyeol do that? Well… truth be told he is never alone taking their staff but it ain’t the same.

“Yeah and you like your cheeseburger with extra “prick”, don’t you?” He joked and Baekhyun’s smile widened again.

“Clearly.” He gave him a side glance. “Why did you come, by the way?” He asked something that he was genuinely curious about. He thought Chanyeol would say no or at least put up some kind of a fight but… it went quite smoothly… too smoothly. 

“Mm maybe I was hungry too?” He hummed, peering his eyes off Baekhyun to stare out the window. Fair enough.

“Stop copying me.” Baekhyun smirked jokingly.

“Or else? You’ll turn the car around?” Chanyeol cocked a brow at him.

“I’m just saying…” Baekhyun shrugged easily, words flowing off his tongue without thinking. “One day you will turn into me if you are not careful enough.”

\--

“Uh, that would be a tragedy,” Chanyeol looked briefly over at Baekhyun, then back at the road in front of them. He looked pretty decent, despite how he clearly wasn't even trying. “Giving up a face like mine,” he repressed a grin and leaned back in his seat.

“Now  _ that _ would be a tragedy,” Baekhyun hummed, voice dripping of sarcasm and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head. So they were really doing this. Byun Baekhyun was taking him out for fast food. What a turn of events.

“Gets me all the chicks I need so,” Chanyeol shrugged, “guess it’s good to go,” he smirked, keeping up his joking manner but when it took a moment too long for Baek to reply, he glanced over at him expectantly.

“Good for you,” was all the shorter boy said, and Chanyeol frowned. There was something in there. Knowing the other for two decades now -- wow, reminder to  _ never _ phrase it like that ever again... he was actually getting old -- he could tell Baekhyun was thinking. As impossible as it sounds.

“Yeah?” he huffed and the other boy’s eyes met his for a brief second. He was kidding, of course he was, and it was absurd that their conversation got to this point, but well, here they were now.

“Did you think about what you want to eat? We are almost there,” Baekhyun spoke matter-of-factly, and the atmosphere shifted into something new. It was colder and emptier and Chanyeol didn’t like it.

“I- uh, I don’t know,” he mumbled, eyes on the road again, and he felt strangely uncomfortable in his seat now. “Whatever you’re having.”

“Still copying?” Baekhyun asked with a little tug of a smile in the corner of his lips. The younger boy scoffed, a little lighter.

“I would never,” Chanyeol shook his head, leaning back into the headrest.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun shot him a smirk and- fuck. What did just happen to his lungs? He was about to say something -- probably stupid -- but he just realised they pulled into the drive-thru and he didn’t get the chance.

That was one thing when they were both drunk; pubs and bars and clubs were outside of the normal life. What happened there, usually stayed there. Texting stuff like this was another but still more acceptable than saying it face to face. He was just playing around,  _ obviously _ , but still. It made Chanyeol’s mind wander into places he really didn’t need it to.

Baekhyun tossed a paper bag in his direction and he caught it with a surprised expression. Right. They came for food. A moment later, two more bags were handed in through the window, both the size of a basketball, plus two huge drinks. Chanyeol was concerned that they won't be able to fit all of it in the car. In the end, most of it landed on the younger boy’s lap as Baekhyun paid and drove away. Opening the large bags one by one, Chanyeol realised there was everything in there from the menu. It would’ve been enough for some days for a person Baek’s size.

“So where are we going now?” he asked, taking a wrap out of the bag and starting to open it.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Baekhyun snatched it from his hands, placing it on his own lap and Chanyeol blinked down at it a moment too long because it reminded him of- “But don’t worry, I got you a salad to eat,” he flashed him a grin.

“A sa- you’re kidding me,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“We have to sustain your body,” Baek hummed without missing a beat, and leaned over to start blindly rummaging around in one of the paper bags laying against Chanyeol’s stomach. The younger boy held his breath, pressing his lips together as he waited for Baekhyun to find what he was looking for. And he soon presented him with a ridiculously small shaker of garden salad.

Chanyeol frowned at the sad-looking vegetables in the plastic container, taking it from Baekhyun when he nudged it against his chest to take a turn. Chanyeol pouted at it, hoping for a moment it was just a joke, but watching Baekhyun’s profile with that characteristic shit-eating smirk on it he knew he was stuck with the salad.

“This is the worst dinner date ever,” he huffed, his huge hands basically covering the whole of the shaker as he let his head fall back against the headrest.

“This is not a date, baby,” Baekhyun reassured him, the nickname making Chanyeol uneasy again and he swore it was just the fact that he got fucked over.

“Of course not,” he spoke. “I don’t date grandpas in sweatpants.”

“And I don’t date bitch babies,” came the reply with a shrug and Chanyeol peered up at him. Baekhyun seemed completely unbothered, just making his way on the orange-yellowish, illuminated road under the streetlights of Seoul. He looked like he knew exactly where they were heading. And it was the exact opposite direction from his house.

“So… where are we going again?”

\--

“My place.” Baekhyun stated simply and reached out to the drink in between them taking a long sip from it. The drink was refreshing and the bubbles flowed into his nose making him ticklish.

“Uhm… why?” Chanyeol shifted in the seat next to him and Baekhyun flashed him a smirk when they stopped at the red light. 

“To eat, obviously.” He said, eyes never leaving Chanyeol until he caught the changing of the lights his eyes darted back to the road ahead.

“Honestly, I could finish my part while we stand at the next red light.” Chanyeol huffed, angrily shaking the salad in his hand and Baek chuckled. He was so damn bitter.

“Don’t worry about the food,” Baekhyun took a long pause before going on. “You will have  _ something  _ to eat I’m sure.” He moaned before he sipped from his drink again, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Chanyeol whipping his head off of him.

“Huh why, is your little friend from the other night coming over too?” He scoffed, but his voice sounded uneasy at some sort and Baekhyun loved that.

“I hate to break it to you, but he is not a chick who will lust over your cute little face.” Baekhyun snorted bitterly. Wait was he really bitter about this?

“Mm yeah? Never noticed.” Chanyeol shrugged, staring out of the window. Baekhyun pressed his lips together. Why was he not looking at him? Chanyeol was so annoying.

“Get out of your ass then.” Baek said half jokingly and Chanyeol turned to look at him, eyebrow cocked into his direction.

“What got your panties in a bunch, Baekhyunnie?” As that nickname rolled off Chanyeol’s rips, Baekhyun could feel his stomach tighten. 

“You.” He smirked. 

“Well as much as I love to hear that, please elaborate.” Chanyeol sighed his whole body turned to Baekhyun’s. The older boy placed his cup back in the holder and his hand landed on Chanyeol’s knee in an instant.

“What if I won’t?” He raised a brow at him, his hand disappearing as soon as it came, dropping it on his lap. 

“Well considering I’ve known you since the age you still wore diapers, I’m just…” He stopped before finishing his sentence. “Inquiring.”

“I’m sure you are.” Baekhyun smirked, taking a final turn to his house. He parked his car and stopped the engine. “Grab the food, we are here.” He said patting Chanyeol’s thigh before picking up his phone and his drink and jumping out of his car.

He walked over to the other side, opening the door to Chanyeol who clumsily got out of the car and Baek picked one of the bags from his hand to help him out. Huh, giving him a helping hand, Baekhyun scoffed to himself, he sure would love that.

“Hurry up now. I’m hungry.” He whined, extending the last word as he locked his car and jogged towards the entrance.

Baek basically kicked the front door open, knowing all too well that no one was there to care much about it. He flicked the light on, hugging the paperbag close to his chest, trying his best not to drop anything. He kicked off his shoes, Chanyeol quickly following suit before Baek rushed in and dropped the bag on the glass cafe table of their living room. 

“Do you wanna watch something?” He asked munching on a fry as he was searching for movies on their wall-sized TV. He only looked up for a second to see Chanyeol standing by the door, his hand running along the white marble decorated hall, up the stairs and back to the open living room. Baekhyun smirked at him. “Or you have something else on your mind?”

“Wha-” Chanyeol stuttered shaking his head. “No. A movie. It’s cool. I mean,” he rambled and Baekhyun grinned at him cheekily. “any. I don’t mind.”

“True… we won’t be paying much attention to it anyways.” He wondered, pursing his lips together before clicking on whatever movie he found. He then plopped down on the couch and reached for the bag to find something to eat. “What are you waiting for? Come here.” Baek whipped his head to Chanyeol who almost dropped the bags as he rushed over, socks slipping on the marble floor.

“You can’t eat all this trash alone.” Chanyeol placed the bags in a row next to the first one before sitting down in a fair distance from Baekhyun. Is he still salty about the salad?

“I know, that is why you are here.” Baekhyun opened a dip for his nuggets, licking the lid off.

“Gross.” Chanyeol frowned, before his hand sneaked into one of the paper bags and triumphantly took out a cheeseburger to munch on it happily. Baek took a brief glance at him and he smiled to himself. He looked like a happy little kindergartener. 

“Well, thank you.” Baekhyun wiggled as he popped a chicken nugget in his mouth. Wow he loved fast food a bit too much. “This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“I’m honestly not that surprised.” Chanyeol scoffs after swallowing his bite. Baekhyun threw a fry at him as a response and it landed in his messy locks. Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol’s dumb expression as he struggled to get it out.

“You are making it worse.” Baekhyun shook his head watching as the single fry tangled up in his hair somehow.

“It’s your fault. Help me.” Chanyeol whined, dropping his hands in his lap and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine.” He sighed scooting closer to Chanyeol, kneeling on the couch. He rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and tried to untangle the fry. “You are so clumsy.” He shook his head. How did he even do that?

“Well yeah, with your tiny body you wouldn’t understand.” Chanyeol scoffed. Baekhyun felt the hoodie fall from his shoulder, exposing his collarbones in his deep cut shirt. Well, that was certainly not intentional, he thought. 

“At least I am cute.” Baekhyun grinned widely, a playful tone in his voice. He finally managed to get the fry out of Chanyeol’s hair and he sat down on his soles, showing the culprit on his palm.

“Oh and am I not?” He asked pouting, cupping his own chin with his hands and Baekhyun stared at him in utter disgust.

“Just leave this to me.” Baekhyun shook his head but he couldn’t push back that weird feeling in his chest. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed on the cafe table and Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he reached over to check what happened. On the screen there was one message from Jongdae.

[8:40pm]

Message from: flower dae

_ hey im done for today wanna meet up for dinner? _

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, placing the phone back where it was before without replying or sending a read receipt to his friend. What would he say anyway? That he is busy with Chanyeol? He would never hear the end of it.

\--

Watching a movie with Baekhyun wasn’t actually as horrible as Chanyeol supposed it would be. The other mocked the ridiculous characters, the half-assed love story, and the camerawork, sure, but in his own way, it was rather entertaining. Plus he got to eat half of the huge pile of disgustingly oily junk food and he even enjoyed it. There went the gains of the day.

“Wow, this romance line was the biggest cliche I have ever seen,” Baekhyun took the remote control in his hand as the last sentence of the movie rang out, not even waiting for the credits to roll. “I wish these blockbusters would spice it up a little because I feel like I am watching the same movie all the time,” he stretched his back a little and peered into one of the paper bags, as if hoping there was something left in there. Honestly, how much can such a small dude eat?

“Well, if you wanna watch something new, probably skip Hollywood romances,” Chanyeol pulled a face. He had long given up on those. “They won’t take a risk like, y’know, making things less white.”

“Or less heterosexual,” Baekhyun added nonchalantly, switching channels but Chanyeol somehow guessed his mind was more on the conversation than he showed.

“Or that,” he agreed. A strange kind of silence settled between them, only the voice of the annoying tv announcers disturbing it. “But honestly,” Chanyeol spoke quietly, “representation for the sake of nothing else but representation itself is just as bad… if you ask me.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun glanced over at him, “I guess you have a point there.”

“I mean, it being done by people who have no idea about it makes me annoyed,” he explained with a shrug, rolling a small ball of food wrapping between his palms, and when did this conversation get so deep?

“Why, do you?” Baekhyun’s words were strangely slurred, as if he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to ask it or not.

“We can say that,” he huffed and gave Baek a half smile, heart speeding up a little. He never really talked about queerness with people these days. The last person he came out to was Sehun and he was 18 and drunk off his ass.

Shit. It  _ was _ his first time talking about it with Baekhyun. Well, sure, joking and teasing happened all the time, but Chanyeol has seen straight boys do the same countless times. This was their actual first time here and he just came out to Byun Baekhyun. Kinda.

“Maybe not as much as you do, but…” he trailed off jokingly, keeping eye contact with Baekhyun so he didn’t miss any reaction.

“Oh, assuming  my sexuality, I see,” he raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “So you don’t really need chicks then, liar.”

“Just trying to break the ice here,” the younger boy put up his hands in defense with a smile. He intentionally ignored the ‘liar’ part because Baekhyun looked so perfectly annoyed when he did that. “I mean, you surely did assume stuff about me, too, didn’t you?” Chanyeol went on and somehow the conversation didn’t feel anywhere as strange as it should have felt.

“I just asked if you have any idea about it,” Baekhyun kept his cool composure, face not giving away anything. He turned his gaze back on the TV, pretending he didn’t care anymore. “Pay more attention to my words, bitch baby.”

“Oh, I am,” Chanyeol felt surprisingly confident now, leaning on one hand between the two of them and closer to Baekhyun until he was in his personal space. “Each and every word of yours.”

“Someone is obsessed,” Baekhyun glanced at him from the corner of his eye but Chanyeol saw how his shoulders tensed up. Good. “If it wouldn’t be for the amount of gay I am, I would found it repelling,” he added, slightly wiggling his eyebrows at him. Chanyeol snickered and pushed him.

“ _ Assuming my sexuality, I se e _ _,_ ” he mocked, and for a second he almost tackled Baekhyun where he was lying on the couch now, chuckling at him. He quickly scratched the idea and instead, the two stopped for a moment, just watching each other in silence.

“Are you scared of me now?” Baekhyun slowly sat back up, clearly sensing the hesitation in his actions now, and somehow he was pretty close to where Chanyeol was sitting on his heels. Baekhyun blinked as him, annoying smirk back on his lips and he tilted his head to the side, dragging his syllables as he spoke. “I promise I don’t bite.”

“Why would I be? You forget who you’re talking to, dear,” Chanyeol replied, eyes flickering down on Baekhyun’s lips for only a moment before they returned to his eyes. Uh. He just realised he had never seen the boy this close in proper light before. “I’ve seen the worst of you.”

“No you haven’t,” Baekhyun muttered, words barely audible, eyes travelling around Chanyeol’s face just like the other’s did and the taller boy could slowly feel his ears heating up.

“Have I not?” he asked and was he hallucinating or was Baek getting closer and closer to his face?

“You haven’t,” he reassured Chanyeol and pursed his lips, actually leaning in now.

_ Jesus Christ.  _ The other’s breath got stuck in his throat because the whole situation was so eerily similar to that night in the club and Chanyeol closed his eyes before- “But you are not ready yet,” Baekhyun’s lips spread into a lazy smile and the next moment, he was gone, sitting back on his previous place on the couch.

Chanyeol swallowed and snapped out of his frozen state. Oh god, what were they doing? It was Byun Baekhyun, they weren’t this close, they weren’t even  _ friends _ _,_ strictly speaking… and still, Chanyeol felt strangely endeared in his company now.

“I liked the picture by the way,” Baekhyun spoke, clicking the remote a few times before settling on another cheesy romcom. Chanyeol frowned at him. “You really tried your best to look buff. Amusing,” he hummed, tucking a hand behind his head as he leaned against the couch’s back.

“Oh, I can show you buff,” Chanyeol smirked, attracting the other’s attention. “Unlike yourself. After the picture  _ you _ sent me,” he shook his head, acting worried, “I’m concerned about your physical well-being.”

“Ah, is that so?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Was I not pretty for Park Chanyeol?” he asked and hearing his full name from the other did things to his insides. He was pretty sure it was just annoyance.

“Oh, I’m just saying,” he shrugged, dodging the question on purpose. “Some muscle here and there wouldn’t hurt you. And working on stamina is pretty useful in the long run, too,” he added, making sure he kept a straight face.

“Do you want to make me sweat?” Baekhyun asked, cocking his head and his skin attracted Chanyeol’s eyes like a magnet.

“Mm, not sure you’re ready for that,” he leaned back in his seat, pulling up a leg, not purposefully exposing his lap towards Baekhyun, but by the time he realised it, he thought he might as well just go with it.

“Wanna bet?”

Chanyeol was ready to bet but his phone buzzed in his back pocket and fishing it out from there he saw a text from Sehun. He sighed.

[10:30pm]

Message from: brohun

_ hey bro where are you, your room is empty _

He typed out a quick reply (‘I’m invisible, try to find me’) and glanced up at Baekhyun who was watching him intently.

“It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, you can sleep here,” he spoke in a heartbeat. “We have enough room.”

“I-” damn, Chanyeol stopped. If Sehun sees him get out of Baekhyun’s car in front of his house, he will tear him apart with his questions and teasing. But at the same time… if he never made it home tonight, the other would go even more crazy. “Thanks, but I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Alright then, I’ll drive you home,” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol hated the twinge of disappointment in his voice. He wasn’t sure what was happening with their good ol’ hatred towards each other that he got so used to and comfortable in, but it was changing and as weirded out as he was, he was looking forward to how it would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: try to look for small clues, they might prove to be useful in the future :3c  
> also drop a line or two, we always apprectiate that a lot!!!  
> have a nice weekend~~


	5. Coffee breaks and time to spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I don’t want to hate him anymore?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo everybody how have you been doing :3  
> this one might feel like a little bit of a filler but it is the exposition of the next chapter, so take it as pt1 for that uwu  
> enjoy~~

“And this,” Sehun opened the wooden door, that revealed a lot more spacious room behind it than someone would guess. “is the waiting room. Sometimes your call to photoshoots get pushed further and if you don’t have anything to do you can chill out here.” Sehun told Jongin whose jaw dropped as he stepped over the threshold.

In the room there were three leather couches, each of them with a coffee table at their feet. On the opposite wall to the entrance there was a buffet table, filled with food and beverages - strictly non-alcoholic since drinking was prohibited during work. The walls were covered with framed photos of the latest covers of the magazine, Sehun being on most of them and he could see how amused Jongin was. It filled him with pride.

“It’s such an amazing place! Like a whole new world.” Jongin beamed walking over to the full length windows and staring down at Seoul’s never ending skyline.

“Welcome to my world.” Sehun shrugged, walking to the buffet and pouring himself a glass of sparkling water. “Would you like some water?”

“Yes please.” Jongin smiled at him shyly and Sehun’s heart leaped in his chest. “And actually… do you mind if we stop for a sandwich?” He asked and Sehun was about to offer one instantly when he rambled on. “My- I… didn’t really have time to eat in the morning.” He said. Sehun frowned.

“Ah I am sorry to hear that. Here, grab any you like.” He pointed at the table in front of him. “We have tuna, chicken or vegetarian right now.”

“Ah I love chicken. Thank you.” He grinned and Sehun placed one on a plate, handing it to Jongin.

“You should keep your diet balanced. I can send you mine if you are in need of it.” He said taking a long sip from his drink.

“Oh, yes. I’d love that.” He spoke in between bites and Sehun swore he never seen a prettier sight than that. “Is it very demanding? I mean the ingredients and such? Because I wouldn’t want to be a bother with that…”

“Well I never had any issues with it.” Sehun shrugged. “The ingredients are in any local store, some are more expensive but the quality is the key.”

“Oh, so you’re a handsome rich young man with an amazing career who also knows how to cook…” Jongin gasped and Sehun felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beating in his throat. “Are you even real?” Then he giggled in a joking manner and Sehun sighed, pouring another glass of water.

“Yeah people never said that before.” Sehun mumbled placing the jug back on the table.

“No, that can’t be-” Jongin chuckled, waving his hand in front of him in disbelief, but as Sehun turned around with a serious look on his face he froze. “You must be kidding me.”

“Get used to it, people will see you for your body and nothing else.” Sehun sighed, pursing his lips and staring out of the window.

“But… this is just a job, Sehun.” Jongin begun in a concerned tone. Shit, when did their talk get so serious, Sehun doesn’t even know him that well yet. “I know it can be easily ignored, but you're a human before being a model. I mean, yeah, you're very handsome of course, but it doesn’t define _you_ as a person.” He walked closer, placing the plate next to where Sehun was supporting himself on the table. He placed both of his hands on Sehun’s shoulder and locked eyes with him. “You're so much more already and I barely know you just yet. Believe me, you’re not just a body.” He pressed, leaning a little closer.

“I know that.” He lied, hoping that the depressing mood soon leaves this room. “I wish others would think like you though.” Sehun’s hand reached out to touch Jongin’s. He squeezed it reassuringly, the other boy giving him a big grin before stepping back a little, arms dropping by his side.

“Just surround yourself with positive people.” Jongin started his prep talk, a smile crawling its way on Sehun’s face instantly. “I know someone… he was the grumpiest little grandpa until he met someone who made him happy and see the world a little brighter…” He said a hazy, dreamy expression on his face. “Turn to people with kindness, and they will give it back, I promise you!”

“Thank you.” Sehun whispered and his whole body was radiating warmth. “Should we continue your tour then? The company is quite spacious you haven’t seen the whole of it yet.”

“Of course! Show me everything!” He jumped excitedly and Sehun grinned at him. How cute.

“Follow me then.” He pushed himself away from the table, walking towards the door. He took out his phone that started to buzz intensely to check his new messages from Chanyeol.

[wednesday, 11:24am]

 _but bro i still dont get it  
_ _what happened between you and baekhyun?  
im _ _so confused  
_ _why did he drop you off  
_ _what were you doing in his house  
_ _why were you so…_  
_weirdly frustrated_

[1:05pm]

 _okay Sehun now you listen to me because I tell you this once  
an_ _d we never talk about it ever again_  
_nothing happened between us_  
_he dropped me off because it was getting late_  
_I was eating shitty McDonald's takeaway at his house_  
_and :)) most importantly_  
_I was not frustrated, just annoyed_ _he was being his usual asshole self and I was annoying him back_  
_remember it's Byun… that's what we do_  
_nothing out of ordinary_

 _mm you sure_  
_you acted different_

Sehun walked in the next room, where his makeup got done for the majority of the time and let Jongin wander around it.

[1:13pm]

_huh I don't know what you mean_ _  
but aren't you supposed to be with your pretty boy now anyway_

_oh i am!_ _he is so beautiful i dont know what to do chanyeol_  
_and i think he might be flirting_  
_maybe, you know_  
_im not really good at picking up the signs_  
_maybe he is just very friendly…._

 _well yeah I know you lol_  
_but I'm sure he realised it by now_  
_and if he's not pushing you away I guess ?? you're good_

 _I don't know man_  
_introduce him to me so I can.. inspect him too :)_

_what you would know if he has a thing for me???_

_Jesus Sehun_  
_sometimes I seriously worry about you_

_huh what do you mean_

_nothing_  
_what are you doing this afternoon btw_

 _i take jongin home_  
_then i was thinking of shopping_  
_i got new pr stuff too from paris you wanna check them out?_

 _idk I was thinking video games tbh_  
_I don't feel like going out_  
_so you'll have to get your ass over here_

 _well okay i guess…_  
_i will pick up my pr stuff from the post on my way over then_

 _good boy_  
_you can also listen to this new music I made_  
_feel privileged lol_

_cool_

\--

 

Jongdae knew he was late. Scratching off the remains of the soil from his fingers that he had been working with all morning, he rushed across the road. Uh, Seok must have been waiting for about fifteen minutes now. And Baek. Yeah, he reminded himself, with a twinge of guilt in his stomach. _Baekhyun._

He pushed the enormous glass door of Starbucks open, eyes searching for the pair and he tried to stop panting. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of the amount of work he had; he loved his flowers and he knew his life would be boring if he had nothing to do, but sometimes, despite himself, he felt a little jealous towards the insanely rich.

As he spotted Baekhyun waving at him from their usual table in the corner, Jongdae huffed and smiled, making his way to them quickly.

“Took you long enough,” Baekhyun smiled up at him and the other gave it back instantly. It was so rare for him to be happy like this nowadays that Jongdae knew he had to appreciate it.

“Were you busy with work?” Minseok asked as Jongdae threw himself down on the couch next to him, and realised his hot white chocolate -- most probably with five sugars as he liked it -- was ready for him on the table. He gave Seok a thankful glance and a grip on his thigh under the table that made his boyfriend’s eyes sparkle.

“Yeah, sorry, but my succulents need constant love and care when they are going through puberty,” he explained, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it on the single free chair next to him.

“We need attention, too,” Minseok told him, softly bumping his shoulder against his and Jongdae didn’t dare to look up at him, knowing that he would have the biggest dumbest smile on his face if he did. When did he fall so deeply in love with Minseok?

“Yes, especially me,” Baekhyun slushed his venti sized iced Americano around in the tall glass between his hands, making Jongdae snort.

“Unlike yesterday?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him. It was overly suspicious to him. After they both ghosted him, Baek was usually like a kindergartener who was having a tantrum. For _days._ But now…

“Well yesterday,” he pronounced the words with special care, making sure the two of them got just what he meant, “I was busy.”

“Were you?” Jongdae’s eyebrows shot up. “And with whom, if I may ask?”

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” Baek licked the milk foam off of his spoon, eyeing them in a challenging way.

“Cool, so you can tell us,” Minseok spoke without missing a beat, making Jongdae smile into his hot chocolate.

“Park.”

And Jongdae almost choked.

He slowly placed his mug down on the table, only taking his shocked eyes off of Baekhyun to glance at Minseok, silently asking ‘what the hell’. The other seemed to enjoy their frozen faces way too much, nonchalantly sipping his own beverage as their minds were rebooting themselves.

“Why?” Jongdae asked simply because he couldn’t imagine a life situation where Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol would spend their free time together, willingly, at that. That just didn’t happen, not in this universe.

“Just because,” Baekhyun shrugged, looking annoyingly smug about it. “I had nothing else to do.”

Jongdae looked up at Minseok, seeing the same expression on him as he himself must have been wearing. They were both questioning whether Baek was just shitting them or actually going nuts. If this was some kind of prank because they weren’t free to go out with him the other day…

“I am concerned,” Seok finally voiced it for the both of them, Dae nodding along instantly. He was lightly rubbing Minseok’s thigh under the table and his boyfriend slightly leaned into him, making sure it looked casual from the outside. Or at least Jongdae hoped they did.

“Well, you guys were busy and so I needed company,” Baekhyun explained with a frown, as if he didn’t understand what their problem was with the situation.

“Yeah, but… _Park Chanyeol?”_ Jongdae asked in a hushed voice. “Especially after all that happened the other night…” he added, and in return, he felt Minseok’s hand sliding down on his knee and resting there in a reassuring manner. It made him smile, remembering how his boyfriend hurried to the rescue. It was a strange night altogether.

\--

Baekhyun scoffed, leaning back on his chair, arms locked in front of his chest. Yes, Park Chanyeol, go cry a river about it, he thought. What was he supposed to do anyway? If he didn’t get out of the house that day he would have gone mad for sure, or worse, he would have cried. Clearly, Jongdae and Minseok did not get it. How could they after all? They had each other. Even though, they never admitted this to Baekhyun, but he felt that he was further than the two. Maybe because they all had jobs and lives to live while Baekhyun was just… himself.

“Yeah, _him_.” He pursed his lips together, memories flashing back of yesterday. “Why?”

“Well… because you hate him?” Jongdae raised his brows at him, his voice dripping of disbelief. He didn’t take Baekhyun seriously.

“Okay, but that does not mean I can’t hang out with him.” Baekhyun shrugged downing his drink and he suddenly just… wanted to leave. He knew how ridiculous he sounded.

“No it means that you wouldn’t want to hang out with him voluntarily. Something, that you apparently did yesterday.” Minseok exclaimed dramatically and overly confused. Baekhyun understood him, he was confused as well, but something was changing in him and he was terrified of it.

“What if I don’t want to hate him anymore?” He barked anxiously, trying to find a reason for himself. “I am 25, I can’t hate people forever.”

“Baek, what happened that night at the bar?” Jongdae leaned in, in a confidential manner and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Nothing interesting.” He stated. “We just talked… he seemed jealous.” He shrugged, looking out the window next to him to avert his attention from his interrogators.

“Jealous of what, exactly?” Minseok took a long sip from his drink.

“I dunno…” He shrugged again and it started to annoy him. How did he get into a situation that he doesn’t understand? “He texted me the next day to stay away from Sehun…” He admitted, something that he had kept secret from the two, but he decided they don’t need to know anything else. It was his and Chanyeol’s secret.

“He did get pretty frustrated when you were on Sehun’s lap…” Jongdae wondered out loud. “And what now? You wanna like… _you know,_ with Chanyeol?” He pressed and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

Fuck no. Was the first answer that came to his mind but soon his imagination ran wild. He suddenly saw the picture Chanyeol sent to him from the gym. Then he remembered of yesterday, when they were so close to each other Baekhyun basically breathed him in.

“No.” He spat out quickly, not wanting to think about Chanyeol. “Maybe one quickie.” He said but he regretted it immediately. “When I’m dead drunk.” He tried to fix it but it was too late. It was out in the open and his two friends could do whatever they wanted with the information.

“I can’t believe you.” Minseok scoffed shaking his head in disbelief. “You would _really_ want to get it on with him?”

“No. THAT is not what I said.” Baekhyun huffed, his eyes averting the two opposite to him, because he did not want their judgment.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to get into this, Baek.” Said Jongdae and Baekhyun could hear the motherly scold in his tone. Baekhyun scoffed, what can a younger guy tell him honestly.

“Well that is your opinion.” Baekhyun said maybe a little too harshly cause he couldn’t miss the cold tone of Minseok’s voice that followed.

“Baekhyun.” That is all the older boy had to say to him, and Baek rolled his eyes before they landed back on them.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, but he didn’t quite mean it. He wished his friends would see it from his point of view. But maybe for them to understand, Baekhyun would have to let them in a little more.

“No, it’s fine, we-” Jongdae said shaking his head before going on. “Just think about this realistically, okay? That’s one thing you don’t want to hate him anymore but…” He bit his lip nervously. “Who knows what’s on his mind?”

“You.” Baekhyun said simply, the word rolling of his tongue involuntarily. Shit.

“What?” Minseok blurted out with a confused expression.

“W-what do you mean me?” Jongdae’s voice was shaking and Baekhyun sighed.

“He said he could pick you up or something… I don’t know.” He waved it of as if it didn’t affect him at all. “He is all talk anyways.”

“Yeah well, keep his hands to himself.” Minseok scoffed and Baekhyun cocked a brow at him.

“No need to be so aggressive, he didn’t mean it.” Baekhyun added, but he was not sure of it. Why was he defending Chanyeol again?

“Yeah I-” Jongdae bit his tongue. “Bet he didn’t. This just doesn’t make sense.”

“He was just probably trying to get back at me for Sehun.” Baekhyun waved. “Don’t worry. I can keep Chanyeol under control.”

“Taking how impulsive he is at times, I doubt it but I’m willing to trust you.” Minseok groaned, annoyed. “I gotta get back to work now.” He looked at his Rolex wrist watch with a pout as he excused himself from the table.

“Yeah, I should go too.” Jongdae stood up too and Baek watched them with puppy eyes.

“Really?” He pouted. How can they just… go back to work?

“We have to…” Jongdae said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Take care, okay?”

“We will talk in the group chat.” Minseok added patting Baekhyun’s back and with that he was sitting alone, in a busy Starbucks like some lame dude would with no friends. And with a final sigh, he decided to snake out the phone from his tight skinnies’ pocket and open the messages to text him, _again._

[wednesday, 4:10pm]

_busy, bitch baby?_

_define busy lol_

_do you have time for cute boys_

_hmm if you have any on you_

_i have some to spare_  
_so where are you_

 _in my room_  
_Sehun should be on his way here_  
_but I guess he ditched me for someone easier lol_

 _oooooh sehun_  
_can i join uwu_

_why did I hear ‘oooh Sehun’ in your voice in my head_

_cause you are obsessed with me remember_

_oh right :)) how could I forget_  
_so what are you up to btw_

_im at starbucks_

_hah like the basic midget you are? lmao_

_why you tall shits dont drink coffee?_  
_privileged much_

_no we actually just inhale the moisture from the clouds and that is what keeps us awake_

_moist man_

_never say that again_

_try to stop me moist boy_

_how did you find a nickname even worse than bitch baby jfc_

_this is one of my best traits_  
_along many_

_huh yeah for example?_

_play along to find out~_

_ah speaking of which_  
_Oh Sehun actually seems to have bailed out on me_  
_now what do I do with my extra console and free time? :///_

 _you tell me my friends went to WORK_  
_ugly_

_how tragic…._

_so since it turned out this way_  
_I guess_  
_you could come over or idk_

_hmm maybe  
do you need some coffee or you are content with your cloud moist_

_venti latte with no sugar please_

_got it be there in 10_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what will happen next? does baek realise he doesn't hate chanyeol that much? will yeol realise why he is so irritated whenever baek brings sehun up? will jongdae and minseok make out for an hour on the backseat of seok's car before they get back to work?? find out next week :33  
> take care lovelies <3


	6. Game consoles and trampolines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So do you actually wanna try out anything?”  
> “Probably… Any suggestions?”  
> “Well, not dressed like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the goDDAMN WIFI IN THESE DORMS I SWEA-
> 
> sooooo uwu we are here with one quite... interesting chapter. a turning point, if you will. read with special care for small details, as always :3 enjoy!

“Crouch, dammit, you’ll get us killed!” Chanyeol hissed as he watched his soldier carefully move on the screen. Baekhyun’s man was standing in plain sight, and despite the snipers up on the roof in front of them, he didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

“Trust me, I’ve got this,” he reassured the other and before Chanyeol could tell him he was an idiot, Baek got two bullets in his shoulder. The man was bleeding out now but Baekhyun took him behind the wreck of a car, finally crouching down.

“What the hell was that goo-” he started, but a second later, he realised. The snipers only aimed at him now. Chanyeol swiftly changed rifles as well and from where he was hiding behind the remains of a wall, he could casually take out all four people on the roof, one by one. “Good job,” he stole a glance at Baek, not even realising he was smiling before he did.

“No need to thank me,” he spoke, cocky smirk on his lips as he made his soldier use a health pack. “This is what real heroes do.”

“You mean what the bait does,” Chanyeol corrected him, sneaking closer to their objective, careful to avoid risky hiding spots. “If you didn’t realise, Baekhyunnie,  _ I _ hunted them down.”

“You would have gotten killed without me but sure,” the other spoke, voice filled with something Chanyeol realised as being butthurt.

“Stop whining and hurry up,” he extended a leg towards Baekhyun to nudge him on his knee. Somehow, it was a natural reaction, something he wouldn’t even think about twice with Sehun, for example, and he didn’t try to figure out why he did it with Baekhyun now. He went on instead. “We still need to find-”

But he couldn’t finish, as the game room’s door busted open and it almost gave him a heart attack.

“Hey Chanyeol, sorry for being l-” Sehun’s words got stuck in his throat as he looked up, face blank and body still. He blinked at them twice before blurting out. “Baekhyun, hi?” but it was a question more directed at Chanyeol than anyone else.

“Uh, Sehun,” Yeol looked at the screen to pause the game, but when he saw Baekhyun did it already, he turned to the shorter boy. He had a surprised smile on his face, most probably waiting for Chanyeol to explain himself, and the younger boy decided he still hated him. “I didn’t think you would still show up…” he told Sehun, almost sounding like he was making up excuses as to why he had another guy on his couch in the absence of his friend.

“Yeah, I was just running late because of the PR…” he trailed off, eyes darting between the two of them. “Am I… disturbing something?” he asked in a low voice and Chanyeol sat up straighter to answer-

“No. You are welcome to join, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun smiled at the youngest warmly and shifted towards his end of the couch, making more space between him and Chanyeol. The latter stared at him confusedly and then scolded himself in his head because he was confused by his own confusion.

“Like… yeah,” Chanyeol muttered. “Only two people can play, though,” he noted and for some reason, he felt disappointed.

It doesn’t matter, he told himself in conclusion. The other two will keep switching. It’s  _ his _ console after all. It was all fine.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun spoke up, though, and leaned forward to smirk at Chanyeol from where he was sitting on the other side of Sehun now. “I will watch Sehun play.”

So as the younger boy was seated as well, Chanyeol unpaused the game and they went at it again, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was most probably something he ate before.

“So what did you do today, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked in a sweet, chatty tone and Chanyeol winced. Didn’t he know that during gaming you’re not supposed to make small talk?

“Probably not Jongin,” he scoffed, voice way too cynical for even his own ears and he bit the inside of his cheek as he made his soldier jump over a fence.

“I was, though,” Sehun replied, naive and pure as ever. Chanyeol was wondering if he ever realized what he was implying. “I helped him around the building.”

“So nice of you,” Baekhyun talked, chin resting on his pulled up knees as Chanyeol, from the corner of his eyes, sensed him watching him. “Maybe Yeol can learn from you.”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s a  _ loads _ of things one of us could teach the other,” Chanyeol spoke in an indifferent voice, trying to ignore the way his nickname sounded from Baekhyun’s mouth. It was pretty unsettling to him, for some reason.

“Mm, is that so?” Baekhyun singsonged, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that Chanyeol was waiting to be revived just then, he wouldn’t have looked at him at all. But now, he was stuck in a staring contest with Baek, the other’s lips pulling into a slow, suggestive smile. He was getting under Chanyeol’s skin and the taller boy couldn’t help it.

\--

Baekhyun liked the endless attention Chanyeol had paid him. He didn’t quite know if it was intentional or not, but Chanyeol paid a lot less attention on the game now that Sehun was sitting between them and Baekhyun would lie if he wouldn’t like to turn the situation to his own gain.

“Fuck Sehun, how about  _ you _ try and save  _ my _ ass just once?” Chanyeol groaned angrily, his eyes peering off of Baekhyun.

“I- I’m trying…” Sehun shook his head. Did he really just let Chanyeol get away with something like that?

“Maybe you should pay attention, Chanyeol.” He scoffed in disbelief. Privileged prick.

“Oh like you do?” Chanyeol barked back, his eyes peeking at Baekhyun for a brief second before they were back on the TV.

“Do I have to remind you that  _ I _ am not the one who is playing?” Baekhyun pointed at himself. What has gotten into Chanyeol so suddenly?

“Chany-” Sehun started but he couldn’t finish as Chanyeol cut him off.

“I didn’t offer you to come over and be a dick but you know what, I should have known better.” Chanyeol raised his voice and Baekhyun didn’t understand anything. What was he on about? “Just because of one day of you not being completely insufferable, I shouldn’t have assumed anything and I see it perfectly well now.” He said, his attention completely off the game now and Baekhyun felt tiny.

“Chan-” Sehun tried again but this time Baek cut him off.

“What is wrong with you? I didn’t even say anything! Why are you getting so pissy about it?” He raised his voice too, and he honestly felt sorry for Sehun, but he couldn’t really help it.

“Why can’t you just shut up and sit on your ass for five minutes in silence?” Chanyeol yelled at him and Baekhyun locked his arms in front of him throwing a little fit.

“Fine.” He said and his eyes got locked on the screen, only to see that the game has already ended.

“What I was trying to say is that we were getting killed.” Sehun sighed dropping the console on the cafe table and leaning back on the couch to rest his head on the headrest.

“Oh well,” Chanyeol shrugged, dropping his console just as well. “It was getting boring anyway.” He said standing up and pulling off his shirt. What. The. Fuck.

Baekhyun’s lips quivered. What the fuck was he doing? He forced himself to peer his eyes off of Chanyeol’s naked torso before the other can tease him for it. And that was when he locked eyes with Sehun who watched him with an empty expression.

“So what are we doing now?” Sehun tore his eyes off of Baekhyun, dropping the question in the air.

“I don’t know about you two but I was about to go down to the gym.” Chanyeol groaned as he stretched himself before picking up another shirt. “You either come or you don’t, I don’t care.” He added simply.

“Really? Then maybe me and Sehun should stay in your room.” Baekhyun teased, back in his element now that all the distractions were out of the way.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” He scoffed, rolling up the sleeves of his tight shirt and Baekhyun had to roll his eyes.

“Uh… I… I just wanted to give you some new designer stuff.” Sehun shook his head. “I probably have to go now. Family dinner.”

“Uh. I’m sorry about that.” Chanyeol pats Sehun’s shoulder as if he was about to leave for war. 

“It’s fine.” Sehun flashed him an award winning smile. “I leave the box in the hall. Take whatever you want from it.” Sehun nodded at them as he stood up and walked out the room.

Now the room was completely quiet as only the two of them stayed. They watched as Sehun disappeared on the endless corridors before their eyes slowly found each other again. Chanyeol smirked down at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun  _ knew _ that he changed into someone else again.

“What?” Baekhyun barked at him, still a bit salty for his sassy fit.

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol flashed a smile and Baekhyun gulped, his heart jumping a little at the sudden compliment before Chanyeol went to ruin it. “Thinking you’ll get it on with him. Adorable.”

“I wish you would stop being so jealous.” Baekhyun’s voice was dripping of honey as he spoke, keeping his eyes locked with Chanyeol.

“These are just facts.” He shrugged simply, pulling on a glove that he probably used for protecting his skin while lifting weights. Baekhyun suddenly wanted to know how Chanyeol’s skin feels. “You’re wasting your time.”

“Yes, just like you do with working out but you are still doing it.” He teased again, his shit-eating grin back. Why was it easier to talk to Chanyeol when it was only them?

“Oh does that mean that you won’t join me?” He cocked a brow at Baekhyun, staring him down.

“I will.” Baek grinned. “Otherwise, who would clown you if not me?” He shrugged as he walked out of the room, Chanyeol following his steps before taking over to lead the way.

\--

It was weird, leading Baekhyun around his house like that. As if the two of them belonged to completely different universes; it just felt out of place but at the same time, interesting... in a way Chanyeol couldn’t describe.

They walked down the hallway, Chanyeol only occasionally stealing glances at the huge portraits on the wall and he could even hear how Mrs Song taught all the names of the strict old dudes on the wall to him. It was like a clumsy nursery rhyme that she made up because Chanyeol’s parents paid a shitload of money to get their child educated. If on nothing else, his ancestors at least.

Baekhyun probably struggled to keep up with him, his legs reminding Chanyeol of those of a dachshund and the thought made him smile. He peered over his shoulder to make sure the other didn’t get lost, though. It would have been a pain in the ass to explain.

When they got to the gym, Chanyeol flicked the lights on -- not completely out of necessity but more importantly because the lamps made him look better in the huge mirrors. He liked to look good for himself. The fact that Baekhyun was there as well was merely coincidental.

“So do you actually wanna try out anything?” he asked as he walked to the other end of the spacious gym to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and a towel from the rack.

“Probably…” Baekhyun eyed his calf machine, and Chanyeol bit back a smile. It did look interesting but Baekhyun was probably not too familiar with any gym equipment at all. “Any suggestions?”

“Well, not dressed like that,” he let his eyes trail down and then up Baekhyun’s outfit, his extra tight jeans and pretty shirt. “Also, no shoes. Don’t mess up my parquetry.”

“So what?” the shorter boy snickered at him. “Am I just supposed to watch you, smartass?” he spat but Chanyeol had to grin when Baekhyun started to take off his shoes.

“If that’s what you’re into,” he spoke confidently, cocking an eyebrow at him and running his tongue over his bottom lip briefly. This was his own rink and it gave him endless confidence.

“If there would be anything to see on you, I might be,” Baekhyun gave him a cynical smile and dropped his shoes off by the wall, walking among the robust metal machines. His eyes wandered around curiously and Chanyeol chuckled.

“I can lend you some clothes, if you want.”

“Sure.”

And that’s how the two of them ended up discussing gym equipment, Baekhyun wearing a huge t-shirt and shorts two sizes too big for him and Chanyeol trying not to stare at him. He looked so different from what Yeol was used to seeing him as. He looked more vulnerable and honest, somehow.

“So that’s an abdominal bench,” Chanyeol explained instead, and it filled his chest with a special kind of pride. “You hook your feet in the top and just hang upside down. You can do sit-ups like that or just stretching, to be honest,” he went on, giving Baekhyun an evil side glance. “It might even stretch you a few centimetres.”

“Not that I need it,” Baek retorted immediately, as if he knew exactly well what was on Chanyeol’s mind. “I am the perfect size.”

“As long as I don’t accidentally put something on the top shelf,” Chanyeol chuckled to himself, and before Baekhyun could reply to that, he went on. “And this it my most precious one,” he declared, stopping himself from calling the machine ‘his baby’ just a second before it happened. “The preacher bench.”

“Preacher?” the shorter boy snickered. “You definitely need that.”

“Well, it wasn’t  _ me  _ who offered to kneel the other night, was it?” Chanyeol smirked down at him, totally not realising how innocent Baekhyun looked dressed like this, despite his words.

“Not that you didn’t like that,” he huffed and rolled his eyes at him.

“How about you shut your pretty mouth and choose something now?” Chanyeol offered, shaking his head. He was unbelievable.

“Let’s do your fave then,” he decided right away and the taller boy had a feeling he didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

“Okay,” he shrugged, though, and got ready to remove some of the weight from the ends of the rod on the machine. “You won’t need all this.”

“Tss,” Baekhyun just crossed his arms on his chest annoyedly as he watched him with distrust. “Just tell me what to do, big guy.”

“Hmm, how about I show you?” Chanyeol stopped in the middle of removing another weight, glancing up from where he was leaning down. Baekhyun didn’t reply right away and Chanyeol took it as a definite yes. His ego was soaring and he tightened the weight on the two ends of the rod with a grin. “Step back a little. I don’t want to hurt you.”

\--

“How would you hurt me? These are just weights.” Baekhyun snorted but still took a step back, letting Chanyeol to get into position. He watched him grip onto the handlebar of the barbell.

“Just watch and take notes, yeah?” Chanyeol smirked at him, fixing his hands on the handler.

“Yes boss.” Baekhyun replied in an instant and Chanyeol looked back up at him, tongue licking along his lower lip.

Baekhyun would have loved to pay attention on how to do it. He really would. But Chanyeol’s muscles and moaning in the same time made his mind wander to darker places, somewhere he didn’t want to be but couldn’t get out of there.

He snapped out of it when Chanyeol placed the barbell back. Baekhyun shook his head, closing his mouth that he didn’t notice being dropped open. He didn’t want to workout with Chanyeol anymore. Even the oversized clothes he was wearing started to get uncomfortable.

“So what do you say? You wanna go?” Chanyeol stood up, wiping away the few drops of sweats off his forehead that was forming. Baekhyun wanted to reply instantly with yes, let’s go to your room but he didn’t. He had to keep himself away from Chanyeol, as impossible as it sounded in that moment.

“Yeah sure.” He said sitting down and as soon as he was in the seat he felt clumsy. He had no fricking idea what to do so he just stared at the barbell ahead, his hand dropped to his laps. He looked up at Chanyeol, who was towering over him even more now, for help. “So?”

“Well, do as I showed you.” He motioned at the barbell and Baekhyun cursed him for not being helpful at all.

“Just help me.” Baekhyun mumbled, hating to admit that he had no idea. Hating it even more when Chanyeol’s soft giggle hit his eardrums. 

But then Chanyeol crouched down, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and placing it on the barbell. Chanyeol’s hands were rough, probably from working out so much, against Baekhyun’s soft ones and they almost wrapped over his own completely. Baekhyun pressed his lips together to stop himself from talking as he silently watched Chanyeol work with him.

“Just make sure you grip hard, yeah?” Chanyeol said stepping back. “Work with the whole of your upper body and keep breathing steadily.” Steady breathing? Sure as soon as Chanyeol covers up, Baekhyun thought to himself with a scoff.

He gripped onto the barbell and tried his best to lift it, but maybe it was a bit too much to him. His muscles worked very hard but he seemed to lift it just a tiny bit before he dropped it back on its place. Baekhyun’s ears turned red when Chanyeol bursted out laughing. Then the younger boy walked behind him, placing his hands on each of Baekhyun’s own and helped him lift it. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hot breath against his neck and he hated it.

“I think it’s enough.” Baekhyun declared after a minute, wanting to get out from his own trap. 

“Mm what makes you say that?” Chanyeol  _ hummed _ in his ears and Baekhyun was having none of it. Nuh uh not today.

“Working out is tiring.” He said simply as they placed the barbell back. “I don’t want this anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked and when Baekhyun turned to tell him off, their faces were mere centimeters away. The older boy’s cheeks heated up as Chanyeol’s lips curved into a shit-eating grin. “Why are you blushing?”

“I- I’m not!” Baekhyun retorted, wiggling his hands out of Chanyeol’s hold. “It’s because of the exercise.”

“But we are just getting started, Baekhyunnie…” Chanyeol cooed and Baekhyun just wanted to… punch him. Yes, that.

“If you say so Yeollie, but it’s your turn.” He pushed Chanyeol away so he no longer pinned him down on the machine and stood up in one motion. 

“Okay then.” Chanyeol stretched himself, before he walked over to the leg press, Baekhyun never taking his eyes off of him. 

He watched Chanyeol lying down on the machine, placing the towel below his head. Baekhyun’s mind wandered to a place he didn’t want himself to be for the second time that day. He sighed trying to look for anything else other than Chanyeol but his eyes kept going back. Then he started to work out, tiny whines and actual moans leaving his parted lips and Baekhyun fucking hated it. 

“Don’t try too hard to amuse me.” He scoffed standing up to get himself some water. He suddenly felt… thirsty. 

But as if nothing has happened, Chanyeol moaned even louder and Baekhyun had to grip the fridge tighter. He didn’t know if it was good that he had his back to Chanyeol or quite the opposite. 

\--

If Baekhyun thought Chanyeol didn’t realise the effect he had on him, he was oblivious. Letting the weights of the leg press sink to their place, he rested there a little, limbs hot and aching with that familiar pain he always felt while working out. After a second, he got up from the machine, still panting a little as he watched Baekhyun walk back to him.

“So? What else do you wanna try out?” he asked with a half smile, knowing perfectly well Baekhyun didn’t feel like trying anything but here they were now, so they might as well just pretend they are gym bros being bros. In the gym. Nothing else.

“What do you have in mind for me?” Baekhyun’s eyes trailed down on Chanyeol’s biceps and sweat-soaked shirt and the taller boy bit his lip.

“A couple of things, actually,” he hummed, keeping eye contact for a second before turning to look at all the equipment he owned. What was the most suitable for someone like Baekhyun? His eyes glided over the ab coaster and the bench press. Maybe something a little lighter would do…

“Is that a  _ trampoline?” _ Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol turned in the direction he was staring.

“Ah, that,” the younger boy chuckled and walked over there, setting the miniature trampoline on its legs. “Came as a gratis with the treadmill. You wanna try this? Maybe even you can use it,” he teased.

“Of course, are you kidding me?” Baek exclaimed and Chanyeol watched him amusedly as the shorter boy got on the trampoline and gave it a few unsure bounces.

“Somehow it’s the perfect size for you,” Chanyeol commented, seeing how Baekhyun got more and more confident in himself. The sight was somehow rather cute, with the dumb smile on the other’s face and the sparkles in his eyes. He soon dared to jump on it properly.

“See! Fun!” he giggled, and Chanyeol chuckled along. “Are you jealous?” Baekhyun asked with the brightest smile, jumping higher and higher.

“Very,” the younger boy smirked, shaking his head. If he hadn’t known Baek was older than him…

And just when he wanted to tell the other boy to be more careful of where he stepped, Baekhyun slipped, a shocked yelp leaving his mouth before he crushed right against Chanyeol. It sent the two of them stumbling down on the floor, Baekhyun on top of him, and Chanyeol stopped breathing for a moment. He was clutching the smaller body against his, a reflex he couldn’t have stopped if he tried, his muscles only letting him open his arms when they were both steadily on the ground.

“Fuck… are you okay?” Chanyeol muttered, shoulder blades burning from the impact with the floor as he watched Baekhyun’s face.

“Yeah… sorry,” Baek mumbled back from where he was lying next to him on the floor. Chanyeol faintly realised their legs were tangled into each other, but Baekhyun didn’t push him away or pull a disgusted face at him which was way more shocking to him.

“And you call me clumsy,” Chanyeol talked in a low voice, scoffing but not too harshly, worried he would pop the bubble of whatever this moment was. He was close to Baekhyun, just like on his couch the other day, except that here they were lying flush against each other.

“Because you are,” Baekhyun replied, voice impossibly soft considering he was talking to Chanyeol, and the younger boy was as baffled as endeared by it. “It is your fault now, too,” he smirked a little, his voice doing things to Chanyeol’s heart drumming away in his chest and throat and ears and oh god what were they-

“Mm, really? How so?” he inquired, arm still on the other’s waist and he decided he wouldn't move it. For reasons he couldn’t and wouldn’t explain.

“You are distracting,” Baekhyun told him, raising his chin a little, his usual way to try and look taller than he actually was, even though now it was unnecessary. Or, well… maybe not quite.

“One of my best traits,” he chuckled and before he knew it, they were both leaning in instinctively, Chanyeol’s hand ever so slightly pulling Baekhyun into his embrace to-

And Baekhyun’s phone went off.

They froze before jumping apart a little, the shorter boy’s staring eyes mirroring Chanyeol’s and they both sat up to hurry with acting as if the past twenty seconds never happened. Chanyeol jumped to his feet, grabbing his water bottle from where it rolled away when Baekhyun fell on him and Baek grasped his phone from the bench, answering it with a raspy ‘hello’. The drumming of his own heart drained out all other voices but Chanyeol wouldn’t have tried to eavesdrop on his conversation anyway. Of course not.

The shorter boy hung up in a second, though, face understandably shocked as he turned to Yeol, both of them trying to stay ernest in the situation.

“I gotta go,” he said in a curt manner, nodding and turning on his heels. He walked right to the door, slipping his shoes on and only briefly glancing at Chanyeol who was still pretty much frozen, then leaving him behind to wonder what the actual fuck just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo  
> any idea about who might that be on the phone? or what might have happened, had these two not been so awfully... awful?  
> thank you for reading and till next time, stay safe and beautiful <33


	7. Closed doors and open hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5:05pm]  
> so.. we are back to hating each other?
> 
> [5:12pm]  
> alright..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late but here is the new chapter with some brand new information uwu please enjoy~

Huffing as he pushed the flat’s door open, Jongin entered the narrow, dark hallway. It was still so new to him; the touch of the wallpaper as he blindly looked for the lightswitch with his hands, the yellowish, rich light of the lamp above him, the smell that not yet resembled that of what one associates with the smell of home.

Sometimes he still missed which door hid the toilet and which the tiny, tiny bathroom and on his way to the kitchen he still stumbled over the heapy linoleum of the hallway. Oh yes, he’d have to think about how to get it repaired on a budget. He sighed, dropping his weary leather jacket on a chair in the kitchen. Since he spent the day with running around to arrange his new job and get rid of the old one, he was worn out and aching.

He glanced at the stove and smiled. Two small pots stood there neatly, only waiting for him, but he knew his stomach wasn’t able to take anything. All he needed was a long, long sleep. The oven’s clock blinked away quietly. 10:42pm.

After putting the food away in the fridge -- he would take some to work with him the next day, he noted for himself -- he yawned and made his way to the bedroom. Carefully knocking on the doorframe of the slightly ajar door, he waited for a reply but it never came. He pushed it in slightly. The pale orange glow of the desk lamp being the only source of light, he looked around the still scene and his lips pulled into an involuntary smile.

There he was.

Lying on top of some folders and numerous papers filled with notes in the middle of their bed. Jongin let his eyes run around the small figure; how the sleeves of his hoodie were hanging over his hands, how his too long hair fell into his eyes, how with each breath, his fragile-looking chest rose and fell peacefully. He must’ve fallen asleep while revising, Jongin thought to himself and stepped next to the bed, carefully collecting the papers and books from around the shorter boy, organising them and placing them on the desk. Jongin gave his shoulder a soft push, rolling him on his back and tugging the covers out from under him.

No matter how slowly Jongin tried to do it, though, in some seconds, the other scrunched his nose a little and with a couple of sleepy blinks, he opened his eyes.

\--

“Hey there, beautiful,” Jongin smiled at him softly from the other end of the bed, leaning in to plant a small kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo would say he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming the lovely image or not… if that weren’t a horribly cheesy thing to say.

“Hello, love,” he whispered back, voice a little rough from sleeping. “What time is it?”

“Almost 11,” Jongin replied, tugging at the sheets a bit and Kyungsoo raised his waist, freeing it up. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Ah, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place,” he mumbled, and he couldn’t help the twinge of guilt in his voice. Despite it being the second week of uni, he was already neck-deep in assignments and presentations to prepare. It wasn’t BA anymore; he couldn't afford naps like that. And also, “I wanted to wait up for you.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, hyung,” Jongin smiled at him, throwing the duvet over him and starting to undress himself. “I’d rather you got enough sleep. You definitely need that.”

Kyungsoo wrapped up to the tip of his nose as he watched him. His boyfriend’s body never ceased to amaze him. And soon enough, the bitter thought (like so often nowadays) came to him again like ivy creeping up on an old building’s walls; he wouldn’t be the only one to be amazed by it.

“How was today?” Kyungsoo asked, voice not more than a whisper as Jongin, now only in his underwear, dove into the sheets, pulling the shorter boy against himself for a proper kiss. He smelled like warmth and the remains of his musky perfume, and Kyungsoo hummed into the kiss contently. Jongin’s arms snaked around his waist and the older boy cupped his face in his hands. Kyungsoo felt his heart warm up in Jongin’s presence. They were soon celebrating their fourth anniversary and he was still as in love with Jongin as in the beginning. The younger boy pulled back a bit, just so that he could lean his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and look in his eyes.

“All good. The first photoshoots are happening any day now,” he told him, mind not really on the words but in the present, thumbs drawing tiny circles on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, right above the waistband of his sweatpants. “I missed you so much today,” Jongin mumbled, sounding more like a confession than anything else.

“I missed you so damn much,” Kyungsoo said, fingers running through his boyfriend’s caramel coloured hair, brushing it away from his eyes. “Sitting in lectures, thinking about how we could be there together… it’s not easy.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Jongin whispered to him, kissing him swiftly and Kyungsoo _knew_ , he was perfectly aware that pining about it would not get them anywhere but still… it felt so unfair. “Hey,” Jongin pulled back to look at him, “stop thinking so much, hyung. It’s all well.”

“Take my mind off of it,” Kyungsoo asked and kissed Jongin again, the only thing he knew for sure would ease his heartache.

“Gladly,” Jongin hummed between two kisses, lips barely leaving Kyungsoo’s own as he slipped his hands up under the older boy’s hoodie. They would talk about it another day, Kyungsoo thought to himself as he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. It could wait.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun woke up with a headache. How long had it been he last got out of his room? A day? Maybe two? He looked over at his bedside table, picking up the phone to check the time. It was the afternoon. Baekhyun hoped if he would take a nap soon, he would not wake up that day again, but his plan backfired. Now he will sure be awake through the night, the loneliest time of all.

He sighed looking at the unread messages that he didn’t dare to open in the past days. It was all a blur after his phone call with his father. He was supposed to come back next month, and Baekhyun was ecstatic when he called him. But the news soon flashed that he won’t be able to visit back, the company didn’t let him. Baekhyun sighed as he thought about that, gritting his teeth and wishing that it would have been Minseok’s dad who was sent abroad. But life is unfair and Baekhyun knows it.

He didn’t know what to do, now that the whole night was ahead of him. He didn’t want to watch a movie or read a book or play games either. He didn’t want to do anything. Nothing had a purpose anymore.

The funniest thing about never leaving his room was the fact that he and his mother lived under the same roof, however, there was not even one second when his mother showed any kind of concern. She, in fact, didn’t even approach his room. His friends, however, they were more worried. He replied to them every day but just once, not wanting them to come over because he really didn’t feel like being around people.

Everything was a mess around him, even himself. He hated that the phone call happened after… after that. Whatever happened in Chanyeol’s gym, he couldn’t made any sense out of it. It was dumb. They almost kissed? Sounds quite unbelievable, but whenever Baekhyun closed his eyes, he could _feel_ Chanyeol’s arms around him. He won’t lie… he felt a lot… safer.

His stomach grumbled loudly, kicking Baekhyun out of his peaceful nothingness. He groaned. He haven’t eaten in a few days but he really didn’t feel like it. He wasn’t hungry at all. So, instead, he reached over the bedside table for his pack of gum and popped one in his mouth. This shall suffice, he thought to himself.

Baekhyun decided to go online and lurk a little. There was nothing else he could do. He knew he should get to the shower soon though, because he hasn’t visited that in a while. However, he tried to postpone any kind of movement till the last minute. As he was scrolling down on his feed - not liking anything, as everything seemed too boring - a message popped up on the top of the screen. His tired eyes widened. Well, he hadn’t hear of him in a while for sure.

[4:50pm]

_so you’re not having fancy lunches anymore huh_

_yeah im over those_

_is it because of Tao’s face lmao_ _  
_ _he’s not as bad as he looks actually_

_im sure of that_

_okay but what are you up to_

_you ghosted me_ _  
_ _and I don’t take that well lmao_

Baekhyun frowned. What was he doing? He didn’t text either, and Baekhyun would love to pick a fight in any other situation, but today he just felt too tired to do that.

[4:56pm]

_sorry_ _  
_ _i didnt feel great_

_oh_ _  
_ _… okay?_

_maybe I shouldn’t have texted after all..._

_make up your mind_ _  
_ _im tired_

Wow… Baekhyun did sound like a bitch there, he thought. How to kill a conversation in one simple step.

And as Baekhyun suspected, Chanyeol didn’t reply. He sighed closing the conversation swiftly. He laid in his bed for a few more minutes before he forced himself to get out and wash up. When he stepped into his shower and turned on the light, he was faced with his own reflection that scared the shit out of him. He had baggy eyes, messy hair, dirty clothes and his puffed cheeks seemed so swollen. He really looked like trash, he sighed getting in the cold shower. He didn’t need warmth, he thought.

He finished in a few minutes, now clean with wet hair. He got out of the shower and went for his wardrobe to throw on a pair of clean boxers, a clean shirt and clean sweats. As he looked through his clothes he noted that maybe, he has one too many sweats at home. He sighed closing the wardrobe door, contemplating whether he should go down and grab a sandwich but in the end he face down fall onto his bed, before picking up his phone again and opening his new messages. Huh, maybe it wasn’t the end?

[5:05pm]

_so.. we are back to hating each other?_

[5:12pm]

_alright.._

_i had a shower_   
_sorry_ _  
i dont hate you_

_i think_

Fuck. Baekhyun really panicked there.

[5:17pm]

_huh don’t you?_

_ig_

_is it about.. the other day_ _  
_ _the gym_

_wdym_

_the whole like.. you know_

_it’s whatever_ _  
_ _what are you up to now_

_yeah… whatever_   
_nothing_   
_i dont wanna do anything_ _  
_u?

_what do you mean_   
_you’re always doing something_   
_always all over the place_ _  
_like the annoying midget you are lmao

Well, Baekhyun did not fucking need to hear that right now. He bit his lower lip, trying to sooth that twinge of pain he felt in his chest before typing back a response.

[5:32pm]

_well not always clearly_   
_also_   
_if you dont have anything nice to say then can you leave it_ _  
_for today

_are you.. sure that you’re okay?_

_Baekhyun?_

_yes._

_huh you’re not too convincing_

_what do you want me to say then_

_I dunno…_

_what have you been up to the past days?_

_napping_

_oh yeah sure_ _  
_ _but what else_

_um nothing else?_ _  
_ _you?_

_huh_ _  
_ _okay..._

_nothing much tbh_ _  
_ _life is p boring_

_but also I wondering_

_wondering about what_

_fish or chicken?_

_huh_ _  
_ _what kind of question is that_

_I’m at McDonald’s so hurry up choose one_

_you know what idc I got both_

_why do you want me to choose your mcdonalds order_ _  
_ _i thought you are not going to places like that anyways_

_but you are_

_yeah so?_

_Jesus it almost feels like I’m talking to a drunk Sehun_

_i dont know how to feel about that_

_well Sehun is my friend so idk how I feel about it either_

_oh_   
_good_ _  
_how is he when he is drunk anyways

_oblivious_   
_I mean more so than when sober_ _  
_imagine that lmao

_it is pretty difficult to imagine_ _  
_ _i don’t know him that well yet_

_well_ _  
_ _it’s fine like that tbh_

_what?_

_nothing_

_fuck multitasking_ _  
_ _brb_

_okay so you were saying_

_what are you doing???_

_huh what makes you think I’m doing anything?_

_i_ _  
_ _chanyeol you just said you are multitasking?_

_huh it’s whatever_ _  
_ _just open the damn door_

Baekhyun frowned, then he heard the doorbell rang. He pushed himself out of the bed and slowly walked to the entrance of their house. He was alone, again, and he, for the first time in his life, wanted it to be like that, but when he opened the door, his mouth fall open.

\--

Baekhyun’s expression was worth a million bucks, as it always was when Chanyeol caught him completely off-guard. The younger boy was holding an enormous bag full of disgusting fast food in one hand, spinning his car keys on the other and he was about to say something cheeky, but-

“Oh,” was all he managed as he took a closer look at the other. Baekhyun’s hair was still wet, he must have washed it sometime ago. It was the least concerning part of the person standing in front of Chanyeol. The shorter boy’s pale, sickly skin and deep purple circles under his eyes made Chanyeol frown. “God, what happened to you?”

“Shut it,” Baekhyun scoffed hoarsely, with a disgusted expression, and stepped back so he could shut the door right in Chanyeol’s face.

Except that the younger boy stuck his foot in the doorway quickly, stopping him from doing so.

“No, you don’t,” he told Baekhyun simply, pushing the door in easily. The other looked even more fragile than usual, complexion grayish and anything but healthy and Chanyeol watched as he gave in, letting go of the door and crossing his arms on his chest weakly.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked him with what must have been meant in a demanding voice, but it came out as a powerless sigh.

“I was- well. I had lunch not far from here,” Chanyeol spoke and he knew they both knew he went to the goddamn Chinese restaurant again, endured another lunch with Tao again, being forced to tell him about how they were… getting closer? He wasn’t so sure about it anymore. “Haven’t heard of you since- or like, for some days… it made me wonder,” he said with a shrug, even though he was aware all this sounded like excuses.

“I haven’t heard about you either,” Baekhyun told him in a blank tone and Chanyeol thought he hated the snarky comments the other usually made the most. Well, he was wrong.

“Yeah because you rushed off with that phone call and-” he stopped, not knowing where he was going with this. Was he really supposed to text first? And since when did it matter if he texted first? And since when did they _text_ like it was something usual between them?

“It was dad,” Baekhyun told him briefly, features hardening right away and Chanyeol tried to recall what he knew about Mr Byun.

“Oh, he’s in the US now, isn’t he?” he tried, a little helplessly, but when Baekhyun tore his eyes away from him, he knew he got himself into a long and unpleasant story here.

“Yeah… he is,” Baek sighed as if the weight of the whole world were lying on his chest. “For two years now.”

“Mm,” Chanyeol made, the most unhelpful thing he could possibly say and he let the door close behind him.

He wasn’t good with these kinds of things; whenever Sehun had emotional problems, he knew he should turn to Suho instead of Chanyeol. He never knew what to say, not for the life of his. But he knew he had to try, at least. So without another word, he started towards the only part of the house he knew, the large living room, guessing Baekhyun would want to beat him up for it but would at least follow him.

“I brought you this,” he handed the paper bag over, almost forgetting about it as they sat down on the couch. Chanyeol pulled up and crossed his legs and watched Baekhyun slowly opening it, peering inside first and pulling out a fish burger with an unreadable expression. Chanyeol knew this wasn’t the most nourishing thing to eat, but first of all he didn’t know Baekhyun was in such a bad condition, and second of all it was the only kind of food he knew Baek liked. So don't blame him.

Baekhyun ate in silence for some time, slowly and not looking up from his lap. And Chanyeol waited. What was he supposed to do? He stole a small glance at the shorter boy. There was something seriously wrong with him and the other didn’t like it in the slightest.

“I miss him,” he muttered finally, after he finished a little over half of the burger. Chanyeol didn’t say anything, trying to just be there to listen and a little hesitantly, Baekhyun went on. “He is the only one who ever understood me,” he eyed the remains of his burger blankly, but somehow his voice sounded vulnerable and small. “I feel so… lonely,” he whispered and Chanyeol’s chest, for a moment, was too tight to hold everything together in there. “I mean, it’s not like he was never abroad before… business and all… I am a big boy, I survive that,” he scoffed, not quite believing the sentence himself. “But he never stayed that long, or even if he did, he always visited back weekly,” he explained, lips visibly trembling and Chanyeol had this urging feeling within himself to reach out and- then what? What was he supposed to do? “This time it just…” Baekhyun trailed off. “I spend too much time alone,” he summed it up, not taking his eyes off his shaky fingers. “For some reason,” he gave an airy chuckle that was anything but happy, “it affects me more.”

“You don’t have to be alone,” Chanyeol muttered, not quite knowing where it came from. Baekhyun gave him a quick glance before letting his eyes drop on his feet.

“I-is that so?” he asked quietly. “I guess… I just didn’t feel like meeting people,” he huffed. “Maybe loneliness is my fault.”

“You’ve been meeting me,” Chanyeol told him, quite surprised at his own openness but as he saw Baekhyun turning his way a little, he decided to go on. “And… maybe I don’t know what it feels like. With your dad I mean… because my parents honestly never gave a shit about me… but at least I have endless free time,” he spoke, tugging at the bracelet on his wrist, not quite realising what he was offering yet but it made his ears heat up for some reason. “And I- yeah. Everyone needs to get out of their head now and then,” he added, then fell silent for a second. “I’m here,” he said after a moment of hesitation, just a bit above a whisper and it made his stomach shrink to the size of a pea. He couldn’t recall the last time he talked so openly to anyone. And the fact that it was Byun Baekhyun just made it even more concerning.

“Thank you so much, Yeol,” Baekhyun spoke and Chanyeol could hear the heart behind his words. “For the food, too...” he nodded a little towards the coffee table, and it was almost as if the younger boy could see the hint of a small smile on his lips. Maybe he was imagining it.

“Don’t mention it,” he waved it off, settling into the silence between them for a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a sappy ending am i right?  
> as always please let us know your thoughts, predictions and hopes for the up-coming chapters in the comments.  
> until next time don't forget that you are loved and stay hydrated.


	8. Hot tubs and green hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so is this a game now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we promised a steamy chapter in our ig live but turns out... it is only the build up ;)  
> at least it will get everyone prepared for next week am i right?

 

Sehun was sitting opposite to him, the new track that Chanyeol has made boosting in the background. It was good, like all of his songs, but somehow a lot slower than the ones Sehun had the privilege to hear - as Chanyeol said. He sipped on his coffee, his legs bouncing to the beat and despite how much he liked the song he wished it would be over soon.

“So how was it? Awesome, right?” Chanyeol blurted as the song was over, a shit-eating grin on his face and Sehun nodded along like an obedient kid.

“Yeah it was great.” Sehun said genuinely, but even with the littlest enthusiasm in his voice, Chanyeol wouldn’t have notice. He loved his music way too much to take criticism. “When you texted me to come over, I thought we will talk, though.” He added cautiously.

“Oh am I in trouble?” He asked cheekily, turning back to his laptop, headphones on his neck to mix another track already.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Sehun shrugged simply, taking a sip from his iced americano.

“Well…” He stopped for a second, before continuing. “I can’t think of a reason for it? What are you talking about?”

“Baekhyun.” Sehun said his simple answer and he saw Chanyeol’s body tense up, before he spun around on his spinny chair to face Sehun again.

“What about him?” Chanyeol mumbled and he had a stupid expression on his face, something that Sehun hasn’t seen before.

“He was here the other day.” Sehun pressed on, but he started to get nervous.

“Yeah, we played some games and…” Chanyeol stopped, air caught in his lungs. “worked out.” He added, averting his eyes from Sehun.

“Yes I know that. I was here too, you know.” Sehun leaned closer trying to regain his friend’s attention. “I just… I never thought I will see Byun Baekhyun in your house, on your couch, with you.” He blurted out with one single breath.

“You make it sound like a big deal.” Chanyeol replied and Sehun opened his mouth to say ‘it is’ but Chanyeol was faster. “It’s not.”

“Tao said otherwise.” Sehun pouted, a sense of jealousy in his voice. He was really disappointed at Chanyeol didn’t come for him with it at first, and now he is even denying it.

“Fuck him, seriously…” Chanyeol barked at Sehun and he lifted his hands to his chest. “He made me pay with gossip for the number, okay? You seriously think I want the whole of Seoul to… _assume..._ all kinds of things about me?”

“No, but I hoped you would share anyways…” Sehun sighed, staring into his black coffee. “What were you doing at his anyways?”

“Nothing to share.” He cut it off short, and Sehun really thought he will leave it at there but he went on. “He had a shit day so we didn’t do anything. He fell asleep during the movie and I left.” He huffed spinning around his chair again.

“O-okay.” Sehun sighed, his eyes falling on top of Chanyeol’s Fender that he adored so much. That was his first Fender guitar, Sehun can remember the day clearly when he bought it. Sehun thought he never saw Chanyeol so in love before.

“What, I was nice though okay? I put a blanket on him and all.” Chanyeol spoke up again, but as the words flew out of his mouth, his tone got softer. “He knocked himself out. Dumb midget.”

“That… actually is nice.” Sehun furrowed his brows. Was it still his friend Park Chanyeol or was it not? “Are you going to meet him again?”

“I guess… he said he’s meeting the other dwarfs today.” He mumbled with a shrug. “He is _their_ friend after all.”

“Do you… are you jealous of his friendship?” Sehun was confused, but when was he not when it was about Park Chanyeol and his stubborn ass.

“Sehun, do you even hear yourself?” Chanyeol looked over at his shoulder to eye Sehun, before turning back shaking his head. “That’s ridiculous.”

“If you say so.” He answered, eyes wandering around the room again, not that he hadn’t seen it millions of times already. “My dad is holding a gala.” He said quickly, as if the words would have any harm on him if he prolongs them.

“Huh what for?”

“To quote him, _we shall show gratitude towards our honored and generous sponsors.”_ Sehun mocked his dad’s tooth rotting sweet words, that he only used when he was talking business. “He said I can invite others.”

“Sounds disgustingly formal.” Chanyeol scoffed, before spinning around in his chair. “Are the drinks on the house?”

“Yes that, and the food.” Sehun pointed at him with a wide grin and he knew he got Chanyeol with it.

“And your boytoy’s coming?” Chanyeol asked and Sehun’s stomach dropped to the size of a pea.

He knew who he was referring to, and Chanyeol probably knew that if it’s a company event, he will be there. There was no need to ask, but he still did and Sehun sighed. All those memories of the past came flowing back to Sehun when he was too shy to admit he had feelings for anyone - well, for everyone to be fair - and to Chanyeol to pick them up. He didn’t blame him at all though, Chanyeol didn’t know but every time, Sehun couldn’t deny how it hurt a little more.

“Why?” Was all he said, scared of Chanyeol’s next reply.

“Why what? I wanna meet him. You told me so much about him, I gotta see him for myself now.” He leaned in with a smirk supporting himself with his elbows on his legs.

“...Sure.” Sehun mumbled eyes darting away from Chanyeol’s own and he begged for him to understand how it made him feel.

“Cool.” Chanyeol pushed himself off with a victorious grin, letting his whole body weight sink in his chair. “When is it by the way? Not that I have a tight schedule but still.” He pointed and Sehun sighed. He should just give the wrong date.

“Saturday. Starts at 6 in the evening but you probably would want to miss all the formalities.” Sehun clarified. Why was he so honest with Chanyeol all the time? Well… when it came to things like this, at least. “You can invite someone, if you want.” He added with a side glance.

“Huh, but you’re coming. And your dad adores Su so he must be coming too… and I’m sure Tao finds a way in.” Chanyeol counted in a nervous confusion. “Who should I invite?”

“It’s up to you, Yeol.”

 

\--

 

It wasn’t until later that day that Chanyeol opened his messages again.

He had a couple of unfinished tracks he wanted to work on and Sehun got bored with that pretty soon, deciding he would go out for some shopping. He said something about Suho, too, but Chanyeol didn’t really pay much attention.

His music, despite whatever he showed towards the world, was lacking recently. He knew it and with his fake confidence, he tried to cover up as much of it as he could because frankly, without feedback, the whole thing was just some worthless sequences of random noises. So he kept faking it.

Getting into the jacuzzi, he sighed contently. Even though he didn’t have much to do during the day, his muscles did get pretty sore after working out and nothing could ease it as nicely as the hot tub. Well, nothing that was available at the moment.

The thought made him scoff as he scrolled through his unread messages, tapping the short nickname being second to top.

[4:10pm]

_hey :D_

_i just wanted to thank you for yesterday_

_oh someone is in a great mood today_  
_it’s all fine though_ _  
feeling any better?_

Why was it so easy, not hating each other?

[4:13pm]

_yeah..._ _  
_ _leaving my house is a relief lol_

_what are you up to?_

_i just got home recently so_  
_probably some games ig?_ _  
and you?_

**_New attachment._ **

Chanyeol stopped for a second before opening the picture. Even though he wasn’t expecting it to be anything other than Baekhyun’s face, he still stared at the photo. It was nothing special, just him wearing a large green hoodie, too long fringe in his eyes and Chanyeol smiled a little. He looked much better than the day before.

[4:20pm]

_nice hoodie_  
_I’d send you one as well but.._ _  
I didn’t want to be corrupting today_

_coward_

_eager_

**_New attachment._ **

Baekhyun opened it right away, and Chanyeol watched with delight as two whole minutes passed before he replied.

[4:29pm]

_i did not know our friendship has got to this level_

Hah. Cute.

[4:30pm]

_you called me a coward_ _  
_ _I couldn’t resist ;)_

_well :)_ _  
_ _just one thing_

_this got suspicious very quickly_ _  
_ _yes?_

_work out more ;)_ _  
_ _it aint impressive_

Should Chanyeol go there? Maybe he shouldn’t.

[4:35pm]

_oh but you know, there are so many gym accidents happening nowadays..._

He just did.

[4:36pm]

_and besides_ _  
_ _it’s not much fun on my own…_

_hmmm_ _  
_ _and what can i do about it_

_mm who said you should do anything about it Baekhyunnie?_

Chanyeol’s heart was playing a funny rhythm in his chest and he tried to mentally force it to calm down. Because nothing worth the fuss was happening… right?

[4:43pm]

_well no one_

**_New attachment._ **

_you can be on your own_

He swallowed and tapped it quickly. Baekhyun was staring up at him from the screen, now without the hoodie -- or any shirt at all. Chanyeol almost dropped the phone in the water as his eyes trailed along the pale collarbones, slender neck and the other’s bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

[4:46pm]

_oh well_ _  
_ _you didn’t look like you liked working out the other day though_

_but i love games_

**_New attachment._ **

_so is this a game now?_

_hmmm is it?_

_as soon as we get the rules straight_ _  
_ _it can be_

_baekhyunnie is all ears_

Chanyeol’s breath did _not_ hitch at that, thank you very much.

[4:58pm]

_don’t get too involved_ _  
_ _can you do that for me?_

_easy_ _  
_ _don’t get too attached_

_when do I ever_

_i do require attention tho_

_so do I darling :)_

_oh i can give you enough :)_

_you’d better_ _  
_ _behind closed doors only right?_

_well but if i get drunk i will get touchy_ _  
_ _just so you know_

Gosh, why did that go straight to Chanyeol’s groin?

[5:10pm]

_and one more thing_

_yeah big guy?_

_I top_

**\--**

Baekhyun smirked at the screen, his body tangled up in the sheets, body warming up but not warm enough. That was easier than he thought it would be. Maybe he played with the thought of Chanyeol being all over him but he never thought, it would _really_ come to this.

[5:15pm]

_baby do you think someone with an ass like mine tops?_

_so cocky_ _  
_ _do I actually have to shut you up?_

_you can always try_

**_New attachment._ **

Baekhyun’s lips curled into an excited smirk as he opened the picture. He bit down on his lip as the image flashed up in front of his eyes, Chanyeol, still in his jacuzzi, his thumb on his lips. And Baekhyun felt the sudden urge to go over and tear his hand away from it and replace it with something else… anything else.

[5:20pm]

_sadly you see_ _  
_ _it did not work_

_took you long enough to reply though so_ _  
_ _I still consider it a success_

_hah dont get too full of yourself_

_;)_ _  
_ _so what are you wearing now?_

_mmm shorts_ _  
_ _im guessing you dont wear much_

_well you can come and check if you’d like_

_do i look that easy :)_

_what, is taking an innocent bath with me a sin now? :)_

_im not jumping to your first order baby_

_we will see about that in a bit darling_

If only Baek wouldn’t have been so horny…

[5:27pm]

_tempting offer…_  
_but do you think i really forgot about the pub? :)_ _  
you wont last long_

_mm what do you mean_ _  
_ _my memory is quite… hazy from that night still_

_lucky mine isnt :)_  
_i got touchy then too_ _  
and you got scared of me_

_huh I wasn’t scared_  
_a bit taken aback, sure_  
_but can you blame me_  
_having you touch me like that out of nowhere…_ _  
but I promise when you try it again, I will be ready ;)_

Baekhyun smirked. Sure he will be.

[5:34pm]

_cant wait to see that…_

_can’t wait to see you_

_well then come and get me how about it_

_mm i’m a bit.. underdressed atm_ _  
_ _and the water is so nice…_

_yeollie, dont you want me? :(_

_fuck_  
_well I just said I won’t go…_ _  
but you know where I live ;)_

_hmm and why should i go_  
_i dont have a shirt on either_ _  
and my bed is warm enough_

_is it as warm as my body would be against yours?_

_mm maybe not_ _  
_ _but it wont talk back for sure_

_oh I can put my mouth to use very easily…_

_tell me about it_

_mmm_  
_we started something the other day_ _  
in the gym_

_did we?_  
_i dont recall_ _  
my mind is “hazy” from that day_

_oh what a shame_  
_so you don’t remember how you were lying so close to me_  
_my hand on your narrow waist_  
_how your lips were right in front of mine_ _  
and had we been just a second quicker…_

Fuck. That image did no good to Baekhyun’s pride and… heart.

[5:59pm]

_would you have kissed me?_

_come over and find out pretty boy_

_kissing is too easy_

_mm is it now?_ _  
_ _what would you suggest then?_

_i had a pretty suggestion the other day_ _  
_ _but you were too scared of it ://_

_hmm maybe I was_ _  
_ _but I’m a big boy now, I can handle it_

_cute_

_but you know_  
_it’s getting cold and dark out here_ _  
maybe I should go and just call it a day…_

_if that is what you want :)_

_why_ _  
_ _what do you want?_

_maybe you_ _  
_ _maybe not_

_depends on?_

_what you have to offer_

Baekhyun typed in his last message and knowing Chanyeol for the past 20 years, he decided to get dressed, despite whatever he says.

[6:16pm]

_the best night of your life_

_and how are you planning topping that later?_

_don’t get ahead of yourself love_ _  
_ _you should probably get your pretty ass over here first_

_this is a trial round_  
_and if you want to get this pretty ass more_ _  
you better work bitch baby_

_oh we will_ _  
_ _don’t you worry about that ;)_

_dont disappoint me yeollie_ _  
_ _i will be there in a bit_

_good boy_ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop whoop  
> next week can't come soon enough!  
> today we were live on ig, where we talked about this story, "so baby" and many other things! follow us [@i_love_the_stars](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/) for extra content and fuckery!  
> until next week, stay healthy and hydrated~


	9. Test rides and bubble baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you think I didn’t notice how much you wanted me before… You joke around but in that club, you would’ve let me take you on the fucking couch if I wanted to, am I right?”   
> “Your attention on me is so cute. Someone is obsessed but what’s new?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> the much anticipated chapter is FINALLY here :3c
> 
> WARNING: if it had not been clear from the tremendous amout of sexual tension in this story so far, this is going to get vvvv EXPLICIT here, so if you are uncomfortable with ANY kind of content like that, you should probably stop reading here...  
> for all you sinners stand up, sing Hallelujah, the neverending chanbaek smut begins uwuwu  
> enjoy~

Baekhyun parked his car right in front of Chanyeol’s house and he waited for… his courage? A sign? Anything at all, to be able to get out of his car and walk through the doors. What even is he doing, he sighed taking the keys out and nervously biting his lip. He can still go home, he thought for a second but he was sure that Chanyeol would never let him live that down. They weren’t supposed to get here.

He forced himself to get out of the car, shutting the door behind him and locking it. The house was still busy and he was so worried someone will catch him lurking around. He really felt like an uninvited guest or a robber, or something in between. He took big steps towards the entrance, puffing his chest, faking confidence before he opened the door. A few of the staff members who were cleaning the ornaments looked at him before they gave him a warm and welcoming look. Lucky for him, it wasn’t his first time in the house. Even though, he couldn’t quite remember the last time he stepped into the property. 

He started for the stairs, walking on the only route he knew of. He was wondering where he could be, his legs involuntarily leading him to the gym, thinking that he might have missed the sign of a bathroom, but there was no signs of Chanyeol. He wandered back to the only other room he knew, Chanyeol’s bedroom, stomach turning to a size of a pea but as he opened it, he found it empty and deserted. He walked up to the bed involuntarily, snaking his phone out of his short’s pocket and searching for his number. He dialed it as he stopped in front of the bed, his slender fingers running through the smooth sheets briefly before he picked it up.

_ “Chickened out after all?”  _ His voice was low and teasing and Baekhyun had to scoff at that. He quickly retraced his hands, as if he was doing nothing before he replied.

“Where are you? I am lost.” He chuckled. This wouldn’t have happened if they would have been at Baek’s…

_ “Oh, I’d love to let you wander around, but I’m impatient as well, so…”  _ He trailed off and Baekhyun could see his dumb face in front of his eyes.  _ “Top floor, huge terrace door at the end of the hallway.”  _ He said and Baekhyun nodded before realizing this is a phone call.

“Got it.” Baekhyun was about to hang up when he heard Chanyeol’s evil little laughter.

_ “Hah, you were looking for me in the gym weren’t you?”  _

“There and in your room.” Baekhyun smirked, feeling like he owned the place as he walked around with blooming confidence.

_ “Hmm maybe next time…”  _ Chanyeol purred and Baek was about to lose it. He hurried up on the stairs but as he reached the corridor he slowed down, not to make it too obvious.

“Yeah? You think there will be one?” He teased, cocking a brow despite knowing all too well that Chanyeol can’t see him.

_ “We’ll see.”  _ Baekhyun was almost at the end of the hallway, so he decided it was time to hang up the call.

“We will.” He added before hanging up on him and pushing open the door just a second later.

And there he was, Chanyeol in all his glory, leaning against the brim of the jacuzzi with nothing but a white towel around his waist. He was still holding the phone to his ears and when he noticed Baekhyun he slowly placed the phone down and away from the jacuzzi. His eyes examined every inch of Baekhyun, like they never did before and Baekhyun almost got shy but decided to push it.

“Been waiting long?” He asked with a sly smirk.

“Yes but I guess it was worth it.” Chanyeol’s lips curved into a lazy smile as he locked his arms in front of his chest.

“What for? It’s just an innocent bath.” He quoted their conversation, slowly pulling off the hoodie, that he threw back on when he left the house, while walking closer. As he pulled off his hoodie, it messed up his hair and he fixed it with one hand, dropping the clothing on the sunbed close to him.

\--

Chanyeol almost felt like he wasn’t supposed to look at him. Despite knowing him for basically all his life,  _ this  _ Baekhyun, the one he had been spending time with and talking to recently, was somebody completely new, and this duality made the younger boy’s mouth run dry. He let his eyes trail down the other’s perfect skin from the messy blond hair to the waistband of his shorts.

“Innocent, of course,” he kept his voice nonchalant as Baek stopped right before what could have been considered more than friendly. The two kept eye contact for a second, only quick glances stolen around the shorter’s other features, and Chanyeol was  _ this _ close to just shove him against the wall and- “What are we waiting for, then?”

“For you to move it so I can get in,” Baekhyun smirked at him, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s chest to emphasise his words and as ridiculous as it sounds, it sent shivers down his spine. Baek just flashed him a grin, clearly aware of the situation as he simply pushed his shorts down his ankles, and Chanyeol swallowed. The other made sure to give him a perfect view of his ass as he stepped in the bubbling water and sat down with his back to him.

Surreal. It was all fucking surreal.

“So, won’t you join me?” Baekhyun’s voice popped his bubble and he shook his head a little, feeling a blush creep its way up to his ears. The shorter boy turned back at him a little, but not quite, so Chanyeol could only guess the cheeky smile on his lips. “I promise I won’t bite.”

“What a shame,” he replied, his confidence returning in a second as he leaned on one hand against the rim of the tub by Baek's right side, letting his other hand sink in the water on his left. He towered above him, and even though Baek wasn’t looking at him, Chanyeol could sense the tension in his shoulders as he leaned closer. “How is the water?” he asked nonchalantly, torso lining up with Baekhyun’s back and he could see the outline of something in the bubbly haze of the water between the other boy’s extended legs that made him impatient. He needed to play his part, though, he reminded himself.

“Why don’t you come and find out yourself?” Baekhyun asked, turning to look at him and putting a hand on the back of Yeol’s neck. Chanyeol felt the other’s shallow breaths on his skin, matching up with his own as he let his left hand slowly trail up Baekhyun’s bicep, to the crook of his neck.

“You think I would fit in there?” he asked, voice a husky mumble, hand massaging his skin. Now it was only a couple of centimetres between the two and Chanyeol hated to admit but it was the most exciting thing he had done in a long time. Waiting for Baekhyun to give in first or go mad.

“I am sure,” Baekhyun smirked at him, Chanyeol’s previous question not lost on him. The younger boy’s heart was pounding away as he dragged his hand down across the other’s chest, stomach… and just a second before he reached all the way down, he took a grasp on Baekhyun’s hip bone, basically trapping him against the side of the tub and his chest. It took the older boy a lot to stay still, Chanyeol could tell, but he managed, only his troubled breathing giving him away.

“Let’s give it a try, then,” Chanyeol whispered and before he knew it, Baekhyun’s lips crashed against his. He didn’t even care who started it anymore.

The kiss was needy and Baek seemed not to be taken aback by the fact that they were  _ actually _ doing this. Unlike Chanyeol, whose stomach was a tiny, tiny bean in that moment and his heart going crazy. It wasn’t because of Baekhyun, though. It was just the fact that they were…  _ actually doing this.  _ Damn, Yeol didn't want to think about when was the last time he had sex.

And the older boy didn’t play nice. His tongue was already exploring Chanyeol’s mouth, hand on the back of his neck grabbing the taller boy and holding him in place and Yeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hip. As his fingers sank into his skin, Baek made a sound in the back of his throat, and Chanyeol moaned. Fuck, why did this dumbass have to be so hot?

Quickly ridding himself of the towel with one hand, Chanyeol needed all his self control not to touch himself but tangle his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair as he pulled away. And oh god, was the shorter boy the prettiest sight he had ever seen. With his kiss-swollen lips and needy look on his face, Chanyeol didn’t trust himself to utter anything coherent in the moment, so he nodded towards the water, and Baekhyun understood it right away. He swiftly got up -- first time in his life being on the eye-level of Chanyeol -- and took a step back, making space for him. His eyes flickered down on his erection only for one moment, when the younger boy did the same, but as he got in the water, there was no time for distant looks.

He cupped Baekhyun’s face, pulling him back in for a kiss and the other willingly complied, smaller body pressing against Chanyeol’s instantly. Baek’s hands made their way across his sides to the small of his back, fingers only teasing his ass as Chanyeol blindly tried to sit down without breaking the kiss for long. Uhh, he did need to get a bigger jacuzzi, he thought… but then Baekhyun followed him, getting seated on his thighs, knees on either sides of him, and Chanyeol wasn’t so sure he wanted to change it after all.

\--

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s shoulder with one hand, nails digging in his skin and mouth never leaving his. Baekhyun needed him like no other, but not because it was Chanyeol, he had to remind himself. It was just for the fact that Baekhyun hasn’t been with anyone in a while. Sure he went around, kissing strangers but none of those came to be this… intimate. Chanyeol pulled him closer, his hands resting on his butt cheeks and Baekhyun moaned in Chanyeol’s mouth. Not so much later he disconnected their lips, forehead against one another.

“Took you long enough.” He moaned, shuffling closer on Chanyeol’s lap, grinding on his thigh for more friction and Chanyeol groaned.

“Same goes for you.” Chanyeol said, his eyes wandering all over Baekhyun and he felt so adored. “Had you been a little nicer in the past…”

“You get what you give, baby boy.” He replied with a breathy sigh before his lips were on Chanyeol’s neck, kissing down on it softly but lustfully. Chanyeol tilted his head for better access and Baekhyun took his time to taste his heated skin.

“Fuck…” He moaned, one hand now in Baekhyun’s messy locks, the others gripping his ass. “Just saying though… we could’ve been doing this for god knows how long now.”

“Hmm…” Baekhyun hummed against his skin, only taking his lips off for a minute to answer. “You are really confident that you are going to get more after this. You still have to prove yourself.” Baekhyun sighed before his lips were back, his hands travelling down on Chanyeol’s back.

“Is that so?” He chuckled in Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down his spine and he could feel that Chanyeol started to trace his butthole.

“Exactly.” Baekhyun replied swiftly, eager to feel Chanyeol. His mouth was now on his collarbones, planning on leaving hickeys on it, his fingers tracing little patterns on his shoulder.

“You say it as if it’s my privilege to have you like this.” Chanyeol groaned in his ear, his hand snaking around the small of his back and gripping his hip bone strongly, Baekhyun hissing as the sensation overflew him.

“It is. For you it is.” He teased before leaving a hickey on his collar. It was okay there, he decided, Chanyeol can always cover it up if he wanted.

“So you think I didn’t notice how much you wanted me before…” Chanyeol fisted Baekhyun’s hair, tearing him away from his skin and making him look straight in his eyes. “You joke around but in that club, you would’ve let me take you on the fucking couch if I wanted to, am I right?” 

“Your attention on me is so cute. Someone is obsessed but what’s new?” Baekhyun teased him, even though he was really not in the situation to do so. His lips curled into a lazy smile nevertheless, hands dropping on each of his sides leaving Chanyeol’s body. He cocked a brow at him, so what now?

“Well, it still got you on my lap though, I guess that’s a win.” Chanyeol smirked at him, and Baekhyun gulped. It wasn’t the usual cheeky smirk that had nothing behind it. He was about to destroy him and Baekhyun knew all too well, but he couldn’t resist. Chanyeol yanked him in a kiss, his slender fingers locking around Baekhyun’s member. Baekhyun shivered as he started to jerk him off, whimpering in the kiss.

Baekhyun’s hand were back on Chanyeol not so much later. He placed one at the base of his throat slowly dragging it down on Chanyeol’s body. He felt every inch of his soft skin, his collarbones, the hickeys he left, his breasts and his abs until he reached the pit of his stomach. He pressed in a little bit, Chanyeol pulling him even closer and Baekhyun knew what he wanted. He grabbed Chanyeol swiftly and similarly to his motion he started to jerk him, pumping him.

\--

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he felt the other’s hand on his cock, closing his eyes and panting. Baekhyun left open-mouthed kisses all along his jawline, grinding his hips up into the younger boy’s hand and matched his tempo to his.

“Faster,” he breathed against Baek’s ear, quickly dipping his head to kiss the blushed, pink skin of his neck, licking and nibbling at it.

“Yeol,” the other groaned, deep and throaty and Chanyeol moaned into his skin. His hand on Baekhyun’s ass slid between his cheeks quickly, fingers teasing and trailing back and forth on his entrance and he could feel Baekhyun shiver against him so he sped up, jerking the other with no mercy now. He kissed his way back to Baek’s mouth and the shorter boy was just as eager as Chanyeol himself, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue and Yeol was sure if he opened his eyes, he would see stars now.

Lust pooled in the pit of his stomach and he was inching closer to the edge with each and every tug of Baekhyun’s wrist. Chanyeol was fucking up into his fist now shamelessly, feeling the other boy doing the same, moving between Chanyeol’s hand and thigh, trying to get as much pleasure out of both as he could.

Goddammit, Byun  _ fucking  _ Baekhyun was riding his thighs in his jacuzzi and Chanyeol groaned into the kiss before tearing himself away from him. It took him all he had but he wanted to watch Baekhyun as he-

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned, the sight too beautiful to take. Baekhyun threw his head back, giving the ride his everything, free hand still tangled in Chanyeol’s now messy locks and he was whimpering endlessly. Yeol pushed the tip of his middle finger inside him and Baekhyun let out a high-pitched moan, making eye-contact with him and it was enough to push Yeol over the edge.

Chanyeol moaned out loud as he spilled over Baekhyun’s hand, the water washing it away quickly as the shorter boy kept it up, letting Chanyeol down from his high slowly as he himself frantically tried to get off.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” Chanyeol huffed, trying to catch his breath as he watched Baekhyun bite his bottom lip hard and cum apart on top of him, stiff body going completely still for two seconds, then going limp right away. He was panting heavily as he rode it out, hands locking behind Chanyeol’s neck and Baekhyun kissed him again, slower this time, much slower. As he felt the whole of Baek’s weight on himself, Chanyeol hugged his waist and rubbed his back, keeping the older boy against himself while they made out lazily.

After minutes of nothing but kissing, he pulled back a little, eyes roaming all around Baekhyun’s face, neck, chest.

“How are you doing?” he asked with a half smile.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun blurted out in a breathy chuckle, pushing himself away with a hand on Chanyeol’s chest.

“I mean yeah, that’s the plan,” the younger boy snorted at that, letting go of Baekhyun who slid off his lap and sat down next to him. “Maybe another time, though. I’m good for now.”

“Okay… you get a next time,” Baekhyun muttered as if it was something really needing consideration, and Chanyeol shook his head.

“And you do, too,” he gave him a side glance. He was unbelievable. One would think he would at  _ least _ shut up after a handjob like that…

“Wow, lucky me,” Baekhyun scoffed, and Chanyeol acted without really thinking about it. He leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, earning a surprised little sound and shocked silence for a couple of seconds.

“I swear it’s the best weapon I’ve got against you so far,” he grinned at the shorter boy and pushed himself up on the brim of the tub. They needed to get inside because as much fun as it was, the evening was getting cold.

“Well, of course,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he watched Chanyeol -- he  _ knew _ the older boy watched him -- get out of the water and grab a towel from the sunbed. “Because you are gross.”

“Tell that to your orgasm, baby,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly, passing him a towel as well. If this, whatever it was they were doing, meant that they would be just like they were the past few days, just a little dirtier and more tense, he could definitely live with that, Chanyeol decided as he dried himself up.

“You didn’t last long,” Baekhyun felt the need to retort and the younger boy just chuckled at him. “That is very concerning.”

“Oh, so you’re concerned about me now?” he asked back in a cooing voice, putting on his boxers and shirt, and for some reason, he turned away from Baek. Huh, as if he hadn’t just heard his name groaned by the other some minutes ago. There was no such thing as privacy between the two of them now.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol froze as Baekhyun’s voice came right from behind him. The older boy’s hand started lightly caressing the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps right away. “When was your last time, bitch baby?” he asked, breath warm on Chanyeol’s shoulder as his hand trailed down along his spine. “Or was I that good to you?” Baekhyun dragged his syllables and fuck, why was Yeol getting turned on again?

“As you said, darling,” he spoke, voice surprisingly steady compared to how he felt, “this was just the trial round,” he turned around, but Baekhyun’s hands never left his body. They were simply on his chest and biceps now. “We’ll see how good you are next time.”

“Whatever you say,” Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol knew this smile; he thought he was smarter than everyone and as much as it made the younger boy’s skin crawl, he felt something else along with it now. Maybe it was just his afterglow still. He wanted to believe it was. And as Baekhyun dressed up, he gave Chanyeol one last look, eyes running up and down on him for a second before he simply walked out the door, as swiftly as he came. Hah. Chanyeol had to chuckle at his own awful pun in his head.

One thing was for sure, though. He had no idea how being Baekhyun’s fuck buddy would turn out, but he was excited nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh shit we are in for it now arent we  
> how did you like it??? tell us EVERYTHING
> 
> ps. my bby midnightau is so sick rn :cc pls give her love so she gets better soon bc i'm all :ccc for her


	10. Tight suits and cheeky boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could give that to you right now, right here.”  
> “Mm yeah? And what’s the catch?”  
> “Why do you think there is a catch? There is no catch, it’s me after all.”  
> “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> this is a super long chapter aka one that is between two smut chapters so it has a lot of content  
> new character, new relations and new side to old friends revealed!!  
> also editing is the satan but here we are anyway whoopwhoop  
> enjoy!!
> 
> (some semi-explicit stuff here and there, nothing much, adding it here just in case uwu)

Baekhyun stood in front of his full length mirror, checking himself out endlessly, hand coming up to fix his hair at every possibility he got. He was wearing a simple white shirt with his navy blue jacket over it and the matching coloured pants. He decided not to wear tie, he didn’t want to look like he was preparing too much, meaning, he didn’t want to show the reality of all of it.

He has been debating what to wear since two in the afternoon, now the clock hitting 6pm. He was about to leave as soon as the car came to pick him up. He sprayed another round of his Chanel cologne on himself, spraying a tiny amount on his wrist too. He took a big breath. It was nothing, it meant nothing.

But to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure if it really meant nothing. It was all so weird. He was going to a posh ball with Park Chanyeol. A ball to which _he_ invited him, just as they were making out on his couch. It meant nothing though, Baekhyun _knew_ , to neither of them. Chanyeol just asked him because he would have been bored while Sehun goes off to sweet talk with the promoters, something that was in his work book. Baekhyun said yes, clearing it up with the fact that he had really nothing better to do and what is a better occasion to flex than a gala with all the rich.

He then heard the honk of his ride and he smirked to himself, fixing the sleeve of his jacket. He walked out of the house, empty as ever as his mom spent less and less time there. He started to get used to it. No one was there to tell him what to do - not that he would have paid attention anyways. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house, locking the door behind him.

A black limo was waiting for him, and as he approached the chauffeur opened the door to him. He nodded at him courtesy and got in. He leaned back and enjoyed his ride, reading the labels of expensive champagnes that were stacked up for this occasion and smiled. Chanyeol would go insane, he thought to himself.

It was starting to get darker and when he looked out of the window he had to squint his eyes to see the blurry outlook of the neighborhood they were in. When he noticed they were getting closer he decided to fish out the phone from his pocket and text Chanyeol to get his ass out of the house.

[6:46pm]

 _i am almost there bitch baby_ _  
_ _i hope you are ready for me_

_you bet your pretty ass I am_

_do i believe you?_

**_New attachment._ **

_do you not?_

He opened the picture to see Chanyeol’s face, well, only half of his face on display, his crisp white shirt making his face vibrant. Baekhyun smiled before he closed it and took a picture himself. Wow, the lighting was shitty but this is the best it can get.

[6:53pm]

**_New attachment._ **

_i do now ;)_ _  
_ _i am on your driveway_ __  
hurry up

He texted as the car pulled up. The chauffeur jumped out of the car and rushed to the door to open it for Baekhyun. He got out, fixing his jacket and buttoning it and he waited for the younger boy to arrive. He did, not so much later, wearing his grey trousers and the jacket in his hand thrown over his shoulder.

Baekhyun’s lips crept into a half ass smile as he watched the other walk up to him with a confused expression and his mouth slightly agape as he examined the limo, before his eyes landed on Baekhyun.

“Hello.” Baekhyun smiled simply, not knowing what else he could say, burying his hands in his pocket and swaying on his heels kind of… nervously. Chanyeol looked too good that night.

\--

“Hello yourself,” Chanyeol gave the shorter boy a grin, hating to admit it, but checking out his outfit for the third time in ten seconds. The dress pants hugged Baekhyun’s thighs perfectly and the way he looked like he was _made_ to walk around in suits like this… Chanyeol suddenly considered the option of not turning up at the gala at all, just taking Baekhyun by the hand and up to his bedroom… “You look… neat.”

“You are not bad either,” Baekhyun shrugged, tongue unconsciously running along his bottom lip, and Chanyeol smirked. Since when did that cheekiness not repel him? He didn’t know.

“The nicest words you’ve ever said to me,” he shook his head as they walked around to the door of the limo. One would think that after all the handjobs and making out, Baek complimented him every once in a while… but it was still _them_. And it explained a whole lot.

“So let’s get drunk,” Baekhyun spoke in an elevated tone as the limo started with them, champagne bottle already in his hands and- wow, maybe Chanyeol was a little too distracted by the sight the midget was in a suit because he realised the ten or so bottles of champagne in the passenger area of the car only now.

“Wow, somebody has plans for tonight,” Chanyeol mumbled, watching Baekhyun open the bottle with a cheerful pop.

_(if i get drunk i will get touchy)_

“Just for you,” Baekhyun pursed his lips and Chanyeol winked at him before taking the offered bottle, while Baek grabbed two glasses from the mini cupboard behind his seat. Chanyeol poured for the both of them, even though he knew they shouldn’t get so ahead of themselves. The night was going to be long and he didn’t want to wake up in the hospital.

“I’m sorry in advance if something… happens tonight,” he told Baekhyun, leaving it to the boy’s imagination. They were either going to have an awfully boring night together, talking model boys with ugly old men who handled them as goods… or, with a little luck… they could probably get out of there without being noticed…

“Like what?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Chanyeol wasn’t about to answer, just sipping his champagne. “Are you going to get me pregnant tonight?”

Chanyeol almost choked on his beverage, and Baekhyun chuckled at him, watching the younger one as he coughed a couple of times. When he was sure he wouldn’t die, Chanyeol just shook his head at the other.

“Your dirty mind will get you in trouble one day,” he told Baekhyun, even though his intentions were not too innocent either.

“It got me in enough trouble,” the other replied, leaning his head back on the headrest, exposing his slender neck and perfect skin in Chanyeol’s direction who had a hard time taking his eyes off of him. “After all, I am here with you.”

“You say it as if you weren’t the one who came to pick me up with a fucking limo,” the taller boy swirled his champagne around his glass. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to invite Baekhyun after all. If the tension between them was going to be like this all night, even Sehun would realise something was up.

“Well, I am always ready to impress,” Baekhyun shrugged with a mysterious smile, extending his hand at Chanyeol who raised an eyebrow at him.

Uhm… what was he supposed to do with it? Hold it? Kiss it? Nah, that’s ridiculous. After a second, though, Baek nodded at the bottle in his hands, and Chanyeol huffed a little ‘oh’, handing it over. His ears felt a little hot as he went out of his way to turn fully towards the window on his right. Idiot.

That’s how they rode, for a couple of minutes, Yeol downing his champagne in one go and concentrating on the outside world, Seoul’s buildings running past them in the dimming light of the evening, and he cursed at himself. What the hell was he thinking, inviting Byun Baekhyun, of all people… everyone would think he was trying to sabotage the gala… or worse, that the two of them were- anything friendly. Ridiculous. He should stop making decisions when he’s not in the right mind.

Speaking of which.

He could sense something dipping the seat right next to him, and he made the conscious decision not to turn towards Baekhyun, right by his side now.

“Having fun?” he hummed, placing his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder and a hand on his knee, and the younger boy closed his eyes.

“Of course,” he replied in a steady voice, but he knew Baekhyun wasn’t fooled by it. He could see through Chanyeol way too easily and knew how to push all his buttons if he wanted to.

“You don’t look like it,” Baekhyun insisted, _clearly_ wanting Chanyeol’s attention on him more than how concerned he actually was, the younger boy reminded himself.

“Just not very much in the mood for going out,” he gave back, glancing at Baekhyun’s hand casually on his knee. How much did he need to get drunk anyway? It was a weird thing that Chanyeol didn’t know that… but then again, why should he?

\--

Baekhyun frowned. Did he really not want to look at him now? He watched him, but not even one glance was directed towards him. He huffed, downing the rest of his glass. He had been drinking nonstop since they got in the limo to ease the awkward tension between them, but… why was it awkward in the first place?

He pulled back his hand and looked for the next bottle, pouring a glass for himself before nudging Chanyeol’s elbow. He finally looked at him and Baekhyun tilted the bottle to him. Chanyeol offered his cup and Baekhyun filled it up before speaking again.

“We can go home if you want to.” He said softly.

“No, we have- I mean, _I_ have to go.” Chanyeol emphasized. “I promised Sehun.” He said before taking a sip from his cup and continued. “And I also have a couple of people to meet…”

“Okay, then I can go home.” Baekhyun shrugged simply. “I will drop you off then.”

Chanyeol looked at him then. He didn’t say a word just measured him from head to toe and Baekhyun had no idea what was going on inside of his head. He couldn’t lie it was killing him. He raised his cup to his lips, not yet drinking from it before he said:

“You should take a break, pretty boy.” Chanyeol smirked sipping from his champagne. “It’s all good. Unless you don’t want to come…”

“If I didn’t want to come, I wouldn’t be here now.” Baekhyun smirked back at him. “You just seemed uncomfortable, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m here with you, after all.” Chanyeol said with a cheeky chuckle and it seemed that they were back to their old selves.

“Fair enough.” Baekhyun said, sadly realizing that his cup is empty, again. “Still scared of my offer?”

“About what?” Chanyeol challenged Baekhyun, lips curling into a smirk and eyes filled with want.

“About the blowjob.” Baekhyun said calmly as if he was discussing the weather. “I could give that to you right now, right here.”

“Mm yeah? And what’s the catch?”

“Why do you think there is a catch?” Baekhyun acted fake offended, voice rising a little higher. “There is no catch, it’s me after all.”

“Exactly.” Chanyeol chuckled a hand coming up to cup Baekhyun’s face. “But how could I turn down an offer like that?” He ran his thumb along his cheekbone, soothing Baekhyun’s heated skin.

“To begin with, you should never turn me down.” Baekhyun replied, his hand finding its place back on Chanyeol’s knee, slowly making its way up on his thigh.

“Don’t worry, Baekhyunnie.” He said in a low voice, fingers slipping into his hair. “As long as you’re being a good boy, I will not.”

“Really? But good boys don’t give blowjobs on the backseat.” Baekhyun smiled triumphantly, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh. That gala was not worth it, he wanted Chanyeol and he wanted him now, and truth be told Baekhyun was so not a patient person.

\--

“Mm, they don’t?” Chanyeol frowned at the shorter boy, fingertips massaging the back of his neck and Baekhyun leaned in his touch. So needy, Yeol could tell. “So what does that make _you_ then?”

“I am most probably your hooker,” Baek replied simply, pretty fingers slipping right over Chanyeol’s hardening member, petting the fabric of his pants absentmindedly, keeping eye contact as if just watching Yeol had been what turned him on the most and the younger boy sighed briefly.

“Oh, I don’t think you are,” Chanyeol bit his lower lip, staying still under Baekhyun’s touch. “If you were, I would’ve already fucked you.”

“Does that make me a special favourite then?” Baek smirked, second hand coming up to undo Chanyeol’s pants and wow, he was serious about this. He wanted to blow him on the backseat.

“My one and only,” Chanyeol singsonged, finally leaning in, capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss. The shorter boy’s soft lips pulled into a faint smile as he kissed back slowly, in a way Yeol didn’t remember kissing him at all, but it was soon gone without a trace, leaving only hunger and passion for the two of them to share. Baekhyun’s hands were on his underwear a second later, fingers sinking into his hipbone through the fabric. Oh god, he was driving Chanyeol crazy. The younger boy gripped the back of the other’s neck tighter, free hand sliding around his back and holding him securely against himself.

“Is everything okay?” Baekhyun mumbled against his lips, fingers teasing the waistband of Yeol’s boxers. Chanyeol wanted to knock him back on the seat and get over him, trap him right between his body and the leather seats, make him moan his name so loudly that people outside the car would be able to hear him…

“Just wondering when you wanna get down to it finally,” he grinned with closed eyes, right on Baekhyun’s lips, and the other boy chuckled.

“Maybe next time because we are here,” Baekhyun whispered, and a second later, the car stopped for real. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, staring right in Baekhyun’s as he understood what it meant. “Get yourself together, baby,” the blond boy gave him one last kiss and no matter how Chanyeol wanted to keep kissing him, Baekhyun pulled his hands back and slid across the seats to his own door with a wide grin. Chanyeol blinked twice, lust still bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he let his head fall against the window with a frustrated sigh.

 

\--

 

Sehun was having a sweet chat up with one of the customer when it happened. He didn’t know the old guy at all, probably in his late 50s, talking about something very concerning about sport magazines when he saw them. He noticed Chanyeol and he was glad that his torture was about to end when, he saw Baekhyun walking next to him, like some champion.

Sehun’s jaw dropped, especially when the two started to talk to each other. What was going on?

“Excuse me sir for a moment.” Sehun spoke up when the man took a sip from his cup, not wanting to disrespect him with cutting in. “I shall greet my guests.” He bowed and the man gave him a big soft and warm smile.

He hurried up to Chanyeol, desperate for answers. Deep down, however, he knew that he will only get more questions after one solid conversation with Chanyeol. He somehow had always managed to talk his way out of it and Sehun was jealous of that trait of his. If he had it, he would probably be home in his PJs, watching dog videos on the internet.

“Good evening.” He greeted them with a cheerful smile and a little nod as he reached the two, both of them turning on their way to him.

“Hello, Sehun!” Baekhyun greeted him with a similar cheerful tone. Baekhyun always seemed so happy and it really lifted Sehun’s mood too.

“Hey, how is it going?” Chanyeol nodded at him and Sehun squinted his eyes. Why did he look so… odd?

“Like the usual… I am schmoozing with every old dude here.” He sighed. “You took long.”

“Chanyeol was not ready for the party in time.” Baekhyun smiled, giving a side glance to Chanyeol.

“I was perfectly ready, it was Baek who made me wait…” Chanyeol scoffed hands locking in front of his chest as he stared him down. “For nothing.” He added, voice hardly above whisper.

Sehun furrowed his brows, glance changing from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and back. Something was up and Chanyeol’s causal ‘Baek’ nickname really bothered Sehun for some reason. He stepped to Chanyeol then, sniffing his shirt who backed away instantly.

“You have been drinking.” Sehun pointed out. “Who drove then?”

“Someone felt the need to show off.” He said, motioning at Baekhyun who was silently chuckling on god knows what. “We came by limo.”

“Really? Man I would have loved to join.” Sehun sighed shaking his head. “Why don’t you come on in? I’m going to show you around.”

“Ah it would have been so much fun with you Sehun!” Baekhyun smiled, linking his arm with Sehun.

“Thank you?” Sehun asked with a little confusion in his voice as he looked over to his shoulder to catch Chanyeol, walking behind them. Suddenly, Sehun didn’t feel as calm as he was. Something was wrong but he didn’t know what.

 

\--

 

“I’m very glad that we could arrange this, Mr Oh,” Suho spoke, polite, impeccable smile never leaving his lips and the man looked delighted. Good. Here it was not about their personal relationship; it was all business and the fact that Mr Oh was willing to work with him like that was an accomplishment he was endlessly proud of. “I will meet you tomorrow at Zhang Seoul so we can start our prosperous project right away.”

“Splendid,” Mr Oh bowed to him a little, clapping him on the shoulder with a smile. “I will be looking forward to it, son,” he said and Suho couldn’t help but beam. He knew the man was genuine. They said their goodbyes, ever so politely and neatly, before Suho walked to the bar, asking the pretty bartender for one last glass of champagne. Then, in all honesty, he was ready to go. He had nothing left to do here.

“Hello there, pretty boy.”

Suho’s head shot up as a rather tall, rather handsome boy stepped to him, in all his luxurious glory and leaned against the counter casually.

“Zitao,” Suho nodded with a measured tone and fixed his glasses, eyes briefly flickering over the younger’s outfit. Someone was out for a new sugar daddy here. “How did you even get in? Aren’t you on the blacklist of the company or something?”

“Not when you own the lance abroad,” Tao smirked, tilting his head back a little as he eyed Suho. Ah, this shameless bastard…

“Wonderful,” he agreed, taking his champagne glass and stepping back a little. Being around Zitao in public was not a wise thing to do, especially since Suho had a new job. He needed to be impeccable. Always. “But now if you excuse me-”

“What are you both doing here?”

Sehun’s voice came from behind his back and Suho sighed tiredly. Not now… Suho loved his almost-brother to death, but there were _situations_ \-- like this one -- when he wished the younger didn’t have the habit of walking into trouble.

“I mean, hi,” Sehun corrected himself politely.

“Su!” Chanyeol greeted him too, putting a way too forward hand on his shoulder and turning Suho into their direction. It was only now that Suho realised-

“Byun Baekhyun?” he asked with a frown because no. He was most probably hallucinating. It must be the stress, he thought to himself as he blinked a couple of times. Baekhyun’s image, however, stayed right where it was, arm hooked into Sehun’s who looked rather uncomfortable in the situation.

“What, Su, you look like you have seen a ghost,” Sehun told him, not even teasing like he usually did but matter-of-factly.

“Baekhyun? What a pleasant surprise,” Zitao spoke up instead of Suho now, sweet tone carrying something mysterious in it and Suho saw as Chanyeol’s jaw clenched.

“Am I missing something here?” Suho asked unsurely. Yeah, he didn’t spend as much time together with all of them as they did with each other, but he was pretty sure that Byun Baekhyun was still not a regular part of the gang.

“Nothing at all,” Chanyeol was quick to reassure him, even though his eyes were glued to something behind Suho’s back and the older boy guessed he was trying to stare down Tao.

“Yeah, nothing out of ordinary,” Suho could hear the sly smirk in Zitao’s voice, and even he knew it meant Chanyeol was in trouble. He had no idea what kind of trouble, but he wasn’t about to find out now.

“Well,” he glanced at Baekhyun -- swaying a little, definitely tipsy at least -- one last time, then up at Chanyeol, and placed his glass back on the counter, indicating he was leaving now for real. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid I have to leave now. See you soon,” he turned back at Sehun a little, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Don’t stay out late,” he nodded and walked out, not quite running but fast enough so that they could not stop him. He wasn’t dumb; he knew Chanyeol had problems with managing his outbursts and that Zitao was not somebody who would let him just ride those out and that Sehun was… well, Sehun. His adorable, clumsy, naive little brother.

Yeah, Suho thought to himself. He really didn’t need whatever drama was going down between them all.

 

\--

 

Looking around the people, Kyungsoo gulped. He wasn’t one to get easily frustrated by what others thought of him, but walking into the spacious gala hall, filled with people -- one more posh than the other -- he could _feel_ all eyes on himself. Maybe his suit wasn’t tailored for his size exactly and his hair wasn’t done by ultra famous hair stylists, but in his opinion, he looked perfectly acceptable.

He still didn’t understand why he had to go there, though. After all, it wasn’t his field.

“All good, hyung?” Jongin put a careful hand on his arm, making him jump a little. Glancing up at his boyfriend, Kyungsoo could see Jongin was pretty tense as well, hand lingering on his bicep for another moment before he pulled back. The older boy’s stomach felt wrong in all ways possible. He knew this was something they agreed on, but it didn’t make it easier to accept.

“Yeah…” his eyes averted, back on all the sea of middle-aged sponsors and beautiful models, mingling in their posh, upper class conversations. Kyungsoo wondered if there was even one person there who didn’t earn more money in a week than he would in a year. He realised Jongin was still watching him a second later, so he added: “I’m just… yeah. We should probably… try to blend in, right?”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded quickly, watching and most probably measuring the crowd, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but look at him.

He looked like... he belonged there. The shorter boy wasn’t trying to lie to himself and say he didn’t. Anyone seeing Jongin in his cream-coloured suit and professional posture would have said he was made to be modelling for tabloids like this. And Kyungsoo knew perfectly well this was by far the best option they had. So he bit his tongue and swallowed.

“There,” Jongin poked his chin in the vague direction of somebody and turned back to Kyungsoo. “My boss. I have to report for duty,” the younger boy smirked, starting towards the stern-looking man with watch bright enough to blind Kyungsoo from this distance.

“I- I’d rather...” Kyungsoo put a hand around his wrist, turning his boyfriend back for a second, “get us something to drink in the meantime.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked, small, unsure smile in the corner of his lips and Kyungsoo wondered, for the hundredth time, just what the hell he was doing here.

“Of course,” he insisted, letting go of him before anybody could even have a second glance at them. It made his fingertips itch. “I’ll catch up to you in a second.”

\--

He saw him, Jongin, merrily chatting away with his dad about something and Sehun swore his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Maybe today he can finally ask him out on a date… when else if not now? He confidently walked up to the two, Baekhyun still hanging on his arm. Sehun didn’t mind though, at least the older boy could walk in a straight line instead of wobbling from left to right. As they approached his dad’s eyes fall upon him and the tightness in his lungs came back as always.

However, with one single glance it was over and done with. His father was called over by some dudes in a joking manner and he excused himself from Jongin before he walked up to them. Jongin smiled softly after him, eyes following his steps and landing on Sehun as his father walked past. His smile was even wider now, hands in his pockets, waiting for Sehun to approach him.

“Hello Jongin.” He greeted him with a warm tone, eyes almost disappearing because of the dumb grin he had on.

“Hey Sehunnie!” Jongin beamed cheerfully, inviting him in a half hug. “How are you doing?”

“I am good, how are you?” He replied and he cursed himself for sounding so… idiotic.

“A little overwhelmed, but I’m fine.” Jongin let out a breathy chuckle. “I’ll get used to it all sooner or later.”

Sehun was so lost in his beautiful smile and glimmering eyes that Chanyeol had to cough next to him to get him back to his senses. He shook his head, a dumb expression on his face as he introduced his friends to Jongin.

“Sorry, you don’t know each other, right?” Sehun motioned to the two guys standing next to him. “Jongin, this is Chanyeol and this, here, is Baekhyun.” He introduced them and Baek let go off his arm.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jongin.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, extending a hand to Jongin who returned the smile and the handshake.

“Wow Sehun… You were right.” Chanyeol gasped, eyeing Jongin up and down. “Very pleased to meet you.” He added slyly, a smirk forming on his lips and Sehun’s stomach did a flip. No, not again…

“Ah hey there, nice to meet you all!” Jongin beamed, the happy smile never leaving his face and Sehun adored it so much. “I have-” He said looking around, clearly searching the room for someone. “Someone to introduce as well, I dunno where he-” He begun when a small boy approached them. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands, a suit one size too big for him and big scared eyes. Sehun didn’t recognize him at all, and that was odd to him.

He stopped right next to Jongin, handing him one cup and Jongin smiled as he softly thanked him. Sehun couldn’t put a finger where he saw him before if he ever did.

“So everyone, he is Kyungsoo, we moved to the city together some time ago and he is the most important person in my life.” Jongin said happily, gaze exchanging between Kyungsoo and the three of them. “Hyung, this is Sehun, who I already told you about, and his friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s back as he spoke and Sehun flashed a smile at Kyungsoo as soon as their eyes locked. He, however, looked more threatening than welcoming.

“Glad to meet you Kyungsoo.” Sehun nodded, a little taken aback by the smaller boy. “I’m glad that Jongin has someone like you with him.”

“Yeah. I’m glad, too.” Kyungsoo said in a monotone voice.

Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on his cheeks as he stood there, the other’s cold greeting completely phasing him, and felt like he was pitied for it. On the other hand, Chanyeol bursted into a fit of giggles and when Sehun looked at him with a mix of confusion and sadness, not quite understanding the situation, only for Chanyeol to continue laughing even harder.

“I think we should-” Baekhyun took a deep breath stepping to Chanyeol and placing a hand on his chest, slightly pushing him. By that time Chanyeol was a laughing-crying mess and Baekhyun had to guide him away to the buffet table. Now this was even more awkward.

\--

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol wheezed, holding one arm around his ribcage to stop it from heaving and having his other hand in Baekhyun’s hold. “Did you hear him? The dude is so damn whipped for the little guy,” he giggled because Sehun did have some ridiculous crushes but this one was the most hilarious yet.

“Stop laughing at him,” Baekhyun told him in a serious tone, stepping away from him, eyes on the buffet table. Chanyeol froze for a moment but then smirked.

“C’mon, don’t tell me you can’t see it,” Chanyeol nudged his arm with a finger. “Sehun’s making a fool of himself.”

“Why are you so rude to him?” Baekhyun didn’t look up from where he took a glass of champagne and Chanyeol quickly followed his example, words not yet getting to him. “He didn’t do anything bad.”

“Huh, yeah, of course. But it’s still funny,” Chanyeol chuckled, somehow not finding it as funny as before. He kept himself from turning around, though. That would’ve been stupid. “He always falls for the wrong guys. There was this one time with a straight dude, and then another one who was actually into me…”

“Poor Sehun…” Baekhyun sighed, somehow implying way more than Chanyeol could easily understand in his tipsy state and he frowned at the older boy.

“What do you mean?”

“He deserves to be happy with someone,” Baekhyun said, eyes only for a second meeting Chanyeol’s, then he turned to watch Sehun in the other end of the room, struggling to say something to the other two. He eventually left, walking some metres, then stopping, unsure what to do.

“When did you become such a sap?” Chanyeol asked with a grimace but he actually felt sorry for Sehun. Huh, a first in a long time.

“I have a soft spot for him,” Baekhyun shrugged, smiling a little as he watched the youngest boy wander around aimlessly, trying to drink from his empty glass again. “He has that charm.”

“What charm?” Chanyeol asked, probably a bit harsher than he was supposed to, and Baekhyun instantly gave him a side glance, eyes darting around his face.

“Jealous?” he asked, tone simply inquiring and somehow it was even worse than his teasing one.

“Pf, please,” Chanyeol smirked, downing half of the glass in one go despite how he didn’t feel like drinking anymore.

“I was talking about his cute little boy charm,” Baekhyun went on as if anybody had asked him to do so. “He is cute.”

“Are you really into that?” Chanyeol snorted, expression a mixture of disgust and scepticism as he looked at Sehun, now getting into a conversation with a model girl from the company. Chanyeol didn’t remember her name and couldn’t care less.

“Why? You aren’t?” Baekhyun asked, knowing half smile mocking Chanyeol.

“I asked first,” he said, trying not to sound as childish as he felt.

“Maybe I am,” the other shrugged a little, drinking his champagne in an unbothered manner. Chanyeol hated how unlike Baekhyun, he could already feel his pulse rising. “I like people who have innocent charms but a dirty mind.”

“Huh, well good luck with that,” Chanyeol scoffed. “There’s no person on earth who has a purer mind than Sehun.”

“Well, my interest differs at the moment,” Baekhyun replied after a second of watching Chanyeol, and the younger boy wasn’t about to back down from a staring contest either.

“Does it?” he asked, squinting at Baek. Damn, did he really want Sehun that much? What the hell did he have that made him so interesting? “How so?”

“Think a little, big boy,” Baekhyun gave him a cheeky grin, thinking he was oh-so-clever and Chanyeol hated him for it. His hand found its way to Yeol's arm, dragging a finger slowly up on his bicep. “I am sure you are clever enough to figure that out.”

Oh.

“Give me a hint, then,” Chanyeol bit back a smirk, pretending to be sipping his champagne without a guess of what Baekhyun might be on about but somehow his imagination seemed to have erupted in that moment. He remembered the backseat of the limo just an hour ago and he gulped. They had some business to finish as soon as possible.

“Stay with me to find out.”

\--

Sehun had to refresh himself. His skin was heating up and he started to sweat in his suit. Damn it why was it so hot? His heart felt like it was about to burst as it pumped in his chest so quickly. He felt sick, an indescribable nervousness taking over his whole body. He found himself shivering, while feeling too hot to bare and the spacious gala room was suddenly suffocating him.

He rushed to the bathroom, taking off his suit jacket as soon as he stepped in and throwing it on one of the armchairs of the room. One would find it ridiculous to have armchairs at a restroom, but it was what Sehun was used to. He didn’t know who would just sit in the toilet on an armchair though but suddenly he was grateful to whoever had that idea.

He rolled up his sleeves and let the cold water flow on the veins in his wrist and he started to feel a lot better. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, trying to even his heaving breathing. As soon as that was settled he smirked at his reflection. Despite how he felt, he still looked quite presentable. He closed the tap and stepped back a little, fixing the wrinkles of his shirt and the buttons of his sleeves, eyes never leaving his own body.

Then the door of the restroom opened, and he jumped a little as he found himself standing in front of Jongin. Suddenly, all his worries flew back to him. He has to get it over and done with. Jongin flashed him a soft smile as he walked a little more in and Sehun’s hands started to sweat. As Jongin was about to go and use the restroom for what it was actually created, Sehun stopped him.

“Wait-” He grabbed his wrist, Jongin whirling around in his hold and Sehun immediately drew his hand back as Jongin’s eyes meet his own. “I-I want to ask- ask you something.” He stuttered and suddenly he felt like he forgot to speak all together. Jongin kept his eyes on him, probably hoping for him to continue.

“Yeah?” Jongin asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and Sehun fucking froze on the spot. Yeah? Yeah what, what is he supposed to say to that? “Is everything okay, Sehun-ah?”

“Ah yeah- yeah of course… It’s okay. I’m okay. I was just thinking…” Sehun tried to collect himself the best way he could and he wished he could have been Chanyeol at that moment. That lucky bastard would know what to say, he was sure of that. “B-because I… so since we, uh, know each other I… I want to know you more and… will you like… you know, spend some time with me and all that jazz?”

Nice fucking one, Oh Sehun, you pathetic idiot.

“Ah, what do you mean?” Jongin chuckled, with that cute laughter of his that sends butterflies to Sehun’s stomach. “We already spend time together… are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah- but what if we go on like, a…” Just fucking say it. “... a date… maybe?” His voice break as the last word left his lips but at least it was out and there was no way he can take it back now.

\--

Silence filled the spacious bathroom and it felt like the words echoed back at Jongin from the shiny tiled walls.

“A date?” Jongin frowned, taking in the sight Sehun was in that moment; one hand worrying the other, eyes avoiding his gaze, only returning to look at him every couple of seconds, tongue licking his bottom lip anxiously.

Oh god, how did he not see it before?

“Y-yeah?” Sehun huffed a very small, very nervous chuckle at him. “I mean… if you want to, of course,” he added keeping eye contact for a second before gaze dropping to his feet again.

“Sehun…” Jongin stepped closer, not bearing the distance between them. His heart felt heavy at the sight of the other, looking so vulnerable and unsure. “It’s very kind of you to ask me out but I’m afraid-” he started, his boss’ voice ringing out in his ears: _Yeah, you'd want to keep it to yourself till you make it, boy, yes?_ “But I cannot,” he said, and decided Sehun was surely not someone he had to keep it a secret from. “I have a boyfriend.”

“You… do?” Sehun blinked at him with a pout and Jongin hated this situation so much. Sehun was such an amazing person and he really didn’t want to hurt him… but this was the truth and he definitely deserved to know it. He nodded with a small, sad smile. “I mean, huh, of course you do,” Sehun mumbled, mirroring his smile and it was filled with so much fondness Jongin found hard to handle. “You are perfection in human form.”

“Ah, please,” Jongin chuckled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He really, really wasn’t that. “You’re too nice to me, Sehun-ah,” he put a hand on his upper arm, caressing it lightly. “And if someone is perfect here, it’s definitely you.”

Sehun smiled back at him softly, eyes dropping from his eyes to his lips and then on the hand on his bicep.

“Kyungsoo…” he started and Jongin’s heart leaped a little. “Is he your… boyfriend?” Sehun tried, voice small and free of any accusations.

“Yeah,” Jongin whispered, raising his free hand for Sehun to see. The silver band around his ring finger shimmered away, the tiny carnelian in the middle of it surrounded by the engraved rays of the sun. Him and Kyungsoo changed promise rings before they moved to Seoul, just two months before. Sehun looked at it intently, taking it in before he turned back to Jongin, taking a deep breath.

“He is lucky, but I see that so are you,” Sehun told him, the fondness in his eyes returning. “I am really happy for you, Jongin,” he spoke and put his hand on Jongin’s where it was still on his upper arm, squeezing it a bit. “And… I hope you will remain my friend after all,” he added in a lower voice and Jongin didn’t miss the way his eyes glimmered. “I didn’t want to make this situation so awkward.”

“Please, it’s all okay,” Jongin beamed at him, the boulder he didn’t even know what pressing down his heart rolling away at the words. “You’re such a great friend and I’m so lucky to have you,” he reassured him as he stepped back a little, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want to risk making Sehun cry by hugging him so he found this the next best option. “We should go and join the party, what do you say?” he tried to lift the mood a little and Sehun watched him for one last moment before he nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, we kinda broke everyone's hearts again..  
> BUT DONT WORRY  
> there is more fuckery to come soon (literally winkwonk) also new characters and ships and all that shit it's gonna be GREAT lemme tell ya that
> 
> i am kinda sleep deprived please ignore me
> 
> also, uh, comment please?


	11. Hyungs and baby boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Impatient much?"  
> "Aren't you?"  
> "Depends. How far is your bed?"   
> "Why? Would you like to take me here right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one is one vv long and one vv heated chapter. Reader discreation is advised.

The past few hours were all in a daze. Baekhyun could hardly remember what happened after they met Sehun. Chanyeol and he had been drinking the endless amount of champagne, snarky comments leaving their lips every now and then which led up to this point, where they were now, stumbling onto the car’s backseat.

Baekhyun laid down on the seat, giggling, as Chanyeol fell next to him. They were high off of their asses. Baekhyun laid his head back on the headrest staring down at his outfit. He smirked as a provoking thought had slipped his mind before focusing his eyes on Chanyeol. He had his eyes closed, arms on each side of his body, taking big, even breaths as if he was about to fall asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t let that happen.

“Yeollie~” He singsonged on a honey sweet tone. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” He nudged the younger’s elbow slightly, the smirk never leaving his lips. Baekhyun could hardly feel his face.

“Piss off, ’m tired.” He mumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest but Baekhyun was having none of it.

“Come on~” He dragged his syllables. “Give me attention!” He whined childishly, getting more and more playful.  _ If anything, I can at least annoy Chanyeol. _ He thought. 

“Mm can’t think now.” Chanyeol pulled his collar up on his neck, shuffling into a more comfortable position. “Jus’ take me home.”

“What are you? A grandpa?” Baekhyun teased him, licking along his lower lip and undoing two of his shirt’s buttons.

“That’s you. Tiny grandpa.” Chanyeol giggled before he continued. “Who’s a lightweight too.”

“Well, someone is a lot more drunk than me.” Baekhyun groaned, eyes measuring Chanyeol from head to toe.  _ How should I drive him crazy? _

“Huh how d’you know?” Chanyeol asked, but Baekhyun was sure he wasn’t even focusing on the conversation. 

“You tell me bitch baby.” Baekhyun turned towards him, a hand coming up to play with Yeol’s messy red hair.

“Mm whatcha doing.” Chanyeol hummed, leaning more into Baekhyun’s touch and the older boy bit down on his lower lip.

“You are like a puppy.” He giggled before placing his other hand swiftly on Chanyeol’s thigh, not doing anything at all, just resting it there.

“A wha’ now?” Chanyeol frowned, before his lips curled into a lazy smile.

“A puppy. Needy for attention.” Baekhyun stated, scooting closer to Chanyeol. “We are not that different, after all.”

“’m not needy…” Chanyeol pouted and Baek wanted to kiss him then, but he refrained from it.

“Really? You didn’t seem like it when we were going to the gala.” Baekhyun wondered out loud, squeezing Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Ah…” Chanyeol winced. “Stop it.” But his actions spoke the contrary. He pushed his leg more into Baek’s touch and Baekhyun knew, he got it in the bag. So then, the older boy leaned closer to whisper into the younger one’s ear.

“If that’s what you want.” He moaned before lifting his hands up and moving just an inch further from Chanyeol.

“Jesus, Byun,” Chanyeol groaned and Baekhyun smiled at him thriumpanthly, “thought ya knew me better by now.” 

“Well, Park,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and Chanyeol huffed. “I am just obeying to you. Is this not what you want from me?” He asked a mix of innocence yet teasing tone playing on his drunken lips.

“May or may not want a couple o’ things right now.” Chanyeol hummed, licking his lips, eyes still closed. Baekhyun leaned in again, his lips ghosting over Chanyeol’s as he answered.

“We can’t always get what we want, baby boy.” He said but instead of sitting back to his place he stayed there, examining Chanyeol’s face, his breath tickling his heated skin.

“Yeah? Why, what do  _ you _ want?” Chanyeol’s breathing picked up quickly and Baekhyun hummed.

“Mmm maybe you to fuck me.” He moaned, the words rolling off his tongue as if they meant nothing at all.

“Maybe?” Chanyeol cocked a brow at him his eyes fluttering open and his breathing stopped altogether as his eyes darted down on Baekhyun’s fully exposed cleavage and collarbones. He straightened back up, the shirt falling off of his shoulder with a victorious smirk.

“It’s too bad you are too tired,” He said, pushing his hips up a little as he leaned back on his knuckles and tilted his head to the side expectantly. “isn’t it?”

\--

If there was anything in the world Chanyeol absolutely couldn’t stand, it was when Byun Baekhyun succeeded over him. It had happened over and over again in their lives, Baekhyun being just a couple of seconds faster in sports, writing just a few percents better exams, having just a few friends more than him… and Chanyeol never ever admitted to defeat.

Right now, however, when the older boy was -- again, just a tiny bit more sober, -- basically half naked in front of him, telling him to fuck him… Chanyeol was about to lose again and he couldn’t let that happen.

So instead of words, he took a handful of Baekhyun’s undone shirt and yanked the shorter boy against himself, lips crashing unceremoniously. Baekhyun gave a little sound in the back of his throat as he smirked against Chanyeol’s lips in satisfaction and the younger one wanted to wipe that clever smile off of his face. At all cost.

Hands sliding down on Baekhyun’s small waist, Chanyeol easily pulled him on his lap and the other didn’t protest. If anything, he was pretty responsive; his hands came up to hold Chanyeol’s face from both sides, deepening the kiss. The taller boy could feel Baekhyun’s thighs spread wider on his lap, bringing their crotches dangerously closer to each other and Chanyeol only realised what he was doing when he caught himself grabbing the other’s ass, pulling him even closer.

“Not sleepy?” Baekhyun grinned but Chanyeol didn’t give him the opportunity to say more, one hand slipping under his shirt and up his bare back, sinking his fingertips into his skin.

“Somebody woke me up,” he replied, going back to kissing him blindly, hands feeling him up finally. God, it’s been a long night… and it was far from over.

“Really? Must be annoying,” Baekhyun breathed, voice somewhere between a whisper and a moan. He tore himself away from the kiss, only pushing his forehead against Chanyeol’s as he ground his hips down experimentally and the younger boy had to bite back a groan.

“Yes, you are,” he replied through gritted teeth and a second later Baekhyun did it again. The friction was painful but way too good at the same time and Chanyeol needed to keep himself silent so he kissed his way from Baek’s jaw to his ear and down his neck, earning little whines from him. The older boy kept grinding, making Yeol wiggle under him because those dress pants were tight for a reason; there was exactly enough space in it for… everything. His tailor obviously didn’t think about situations like  _ this _ . Well, not that Chanyeol did.

“I told you to give me attention...” Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol bit down on his skin, swiftly following it with kisses on the crook of his neck. “But you didn’t listen,” he added, one hand now in Chanyeol’s hair on the back of his head, the other keeping himself steady on his shoulder as he never stopped rolling his hips down. The younger boy wondered how long they could go on like this.

“Am I not giving you attention now, pretty boy?” he mumbled into Baekhyun’s skin, right over a forming hickey. It might not have been the best place for it, a little over his collarbone, but Chanyeol didn’t care in that moment. Hickeys went without saying, especially if Baek was serious about what he said he wanted from the night…

“I want more,” he breathed, pulling back to look down at Chanyeol now, kneeling over him and the younger boy had the weird feeling that  _ he _ was the trapped one after all. Not that he had much time to think about things like that because Baekhyun tightened his grip in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss even hungrier than before. Tongues battling for dominance, Chanyeol held the shorter boy close, only the layers of their clothes between them and Baekhyun bit his lower lip, pulling at it, making Chanyeol moan out loud. Baek obviously enjoyed having the upper hand and giving Chanyeol a hard time… literally.

“Ah fuck,” he blurted as the older boy ground his crotch right against his, not letting go, not slowing down and Chanyeol swore he would go mad if they didn't get out of there soon.

Which he actually didn’t have to wait much for, because the car soon came to a halt. Yeah, Chanyeol probably needed a second or three to realise it happened because he was a little preoccupied but he wouldn’t have admitted it for the world.

\--

Baekhyun pulled back, a smirk on his bitten lips. His hands ran down on Chanyeol’s chest, eyes following them before hooking in the belt of his trousers. He could feel Chanyeol tensing up in his arms and he licked his lips painfully slowly for the other to watch.

“If you want to go on, then join me.” He said finally, pushing himself off of Chanyeol’s lap and fixing his shirt a little before getting out of the car. He tipped the driver and walked up to his house, never for a second glancing back because he knew that Chanyeol was following him. Well, he had to, Baekhyun thought.

He messed with the keys a little, his hands shaking from the impact of the heated makeout session they just had. Baekhyun’s mind was far away from the present, it was somewhere in the future, pinned down beneath Chanyeol. He chuckled, never thought it would come to this, huh.

He pushed the door open and walked in, well aware that his mom was not home that night either. She was away on a business trip of some sort, she didn’t really explain and Baekhyun didn’t really ask. He dropped his keys on the cafe table by the door and kicked off his shoes. He heard the door shut behind him and Baekhyun smirked turning around and looking up at Chanyeol’s tall figure.

Baekhyun leaned on the wall next to him, playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “What’s good?” He asked and Chanyeol scoffed.

The younger boy’s hands were soon on each side of him, supporting himself on the wall behind Baekhyun. The older boy had to bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from kissing him endlessly and just eyed him up and down till their lustful eyes locked.

“So.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and raspy. He didn’t seem patient anymore. “Lead the way.” He nodded with his head in the direction of the hall and Baekhyun smirked.

“Gladly.” He whispered, hands pushing Chanyeol away by his chest. 

Baekhyun walked in and he could hear Chanyeol’s lazy footsteps following him. He lead him up the stairs where his room was, only turning around on the corridor when they were just a few doors away from the room. Chanyeol didn’t care about his surroundings, his eyes were only fixed on Baekhyun and he felt like a king. He extended his arms and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him flat against his body. 

“Impatient much?” Chanyeol growled against his lips and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Aren’t you?” 

“Depends.” He pursed his lips, hands coming to hold Baekhyun by his waist. “How far is your bed?”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked as innocently as he could. “Would you like to take me here right now?”

“You should learn how to hold that clever tongue of yours one day.” Chanyeol huffed, holding Baekhyun’s head up by his chin with his hand.

“Am I in trouble now?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him, his hands grabbing Chanyeol’s ass who hissed at the sensation.

“You bet.” He scoffed and soon his lips were back on Baek’s. He instantly moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, as he started to walk with Chanyeol in his arms towards his room.

He kicked the door open with his sole when he finally found it and pulled Chanyeol in with him. His legs soon reached the end of the bed and he fall on top of it, Chanyeol following suit not so much later. Baekhyun’s legs come up to lock behind the small of Chanyeol’s back who supported himself on his knuckles but when the older boy tried to pull him closer he didn’t fight it.

This was the night Baekhyun was waiting for, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

\--

Having Baekhyun in his jacuzzi was one thing, but Chanyeol knew better than to think this time would be as simple as the other one was. His knees sunk deep in the mattress of the shorter boy’s bed, forearms now laid flat on both sides of his head to get himself closer to Baekhyun. Through the unbreakable kiss Chanyeol could feel his racing heart and he weaved his fingers in Baek’s blond locks.

“Take me, Yeol,” the older boy blurted out and huffed, hands busy with the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt. And pulling back for a moment, the younger boy could see how irresistible he was. The lights creeping in through the window from the outside made his blushed marble skin glow and it took Chanyeol a moment too long to get back into the kiss. This time, though, his hand slipped down between the two of them, undoing Baekhyun’s buttons one by one as well.

“Is that what you want, Baekhyunnie?” he muttered, the addicting sensation of their kisses making it hard to concentrate on forming words. He was struggling with the last two buttons when Baekhyun finished with his, slipping the fabric off of one shoulder and running his nails down Chanyeol’s shoulder blade, and then back up.

“Y-yeah,” Baekhyun whispered, panting as Chanyeol sat back on his heels, and the younger boy slipped out of his shirt completely, tossing it to the floor. He ruffled up his own hair a little, looking down at Baekhyun with a triumphant smile. It was time he was on top at last. “Please,” Baek groaned, legs still hugging Chanyeol’s waist, and he tried to pull the taller boy back into the kiss but Yeol was having none of it.

Not before he undid the remaining buttons quickly and helped Baekhyun out of his own shirt, throwing it away in a similar manner. The smaller boy shivered a little, hands coming up to automatically rub at his own arms but Chanyeol took his wrists, pinning them down right by his head and he could feel as the air got stuck in Baekhyun’s lungs. He couldn’t bite back a grin. The other was a pretty pleasant sight like this; shirtless, speechless, needy. Chanyeol leaned down again to continue kissing him where he left off and in the meantime he pulled Baek’s hands further up above his head to be able to hold him down with one hand. He needed the other one to undo the button and zip of his pants.

Baekhyun kept wiggling underneath him, trying to free his hands but Chanyeol groaned into the kiss, indicating he’d better not test the waters.

_ “Chanyeol,” _ the name left Baek’s lips in a small whisper, resonating right on the other’s lips and it sounded more like begging than anything else.

“Tell me,” Chanyeol decided to push it as his hand finally found its way right inside Baekhyun’s tight pants, fingers touching silk immediately. Huh, Baekhyun came prepared for sure. Chanyeol swallowed hard at the thought.

“What are  _ you _ waiting for?” Baekhyun whined, hips bucking up into Yeol’s touch and the younger boy huffed, letting his hand slide further down between his legs, feeling him up and-

“Fuck, you’re wearing a  _ thong _ ?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking what was obvious, because to all the gods above, the thought alone turned him on ridiculously easily. Was Baekhyun wearing that just for him? How far ahead did he plan the night to turn out like this?

“See for yourself,” Baek moaned, head falling back on the mattress, obviously waiting for Chanyeol to do so. No matter how much he wanted to do the exact opposite of whatever the midget told him, he didn’t have it in him to object in that moment.

Chanyeol leaned down, kissing Baekhyun’s neck instead of his mouth but with the same intensity. The neck kisses made the older boy squeal and grind up into his hand even more. The younger boy realised he was still holding Baek’s hands down and he decided to let them go for now; he needed both of his own hands. Running his fingers down Baekhyun’s sides as he gradually kissed down on his chest, Chanyeol could feel the other’s hands in his hair and on his back, impatiently grabbing at him and trying to get as much as he could, as soon as he could. It earned him a small bite on his stomach from Chanyeol, making Baek moan.

By the time his kisses got to the waistband of, oh god, whatever underwear Baekhyun was wearing, the older boy had already kicked off his pants half the way. Chanyeol swiftly detangled the fabric from his feet, tossing it to the side.

It was time the real fun began, he thought to himself with a smirk as his lips first touched Baekhyun’s erection through the silk of his burgundy thong.

\--

Baekhyun bit back a chuckle. This was exactly how he imagined it and Chanyeol played his role so well. His hands slipped to Chanyeol’s locks, playing with it and tugging at it ever so slightly as he slowly pulled off his thong. Baekhyun watched him while Chanyeol’s lustful eyes never left his body.

“What are you waiting for?” Baekhyun groaned as he gave a little push to Chanyeol’s head.

“Why, what do you want me to do?” He huffed, looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes for a second and trying his very best to keep eye contact when the older boy smirked down on him.

“Blow me pretty boy.” Baekhyun sighed, tugging at Chanyeol’s hair. “I want to feel you.”

“Why should I?” Chanyeol shivered as Baek’s hand slipped down to cup his face. The younger boy’s breathing soon picked up the pace and Baekhyun was pretty pleased to see him in this state.

“Why, won’t you behave?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him, his hand holding Chanyeol’s neck.

“I thought you were a bottom.” Chanyeol scoffed as he leaned more into Baekhyun’s touch.

“I thought you were a top.” Baekhyun smirked at him, clearly enjoying the situation way too much and all he wanted was Chanyeol to grab him and lose his temper.

“So you don’t want me to blow you anymore?” Chanyeol talked back and Baekhyun giggled at him.

“So cute.” He cooed cupping the younger boy’s face again.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol mumbled with a shaky breath. 

“Be a good boy now.” Baekhyun said and as Chanyeol’s eyes met his again he continued. “Good boys get praised.” He smiled at him and Chanyeol let out a long sigh.

“Yeah… yes.” Chanyeol said shakily and soon his lips were kissing Baekhyun’s thighs who moaned instantly. This was a lot easier than he thought. 

Chanyeol started kissing up on his thighs, all the way to his lower stomach while Baekhyun’s hands never for a second left Chanyeol’s hair. He had to hold on, otherwise he would have been a shaky mess. Soon Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s hard member and he hissed at the sensation as the younger boy’s fingertips pressed into his sensitive skin.

“Good boy.” Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol tightened his grip on him, while his kisses got closer. 

He planted a soft kiss on the tip of the older boy’s cock whose head fall back into his pillow, fingers gripping Chanyeol’s hair tighter. Chanyeol parted his lips, taking all of Baekhyun in and the older boy swore he could see starts. He moved his head up and down on Baekhyun’s length who started to moan louder and louder with every move.

“Fuck…” He groaned, all the words that were about to leave his mouth suddenly found stuck in his throat. “You are so fucking good…” He managed to say at last before Chanyeol growled around him.

Chanyeol’s other hand came up to grab Baekhyun’s ass. He kept squeezing it, the older boy wiggling in his touch as he felt Chanyeol’s hands slowly move to his crack, fingers tickling his hot skin. Baekhyun’s breath got stuck in his throat as he felt Chanyeol’s fingertips massaging his butthole.

“Come on baby,” Baekhyun groaned pushing Chanyeol’s head all the way down on his member. “don’t you want to fuck me good?”

Chanyeol moaned, instantly sliding his index finger into Baekhyun who shrieked at the sudden contact, muscles tensing up and almost ripping out Chanyeol’s hair. Fuck him.  _ Fuck... him…  _

Baekhyun’s breathing became uneven as more and more moans left his parted lips and Chanyeol kept bobbing his head while adding one more finger, massaging Baekhyun from the inside all the while stretching him. Baekhyun knew if he keeps going on he will lose it completely. Chanyeol simply drove him crazy.

“F-fuck…” He whined, pulling Chanyeol’s head off of him by his hair and making him look into his eyes. “I want to feel you inside me.” He managed to say in between breaths and… Chanyeol looked so fucking good he could hardly concentrate on anything else.

And soon, the younger boy’s lips spread into a lazy smirk, making Baekhyun’s stomach clench.

\--

After Baekhyun motioned at the bedside table where Chanyeol found the lube and condom, he settled back in between the older boy’s legs. He ran both his hands up and down the milky skin of his inner thighs, breathing heavily as he watched the sight in front of him. Baekhyun was panting similarly to him, hands behind his head, eyes half-lidded as he watched him prepare for-

Oh god, he was going to have sex with Byun Baekhyun.

The thought made him smile in disbelief. If someone had told him this a week before…

“Hesitating?” Baekhyun mumbled, legs spreading just a tiny bit more as if to giving emphasis to what he wanted. “Are you scared of me?”

“Huh,” Chanyeol chuckled in response, undoing his belt buckle and swiftly pushing the dress pants on his knees along with the boxers. He wasn’t about to put on a show for Baekhyun. Not this time. He hissed as the soft fabric of the boxers slid off of his erection. He was so damn desperate, he would have been ashamed of himself, had he been sober.

But instead, he got back over Baekhyun now, kneeling between his spread thighs and supporting himself on one hand while the other snaked down to touch the shorter boy again. Baek’s mouth fell open as Chanyeol started to pump him again, slower, more calculated this time. “Yeah, that’s how you stop talking,” he smirked down at him, adoring the way Baekhyun looked so effortlessly hot. “You’re doing so well.”

“I know I am,” Baek raised his chin, lopsided smile on his lips. “You’re not bad either,” he moaned, one hand grabbing the back of Chanyeol’s neck and the other reaching between their bodies, blindly searching.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Chanyeol groaned in the back of his throat as Baekhyun found exactly what he wanted. His slender fingers grabbed the younger boy’s member, not doing much yet, just holding it knowingly. “Baek…”

“What’s up baby?” Baekhyun grinned widely at him, eyes twinkling with lust and enjoyment.

“If I tell you, will you sit on it?” Chanyeol asked back, little breathy chuckle following it and he knew he was being lame. It’s not like it mattered anyway; this was Baekhyun who knew him since kindergarten. There wasn’t much he hadn’t seen from him before. The younger boy was ready to kiss him again, but Baek turned his head to the side. To Chanyeol’s questioning frown, he smirked.

“If that’s what you want.”

And before the taller boy could say anything, Baekhyun sat up, putting both hands on his cheeks and kissing him hard. Chanyeol swallowed around his tongue, hands automatically on Baek’s ass and pulling him against his body, grinding full on against each other’s crotches. It made the younger boy’s breath hitch. Why did he let Baekhyun be dominant like this with him? He definitely wasn’t into bratty bottoms… what made this midget different, then?

In the next moment, though, Baekhyun switched their positions, pushing Chanyeol backwards and onto the sheets. Baek kneeled above his thighs, hands coming down to massage the younger boy’s hips as he eyed his length in front of him, just like a cat observing its prey. Yeol would have lied if he said he wanted him to stop. Baekhyun taking control over him was something new, just as exciting as terrifying to him and he was sure it was going to be a night to remember.

\--

Baekhyun sat down on Chanyeol’s thighs, his own ones on each side of the younger boy’s hips. He was out of breath beneath Baekhyun and the older boy enjoyed the sight to no end. He massaged Chanyeol’s hips applying more and more pressure on it with every touch. Chanyeol’s head fell back into the mattress and Baekhyun leaned in to kiss down on his neck from his Adam’s apple to his collarbones.

Baek’s hand slowly moved down from Chanyeol’s hips to grab onto his hard member. As his fingertips sunk into the sensitive skin, making Chanyeol hiss and moan. 

“Is everything okay, bitch baby?” Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol’s heated skin where he just left a hickey. 

“Just fine.” Chanyeol groaned shakily and Baekhyun squeezed his cock. “A little b-bored.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun moaned as he ran his nose up on his neck till his lips were ghosting over Chanyeol’s. “I was born to entertain.” 

And with that his lips crashed against Chanyeol’s again while his hand started to pump him at an unbelievably slow pace. Chanyeol grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss and they moaned in unison. Soon Chanyeol’s other hand was on the small of Baek’s back pulling his bodies closer to each other and he no longer felt cold in the heated humid room.

Baekhyun, however, decided to push himself off of Chanyeol with all his strength, freeing himself from his grip. The younger boy frowned and Baekhyun smirked down on him. He was too hot and too helpless and Baekhyun loved it. He messed up his hair a little before he reached out for the lube on the bedside table and the pack of condom.

Chanyeol’s eyes followed his moves, his parted lips were quivering and Baekhyun could see him gulp.

“Scared?” Baekhyun asked in a low voice as he ripped the condom open with his teeth and spit out the remaining packaging. 

“I told you.” He pushed himself up on his elbows with a frown on his face. “I top.” Baekhyun pushed him back with two slender fingers on Chanyeol’s collarbone, a devilish grin painted on his swollen lips.

“I heard it for the first time.” Baekhyun sighed as he grabbed Chanyeol’s cock again and placed the condom on it, rolling it down slowly with two fingers. “You were just taking too long.” He added and moved on to apply lube on his pretty fingers.

“Jesus fucking-” Chanyeol sighed, his eyes darting off of Baek and falling in the mattress. Baekhyun giggled devilishly his hand coming to hold Chanyeol’s chin and making him look at him again.

“You might want to see the show, pretty boy.” Baekhyun smirked and once he was sure Chanyeol’s eyes were on him, his own hands travelled down on his body, sliding two of his fingers inside and Baek moaned loudly, grabbing Chanyeol’s member again, beginning to jerk him off. 

\--

“Baek…” Chanyeol choked out, breathing trembly and his whole body hot. He watched with lust-fogged eyes as Baekhyun rode his own two fingers, slowly and for sure putting on a show. As he threw his head back, he kept eye-contact, moaning and panting through his parted, bitten lips, and Chanyeol felt pleasure pool in his lower stomach already.

“Y-yeah?” Baek moaned, fingers tightening even more around his length and Chanyeol could have screamed.

“Stop,” he blurted out. He was so much more ready than he needed to be. At this point, watching Baekhyun and being jerked off like this, he would finish much sooner than he intended. “Stop it. I- I want you,” the words left his mouth without thinking and he gulped. Fuck.

“As- you wish,” Baekhyun breathed out, pulling his wet fingers out of himself and gripping Chanyeol’s hips with both hands, sliding a bit forward and getting back up on his knees. He reached behind himself to take Chanyeol in his hand again, lining him up with his hole, and wasting no time to slowly sit back on him.

Yeol’s jaw dropped as he felt Baekhyun’s tightness squeeze him, hands coming up to the older boy’s thighs to sink his fingers into his flesh. As a reply, Baek’s free hand gripped his forearm, chest heaving with the sensation and Chanyeol’s brain was numb with pleasure.

“Ta-take it easy,” he huffed out, mouth barely working the way he wanted it to but Baekhyun’s eyes were on him once again.

“How are you holding on?” the older boy smirked with half-lidded eyes, a small groan marking the moment when he sat all the way down. And frankly, Chanyeol was nearly seeing stars.

“All cool,” he grit his teeth as he spoke, not giving Baekhyun the satisfaction of hearing him say it. And if Baek planned to stay on top of him… “You?”

Baekhyun reached out for him then, hands cupping Yeol’s face as he pulled him up in a sitting position. “I’m good,” he smiled down at him before capturing his lips into a kiss again. Chanyeol gulped at the shift of the other around him, feeling Baek even closer than before and the older boy must have felt the same because he whined into the kiss. Yeol swallowed the sounds, hands coming up to hold Baekhyun’s back and waist and everything he could reach. He could feel Baekhyun’s fingers slip into his hair, elbows securing him on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, before-

“Fu-  _ Baekhyun _ ,” Chanyeol moaned way too loudly as the older boy raised his hips, Yeol halfway out of him before he snapped down again, high-pitched whine leaving his lips. The taller boy bit down on Baekhyun’s lower lip so that he had something else to concentrate on other than the lust that would surely have driven him mad if he had let it. But it didn’t stop Baekhyun; if anything, it was just something that turned him on even more, if him starting to move properly was anything to go by.

\--

Baekhyun started to ride him at a slow pace, holding onto Chanyeol’s hair and his shoulders for support. They never stopped kissing for a second, their uneven breathings matching each other. Baekhyun groaned, his hands slipping more into Chanyeol’s messy locks and the taller boy squeezed his hands on his waist. 

He would have been lying if he had said he had never thought about having sex with Chanyeol. He did played with the thought but he never actually imagined it being this… good? He never would have thought having full control over Chanyeol would make him this turned on, but it did and he wanted nothing else just to keep doing this for the rest of his life.

“Talk to me, baby boy.” Baekhyun groaned, his hips rolling down, picking up pace.

“You’re-” Chanyeol moaned, his head falling in the crook of Baek’s neck. “Fuck, keep going… just keep going.” He groaned tightening his grip and Baek knew how far gone he was. He turned his head to the side so that he can moan into Chanyeol’s ears who sobbed a little, burying his face even more into the older’s neck.

“Do you- want to- come?” Baekhyun asked, his own orgasm getting gradually closer. 

“Yes-” Chanyeol groaned biting down on Baekhyun’s sensitive skin. “Yes, yeah.”

“Then call me hyung and I might let you.” Baekhyun smirked, a teasing tone in his voice that was difficult to muster up in the situation he was in, be he managed just fine.

“What?” Chanyeol gasped in confusion his head falling back to look into Baek’s eyes.

“Call me hyung.” Baekhyun smirked his hand cupping Chanyeol’s reddened cheeks.

“You-” He moaned between to breaths, as Baekhyun simply stopped moving on him. “Why?”

“Be a good boy and do as you are told.” Baekhyun kissed him softly, watching his face with glistening eyes.

“No-” Chanyeol shook his head and Baekhyun pouted. “Oh god… no way.”

“Then maybe I should finish this on my own.” Baekhyun sighed, reaching out for his bedside table to take out a dildo. 

\--

Chanyeol watched in disbelief as the baby blue dildo emerged from the drawer and his mind froze. He could feel Baekhyun getting down from his lap with a sigh, leaving his cock throbbing and uncared for, and the next thing the younger boy realised was when Baek took the lube. He was really about to do this, Chanyeol’s mind screamed at him and he finally catched Baekhyun’s wrist. The older boy was about to pour some lube on the toy and he only glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You- can’t,” was all he managed because what the hell? Was he actually choosing a  _ dildo _ over Chanyeol?

“Why, exactly?” Baek asked nonchalantly, as if they were talking about whether tea or coffee was a better choice and Chanyeol wanted to grab him and push him into the mattress and take him like that…

“Because I can fuck you better than that,” Chanyeol groaned, scooting closer to Baekhyun who let himself be kissed but was not responsive at all. Yeol reached out to touch his butt and probably pull him over his lap again but Baekhyun slapped his hand away instantly.

“I doubt it,” Baek moaned against his lips and pulled away. Chanyeol felt defeated and mesmerised at the same time as he watched the older boy hold the toy straight down on the duvet of the bed and positioning himself above it. He never took his eyes off of Yeol’s face as he sank down on it, face scrunching up at the sensation once again. With little whines he started riding it right away, pleasure breaking up his smirking expression into something that sent bolts of lust down Chanyeol’s spine and he knew he couldn’t just sit there and watch.

So he slipped closer again, one hand on Baekhyun’s hip and the other on the dildo, holding the other’s hand around it. Chanyeol pressed himself as close to him as he could, lips in the crook of his neck once again, kissing the skin. Fuck, he couldn’t do this without Baekhyun touching him. Not now that he knew what it felt like.

“C’mon,” he tried his best to keep his voice low and seductive, hoping he didn’t come across as desperate as he felt. “Was I not good to you before, Baek?”

“Who is Baek?” the older boy moaned in his ear, hand slipping out from under Chanyeol’s own on the toy, letting him hold it as he rode it.

“Fuck you-” Yeol breathed out against the hot skin, because his stomach was the size of a pea now. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am, baby,” Baekhyun reassured him, biting his earlobe a little and Chanyeol’s hips bucked up on their own. Shit, he needed him so much…

“Why?” he blurted out, his last resort because he knew he wouldn’t hold up for much longer. But calling Baekhyun  _ that _ … he had self-respect, okay? He wasn’t inferior to him in any sense, fuck,  _ he  _ was the goddamn top between the two of them!

“If you want me, you have to play by the rules,” Baekhyun’s bouncing on the dildo slowed down, paying more attention to Chanyeol now whose cheeks and ears and chest were blushed bright.

“I… want you,” he mumbled into his skin, as if the statement on its own were enough. He knew it wasn't.

“I want you…?” Baek asked patiently and kissed his cheek and neck and Chanyeol was so, so damn needy... no matter how he tried to stop them, the words were pushed past his lips by lust, barely an embarrassed whisper but there nonetheless.

“I want you, hyung.”

\--

Baekhyun’s lips spread into a grin and he moved in, sliding the dildo out of himself and attacking Chanyeol’s lips again with his own. He hastily reached out to Chanyeol’s member between them and without a second thought he sat down on him swiftly, the sensation bigger than it was before. He really couldn’t believe he said it.

“Good boy.” He groaned against his lips and Chanyeol’s nails dug into the skin of his back, while his other grabbed a handful of his blond hair. Baekhyun rode him faster with a lot more intensity than before to make him feel even more glorious than he originally planned. 

Their moans matched the tempo, becoming more and more incoherent with each trust and Baek’s hands were all over Chanyeol’s body. His nails were digging his soft skin, trying to look for support as he, himself was losing it. 

“Do you want to come baby boy?” He whined, getting to a close.

“Please.” Chanyeol begged, his voice shaky and his hands trembling as they run up and down on Baek’s sides.

“Say the magic word.” Baekhyun groaned in his ear. He was so damn close but he couldn’t let Chanyeol go that easily. 

“I just said please…” Chanyeol whined and Baek shook his head.

“No-no- The- other one.” He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Ah fuck…” He groaned, biting his lips. “H-hyung…” Baekhyun shut his eyes closed and speeding up.

“Good… come for me.” He whispered in a moan and Chanyeol sobbed out, all the built up tension coming out of him as he was gripping every part of Baekhyun, trying to keep them together.

Baekhyun soon followed suit, releasing his own orgasm in between them, riding off his high on Chanyeol. He slowed down gradually, letting both of them ride it out. His hands were on Chanyeol’s shoulders as he took the last few grinds before sitting down still and cupping Chanyeol face to kiss him.

The kiss was long and soft, something that the both of them needed after such a long ride. Chanyeol came back to his senses after a minute as his hands slipped up on Baekhyun’s back and rested on his shoulder blades massaging him. Baek smiled in the kiss before disconnecting their lips, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes while he played with his locks.

“You were amazing.” Baekhyun whispered, voice barely audible.

“You weren’t bad yourself.” Chanyeol scoffed, his eyes averting for a second from Baekhyun’s before they were back on him. “Enjoy being on top huh?”

“You are prettier from this view.” Baekhyun smirked, slowly pulling himself off of Chanyeol before sitting back on his lap. 

“Shut up.” Chanyeol blushed, taking a big breath. 

“Why, didn’t you enjoy it?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him, tilting his head playfully.

“I loved it.” Chanyeol grinned up at Baekhyun, his hands resting on the older boy’s hips. “We definitely should have done it sooner.”

“I don’t know why we didn’t.” Baekhyun sighed with a pout, his own hands locking behind Chanyeol’s neck. He kissed him swiftly before standing up to find a towel to clean himself off with, already missing the other body’s warmth next to him.

“Because you kept being bratty and you thought you were better than me.” Chanyeol scoffed as Baekhyun turned his back at him, putting his butt on display as he searched his closet for a towel. Once he found it he cleaned himself off and replied.

“Am I not?” Baekhyun asked with a grin as he turned around and threw the towel at Chanyeol who caught it in mid air.

\--

“Of course not,” Chanyeol huffed, the condom with a knot on it in his hands and he walked over to the bin next to the door to throw it away. The thought of Baekhyun being better than him was nothing more than a familiar twinge in his stomach but he really didn’t need it this time. As he wiped himself clean with the towel, he threw it on the floor and attempted to find his clothes in the dark. Which seemed to be a more difficult task than getting rid of them an hour prior.

“Lost something?” Baekhyun chimed in from behind him and Chanyeol knew he was watching him. His butt, to be precise.

“Apart from my dignity?” he asked back in what was intended to be a snarky tone but came out more sulky than anything. He didn’t turn around, though, just grabbed the white shirt that looked bigger to him from the floor and kept searching.

“Didn’t your hyung make you feel good, Yeollie?”

Chanyeol’s head shot up, furious blush spreading on his skin right away and he shivered. Fuck, did his heart just leap at that?

“Not another word,” he blurted out, hand getting tangled in the mess of clothes on the floor as he tried to find his as quickly as possible.

“If you want some clothes to sleep in...” Baekhyun’s voice was less teasing now, even though Yeol would have sworn he could hear the smile in his tone. “I still have the gym clothes you gave...”

Sleep…?

“You mean,” he turned around to take a glance at him. Baekhyun was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, only a pair of boxers on that looked way too familiar to Chanyeol. Damn, he could have done without the sight, thank you very much… “You want me to sleep here?”

“I mean…” Baekhyun sat up a little, eyes shamelessly wandering about Chanyeol’s naked body, and it made the younger boy feel a number of things. “You can leave if you want to. I’m just saying it’s late and you are probably still drunk so what’s your plan on getting home?”

And once again, Baekhyun had to be right. It was past 1am when they left the gala and he was indeed still a bit dizzy… even if he wasn’t sure if it was due to alcohol or other intoxicating occurrences.

“Where are the gym clothes?” he asked quietly, and in the dim lights Baekhyun smiled at him, almost mistakable as a fond smile but Chanyeol knew better. It was just to mock him, he reminded himself.

“On the armchair,” and he pointed at said armchair under the massive bookshelves situated opposite from his window and Chanyeol walked over to get them. As he started to put them on, though, he realised something was different. They smelled like… Baekhyun.

He got dressed, feeling the intense gaze on his back all along and he knew his ears were flushed by the time he finished.

“So… where do I sleep?” he asked, turning around and catching sight of Baek, with his legs spread, one hand resting on his lower stomach as he watched him with a lazy smile. He would be the fucking death of him, Chanyeol thought with a sigh.

“Here,” he spoke without missing a beat and Chanyeol’s stomach flipped.

He didn’t sleep in one bed with others. Never. Childish sleepovers? He refused. Comforting cuddles? A huge fucking no. Having Byun Baekhyun right beside him for the whole of the night right after they had what was possibly the best sex of Chanyeol’s life so far?

“We shouldn’t,” he replied, even though he wanted to say ‘no’ straight away. Why did he give Baekhyun an opportunity like that? He cursed himself in his mind.

“Okay, then follow me,” Baekhyun sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes as he got up from the bed. He walked past Chanyeol, two fingers dragged across his chest and down his bicep. “I will show you to a guest room,” he explained and walked out, swaying his ass way too much for it not to be on purpose. Chanyeol huffed and followed him swiftly-

To the room right next to his.

The room was tiny compared to Baekhyun’s but it really didn’t differ in any way from the guest rooms Chanyeol’s house had. It was simple; one wardrobe, one double bed, one desk with a chair. Nothing fancy. Not that Chanyeol needed it. All he wanted from the night then on was a good sleep…

Except that Baekhyun’s hand slid up on his bicep, then on the back of his neck and into his hair. He tried his hardest not to lean into the touch, but there are things that cannot be helped in this world.

“Well, if you change your mind…” Baek stepped in front of him, pulling him down for a kiss. It was short and sweet, full of promises and unspoken words. “You know where to find me, bitch baby.”

And with a pat on Chanyeol’s cheek and a wink, he was gone, leaving the younger boy feeling rather breathless. Oh, how he hated when Baekhyun did that.

But it was fine, Chanyeol decided, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it, not at all feeling like sleeping now. At least he had something he could use against Baekhyun, and that was worth more than one sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, we are off to hell and you all are welcome to join.


	12. First sights and last names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-” Luhan begun and Sehun’s heart did a thing or two. “I’m not sure I should…”  
> “I think you can.” Sehun suddenly spoke up, turning everyone’s attention on him and he blushed. “I can help, I mean…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! the rest of the gang arrived (except for one but don't worry about him just yet)  
> we are sorry for the late update, yesterday was a complete mess but here we are now with a reasonably long chapter for you all to enjoy!!

Zhang Yixing was sitting in his third floor office at his mahogany desk that was placed in front of the  floor to ceiling window. He was doing paperwork, something that he hated to do but was a necessary bad in his job. He was over all happy and proud of how well his hotel chain was doing, not only in China but here, abroad, in the middle of Seoul. He put his blood, sweat and tears into making the hotel as successful as possible and he was proud as if it was his own child. 

He daydreamed just for a second, his eyes averting from the paperwork over the framed picture on his desk of his family. He missed his parents and he smiled endearingly as his eyes scanned the old picture back from his graduation day. The only one who was missing from that picture was his older brother who, as per usual, made up an excuse of why he couldn’t attend a family tradition. Yixing sighed heavily, wishing for things to be different between them.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Yixing’s head shot up to its direction. His secretary was standing there in all her beauty, hair tied up in a bun, glasses on the tip of her nose, an oversized flower patterned blouse tucked into her tight black skirt and a pair of black high heels that seemed to cause her discomfort.

“Is everything alright, Wei?” Yixing gave her a charming smile, his voice hinting a slight concern.

“Everything is perfect.” She smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m just here to inform you that, Kim Suho is here for an appointment.” She motioned to the door and Yixing nodded with agape mouth.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot. Let him in, please.” Yixing asked politely and Wei reached out for the doorknob to leave. “Thank you.” He added and the girl nodded at him before leaving the room.

Yixing placed down his pen and put his paperwork to the side, standing up from his table to make some coffee for the two of them. Not so much later, Suho walked in wearing his grey suit, with a neat metallic green tie and silver-rimmed glasses. Yixing smiled at him motioning to the leather chair in front of his desk. Suho sat down and Yixing placed the cup of coffee in front of him, sitting in his own chair opposite to Suho.

“Did you have a safe ride?” Yixing asked with a playful smile on his lips before taking a sip from his coffee, watching Suho adding sugar and no milk to his own.

“Of course, thank you.” Suho said in a curt manner. 

“So, what’s on today’s to do list?” Yixing asked jokingly, trying his best to crack a smile on Suho’s face.

“The photographer of the tabloid is arriving roughly in an hour with the models, and Mr Oh decided to join as well.” Suho explained looking at his rolex watch.

“Nice watch.” Yixing complimented. “Is it from a special someone?”

“Oh… It’s-” He stuttered and Yixing leaned forward on his arms, placing his chin on top of his knuckle. “No, it was a present, yes but… no.” He shook his head and Yixing giggled. Cute.

“Okay.” He smiled at him sweetly, leaning back on his seat, turning to the side with it and looking out of the window. “It’s beautiful.” He mumbled more to himself as he adored the scenery.

\--

Shuffling his feet on the hallway tiles, Luhan turned the volume of his music in his ears even higher. His most favourite cherry flavoured lollipop made his lips sticky and shiny, and he was aware he looked way younger than he was. He wasn’t about to say hi to any of Yixing’s employees -- even though, strictly speaking, they were  _ his _ employees, too. He still didn’t understand his brother; why did he want him around in the first place?

Back in China, after the two of them moved in together despite all the effort Luhan made in his life to separate himself from his younger brother, he was made the co-owner of Hotel Zhang. The hotel soon became a hotel chain, all over the big cities of the country and in tourist centers and Yixing was shining. Their parents were immensely proud and -- quite literally -- looked over Luhan’s head. Just like they did most of his life.

Now that the first Korean hotel opened and Yixing spent most of his time in Seoul, it finally gave Luhan an opportunity to get away from his parents’ judging glares too, and he took his chance. He should have packed out all his office stuff already, to at least keep up the image. He couldn’t care less, though. Just because Yixing made it his charity case to make Luhan look like a competent man, not a horrible mistake of an older brother, it didn’t mean he needed to cooperate with him in any way.

He didn’t knock on the door as he entered his younger brother’s office, the bright white of the walls blinding him for a second before he could see again. Huh, of course. The spacious room was already decorated just like Yixing’s precious offices back home; the same cream coloured rug on the floor, the same luxurious -- ridiculous -- leather chair, the same cheesy paintings and ugly calendar and family photos on the walls… it made Luhan sick to the stomach.

And Yixing was talking to somebody sitting with his back to Luhan, the younger man saying something. His brother waited with a smirk, taking his time pulling out his earbuds and cocking an eyebrow at him, asking him to repeat it.

“I’m glad to see you out of your cave,” Yixing spoke and Luhan had a feeling this wasn’t what he said first but didn’t comment on it. He sounded genuine enough; making the situation even worse. “Let me introduce you to Suho.”

The man -- already watching Luhan with reserved but interested eyes -- stood up swiftly, bowing in his direction. Luhan checked him out, unbothered by who the man might be and he found him pretty. He liked how his hair fit the smart twinkling of his eyes behind his glasses. Luhan rolled the lollipop between two fingers in his mouth before taking it out with a pop.

“Sup,” he greeted the guy curtly, not giving him another thought. He was sure that by now his brother had tried sweet-talking him already so there was no use in doing it himself. Instead, he turned to Yixing, and seeing the unsure tension in his younger brother’s frame made him snicker to himself a little. He didn’t trust him with pretty boys like this Suho? “I’m going home now. Wanted to tell you so you know not to call me,” he spoke, not expecting much more than a nod and a goodbye.

“Oh... I thought you were staying for the photoshoot,” Yixing pouted a little. Luhan’s eyebrows knit in a frown and his brother went on, as if explaining. “I need your opinion.”

“What photoshoot?” the older boy asked, crossing his arms on his chest. If it was something he forgot to tell him about again…

“We are advertising Zhang Seoul,” it was Yixing’s turn to frown now, but the name seemingly made him smile no matter what. “I want you to stay here with me. I really could use your help.”

“That’s for sure, brother dear,” Luhan smiled tightly, eyes wandering over Suho again. He wondered if he would go to the photoshoot too. He looked the type. He really was out of Yixing’s league, though. It was about to turn into something fun and considering he got his disgustingly high salary for things like this, he might as well go, he thought to himself as he sucked on the lollipop again. Not that it mattered at all.

 

\--

 

Sehun was playing on his matchbox as his father kept making endless phone calls next to him in the passenger seat. He took careful glances at his direction, listening to his next appointments, new schedules that he made without the conformation of his son while he sighed helplessly. If only he could have shared the car with Jongin, it would have been different.

After what happened on the gala, Jongin has never changed in his way of behaving towards him. Sehun was endlessly grateful for not making it awkward and it helped him get over the rejection in just one night. He actually enjoyed the company of Jongin’s boyfriend as well, even though he found him distant and cold at first glance. Kyungsoo was genuinely nice in his own unique way.

He sighed as he finished another level and took a glance out of the car’s window, watching the trees lining the road pass by quickly. Sehun pouted. He felt extremely tired after staying up all night yesterday and he just wanted to have one day where he could rest at home, but of course his dad had different ideas. They were on their way to Zhang Seoul, a hotel recently opened in the city center, for a photoshoot. Sehun already went through the painful process of waxing and makeup for that day and after that photoshoot yet two other was waiting for him. It was bound to be a long day and he was the happiest when his dad allowed him to buy a cold americano on their way.

“You have a commercial for tomorrow.” His dad murmured once he hung up and Sehun nodded. Of course he does. 

The car parked in front of the luxurious seven-storey hotel and Sehun looked up at it in awe. The driver came to open the door on his father’s side. He pushed his game in his Valentino handbag, picking up his coffee with the other and climbing out of the car on his own. Soon another car stopped behind theirs and Jongin climbed out with a happy smile followed by two other models. Sehun greeted them all with a bow before Jongin stopped next to him and they all followed his dad and the photographer, who just arrived as well, inside.

Inside the building, two overly handsome men were waiting for them alongside with Suho, and Sehun’s lips curled into a lazy smile. So it was all him, all along. 

“Good morning, gentlemen.” The black haired man greeted them with extended arms. He had a black turtleneck on, a grey long ballon jacket thrown on him and a charming smile on his lips. Sehun couldn’t really concentrate on him however, his eyes were more focused on the guy to his left, a few centimeters shorter, petite figure and pouting lips, eating a lollipop. He looked ethereal. “I’m Zhang Yixing, this is my brother and the co-owner, Luhan,” he pointed to his left and Sehun nodded. Luhan. “and my PR manager, Suho.”

“Welcome.” Sehun’s dad spoke up formally, nodding to each of them, flashing a grin to Suho. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am the head of Seoul Today, Oh Seunghyun, my photographer and my models.” He nodded curtly and Sehun smiled as he always had to. 

“Please come this way.” Yixing motioned with his hand to the elevators leading them down the hallway.

“He is pretty.” Sehun whispered to Jongin, once his father was out of earsight, merrily chatting away with Suho.

“He is indeed.” Jongin smiled at him encouragingly and Sehun’s heart skipped a whole beat. “He’s all tall and handsome.” He added and Sehun furrowed his brows.  _ He in fact is handsome, but he wouldn’t say he is exceptionally tall. _

“You mean Luhan, right?” Sehun asked back shamelessly and the other’s mouth dropped open. 

“Oh his brother!” He beamed happily and Sehun furrowed his brows. “Yes, him too.”

Sehun nodded slowly as they got into the elevator and their conversation was left at there not wanting the others to know about his little crush who was standing only a few centimeters away from him now. The musky scent of his cologne illuminated Sehun and he sighed deeply. If only he wouldn’t get crushes so easily. 

\--

Luhan could feel his eyes on him and he regretted throwing away his lollipop stick some minutes ago.

Ever since the model boys walked in, the elder Zhang brother was having the time of his life. Yixing rarely did things that made him content with the situation that was their co-ownership, but this time, he really was thankful.

And this one particular blond boy standing on his left now, eyes leaving and then returning to his face repeatedly… he was the prettiest sight Luhan had seen in a long time. And it said a lot, considering how he had an unhealthy habit of falling for passersby. The tall, handsome boy was different, though. He did one thing that’s occurrence Luhan could have counted on one hand; he noticed him. Right next to his brother’s booming charisma and way too sweet smile, the model boy stared at  _ him _ and it gave Luhan a strange kind of excitement.

But dammit, he was 28! Was he actually doing this? Getting all light-hearted from a look? No, he decided as the elevator’s door opened, landing them on the seventh floor where most of the spa service operated. Luhan had no idea how Yixing planned to advertise mud and stones with some models, but he was about to find out very soon.

Because in just a couple of minutes, after a quick tour around the spa department led by Yixing, a masseur asked all four models to follow her to the changing rooms and Luhan smirked to himself. What an interesting turn of events.

“Sometimes you have pretty great ideas,” he said to his brother in Chinese as he pushed himself up on one of the massage beds, dangling his feet. Suho was talking to the boss guy and somehow, Luhan didn’t find him that pretty after all.

“It was all Suho’s,” Yixing replied, a surprised little smile on his lips as he watched his brother. Luhan concentrated on the photographer dude who was setting up his tools in the meantime, so that he didn’t have to look up at him. “I am happy you are here,” Yixing went on, voice low and sincere. “Thank you.”

“I only came to make sure you don’t make shitty decisions,” he huffed out through his nose. “We both know I have a better sense of beauty,” he smirked, the blond model boy’s face in his mind and the feeling that gaze gave him…

“I know you do,” Yixing agreed softly, clearly not thinking much of it. Jesus, would it have killed him to be a bit more fun and tease him back sometimes? Luhan didn’t know why he was still expecting things from his younger brother.

And as if coming to the rescue, the models walked back in on the scene, with such a clear dignity and professionalism that Luhan was actually impressed for a moment. His eyes met the blond boy’s in the next second whose expression was unreadable and Luhan gave him a cheeky half smile. He saw the model boy gulp a little before giving the smile back and damn, he was even prettier like that. Luhan hopped off the massage bed, watching as the four people -- now the girls in bathrobes reaching barely under their butts and the boys in just towels around their hips -- talked to their boss. He would have lied if he said he wasn’t happy with what he saw. The blond boy’s broad back was spotless and muscular only to a tasteful extent.

Luhan bit his lower lip. They had the whole day; he needed to find some time to talk to him.

\--

Sehun only listened to his dad going off about the photoshoot with half an ear. His attention was more on Luhan, staring at him from the side and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He told himself he was only imagining things though. There was no way a guy like him would ever be interested in a guy like Sehun. Well for anything besides how he looked at least.

The photographer then came to tell them to get into their positions and Sehun sat up onto the bar chair of the spa, picking up a leaflet of the treatments the hotel had to offer. He read through them and suddenly he didn’t want anything else other than an aromatherapy. He sighed and looked up to see Jongin sitting by the hot tub with one of the girls, while the other one sat on the sunbed behind them. They all talked and joked around as the photographer took pictures of them. It was nothing out of ordinary so Sehun’s eyes wandered somewhere else, to be more specific, on someone else.

Luhan was still watching him and he couldn’t put a finger on why he would have gotten his attention. He licked his lips as they suddenly felt too dry and he instantly felt his dad’s eyes landing on him. He stiffened in his seat, busying himself with the leaflet again until it was his turn. He heard his dad’s footsteps soon and he sighed as he glanced up at him.

He didn’t say a word, instead, he handed him lip balm, something that Sehun hated because of its texture and waited for him to apply it. That was humiliating to say the least but he did it anyways. It was better to get done with it as soon as possible and not make a big fuss about it. 

“Are you doing your skin care routine right?” His dad asked, not even in a concerned manner, more of a scolding one and Sehun nodded.

“Yeah. I do it as it was instructed.” He said and his dad furrowed his brows as if he was trying to detect whether Sehun was lying or not. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “It’s your turn.” His dad said and left as the photographer walked up to Sehun. He sighed getting into position again and trying his best to concentrate on looking irresistible.

“Something is missing.” The photographer shook his head after a few snaps and Sehun looked up at him confused. “Maybe we can have the face of the hotel here with us?” He asked his boss who was nodding along. Sehun’s dad eyes landed on Suho in an instant asking for his ideas and Sehun could only wish for his dad to look at him like that once. Respectfully, like a real human being.

“It sounds like a good idea to me.” Suho nodded along, his words dripping honey sweetly. “Mr Zhang,” He looked over at Yixing, “what do you think, could you help us out a little?”

“Well,” Yixing giggled breathly. “I would love to but,” He placed a hand over on Luhan’s shoulder. “my Luhan is the best looking one in the family. I would rather he do it.” He smiled proudly and Sehun’s heart leaped. What.

“I-” Luhan begun and Sehun’s heart did a thing or two. “I’m not sure I should…”

“I think you can.” Sehun suddenly spoke up, turning everyone’s attention on him and he blushed. “I can help, I mean…”

“Can you?” Luhan smiled at him softly and Sehun looked down at his feet. 

“Yeah... I’m experienced in modelling.” He shrugged playing with his fingers. If there was only one thing he was good at, it was this, he told to himself as he tried to calm down.

“If… let’s suppose I said yes…” Luhan begun and Sehun eyes landed on him, glimmering. “What do I have to do?”

“You just have to stand next to him and look good.” Sehun’s dad added simply.

“And how is that possible?” Luhan smirked, getting out of his brother's hold and walking towards Sehun. Sehun panicked internally, trying his best not to show and swallowing that lump in his throat. 

“I think you will manage.” Sehun said, trying his very best to keep his eyes on Luhan’s petite figure. He was so surreally beautiful. If Sehun didn’t drink that americano with two extra shots this morning, he would think he was dreaming.

\--

Sehun’s eyes were sparkling. Even from where he was sitting on the sunbed, Jongin could clearly see the way his friend turned to Luhan with so much interest he had never seen from Sehun before. His thumb glided against his ring finger absentmindedly and he had to remember he took the ring off. He had to; Mr Oh was very specific about that.

Luhan sat up on the bar stool next to Sehun’s and mumbled something to him. Not only Jongin but even the photographer seemed to be too far to hear it, or at least he didn’t care. Whatever it was, it made Sehun smile brightly, tension in his shoulders easing a little. Jongin found himself smiling too.

Not much changed since the gala. Not in the things Sehun talked or asked Jongin about. Not in the way they talked or went out to get coffee. It was only in how Jongin didn’t seem to be in the centre of Sehun’s attention all the time anymore and the older boy was actually relieved about that.

Because now that Jongin saw what it was like when Sehun showed interest in the outside world -- even if that meant a short, boyish hotel owner, -- Jongin knew he couldn’t provide Sehun with the happiness he deserved. And the fact that despite all, their friendship seemed to be perfectly okay was a miracle.

Sehun leaned back on the bar stool, clearly more relaxed now, elbow coming up to support himself on the back of it as he looked down at Luhan. The older boy was now speaking softly and smiling at him, and Jongin was in awe. How did someone without any real experience -- he supposed -- become this effortlessly pretty for the camera?

He was seriously envious of that. Even with the makeup and the styled hair, Jongin felt like he didn’t belong. He missed Kyungsoo by his side and wondered what his boyfriend could have been up to. Just a couple of hours and he would go home to him, he mused. Or at least hoped so.

\--

To say Luhan was taken aback was an understatement. The boy -- Sehun, now he knew the name -- was the complete opposite of what his face and body would make one assume. From the very first moment when Luhan complained about him not being paid to do things like this, Sehun was smiling at him, eyes curious but humble. The older boy didn’t know how many pictures they needed of them standing there, but Sehun kept giving him small pieces of advice on posture and expression and he was trying his very best to do as he was told to.

And he never stopped talking to the younger boy.

“You’ve been doing this for quite some time, I can tell,” he commented, raising his chin as instructed, pretending to explain something in the leaflet in front of them.

“Since I was nine,” Sehun replied, soft voice in total contrast to his endlessly handsome face and Luhan was feeling things he probably shouldn’t have.

“How did they know you were going to turn out so handsome back then?” Luhan asked, sly smirk on his lips as he watched Sehun’s face for any tiny reaction.

“Probably the genes,” Sehun replied simply, not showing any sign of acknowledging how the older boy just called him ‘handsome’. Huh. Maybe Luhan’s Korean wasn’t as flawless as he liked to think it was.

In some seconds, their part of the photoshoot was over, and the photographer thanked Luhan sincerely for taking part in it. He was aware it meant he could leave. He considered it for a moment, watching the other model guy getting on a massage bed, with one of the girls standing over him, pretending to give a massage. Luhan wasn’t ready to leave, though. He hopped off the bar chair just after Sehun did, and followed the blond boy a few steps away, trying his best not to look like an eager puppy.

“So it means you probably work a lot,” he tried to approach the topic from another way. It was getting to the point where he was painfully obvious, but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

“Sadly, yeah…” Sehun’s eyes averted for a moment, to where his boss and the girl off the set were chatting away merrily, the flash of the camera blinking behind them. “Probably you too,” the boy added, attention returning to Luhan, and the older boy felt strangely uneasy under his gaze.

“Oh- I mean, I can always squeeze some time…” he replied, not exactly a lie but still untrue. The amount of work he did virtually equalled zero. When he did go in, it was either a meeting that he skipped the second half of or he just hung around the office with a pair of earbuds and a lollipop.

“My schedule is pretty packed, but I am trying to manage it as much as I can,” Sehun gave him a side glance, lips pulling into a soft smile and Luhan’s heart melted. Damn, how did the boy do that to him?

“Does that mean that you can escape for lunch every once in a while?” he asked, hoping that he wasn’t smiling like an idiot at this point.

“Sounds really good,” Sehun beamed at him and Luhan couldn’t fish out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans fast enough. The younger boy told him his number in a quiet tone, almost as if it was a secret, as if he didn’t want somebody to eavesdrop on them.

“So how shall I save it?” Luhan smiled up at him, barely able to contain his excitement. Was this really happening? How did he suddenly get so lucky? Karma must have had a thing for him. The other boy, however, took a deep breath before replying.

“Oh Sehun is fine.”

Oh. Where was it so famili-

Fuck.  _ No _ .

Luhan didn’t want to snap his head to the side, he didn’t want to stare at the likewise tall, serious-looking man in his late forties watching them, but by the time he wanted to stop himself, it was too late.

“Ah-” he managed, not too intelligently, and he took a moment to clear his throat before he turned back to Sehun. “So… you are…”

“Just call me Sehun, okay?” the younger boy was quick to tell him, face somehow even more reserved and unreadable than before, smile vanished. “I am not that extraordinary.”

“No, I-” Luhan shook his head a little, but quickly realised he didn’t have anything to say. What do you say to that? “It just... caught me off-guard.”

“Sorry…” Sehun mumbled, eyes dropping on the floor. Luhan’s guts suddenly felt tight. Fuck, did he just fuck it up? Did he say something he shouldn’t have?

He didn’t have much time to ponder, though, because Mr Oh stepped into his peripheral view and he jumped a little. The man’s strict, ice-cold gaze didn’t help either. A short girl in glasses was right behind him, shy and carrying a large bag, supposedly filled with makeup and other things Luhan knew little about.

“Mr Zhang allowed us to do your next photoshoot in one of the suites,” Mr Oh spoke matter-of-factly, and with that, Luhan was forgotten again. “The stylists are here so go change now.”

“But,” Sehun’s eyes returned to Luhan for a second, then were back on his father, “what about the lunch break?”

“You have some time for that after 8 in the evening,” the man said, gaze drilled into his son’s and Luhan shivered. They looked nothing alike. “Now go,” Mr Oh added, knowing his words would be taken as orders because he turned around on his heels, leaving the girl to usher Sehun away, muttering something about his hair already.

“See you soon,” Sehun nodded a little, voice apologetic and unsure, and Luhan didn’t miss the way the boy avoided his eyes. He watched him leave, and it took him a second to realise the number was still on display on his phone in his hands. So he typed out a quick  _ Sehun _ and slipped it back in his pocket. It was time he left as well. He had a great deal of thinking and nothing to do at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so :3 tell us your thoughts on the zhang brothers, the skinny love of hunhan, anything really!! we'd love to hear from you <3 have a great weekend and see you next week~


	13. Bathroom stalls and awkward talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you d-doing this?”
> 
> “Just to show you what you are missing out on. I don’t like being ignored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babs here's the next chapter, hopefully we are not terribly late <33
> 
> warning: them boys being up to some dirty dirty business again :3c read with care!

Baekhyun could hardly fall asleep that night. His mind was in the other room, more specifically on the boy he took in for the night. Sex with Chanyeol was surely something to remember and he honestly wished that he would come over throughout the night. But he didn’t and it got to the point where Baekhyun was thinking of paying him a visit but luckily, he was too stubborn to do that. Instead he waited it out, till the morning came.

He got out of bed quite early that day. He didn’t remember the last day he was out of bed before noon, but that day he woke up at nine in the morning. He was excited and he happily swayed to the neighbouring room, kicking the door open only to find-

A completely empty bed.

The bed was made neatly, as if no one even slept in it. There were no traces of Chanyeol seen anywhere, not even the gym clothes that he had over. There was nothing and somehow, for some reason it disappointed Baekhyun.

He sighed, a soft little smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he closed the door behind himself and went back to his room. He crawled back into bed, there was not really a reason to stay on his two own feet any longer.

He unlocked his phone, contemplating whether to message Chanyeol or not. Since he didn’t want to sound as desperate for his touch as he was, he decided to check upon his friends. He waited for their reply after his first text but it never came. They must be working, Baekhyun concluded and he sighed turning to his left in the bed.

And that is when he saw it.

Chanyeol’s suit jacket, lying on his floor.

He smirked, memories of yesterday came flashing back in his mind as he reached out to it and pulled it up on the bed. It really happened after all, didn’t it? It wasn’t only just a weird figment of his imagination and built up thirst that all came down on him like waterfall.

With shaky hands he picked up his phone again. Well, at least he had a reason now to annoy Chanyeol.

[9:39am]

_it seems you go as fast as you come :)_

_good morning to you too Byun_

_im glad you are not disagreeing_

_Jesus why did I think you’d be any different today_ _  
_ _how come you’re up anyway_

_i could ask you the same thing_

_didn’t wanna overstay_

_i didnt wanna oversleep then_

_mm why, is there something happening today?_

Baekhyun smirked to himself. He dropped the phone on the pillow next to him, putting on Chanyeol’s suit. He then opened his front camera and checked himself out, fixing his hair and sexing it up a little before taking a selfie. Good enough.

[10:04am]

 _yes_ _  
_ _i just got a new jacket_

**_New attachment._ **

_thoughts?_

\--

Chanyeol wouldn’t have admitted it out loud but he choked a little on his cereal.

After everything that happened last night, after how Chanyeol called his own chauffeur after an hour of lying awake in Baekhyun’s guest room, after everything he- the _both of them_ said the night prior… the midget had the nerve to send him the hottest selfie Chanyeol has ever seen of him.

Not that it affected him in any way whatsoever.

He was sitting in the grand dining hall of the Park manor, listening to some old fado music that their lady butler liked a lot and left in. Ever since she raised Chanyeol, he had been listening to those age old CDs and sometimes even vinyls that she adored so much. It filled the otherwise large, empty hall with a little life.

At least he wasn’t bored, though. He quickly took a selfie with the spoon halfway in his mouth for Baek, looking as disinterested as he could.

[10:07am]

**_New attachment._ **

_expected more_

_you are right this jacket is not my style_ _  
_ _im going to take it off then_

_you can bring it back to me thanks_

_pick it up bitch baby_

Chanyeol huffed, scooping another mouthful of the disgustingly sweet cereal into his mouth.

[10:10am]

_you think you can give me orders now huh_

_its not an order_ _  
_ _its an advice :)_

 _oh yeah?_ _  
_ _and why should I_

 _well if you hurry up_ _  
_ _you might get the guy who is wearing it with it_

Hmm. It was an interesting offer for sure and Chanyeol almost typed something out right away before he stopped himself. No, he wasn’t supposed to do that. If he gave in to every little temptation Baekhyun posed, he would ultimately get himself into way more trouble than he originally planned. It was like playing with fire; if you let yourself get carried away, you’ll get burned.

[10:14am]

 _mm I think it can wait_ _  
_ _I’m a busy guy you know_

 _you sure look like it_ _  
_ _well your loss~_

**_New attachment._ **

_im going to have a shower now_ _  
_ _try not to miss me too much ;)_

The picture was taken in the grand mirror of what surely was Baekhyun’s bathroom, making it pretty obvious that he wasn’t wearing the suit jacket… or anything at all, for that matter. The top of the picture cut off everything above his cleverly smirking lips, just like the bottom that ended right where Chanyeol could spot his v-line. It made the younger boy gulp a little, but he remained seated. He was better than that.

[10:17am]

 _and you try not to think about last night :)_ _  
_ _have fun in the shower_

He snickered a little. It was impossible, the both of them knew that. Ever since Baekhyun left him alone in the guest room, Chanyeol’s mind had been way too preoccupied with the images that burned into it. Because Chanyeol was far from virgin, and still. What Baekhyun gave him the night prior… it had never been so… intense? Exciting? None of the adjectives did it justice.

“Has no one taught you to straighten your back when you eat, young man?”

Chanyeol’s head whipped around, at the robust door of the dining room.

“Mrs Song,” he beamed through a mouthful of cereal, jumping up on his feet.

The short, elderly lady shook her head like tired, loving mothers do when their child does something dumb but adorable. Chanyeol liked to think that’s what he was to her. When they met halfway -- actually much closer to the door than the table because Chanyeol’s legs were twice the lengths as hers --, the boy embraced her in a warm hug.

“I missed you,” he told her, a familiar feeling of belonging filling his chest at instant. The huge house was a little bit less depressing and cold when his favourite lady butler was around.

“I missed you too, Chanyeol-ah,” she spoke, small eyes darting around his face as if she hadn’t seen him in ages. It actually felt like that to Chanyeol, too. “I’ve only been gone for two weeks, though,” she chuckled, reading his mind as always and Chanyeol couldn’t help but beam at her. “Does the Park household fall apart without me?”

“Of course it does,” Chanyeol grinned, nodding at the table so the two of them could sit down. Mrs Song wasn’t wearing her uniform, meaning she probably still had that day off.

“You’re in a great mood,” she observed, sitting down next to him, fixing her silver-gray locks as she took a glance in the glass of the cupboards. She was what Chanyeol could have described as The Woman; everything about her was wonderful. “Did someone have a fun night out?” she glanced at him, playful twinkle in her eyes and Chanyeol knew he couldn’t possibly deny anything. His best strategy against her inquiry was to distract her, he knew that after fifteen years of practice.

“Nothing worth mentioning,” he lied briefly, then quickly asked. “But you tell me, how was your holiday?”

 

\--

 

Tao woke up in his king sized bed to the rays of sunshine shining through the curtains. He yawned and stretched his little pomeranian crawling up to his chest and happily licking his face. Tao giggled playing with his beloved puppy.

“Good morning, Dolce.” He beamed and the puppy barked back in her high pitched voice. “Are you ready for daddy to ruin someone’s life today too?” He giggled and the dog hopped off his chest and then from the bed.

Tao got out of bed, stretching and putting on his Balenciaga robe. He walked over to the curtains to open them. He bathed in the warm sunlight for a little before going back to his bedside table and picking up his phone.

He was currently working on a project with Rolex, making his own design to the brand and he just received some updates. Seems like he had to leave the house today too.

“What a pity.” He sighed, opening his infinite contact list, searching for one in particular.

[11:03am]

_Chanyeol sweetie, I hope you are ready to treat me for lunch today xx_

He scoffed a little. It’s been a few weeks since the guy asked for Baekhyun’s phone number. Knowing him for quite some time now, he guessed they already had some action and Tao couldn’t wait to hear all about it. The way Chanyeol always tried to deny it, fascinated him to no end.

He dropped his phone back on his bed, Dolce jogging up to him and he grinned down at the little pup. She was Tao’s biggest joy after everything he has gone through in his life. He picked her up from the ground and babied her as per usual, walking over his dress room.

To call that room a wardrobe would be an insult. That room was one of the biggest of the house, filled with designer clothes that he usually wore for a day before letting them sit in his neat closet in a colour coded order. He loved tracksuits the most as they were comfortable and stylish. He loved designer watches, he had a whole collection of it. It was one of his hobbies in fact.

With one hand he held Dolce close to his chest, the other rummaging through the endless rows of hanged clothes one by one. He wore most of it already, maybe it was time to order something from the runaway, he frowned.

Finally, he found one Gucci tracksuit. It was black chenille, pink and blue hummingbirds on each side of the zipper. He could work it, he thought pulling it off the shelf and putting Dolce down on the ground. He wiggled out of his robe, dropping it on the table in the middle of the room where all his bags were kept before putting on his clothes.

“Come on Dolce.” He beamed, picking up a watch from its case.

He picked up his phone from the bed before walking out of his room. He walked down on the spacious corridor, greeting the cleaning staff that has arrived with a big smile on his lips. He liked them all, and he was always respectful of every and each one of them. He even remembered their names and backstories, often times asking them about how things are holding up back home when he was just simply lazing around the house.

He walked down on the stairs as his room was situated on the second floor’s left wing. Sometimes he found the house too big to bear but that thought passed as quickly as it came. He loved living in his own mansion. Having the living space he never had back in the orphanage was something he always dreamed of and he finally had it. After everything he had done.

He arrived to the kitchen picking up a can of coke from the fridge and closing it with his hips. He was giving a dog treat to Dolce when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Chanyeol. He almost forgot. He grinned, unlocking his last text message.

[11:39am]

 _what do you want Tao_ _  
_ _and why does everybody think I work at their command?_

 _because for me you do_ _  
_ _do I have to remind you of our little deal_

_… what if I don’t have anything for you_

_bold of you to assume you can lie to me_

_has anyone told you that you sound paranoid_

_you sound exactly like someone who was caught lying :)_

_I have nothing to lie about_

_great then see you at the restaurant in an hour xx_

He smirked, locking his screen and contemplating whether he should take his Tesla or his Jaguar out for today.

\--

Chanyeol hated the fact that he was sitting behind the wheel, making his way across Seoul now. His fingers drummed on the leather of it, and one might mistake it for nervosity, even though it was annoyance for sure. That and a bit of… uncertainty. Why did Tao need that information anyway? And why did he think Chanyeol would talk to him about anything that happened between him and Baekhyun?

And speak of the devil, Chanyeol’s phone went off with a chirp. He sighed and waited till the next red light to reach over to the other seat and grab it. Baekhyun hadn’t texted him ever since he denied his request in the morning. He successfully kept it up in front of Mrs Song, although he knew the lady usually knew much more than he gave her credit for.

And Baekhyun seemingly lost interest in taking a shower together, too.

[12:15pm]

_i was wondering_

_wow humans are fascinating_ _  
_ _you’d think one needs a brain for that_

_i am not a human i am an angel 0:)_

_THAT I know for sure is a lie_ _  
_ _but anyway what’s up_

_can you give me sehun’s number uwu_

Chanyeol blamed it on the sudden honk coming from behind him that his stomach dropped. He almost threw the phone as it made him jump, quickly dropping it on his lap as he drove past the long-green lights. Trying not to give it too much thought, he took it up again when he was sure the road was straight and not too crowded anymore, typing out a swift reply.

[12:24pm]

_what do you need that for_

_why do you ask_

_?? you just asked me for my best friend’s number_ _  
_ _I have a right to know don’t you think_

_i just want to talk to him about things_

_huh who is a stalker now lmao_

But despite his -- supposedly -- easy-going words, he suddenly felt like throwing up.

[12:28pm]

 _you wish_ _  
_ _so send me_

_my life would be easier if I just got a new number myself.._

_chanyeol send me his numbeeeer_ _  
_ _dont be so jealous~_

Why did he hear his goddamn voice in his head?

[12:31pm]

_no._

_why not_

_because you’re shady and annoying_

_fine._

_fine_

And he thought it was the end of it. Not a very great end and something that gave Baekhyun a chance to call him out on later, but it was still over for the time being. His stomach somewhat settled by the time he found a parking place not far from the restaurant.

Byun Baekhyun had nothing on him and he wanted to keep it that way, thank you very much.

\--

Tao sipped on his sparkling water that they served to him in a champagne glass, phone in one hand, scrolling through his social media timeline. There was nothing interesting on it, as per usual, all his mutuals lived quite sad and boring lives compared to him, but he never bragged about it online. If he had done that he knew people would have started messaging him sweetly and he didn’t need any of that.

Then someone sat down opposite to him, turning his attention instantly on the person by his table. His lips curled into a lazy smile once he realized it was Chanyeol who finally arrived. The older boy looked annoyed, a pretty frown painting his face and Tao put his phone face down on the table, resting his chin in his free hand.

“How is it going, Chanyeol?” He singsonged a waiter coming up already to give Chanyeol a menu and ask for his drink order. “You look stressed.”

“Let’s get over with this and let me go already.” Chanyeol growled knocking down one of the spoons as he dropped his hands on the table. He leaned down to collect it and as he got back up he hit the back of his head on the table. Tao chuckled lightly.

“Are you nervous about something?”

“It’s just your face.” He pointed at Tao with a frown. “It throws me off.”

“On the other hand, I am really glad to see you.” He replied, lifting his glass to touch his lips. “So what is up with your boytoy?” He asked before taking a sip, eyes never leaving Chanyeol whose body seemed to tense up. Oh, really?

“You tell me.” He scoffed. “What do you know?”

“Well, you left the gala with him, didn’t you?” He raised a brow at him expectantly.

“Huh yeah because he was my ride.” Chanyeol fiddled with the cutlery. “He thought his- limo was impressive.”

“Oh I see.” Tao dragged his syllables. “So he rode you.”

“Wha- _why_ the fuck would you assume that?” He barked at Tao who let out a chuckle.

“You said he was your ride, but taking your reaction I am correct.” Tao shrugged leaning back on his seat. “Spill.”

“If you think I have anything to say about this-” Chanyeol begun, shaking his head and staring down at the table, avoiding Tao’s eyes. It was probably the worst decision Chanyeol could make though, because he gave enough open space for Tao to notice three small boys walking into the restaurant, one of them being none other than…

“Baekhyun!” Tao chirped, waving at him and the boy stopped in his tracks to take a quick look around the restaurant. Chanyeol whipped his head up, mouth hanging open as he looked to the side to take a glance over his shoulder. At that moment Baek’s eyes landed on them and his lips turned into a smirk as he lazily waved back before following his two companions to their table.

“Isn’t it a pleasant surprise?” Tao asked holding back his laughter.

\--

Why did his goddamn ears have to be on fire?

“You planned this,” he hissed at Tao whose clever face made Chanyeol’s fists clench.

“I really didn’t,” Tao held his palms up at him with a sly smirk.

“Then what the hell is he doing here?” Chanyeol felt the need to whisper, even though Baekhyun and his company -- the Jong-boy from the club and the other, the angry gremlin -- were sitting far enough so that it was safe to talk. Glancing over at them, all three of the midgets were staring at him, one more explicitly than the other.  And when they saw Chanyeol stare back, they dropped their gaze on anything but him, making a quiet conversation; about him, he was sure.

“It’s a restaurant, Chanyeol,” Tao replied patiently, sipping his water in the most fucking annoying way and kept eyeing him. It made the older boy’s skin crawl. “Guess.”

“Can I leave now?” he asked, tone more whiny than he intended and he bit his tongue before continuing, making sure to lower his tone. “Lost my appetite now that I saw his face.”

“I might as well ask him what happened yesterday,” Tao hummed, swishing his water around in his glass as if it was the most expensive wine. “You don’t seem to comply.”

“Huh, _he_ is not obliged to talk to you, though,” Chanyeol pointed out with a chaste grin, eyes only for a second flicking at their left to a table not too far. He spotted Baekhyun watching him, chin resting in his palm, eyes meeting his right away. And Chanyeol watched as the older boy slowly licked across his lower lip. Fuck, it made his stomach flip. His eyes returned to Tao swiftly, pretending he saw nothing. “W-why would he say anything? To you, huh?”

“Well, if I topped you, I wouldn’t keep it a secret,” Tao snickered at him from behind his hands.

“He- didn’t fucking _top_ me!” his voice ringed out, obviously defensive, chest tight from the assumption. Did he look like a fucking bottom? His eyes averted to Baekhyun again who had his thumb in front of his lips now, seemingly waiting for him to notice him. And now that Yeol did, Baekhyun opened his mouth lazyly, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it slightly.

What. The. Fuck.

“Did he not?” Tao asked in the meantime, for sure taking mental notes in his head of the conversation because Chanyeol knew he did that. He couldn’t pay much attention to Tao now, though. “Then what happened? Please do tell me, puppy,” he spoke and the word felt like a kick in the chest to Chanyeol. He stared at Tao, feeling his hands sweating already. He needed to- do something. Anything. With Baekhyun in the same room, he couldn’t concentrate.

“Be right back,” he kicked his chair back a little to make space and jump to his feet. He hastily fixed his shirt before heading towards the men’s room. Maybe he could pretend he was sick or something. How long would it take for Byun to eat his fucking lunch and leave? Hopefully not long, Chanyeol swallowed and pushed the door open. He could peacefully wait it out.

\--

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol with his gaze to speed off to the bathroom. He smirked and scoffed as he turned his attention on the menu at hand. He only paid half the attention to his friends talking about what to eat that day and Baekhyun could hardly act like he was interested in it.

“I want to try something new today…” Minseok sighed, pouting as he searched the menu. Jongdae leaned over to look at his menu and pointed at something.

“How about this?” Jongdae said and Baekhyun’s eyes changed from them to the bathroom and back. “Fujian squid soup.”

“Mmm… sounds good to me.” Minseok hummed. “Is everything okay Baek?” He asked suddenly, Baekhyun whipping his head back in his surprise.

“What?” He asked, ears turning red feeling like he had been caught.

“You look disturbed.” Minseok furrowed his brows, measuring him suspiciously.

“Are you about to ditch us for Chanyeol and Zitao?” Jongdae scoffed jokingly, leaning back on his seat.

“Why would I want to be with them?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He had to get to bathroom, quickly.

“You tell us.” Jongdae nodded at him.

“I don’t want to be with them.” Baekhyun murmured, annoyed. “Why are you ganging up on me?”

“Well, you did spend a night with him.” Minseok added as a matter-of-factly and Baekhyun’s breathing stopped.

“What do you mean? I didn’t.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae raised his brow in surprise. “You said you bought him hamburgers.” Oh. That.

“That was a one time thing.” Baekhyun waved them off. “I really have to use the bathroom now so if you are done interrogating…”

“Sure, go ahead.” Minseok said and Jongdae nodded along. Thank god.

Baekhyun placed his menu on the table, letting the guys know what he wants to order in case the waiter returned and he sped off to the bathroom. He had an important business to attend to after all.

He peeked in through the agape door and he saw Chanyeol standing in front of the mirrors, hands on the sink for support. Baekhyun smirked, pushing the door open and Chanyeol looked at him from the reflection of the mirror. His whole body tensed up and he didn’t dare to take his eyes off of Baekhyun.

“Long time no see, baby boy.” Baekhyun smirked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

\--

Baekhyun’s touch felt electric through his thin shirt and Chanyeol needed all his will to keep eye-contact with him in the mirror.

 _Baby boy_.

“Why are you here?” he asked, voice paranoid even to his own ears. Memories of last night came back to him like a flood and it gave him goosebumps.

“Why?” Baek asked back, cat-like smile making Chanyeol’s breathing shallow because by now, he knew perfectly well what it meant. And Baekhyun’s hand started its way down on his bicep and over the small of his back. “Are you not happy to see me?” he whispered, grabbing Chanyeol’s ass as he did and the younger boy couldn’t bite back a small moan.

“Contemplating,” he spoke without thinking it through. His hands were holding onto the sink so tightly now as if his life depended on it but he never took his eyes off of Baekhyun. He was unable to.

“Really?” Baek’s smirk grew even wider as he stepped in, body now fully pressed against Chanyeol’s side and he leaned close. His lips ghosted over the younger boy’s skin where they almost touched his neck. “But I have a surprise for you,” he breathed out. Chanyeol’s knees did not buckle at that. Absolutely not.

“And that is?” he asked, his voice husky already and it wasn’t lost on Baekhyun either.

“Come on,” the older boy patted his ass and took him by the wrist, simply towards one of the bright white doors of the bathroom stalls. Chanyeol’s stomach clenched. He would absolutely not blow Baekhyun in there. It was something he did in the heat of the moment last night, and it happened in a bed. But also, thinking about Baekhyun and the possibility that he might have been wearing a thong again gave him an interesting feeling in his guts.

Walking him into a booth and closing the door on them, there was not much space left for two people. Baekhyun was trapped between Chanyeol and the door but he didn’t seem to mind it at all. Actually, he cupped Chanyeol’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs over his cheeks, watching him for a moment too long before the younger boy could speak.

“W-what are you, uh, doing?” he stuttered out, because the touch was immensely gentle compared to the situation. And to say it caught Chanyeol off-guard was an understatement.

Baekhyun just smiled at him sweetly.

“I’m giving you head.”

And with that, he pulled Yeol down into a kiss. It was short but teasing, the exact same way he remembered it from last night and it went right into his pants. Chanyeol only had a moment to touch Baekhyun’s face before the boy let his hands wander down on his front. He pulled back from the kiss, dropping his head back against the door and sliding down against it to his knees. Chanyeol could feel his member twitch at the sight and the older boy, as if sensing it, wasted no time to place a hand right over it. With a groan, Chanyeol put a hand on the door to support himself, watching as Baekhyun undid his belt with his free hand, massaging him with the other. The taller boy’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit in his lower lip.

“Why are you d-doing this?” he asked, feeling his jeans being dragged down and he was left in his underwear right in front of Baekhyun’s face. It was not quite how he planned to spend lunchtime that day, but he wasn’t about to complain.

\--

“Just to show you what you are missing out on.” Baekhyun moaned, hooking two of his fingers in Chanyeol’s boxers and pulling it down to release his member. Baekhyun ghosted his lips over it as he spoke. “I don’t like being ignored.”

“You certainly know how to make a point.” Chanyeol groaned his fingers finding their way in Baekhyun’s hair, fisting at it.

“I can teach you a lesson.” Baekhyun said, licking along Chanyeol’s member, his hand coming up to pump him before he did anything else.

“About what?” Chanyeol’s breathing hitched as he pulled Baekhyun closer.

“About how to treat me or suffer the consequences.” He said before taking Chanyeol in his mouth and the younger boy’s grip tightened in his hair.

He started to move his head extremely slowly, it must have been insufferable for Chanyeol who soon turned into a groaning mess, trying his best to keep back his moans. Baekhyun smirked, hands coming up to message his lower stomach. He loved putting on a show so he let Chanyeol know how good he felt as he moaned around him.

“Fuck, Baek…” He groaned, pulling Baekhyun impossibly closer by his hair. “more…”

Baekhyun swallowed around him, earning a moan from Chanyeol so then he sped up a little. Chanyeol’s breathing became uneven and one of Baek’s hands wandered from the younger’s stomach to his back, to grab his ass to which he hissed.

“Yeah, just like that…” Chanyeol said in between two breaths.

Baek’s hand soon travelled from Chanyeol’s ass through his thigh back to his front. Hand inching closer to his crotch until he was able to palm Chanyeol’s balls. His fingers slipped beneath the denim, now only the thin fabric of the younger’s boxers separating them from skin to skin contact. Baekhyun moaned again as he took Chanyeol’s balls in between his slender fingers, squeezing them lightly. He could feel the younger boy inching closer to his breaking point.

“Oh god, yes…” Chanyeol muttered, leaning his head on the door and looking down at Baekhyun. They locked eyes then and Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun picked up the pace, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol was getting closer to the edge and he gripped Baekhyun’s hair tighter, the older boy yelping a little out of pain. Soon Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered close, locking out everything but the sensation and Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks and he didn’t need anymore. Chanyeol mumbled his name as he released in his mouth and Baekhyun swallowed around him.

He licked the tip of Chanyeol’s cock as he took him out, before pulling back on his boxers and standing up on his feet, Chanyeol falling on him as his support from the door disappears. Baekhyun chuckles devilishly, arms coming to lock around Chanyeol’s torso to hold him up.

“If you ignore me once again,” He started in a light tone that soon turned threatening. “I will never let you cum again.”

\--

Chanyeol was too preoccupied by listening to his own heartbeat in his ears to reply to that, but he guessed his current state was enough of a sign that he understood it. Baekhyun chuckled again, leaning over to give him a small kiss, Chanyeol tasting himself on his lips and he wished they had not been in the restroom of a restaurant. There were so much they could have done…

“Did you understand me, Yeollie?” the older boy nudged him, voice sweet like honey but Chanyeol knew better.

“Yeah. I did,” he breathed out and straightened up, at this point able to stand on his own. It was an amazing blowjob but he knew how to manage. He pulled his jeans up with shaky hands and Baekhyun opened the door of the booth, fresher and cooler air hitting the both of them as they walked out.

“Amazing, then…” once back in front of the mirror, Baekhyun turned around to face him again. “Give me the number.”

Chanyeol was aware his face couldn’t hide any of his emotions. He knew his disgust must have been showing as well.

“I told you, you’re not gonna get anything from him,” he spoke, and despite his self-assured words, he couldn’t force his nerves to calm down.

“I just want to talk to him,” Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes, as if he was explaining it for the hundredth time already. “I can’t believe you are really jealous,” he added with a huff, a smirk spreading on his lips.

“What would I be jealous of?” Chanyeol barked back, crossing his arms on his chest. He was _not_ jealous. If Baekhyun wanted to nag somebody else who was not him, for the first time ever, he would only be grateful.

“Of me wanting Sehun,” Baekhyun spoke nonchalantly, and Chanyeol was about to tell him how fucking wrong he was when he chuckled and went on. “Don't worry, you are fucking me for now,” he shook his head, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers.

Chanyeol watched him with narrowed eyes and Baekhyun never backed down from a staring contest. The older boy sounded genuine enough, he decided, watching his pretty little face as he blindly fished out his phone and started browsing the contacts. It took him some seconds to find Sehun’s and wondered if Baekhyun would ask. He didn’t.

“If you think I would let you have my phone for one second, you are an idiot,” he told him, and Baekhyun scoffed at it, taking out his own to type in the number Chanyeol read out.

“Tell me then,” Baek glanced up at him, and the temptation to _accidentally_ give him the wrong number was huge but Chanyeol succeeded in being the better man. He told him digit by digit, trying not to think about what he was actually doing.

“Now you can bother him day and night,” he couldn’t help but add, though as he stepped to the sink and washed his hands needlessly.

“Can’t wait to hear about him,” Baekhyun never looked up from his phone as he replied. He seemed to be texting Sehun already, and Chanyeol huffed, not giving the other another glance before he walked out of the bathroom. Now he actually didn’t feel like eating at all and on top of all, he had Tao to deal with. Fuck.

\--

Chanyeol fell back on the chair opposite to him and Tao pretended to be oh-so-invested in his phone to notice him for seconds. He tried his best to hide his smirk before ceremoniously placed his phone face down on the table and linked his hands to rest his chin on them.

“So… it’s true.” He started with a scoff, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Baekhyun sitting back at their own table just as well.

“That I need to use the bathroom every once in a while?” Chanyeol asked staring down at his plate that the waitress brought to their table while he was gone. “Yes. It is true.” He looked back at Tao and with a sigh he lifted his chopsticks.

“No.” Tao slowly shook his head. “I meant that you don’t last long.”

“I- don’t know what you mean.” He shook his head but his ears were turning red. Tao just knew what happened. He really did. “I needed to wash my face, that’s it.”

“Oh so it is a coincidence that Baekhyun left their table a few seconds after you did and returned exactly the same way?” Tao raised his voice a little higher as he spoke.

“Uh it must be… hormones or some shit.” Chanyeol mumbled and he was so obviously flustered.

“Yeah.” Tao leaned back on his chair. “You seemed very thirsty.”

“You know, sometimes I wonder,” Chanyeol dropped his chopsticks now locking his arms in front of his chest and leaning back on his seat just as well. “If you have a life on your own at all. That you have so much time to deal with others.”

“Well you see, babe, I do have a life but I keep my eyes open at all times.” Tao giggled coldly. “Maybe you should try that sometime?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol scoffed rolling his eyes.

“I meant that be more careful or your little act will be exposed soon.” Tao advised with a sigh as if he was teaching something simple like 1+1.

“I am careful.” Chanyeol smirked at him, with a charming smile. “I can handle my own life, don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

“Okay.” Tao scoffed. “Then just try to not cum so fast,” He sighed, overly dramatically as per usual before he finished his fizzy water. “it’s pretty disappointing.”

\--

“I’m actually worried, though,” Jongdae muttered, watching the waiter leave with their order on his little notebook. “Chanyeol is a weird guy and Baek spending time with him… it’s just this gut feeling, I don’t know.”

“Baekhyun is an idiot but he knows what he is doing,” Minseok replied, voice calm and steady as he let one hand slide on Jongdae’s thigh under the table. “Besides,” his thumb started to draw small circles in his flesh and the younger boy huffed a little, “you can’t really change his mind once he set it on something.”

“Like him deciding he liked me, back at uni,” Jongdae smiled to himself, memories of their first encounter making him feel grateful. Through Baek he got to know Minseok, too, and they easily became the most important people in his life. And that was why he was so concerned about Chanyeol. “Do you… do you think he actually wants something from him?”

“Probably…” Minseok’s gaze met his and Jongdae wasn’t sure what was going on in his boyfriend’s head. “It’s been going on for a while now.”

“Yeah, but not like-” Jongdae started but couldn’t finish, because as he glanced to the side, he catched Chanyeol walking out of the bathroom, all flustered and quick on his feet, back to his table. Minseok, following his eyes, looked at the tall boy, too, then gave Jongdae the exact same look as he gave to Seok. What the fuck just happened?

A second later, Baekhyun was skipping back to the table, small smile on his lips and phone in his hands, probably texting someone. He didn’t seem bothered by his friends. Or by the goddamn fact that he just spent ten minutes with Chanyeol in the bathroom after which the younger boy looked-

“Oh god,” Jongdae sighed, burying his face in his palms. Of course.

“I can’t say I am surprised,” Minseok muttered in a blank tone, watching Baekhyun’s face until the younger boy had no other choice but to give them attention. Then, he typed out one last message and put his phone down on the tabletop, staring back at the two of them finally.

“What?”

“ _What?”_ Jongdae’s head shot up from his hands. “You just went in the bathroom of a restaurant with Park Chanyeol and did- whatever it was that you did in there, and that’s all you have to say?”

“I just asked for Sehun’s number,” Baek shrugged, clearly waiting for someone to challenge it. Jongdae saw the playful twinkle in his eyes.

“Of course you did,” Minseok folded his arms on his chest, eyeing Baekhyun suspiciously. The younger didn’t even flinch, though.

“Try to prove me wrong then. I just texted him.”

Jongdae stopped for a moment with narrowed eyes as Baek showed them the texts.

Uh. Maybe he didn’t have anything to prove it but did it really need a proof? Because Baekhyun was way too collected and ready to answer all their questions. He at least knew what he was doing was suspicious and he certainly didn’t want the two of them to know… but since when was Baekhyun keeping secrets from them?

Minseok’s hand on his thigh radiated warmth, making Jongdae feel guilty and he swallowed. It was a dangerous game and the last thing they needed was Baekhyun firing back.

“You’re right, we can’t,” Jongdae sighed, eyes on the spotless tablecloth in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

“Of course you can’t,” Baekhyun smiled cockily, leaning back in his seat, and before Minseok could have said anything -- because Jongdae was sure he wanted to --, Baek went on, changing the subject as if nothing happened. “Did you order for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will xiuchen not out themselves? will tao ever get bored of drama? will chanbaek ever be able to stay in the same room without them getting down to some business eventually?  
> probably at some point. but highly unlikely


	14. New friends and old ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _huj i mm kidna  druunl_
> 
> _i just got home_ _  
> _ _what are you on about_
> 
> _tat yuo ar an idiott_
> 
> _and you are drunk_ _  
> _ _what are you even doing???_
> 
> _wel wha tdo yiu care_
> 
> _i_ _  
> _ _i dont care obviously_
> 
> _where are you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO ANNYEONG yes we are alive  
> the past week or so has been pretty exhausting for us, mentally and physically as well  
> we will try our best to get back on track!!  
> so here is the next chapter for you all who still stick to us <33

“Hello.” The older boy greeted Sehun as he hopped in the front seat of his G Wagon shutting the door closed behind him. “Long time no see.”

“Wasn’t it just a few days ago?” Sehun furrowed his brows while he fastened his seatbelt. “At the gala, if I recall.” He pouted looking over at Baekhyun who giggled softly.

“Glad you brought it up.” Baekhyun smiled at him as he steered on the road from the parking lot in front of Sehun’s house. “I was wondering, how things are going with you.”

“Good.” He nodded, his phone buzzing on his thigh where he left it and he instantly lift it to reply to his new message. “How about you?” He asked as he unlocked his phone, head already in the clouds.

The message was from Luhan, the ethereal man from the hotel. Sehun’s stomach was the size of a pea whenever a new message popped up on his phone and as soon as it was confirmed to be from him his heart raced up.

Yesterday, when he finished with the photoshoot he noticed the new messages in his inbox and he got overly excited, only to realize after opening them that it was from Baekhyun. Oddly enough, Baekhyun’s number was already added in his phone when he received the messages and Sehun didn’t remember from where could he possibly have it. He will ask him today, he wondered.

[8:05pm]  
Message from: Luhan

 _finished for today then?_ _  
_ _what a hardworking man~_

 _yeah i did! i can’t believe it_ _  
_ _you?_

“I am alright…” Baekhyun said, his voice sounded distant as Sehun tried to focus his attention on him again, failing. “How are things with Jongin?”

[8:08pm]

 _well_  
_i might have..._  
_why, are you free tonight by any chance? :3_

Fuck. He bit down on his lower lip, thinking about a reply. No he was obviously not free, but maybe he could still… go? No he couldn’t do that to Baekhyun. He was so enthusiastic, making plans with the first text he sent around one in the afternoon. Luhan’s messages came just a few hours later but they never stopped ever since then.

[8:13pm]

 _sorry, a friend picked me up_ _  
_ _tomorrow maybe?_

“Sehun.” Baekhyun raised his voice and Sehun dropped his phone in his surprise. He looked over the older boy who had a soft smile on his face, contrary of what he imagined. “Who are you texting?”

“It’s… this guy I met yesterday. His name is Luhan.” He smiled sheepishly not even thinking about how Baekhyun would look at him after he noticed his glowing cheeks.

“Ooooh… I thought you are talking to Jongin.” He shrugged as he started the car when the lights turned green.

“I was talking to him too.” Sehun shrugged it off, leaning down to pick up his phone from the floor.

“You were?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him. “I thought he rejected you. I was worried.” Baekhyun sighed and he sounded so genuine it caught Sehun by surprise.

Him and Baek didn’t know each other that well. Sure, he knew a lot of thing about the older boy, Chanyeol talked way too much about him, but he never thought he mattered to Baekhyun. But now he was stealing concerned glances at Sehun and he felt appreciated.

“Oh… yeah… he did.” Sehun admitted shrugging it off. “But we discussed it and everything is fine between us. He is a good friend.” He grinned at Baekhyun who returned a similar happy smile.

“That’s amazing!” Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, patting Sehun’s thigh firmly. He couldn’t recall the last time anyone was this intimate with him.

“How about you and Chanyeol?” Sehun asked, his phone buzzing but deciding to pay the same amount of attention to Baekhyun as he did to him.

“Funny you ask,” he scoffed. “We didn’t really talk today. He is weird.” He shrugged it off simply and Sehun didn’t really know where to put that weird glitch in his voice.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol was sitting in his studio, guitar on his lap, phone in his hands. He had been playing this one game for about an hour now and it was practically melting his brain.

He knew Mrs Song couldn’t spend all her time with him. She wasn’t his nanny anymore, after all. When he got too old for that, he knew he needed to persuade his parents to keep her around in one way or another… so she became the main butler of the family. And Chanyeol was the happiest dumb little kid, up until the moment when he had to realise: she had tasks and, more importantly, a _life_ outside him.

So now that he managed to talk her into a tea in the afternoon -- not much after he woke up -- to talk about life in general, he knew he didn’t have a chance of spending the evening with her as well.

That’s why he decided on hanging around his studio, despite having zero inspiration for making music that day. His mind had been way too… preoccupied, to put it that way.

He hadn’t texted him.

It was past 8pm -- he had to check because time made little sense to Chanyeol now -- and Baekhyun never texted him after their ugly little… fight? about Sehun’s number. And even though that conflict had settled pretty easily, Chanyeol’s head was still way too full with it all. He closed his eyes and he saw Baekhyun’s marble skin and lustful eyes and plump pink lips around…

Fuck. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all.

And by the time he realised he had been tapping away on his phone, he had already opened their conversation, out of habit. He considered it for a moment.

_(fine.)_

_(fine)_

Then changed to Sehun’s number.

[8:24pm]

 _you out of work now?_ _  
_ _I wanna go out_

He was used to Sehun not even replying, just turning up at his doorstep about 20 minutes later. So he was pretty startled in his plunking of the strings when the phone buzzed in some minutes.

[8:26pm]

_sorry bro i am out with baekhyun_

He.

What.

[8:27pm]

_huh of course you are_

And he scoffed. As if he were the type of person to… what? Hang out with him? Or maybe… what if it was more? Did Baekhyun actually get Sehun to-

No. Fucking hell, he was being an idiot.

[8:28pm]  
Message to: byun

_what are you up to?_

And he really, really hated himself for even asking.

[8:28pm]  
Message from: brohun

_wanna join?_

_why would you be with him?_

_he wanted to hang out_

_lol_

_But I’m free too,_ he wanted to say but stopped himself in the last second. Because it sounded wrong in more than one way. He didn’t want to sound whiny about it, it was nothing like that. Their relationship was _nothing_ like that.

[8:31pm]

_and what are you two doing?_

_i don’t know_ _  
_ _he didn’t tell me yet_

He hated it.

Sehun’s uncertainty and obliviousness made Chanyeol’s life just as difficult as it did with his own and he let out a tired sigh. His heart was strangely heavy as it pounded away in his chest. Must be the black tea, he thought as he tapped out the answer.

[8:32pm]

_remember what we said about your precious virginity lol_

_what do you mean_

_just keep that in mind_

_oh_  
_okay?_  
_anyway we arrived at the mall_ _  
you can still come if you want i am sure he wouldn’t mind either_

Chanyeol huffed, fingers of his free hand drumming away on his knee crossed over the other leg. Sehun had no idea what was going on in Baekhyun’s head here, that much was painfully obvious to Chanyeol. And, he had to admit it to himself, he wasn’t quite sure either. He wasn’t used to not knowing in advance what Baekhyun planned and he needed to figure it out quickly before his confusion became obvious to the older boy as well.

He tried not to see Baek on Sehun’s lap in that club again in his head as he typed out a reply.

[8:35pm]

 _pff why would I want to join_  
_just don’t fuck yourself up too bad_ _  
wouldn’t look pretty in the news_

 _well you said you wanted to go out_ _  
_ _but okay then_

[8:35pm]  
Message from: byun

_look who came around_

His heart did _not_ drop at the sight of the name.

[8:36pm]

_hi_

_hello?_

_what?_

_yeol, you have been ghosting me all day_ _  
_ _but sure hi to you too_

 _well two can play the game_ _  
_ _but you have other company now so don’t cry too much for me_

_i wont :D_

He gritted his teeth. Why was his stomach swirling like that? He thought he was over being nauseous because of Byun Baekhyun’s mere existence. He might have been wrong.

He huffed and with one move, he tossed his guitar over on the leather couch from his lap. He needed to get away. Out, out of his head and the house and somewhere where he could get alcohol and probably someone to make out with. Yeah, that would make him feel better. It always had so why wouldn’t it work now?

Right?

_(But I have a surprise for you…)_

[8:40pm]

 _cool_ _  
_ _ttyl then_

He grabbed his leather jacket and keys on his way down the stairs from his room, and checked his phone that buzzed in his pocket only after he put on his shoes.

[8:45pm]

**_New attachment._ **

_have fun like us ;)_

\--

“What are you doing?” Came the surprised question from the younger boy when he caught Baekhyun taking picture of the two of them as they sat by the table at the food court, waiting for their pizza to arrive.

“Taking a picture for Chanyeol.” He replied simply and Sehun gave a half sided smile as he posed for the picture. Perfect.

Baekhyun sent the picture instantly, captioning it and waiting patiently for Chanyeol’s reply. But that didn’t arrive. He huffed placing the phone face down on the table and linked his arms in front of his chest. Sehun caught on his little fit and as he sent his last message. He placed the phone on the table as well, leaning in, supporting himself on his arms.

“What’s wrong?” He nodded with his head a little at Baekhyun who let out a sigh that he had been holding in.

“Chanyeol.” He rolled his eyes and Sehun smirked at him. Baekhyun kicked Sehun’s chair below the table. “Quit it.” He barked at him and Sehun frowned.

“Quit what?”

“I know what you are thinking. There is nothing between us.” Baekhyun said swiftly. “He is an idiot.”

“I understand that.” Sehun nodded with a pout. “You are both acting very weird when it comes to the two of you and I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean… weird?” Baekhyun asked cautiously. Did he catch on so quickly?

“I have no idea. It’s like… you are friends but you don’t want to hang out.” He shrugged and Baekhyun smiled at him softly. How cute. “I asked him to join us but… he changed the topic.”

“Did he?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him and Sehun nodded. “Interesting.” He pressed his lips together, trying to bite back his smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress placing two plates of pizza in front of them. They thanked her and she hurried to the next table. Sehun dug in immediately and Baekhyun watched him worriedly. He looked like he hadn’t eaten for days.

“Hey Sehun,” He spoke up and Sehun hummed, mouthful. “What have you eaten today?”

“Uh…” Sehun said dropping the pizza back on the plate. “I had a smoothie in the morning.”

“And?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun looked away from him. “Wait… is it all?”

“Yeah… I didn’t really have time.” He shrugged, hands on the table and his fingers twitching as he wanted to reach out for the food in front of him.

“Can’t you have a quick snack like… in between photoshoots?” Baekhyun asked. “When I did modelling that helped.”

“No I-” Sehun started, eyes falling on Baekhyun again and his jaw dropping slightly. “I remember now!”

“What?” Baekhyun chuckled breathly. He couldn’t follow Sehun.

“You modelled too! That’s why I had your number!” Sehun smiled happily as if he just found the meaning of life, eyes glowing.

“Well… I modelled for like a month.” Baekhyun waved it off with a light giggle. “But don’t change the topic Sehun. You have to eat.”

“I will try.” Sehun nodded reassuringly and Baekhyun smiled at him softly.

“Good.”

They kept on talking throughout the lunch they were sharing. Baekhyun never knew how much more there was to Sehun than his pretty face up until this point and it honestly blew him away. He was so understanding and one of the best listeners he had ever met. He was also quite naive especially when it came to the topic of dating and Baekhyun found him overly adorable.

However, nothing could cease that bugging thought in the back of his mind. The bugging thought, namely Park Chanyeol. What was he doing? He made such a big deal out of Baekhyun wanting to talk to Sehun. If Baekhyun didn’t know better he would have said Chanyeol was jealous… but that couldn’t be, could it? There was nothing between them, Baekhyun kept reminding himself, he was allowed to do whatever he pleased. Still… something was wrong with Chanyeol and he hated that he didn’t know what.

 

\--

 

[10:16pm]  
Message to: byun

_nude picture by try say_

_I Mena nice *_

[10:42pm]

_your u. know you are an it it though right_

_flick you autocracy_

_Damon it in funding it of_

[11:10pm]

_huj i mm kidna  druunl_

_i just got home_ _  
_ _what are you on about_

_tat yuo ar an idiott_

_and you are drunk_ _  
_ _what are you even doing???_

_wel wha tdo yiu care_

_i_ _  
_ _i dont care obviously_

_where are you_

_out_ _  
_ _haeving fun_

 _okay_ _  
_ _are you alone?_

 _saddly stil_ _  
_ _aer you_

 _yeah i am_ _  
_ _are you safe?_

 _innsied_ _  
_ _weres shunnei_

 _i took him home_ _  
_ _are you home?_

 _dyou tink i am_ _  
_ _houu wld i get laiid at hom_

_… okay_

_take care of yourself okay_ _  
_ _dont get hurt_

 _wats thid now uh_  
_yu acktin liek ya care_  
_wher ws tihs befor_

_what do you mean i didnt care?_

_ya caered sehun_ _  
_ _do yuo rly wana bed him_

 _jfc i cant believe you,,,_ _  
_ _tell me where are you_

_wyh_

_im picking you up_

_whye_

_because you are being dumb again_ _  
_ _and_

_thats it_

_ii dnt wannna go homr tho_

_why not_

_caus itd guud here_

_aslo dotn tel me wht to do_

_okay_ _  
_ _take care then_

 _wha_ _  
_ _were yu goign_

_i let you have fun_

_no_ _  
_ _ya catn leeve me ike that_

_i wnna hav fun w you_

_what_

_y haerd me_

_what do you mean_ _  
_ _whats “fun”_

 _liek th other nihgt_  
_i wnna_ _  
like taht_

_miss me much?_

_uhj ye_

_oh_  
_:D_ _  
well in that case tell me where you are_

_d yuo mis me too_

_yeah_

_paeches nd creamm_ _  
_ _yo kno wit ?_

_you are in a strip club?_

_mgith bee_

_desperate_

_dissaopinted_

_why_

_men_

_lmao i know that_ _  
_ _i am on my way btw so i will reply slower_

 _i hav my carr here th o_ _  
_ _ican driev hom_

_absolutely fucking not_

_wy_

_chanyeol you are so fucking drunk you cant even spell why right_ _  
_ _i am taking you to mine and end of discussion_

 _ohh ar yuo_ _  
_ _hwy iss taht_

_didnt you say you wanted fun?_

_a_ _  
_ _yea_

_god hury upp_

_needy baby boy?_

_fuvj_ _  
_ _not fairr_

_what?_

_talk to me_

_you_

_in prson_ _  
_ _cme here anf i tel yu in persdon_

 _im out in front_ _  
_ _come here_

_im waiting in my car_

_yes plaese_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically part one to the night so let us know what you think might happen next :33 also you can hit us up on twitter or ig anytime!! see you all soooon


	15. Handcuffs and parking lots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not the one who came to hook up with someone. How did that go by the way?”
> 
> “There were a couple o’ guys… just the usual.”
> 
> “Still, you are here.”
> 
> “‘nd so are you... Possessive much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo our sweet little boys are back at it with the sexual tension and being dumbasses  
> there's not much more to it... enjoy!
> 
> (cluescluesclues)

“Talk.” Baekhyun smirked as soon as Chanyeol fell on the seat next to him, shutting the car door behind himself. He was smelling of alcohol that alone could make Baekhyun drunk. Chanyeol turned towards him, leaning his head against the seat pulling his leg in front of his chest. He had a pout on his face and Baekhyun wanted to erase it. _Dumbass._

“Why d’you look so good.” Chanyeol slurred words took Baekhyun by surprise. He looked down on his own outfit: a simple black shirt and a pair of ripped skinnies. Nothing special or out of ordinary, so why would he say that?

“Idiot.” He sighed, palms sweating as he gripped the steering wheel. “Buckle up.”

“You’ll really take me to yours huh?” He asked blinking sleepily and the older boy looked at him again.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun dropped his hands on his laps with a sigh. He took a longer glance at Chanyeol. His hair was messy, his jacket falling off of his shoulder, a t-shirt on with a band’s logo that Baekhyun heard of but never took the time to actually give them a listen. He looked too good… and he didn’t like it.

“Come ‘ere.” Chanyeol extended his arm, putting it on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he was pulled closer and Chanyeol planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Baekhyun could taste the vodka shots he had before but the kiss was quite intoxicating on its own. Chanyeol pulled back a little, a lazy smirk on his lips and Baekhyun’s cheeks started to heat up.

“What- what are you doing?” He asked, voice breaking.

“Mm you tell me.” He hummed, his other thumb running along on Baekhyun’s lower lip.

“You- you are so drunk.” Baekhyun scoffed in disbelief and wanted to pull away but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to break - whatever was going on between them in that moment. After all, they were in public, even if it was in Baekhyun’s car and didn’t Chanyeol said something about keeping it behind closed doors or did Baek imagine that.

“‘s that why ya sound so turned on t’ me?” Chanyeol asked, eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s lips, his thumb absentmindedly running along on it without missing a beat.

“I- I’m not!” He shook his head, trying to retort but his heart was beating faster than usual.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asked, leaning in but his lips only ghosting over Baekhyun’s own with that shit-eating grin of his. Baekhyun took a deep breath. _Get yourself together, damnit._

“Oh I am.” Baekhyun said his confidence sweeping back to his body. “I am not the one who came to hook up with someone. How did that go by the way?” He smirked.

“There were a couple o’ guys… just the usual.” Chanyeol clicked his tongue without missing a beat.

“Still, you are here.” Baekhyun grinned at him a strange feeling filling his chest.

“‘nd so are you.” He blinked back sleepily. “Possessive much?”

“You bet.” Baekhyun scoffed and before Chanyeol could say anything else he crashed his lips against his, pushing back every thought of seeing Chanyeol with someone else.

\--

Chanyeol’s hazy mind could barely process the intensity with which Baekhyun was kissing him. His body, on the other hand, reacted much faster and he kissed back, the frustration of the past day or so slowly oozing away. Baekhyun was moaning softly as Chanyeol sucked on his bottom lip and let a hand slip his hair, holding him securely. The older boy’s hands came up to grab at his shirt as well and Yeol felt his troubled breathing on his skin.

“So what now?” Baek asked in a whisper, one hand creeping up on his neck, fingers running under his neckline and along his shoulder. Chanyeol swallowed hard but managed to stop himself from moaning. “Are you coming home with me, big boy?”

“Fuck yes,” Chanyeol replied in a heartbeat, diving in again, kissing away the triumphant smile from those cheeky lips. Baekhyun was his for the night and it was more than what he thought he would get after- everything that happened. And frankly, it was the only thing he wanted in that moment.

“Right answer.”

And with that, Baek tore himself away, pushing Chanyeol back in his seat. Fuck, the younger boy’s head was spinning. He closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing in and out, feeling Baekhyun’s hands on him as he fastened his seatbelt and after a couple of seconds, the engine roared to life.

So. To sum it up. Baek cared enough to get in his car at hell knows how late to pick up his drunk ass from the other side of the city. Chanyeol didn’t know much about friendship and affection in general but this was starting to get suspicious, even to him.

“But there’s Sehun,” he thought to himself. The only thing he didn’t understand in it all. It just didn’t add up, no matter how much time he spent thinking about it.

“What about him?”

Chanyeol was a bit startled by the sudden question so his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Baek glancing at him swiftly before he turned back to the road. Huh, so he was thinking about Sehun, too?

“‘ver since that club,” Yeol spoke, words slurred by drowsiness, “you been into him. I don’ get it.”

“Why?” Baekhyun held the steering wheel tighter and Chanyeol felt uneasy too.

“I- dunno,” he muttered, spinning head too heavy so he let it drop back against the headrest again. “He’s just… Sehun.”

“And I am just Baekhyun,” he shrugged a little, giving him a smirky side glance. “My type is tall dumbasses.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol closed his eyes and let a slow grin settle on his lips. “Perfect little Byun Baekhyunnie’s into boys like that?”

“Am I perfect now?” Baek’s voice shifted into something Chanyeol couldn’t make out after all the disgusting alcohol he drank that night.

“Mm can’t tell yet,” he peered through one heavy eyelid and Baekhyun was smiling. Damn, it made it hard to stay where he was sitting, but Chanyeol breathed out through his nose and didn’t move as he added. “Maybe we gotta spend some more time together.”

\--

What. The. Fuck.

Baekhyun gripped the steering wheel stronger. Chanyeol had no right to say stuff like this, or to make him feel like this.

“Well you could have joined today but you decided to look for a shitty hooker.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Did he… sound petty?

“Tha’s not what I mean.” Chanyeol shifted in his seat and Baekhyun’s body tensed up. “It’s not like this. When it’s just the two of us…” He said, hand slipping up on Baekhyun’s thigh to play with the hem of his shirt on his waist. Fuck no.

“Keep your hands to yourself till we get home, okay?” Baekhyun asked, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’ve been missin’ you.” Chanyeol sighed his fingers running circles on Baekhyun’s hip bone. It tickled his skin and he could hardly concentrate. Just a few more minutes…

“What- do you mean?” He breathed out, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road but in that moment he didn’t want to see anything else other than Chanyeol.

“I want you.” He whispered as he leaned in and his lips touched Baekhyun’s neck. The older boy shivered. No. Nonono.

“Yeol… please.” He scoffed shaking his head. “Wait a little.”

“You could… pull over.” Chanyeol said, in between two sloppy kisses on Baekhyun’s neck. “Just a little?”

“W-hy?” Baekhyun asked, eyes averting from every mirror as if he was breaking the law.

“Wanna blow you.” Came the sudden answer and Baekhyun gulped.

“O-okay.” Baekhyun let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled over.

What the fuck was he doing? He never got this weak because of a boy. And it was not _any_ boy. It was a lot worse. He was getting weak because of Park _fucking_ Chanyeol and he hated himself for it. But he stopped the car anyway in a darker side of the street where the lights were not on.

“I- so.” Baekhyun turned to him and Chanyeol had the sexiest smile on his lips. Fuck this idiot.

“So?” Chanyeol cocked a brow at him and bit his lips, hands running down on Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing it.

“What are you going to do to me?” Baekhyun asked, voice shaking and he hated how fucking weak he sounded. He hoped to god Chanyeol didn’t catch on, after all he was drunk out of his mind, but the teasing smirk on his lips said otherwise.

\--

Chanyeol, even though he could occasionally see two of Baekhyun in front of him, massaged the older boy’s thigh with his thumb. He saw two of his pretty face, with two pairs of equally lustful eyes and his only inner conflict was caused by which pair of lips to kiss now.

“Whatever you want me t’do,” Chanyeol purred, his free hand finding Baekhyun’s on his lap and intertwining their fingers. Had they done that before? Probably not. Well, now they had anyway.

“I-” Baekhyun whispered, eyes wide at the gesture and when his gaze was up on Yeol again, he looked completely mesmerised. “Kiss me,” he breathed out, leaning in already and Chanyeol was more than happy to comply.

He thought Baekhyun would be more hungry than he was, but this time, Yeol almost felt like he was trying to take it slow. If it was for Chanyeol’s sake, the younger boy really didn’t need it. He was perfectly okay. Right where he needed to be.

Pulling his hand back from the other boy’s thigh, Yeol reached for the button of his jeans.

“May I?” he grinned, planting small kisses all around Baekhyun’s lips and on his cheeks and the other boy shuddered.

“Y-yeah,” Baek’s voice was soft and breathy, so Chanyeol took his time undoing the button as he kissed the other’s neck. After a second of searching his skin with his lips, Chanyeol found what he was looking for. Baekhyun’s sweet spot, right under his left ear. The older boy whined and buckled his hips up as Chanyeol started to suck on the skin lightly.

He pulled down the zipper and with the same movement, he placed his palm flat against Baekhyun’s hardening member. Baek swallowed and tried to catch his breath as Chanyeol started to massage him, licking the shell of his ear before he whispered.

“What d’you want?”

“Y-you,” came the response automatically and Chanyeol pulled back to look at him. Baekhyun was watching him with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Even in the dim lighting of the small street, he was fucking beautiful.

“Tell me more,” he smiled at him, sliding his fingers more inside his jeans, cupping his balls now as well. Baekhyun arched into his touch as he replied.

“Please…” he moaned and it sent bolts of lust right into Chanyeol’s crotch. “Take me, Yeol,” Baekhyun put one hand on the side of Chanyeol’s neck to pull him close again. “Make me yours.”

Chanyeol groaned as Baek kissed him again, the sentence barely settling in his mind yet. Goddamn, why did he have to be so irresistible?

“Oh I will, pretty boy,” Yeol moaned against his lips, his free hand tugging down the other boy’s jeans along with his underwear to his knees. Baekhyun raised his hips to help him with that, and Chanyeol briefly spanked his ass before he sat back down. Baek let out a yelp which turned into a moan as Yeol returned his hand on the older boy’s -- now uncovered -- cock.

\--

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. Was it really happening to him? His breathing was shaky, making the windows foggy. Chanyeol kissed him again, swallowing his moans. His hands found their way up in the younger boy’s red locks, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Behave, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol whispered against his lips only breaking the kiss for a brief second, before diving back in. Baekhyun’s hands hungrily roamed up and down on Chanyeol’s body.

“I want- you.” Baekhyun moaned in between two shaky breaths, his left hand grabbing Chanyeol’s ass and dragging him closer. “I can’t behave when you are like this.”

“Is that so?” He scoffed, hands slipping out of Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun whined immediately, feeling the cold as his cock was abandoned. Chanyeol planted a sloppy kiss on his lips again smiling into it devilishly.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun whined and his hands slipped down on Chanyeol’s thighs, hands digging into the soft skin as he tried to pull himself on top of his lap and get this…. done. “Come back.” He begged.

“Thought you wanted to go home.”

“I wanted to, but someone- distracted me.” He groaned, hands slipping up in his shirt and his lips attacked Chanyeol’s neck, sucking on the soft skin and occasionally biting down on it as he moved upwards to his jawline.

“Fuck… if you don’t stop, we’ll end up doing it in h-” He was interrupted by the small knocking on the driver’s side and Baekhyun’s blood ran cold.

He pulled up his pants with a swift movement, fixing his hair in one motion and as he turned towards the window he saw the silhouette of what appeared be a cop. Luckily, his windows were tinted so no one from the outside could see what was going on inside and for that he would forever be grateful. He rolled down his window, putting his most charming smile on his face.

“Sir, you can’t park here.” The cop leaned down to look into the car, taking a glance at Baekhyun and Chanyeol before back at the older boy.

“I apologize.” Baekhyun chuckled lightly as he started his engine.

“He can _park_ wherever… whenever he wants.” Chanyeol giggled and Baekhyun sighed, his head falling on the wheel as he gripped it harder.

“We will leave right away.” He told the cop. The cop furrowed his brows, examining him from head to toe before he pushed himself away from the car and went back to his own.

Baekhyun rolled the window up and his eyes landed back on Chanyeol who lied there with that fucking shit eating grin of his. Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol’s hand fell back on his knee and pulling his legs apart again.

“Lying to an officer? Gonna get yourself in trouble.” Chanyeol kissed into his ear and Baekhyun had enough of him for the night.

“Shut the fuck up.” He growled, pushing him back in his seat and leaning over to open his glove compartment.

\--

Oh. So Baekhyun wanted it this way.

Chanyeol couldn’t deny it, a flustered Baekhyun at his mercy was a satisfying enough sight. And if the older boy wanted to teach him how to behave… damn, Chanyeol wasn’t about to object to that.

“Take it easy, I’m still drunk, y’know,” he grinned lazily at Baekhyun who seemingly ignored him, opening the glove box, and Chanyeol barely caught sight of a- “Is that a cockring?”

“Shut it.” Baekhyun grumbled, pulling out a pair of red, fluffy handcuffs and Chanyeol’s mouth ran dry. The older boy undid his safety belt, not looking at Yeol in the eye and the younger boy could physically feel his cock twitch.

“What you gonna do to me?” he whispered, voice deep and hoarse and Baek wasted no time to fling his leg over Chanyeol’s thighs and take his hand. He planted a kiss on his palm as he clicked the handcuffs on it, and in no time, he pushed the younger back into his seat, kissing him passionately. In that moment, nothing else existed in Chanyeol’s mind but Baekhyun and the layers of clothes that separated their skin. He barely registered that Baek took his other hand, pulling it up and across his chest before the other end of the handcuffs closed around his wrist, too. The older then let his hands go and Chanyeol was so eager to touch him-

“Wha-” he groaned and his eyes shot open to see a smirking Baekhyun on his lap.

His hands were now tied to the assist grip above his door. And Baek pulled back, getting seated and fastening his own seatbelt again to get going.

“You little fuck! Lemme go!” Chanyeol rattled the handcuffs helplessly. The red fur tickled his skin mockingly.

“No.” Baek spoke firmly, checking their way in the rearview and starting the engine.

“C’mon!” Yeol whined, stomping his feet. This wasn’t how he planned this at all. “I was about to give in, you’re such an idiot,” he grunted out, feeling hurt in his pride that Baekhyun didn’t let him have it his way.

“And you are one pretty distraction.” Baekhyun gave him a side-glance and Chanyeol would _swear_ he saw him bite his bottom lip for a moment before his eyes were back on the road. They were going a bit faster than Chanyeol thought was allowed.

“Lemme distract you then,” he tried his best to lean closer to Baek, only getting himself in an awkward position due to his arms stretching upwards. Fucking midget.

“Not until we are home, bitch baby.” Chanyeol caught a glimpse of his cheeky smile and he sighed helplessly.

“I hate you so much,” he turned away from Baekhyun, eyes glued to the spotless glass of the window now with a sulky pout. “This is why we aren’t friends.”

“Sure, _buddy.”_ He scoffed.

Chanyeol refused to reply to that. He would ignore Baekhyun. Whatever the other had in mind for the night, he would _not_ cooperate. Baekhyun was an annoying and over-confident and… quite hot when he took control over him… but _still_ a goddamn idiot.

And the silence was doing him no good. Resting his head against the window, his breathing normalised with some time and he didn’t have the urging feeling in the pit of his stomach anymore. Now it was replaced with exhaustion. He could feel his lashes getting heavier and he didn’t fight it. He hoped Baekhyun would have one hell of a time getting him to bed when they got home.

 

\--

 

[0:21am]  
Message to: Luhan

 _hey_ _  
_ _i just got home_

 _oh hey there_ _  
_ _what were you up to for so long? :3_

_we had dinner and went shopping_

_ooooh_  
_so like_  
_hes a good friend then?_

_um well yeah?_  
_he is baekhyun_

_ah i see_

_a.. friendly dinner_  
_i suppose haha_

_yeah_  
_we had pizza_

_cool cool_

_youve known him for long?_

_not that much_  
_we only just started getting closer_

_oh okay.._  
_i hope hes not that handsome lmao_  
_wait_  
_no i didn't wanna_  
_say that.._  
_fuck_

_he is pretty_

_uh haha_

_so was it like_  
_a date haha_  
_?*_

_what do you mean_

_yknow_  
_just wanna get this right…_

_do you like him?_

_he is nice_  
_a good listener_  
_we had fun_

_oh_  
_well i.._  
_uhm i was kinda_  
_well not that it matters now but_

_uh nevermind im rambling_

_he was happy to hear about you actually_  
_it was weird_  
_chanyeol never cared like that before_

_… about me?_

_yeah_  
_i told him that i am talking to you_  
_and that you are really nice_  
_shouldn’t have?_

_oh no no its fine!!_  
_im just a bit surprised thats it_

_wait whos chanyeol?_

_my best friend :)_

_oh is he the boy from the photoshoot?_

_no_  
_you havent met him yet_  
_**New attachment.**_

_fuvjh_  
_sehun….._  
_warn a guy will you_

_why_  
_whats wrong_

_i was expecting your friends face but_  
_you.. dont seem to be wearing any clothes there_  
_either of you??_  
_wait is that a private jacuzzi tho_

_yes its his_

_rich boys is2g_

_so you two just_  
_casually hang out like this?_  
_the two of you_

_yeah_  
_when i have the time_  
_i visit him_

_you_  
_alright.._

_okay i need to ask it before i make an even bigger idiot of myself here_

_sure thing_

_sehun are you straight_

_uh_  
_it’s complicated_

_oh god_  
_so youre bi then?_

_i can’t say_

_why?_  
_cant say what?_

_can i call you?_

_oh_  
_i_  
_yes_  
_call me_

_Calling Luhan…_

 

_“Uh… hey.”_

“Hi.” Sehun sighed. “So it really is complicated.”

_“It’s… fine, you don’t have to talk about it... if you don’t want to…”_

“It’s not the matter whether I want to talk about it or not… I just really hope I can trust you.”

_“Of course you can.”_

“I am gay, but my contract doesn’t allow me to share this information.”

_“... oh.”_

“Yeah. Sorry if that makes things weird between us.”

_“If it makes things- what are you talking about, Sehun?”_

“Just, you know, I am not that kind of guy.”

_“Uh I’m… not sure I understand what you mean…”_

“Like because you are straight so I won’t-”

_“Oh my- god, for a moment I thought you were being serious here…”_

“I- why are you laughing? What’s so funny? I don’t get it.”

_“Wait like- are you actually- huh, are you serious?”_

“Y-yeah?”

_“Do I... not look gay enough?”_

“I don’t know how that looks like, but you are beautiful.”

_“I- fuck.”_

“Sorry. You look gay enough then.”

_“I. Jesus Christ.”_

“Then no?”

_“YES. Sehun, yes, I am gay!”_

“Nice.”

_“Oh god can you- just shut up and let me take you out for dinner.”_

“Can- How do I reply if I am supposed to shut up?”

_“I take it back for five seconds, starting now.”_

“Okay. I will try to organize my schedule.”

_“Yeah, I get it if you’re not into- wait. Really?”_

“Really. I would like to meet you again.”

_“You- okay. That’s… nice.”_

“Thank you.”

 _“I’ll- I mean, you should tell me when you’re free then. Because I’m free most of the- or like, I mean I_ work, _of course, but for you I’m free whenever- I- fuck, shut up Luhan, you idiot…”_

“I think I am free this Wednesday around 9?”

_“Yes! I- yeah, that’s good! I’m, like, most probably free then.”_

“Okay, I will see you then!”

_“Yeah… I can’t wait.”_

“Me neither! I kind of have to wake up in like… four hours so, I have to get going now. But we will talk tomorrow, right?”

_“Of course. Sleep well, Sehunnie.”_

“Goodnight Luhan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are your favourite pairing so far? :3 we have introduced almost all of them already but if you have any thoughts on who the remaining pair might be, leave it in the comments below!!  
> also come hit us up on ig or twt with any questions or just things you wanna share, we are always happy to hear from you guys :3  
> until next time, stay safe, we love you all <33


	16. Switch boys and late night calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well… I don’t want to say anything that would upset you even more but… Maybe it’s not the wisest thing to sleep with him after all this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late chapter has arrived, with some interesting turns of events and a small confession that will probably break your hearts  
> ANYHOW  
> enjoy!!!

Opening his eyes, they felt like they had been fastened to his bottom lids with a clothes iron, and Chanyeol groaned. Fuck, did he go to hell and back last night? Why was the sun suddenly so fucking bright through the blinds? And what- wait.

_Wait._

Glancing down at his bedsheets, he could see that they were, in fact, not _his_ bedsheets. Because no matter how much he drank the night before, he would be able to tell the difference between silk and cotton.

And one thing that made him even more suspicious of the place was the fact that he was unbelievably hot. He pushed the duvet off of himself, trying not to move too much to keep his head still -- something was _not_ okay in there, he would swear --, and underneath it, he discovered a tangled, soft mess of blond hair.

Fuck.

Baekhyun was fast asleep, limbs woven all around Chanyeol; their legs hooked into each other’s and the shorter boy was holding onto his middle tightly, Yeol’s own arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Chanyeol could feel his heart jumping at the realisation.

He spent the night with Baekhyun. In his bed. And, oh god, Chanyeol was stripped down to his boxers, while Baekhyun was wearing pyjama pants and nothing more.

What the hell happened the night before?

Maybe it was Chanyeol’s panicky breathing, maybe something else that woke up Baekhyun, but the older boy was nuzzling closer to his side, his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest, and he muttered something.

“Huh?” was all Yeol managed to utter in his sleep-hoarse voice.

“Good morning, Yeollie,” Baekhyun mumbled, fingers spreading out on Chanyeol’s bare ribcage and it made the younger boy feel really, really warm inside. _Yeollie?_ Why would Baekhyun call him that now? He only did it to annoy the hell out of him when teasing. What the hell was going on?! Chanyeol bit his lip, thinking about the situation, but no matter how hard he tried to keep his calm, one sentence kept repeating itself in his mind.

This was wrong.

They were not supposed to do this. Whatever happened when he was drunk, however it happened that he ended up _here,_ of all places, he shouldn’t have allowed Baekhyun to- take advantage of him like this? Was that even what this was? And if yes, why him?! Chanyeol was sure he had a bunch of other boys to-

 _Sehun._ Right, Chanyeol’s furiously racing mind reminded him. Baekhyun spent the evening with Sehun, the both of them ignoring Chanyeol and everything he had ever told them about the other. The mere thought of it gave him a spiky feeling in his chest, right where his heart was going crazy because Baekhyun was slowly, ever so lightly rocking himself in his half-slumber, grinding against Chanyeol’s thigh and the younger boy swallowed hard.

Was Baek even _aware_ what was going on?

\--

“How did you sleep?” Baekhyun’s lips spread into a lazy smile as he nuzzled his nose into Chanyeol’s chest. He felt so warm and safe with the other next to him and he could feel his heart beat furiously in his chest.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was going on between them. Yesterday’s events caught him by surprise. Thinking back how Chanyeol intertwined their fingers or how he didn’t want Baekhyun to leave him alone made his heart beat a lot faster than it should have.

And now, here they were. In his bed, legs tangled together and warming up each other and somehow - even though this made no sense at all -, he felt like this was exactly where he had to be.

“Good… I guess.” Chanyeol replied his voice breaking in the middle of the sentences and Baekhyun chuckled. His breath tickled Chanyeol as he could feel the younger boy shiver in his arms.

“You are lucky to be alive after yesterday.” Baekhyun shook his head pushing himself away from him.

He sat up on the bed and reached out for his phone on the bedside table to check the time. It was almost noon. He smirked as he looked back to Chanyeol’s wide eyes and pouty lips. Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip. Something was off.

He sighed turning his back to Chanyeol and getting out of bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before he spoke up again.

“Want some painkillers and food big boy?” Baekhyun smirked, only taking one glance over his shoulder to look at Chanyeol. “Or do you want something else?” He teased him knowingly.

“How did I get here, Baek?” Chanyeol asked in a concerned tone and Baekhyun’s smile faded. He turned back to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed with crossed legs.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” He tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer patiently, yet nervously.

“Drinking a lot.” He seemed to be deep in thought, brows furrowed and lips pursed. “And… talking to you… maybe?” Chanyeol question unsurely and Baekhyun sighed.

“I picked you up after you were drunk texting me.” Baekhyun fixed his gaze on his crossed legs. So… he doesn’t remember anything. Great.

“And then?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded quite terrified from finding out the truth but Baekhyun figured his curiosity wouldn’t let him stop there. Should he mess with him, was the only question in Baekhyun’s mind.

“I fucked you on the backseat of my car.” Baekhyun kept a serious face, trying to hide his smile and waiting for Chanyeol to react. The boy seemed to be frozen on the spot as his eyes widened and he pushed himself up on his elbows.

\--

It caught him like a kick in the stomach.

“You… did _what?!”_ was all he managed in his choking voice. When thinking about Baekhyun’s car, Chanyeol did have the image of something dirty going on, and he could almost feel himself being pinned down by the wrist...

“Yes,” Baekhyun purred, his hand running up on Chanyeol’s bare arm as if it was nothing, the feather-light touch making the younger’s heart burst. “You were the pretties little bottom I have ever seen.”

The words went straight in Chanyeol’s crotch and he hated it. No, he was not a bottom! Not for anyone, and _certainly_ not for Byun fucking Baekhyun!

“Y-you’re lying,” he said, voice weak and unconvinced even to himself because what the hell did he even drink last night? Could it be that he was actually needy enough to let Baek… He shuddered as Baekhyun’s hand slid on his chest, the tip of his ring finger brushing against his nipple before it was back on his collarbone.

“Should I remind you, hmm?” Baek whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind Chanyeol’s ear, cold fingers touching it and he knew he was blushed to the tip of his ears. He didn’t dare to break eye contact because that would have meant Baek had the opportunity to take a glance at Chanyeol’s boxers, spotting that he probably enjoyed the situation just as much as he hated it.

“I’m _not_ a bottom,” he uttered out, knowing it was whiny and unnecessary to tell Baekhyun, but he did it nonetheless. Taking control over Chanyeol, every once in a while, was one thing, but this…

“You didn’t say that last night,” Baekhyun teased, leaning in to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, and fuck it, he didn’t care if Baekhyun was going to bring up _whatever_ happened the night prior, he had things to prove.

Pushing Baekhyun into a proper sitting position, Chanyeol grabbed the back of the shorter boy’s neck to hold him firmly as he kissed him. Baekhyun gave a satisfied little moan, the kind that said ‘fucking finally’. And Chanyeol was about to pull back, this being all he planned so far, but Baekhyun smirked into the kiss, hands cupping Chanyeol’s face now. And Yeol wouldn’t object to that. If Baekhyun wanted him, he thought to himself triumphantly, who was he to say no now?

 

\--

 

“Goodnight Minjae.” Minseok chirped as he walked out of the building, greeting the guard at the front desk who nodded at him curtly with a sweet smile.

Minseok had finally finished with his work for that day and he was more than excited to finally get out and pick up his boyfriend who was planning to stay over for the night.

Jongdae usually slept over at his. Them having two seperate apartments was only for the formalities and to deceive everyone that there was absolutely nothing between them. He frowned at the thought. He hated keeping it a secret but Jongdae told him millions of times that he shouldn’t ruin his reputation, as sexuality was still a taboo.

He got into his car and sent a quick message to Jongdae to let him know he was on his way to the flower shop to pick him up and take him home. On his way he was listening to a mixtape that Jongdae made for him for his 26th birthday, a compilation of songs that were all tied to a specific moment in their lives. It always brought a smile to Minseok’s lips even when he had one of the most stressful days. Jongdae, without mistake made him smile effortlessly.

On his way he stopped by at a small bakery that Jongdae loved so much. This was the place where they ordered cakes from for special occasions like birthdays or celebrations. Today was just an ordinary day, but Minseok wanted to surprise his boyfriend and since he couldn’t cook for that day he decided to get a cake instead. He bought a sponge cake and a tray of cupcakes, the type that was Jongdae’s favourite before he continued his route.

He stopped his car on the street behind the shop and he entered through the backdoor. He walked up on the stairs and opened the door to the shop through the storage. The corner of his lips curled into a lazy smile as he saw Jongdae, wearing his yellow apron, cleaning up his workstation while humming along to the music playing from the radio.

“If it isn’t the most beautiful flower.” Minseok greeted Jongdae, making him jump a little, eyes landing on top of him before he rolled them a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Shush, you.” He waved getting out of his apron and dropping it on top of the bar chair behind the workstation before walking up to Minseok, hands locking behind his neck, the older’s wrapping around his petite waist. Jongdae kissed him then, ever so softly but it meant several I love yous and miss yous. “How was your day, love?”

“It was great but empty without you.” Minseok cupped Jongdae’s face, an adoring smile playing on his lips as he planted another soft kiss on his lips. He missed him so much. “How about you?”

“Do you remember my favourite baby ficus?” Jongdae begun getting out of Minseok’s hold to close the front door. “This old lady took him home today.” He sighed, shoulders dropping and Minseok pouted. He was too cute for his own good.

He stepped closer to him, hugging him from behind and planting featherlight kisses on his shoulder and neck. “I am sure he is in a good home now.” He hugged him closer and Jongdae ran his hands along his arms.

“Yeah, I know… he’s a big boy now, he will be fine.” He sighed turning around in Minseok’s arms.

“We should go home to our babies, too.” Minseok grinned at him, referring to the endless amount of plants that have been brought to his home ever since Jongdae started working.

He was never a big fan of interior design himself. He found usefulness and comfort prior to style but he had to give it to Jongdae that the little accessories he brought in, gave a feel to his - otherwise - empty home. It reminded him of how Jongdae changed his boring life and brought light in it and it made him feel fuzzy and warm inside.

\--

The car ride to Minseok’s flat was spent mainly in comfortable silence, Seok’s hand on Jongdae’s thigh as if it just belonged there. He loved it when his Minseok was affectionate like that; and them being on their own for now, Jongdae wanted to make the best of it.

Even though Minseok had his regular hours of work, he rarely got to actually finish by 5pm. Jongdae would wait for him, more often than not, and they would go back to the older boy’s flat together. This was their routine.

And Jongdae felt comfortable in routines. He liked to open his shop at the same time every morning. He liked organising and repotting and quietly singing to his plants when nobody was around to hear him. He liked the way Minseok always seemed a tiny bit nervous if he left the flat ‘untidy’, as if he had anything to be ashamed of, when the truth was, it was pretty much spotless all the time. And the two of them almost spent the same amount of time there anyway. Jongdae tried his best to avoid using ‘their’ flat in his head, but it was getting harder and harder every day.

Getting out of the car, Minseok reached behind them to get the box of cake and the plate of cupcakes, handing the latter over to Jongdae with a sweet smile, and the younger leaned in to kiss him, a silent ‘you shouldn’t have but you did and I love you for it’.

As Minseok fumbled with his keys, he mumbled something about the flat probably being a little messy and that Jongdae shouldn’t take a closer look at things and the younger watched him with an adoring smile on his lips. Minseok was… everything. He was Jongdae’s whole life. Without him, he surely wouldn’t have been half the person he was, because ever since they knew each other, the older was making him a better person, day by day. And Jongdae -- even though he wasn’t really in the position to contribute anything to Minseok’s already flashy life, -- was trying his hardest to make Minseok feel his love.

“Ah, you’re always so tense,” he muttered some hours later as he let a soap-foamy hand run down Minseok’s spine. The cupcakes were gone, just like half of that heavenly sponge cake and before going to sleep, they decided to take a bubble bath. Even though Minseok objected to the idea of _him_ being into it, Jongdae just smiled and kissed him on the lips before he went to run the water. Now, Jongdae dragged down the heel of his palm between the older boy’s shoulder blades and he could feel how stiff his muscles were. He planted a soft kiss on the top of Minseok’s shoulder before starting to massage him.

“No, I’m not,” he spoke, his voice turning into a groan as Jongdae pressed down a little harder on his muscles.

“You so are,” he whispered to him, light kisses travelling up on Minseok’s shoulder through the nape of his neck to the soft flesh between his ear and jaw. “You’re working so hard these days.”

“You work a lot harder than me,” Minseok hissed out, pushing back against Jongdae’s hands working on his back. “Your job is more tiring, too,” he added, just like he often did when it was about their jobs.

“Yeah…” Jongdae spoke, voice unsure as he held back a sigh. Maybe his was more physical, but at least he could create his own schedule. Something that has always been a sore point in Minseok’s own career. Not that Jongdae blamed him; he was the proudest of his boyfriend being as hard-working and ambitious as he was, taking up where Baekhyun’s father left off when he established the subsidiary abroad… but truth be told, he could have used a little more time with his favourite person in the world. “Is there any news about Mr Byun?”

“We will have an online conference with him next Wednesday,” Minseok replied, shoulders finally easing a little as he sighed. Jongdae bit his lower lip. It wasn’t really the answer he was hoping for.

“Alright,” he mumbled. They had talked about it before of course, it wasn’t like Minseok didn’t notice the small things that changed in their life ever since he got a promotion, but it still lingered in Jongdae’s mind. Before Seok could have replied, though, Jongdae decided to change the subject. “Have you talked to Baekhyun today by the way? I was meaning to text him but... it was a crazy day,” he admitted, thumbs absentmindedly circling under Minseok’s shoulder blades.

\--

Minseok leaned back onto Jongdae’s chest, holding his wrist and pulling them in front of himself so they can cuddle. He sank into the younger’s welcoming touch who planted a small kiss on his shoulder with a little smile on his face.

“I did, but he didn’t share much.” Minseok pursed his lips all the while playing with Jongdae’s fingers. “Something is off with him and I don’t know what.” He voiced his concern. Baekhyun was not the type to disappear for days. He was usually the type of guy who would scream for attention but recently it was almost like he didn’t need company at all.

“Do you think…” Jongdae begun with a shaky breath. “It’s Chanyeol?” Minseok turned his head to look at him then, confusion clear in his eyes. “I mean… I know Baek can fend for himself but still. It’s odd.”

Minseok sighed worriedly. Chanyeol was not a topic he liked talking about. Whenever he was mentioned could only think about two things, one being about how he wanted to pick up Jongdae and it made his blood boil instantly. He kissed his boyfriend full on the lips then, numbing out of the idea of seeing Jongdae with someone else, a hand coming to pull his boyfriend deeper in the kiss by the back of his neck.

“Today is about us baby.” He whispered against his lips as he broke the kiss for a second. “Let’s not think about them for now, hm?” He asked locking eyes with Jongdae.

“Oh, you have some plans?” Jongdae teased, cocking a brow at Minseok.

“Always.” He smiled at him, leaning back to kiss him. “Just you and I.”

“God, I missed you so much…” Jongdae sighed, hand cupping Minseok’s face and a thumb running down on his cheekbones.

“I missed you too, little prince.” Minseok said, leaving feather light kisses all over Jongdae’s face.

“It’s so late, though… we don’t have to…” Jongdae tried to find the right words and Minseok watched with an amused smile as he turned into a flustered mess. “You know.”

“But do you want to?” He asked, hands running down on Jongdae’s side who shivered a little as Minseok fingertips ran down on his ribcage. He shuffled closer, turning his head to plant kisses in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“I want whatever you do.” The younger boy sighed, his fingers slipping into Minseok’s wet hair. He shuddered as Minseok bit down on his milky skin before he pushed himself away to lock eyes with him.

“I want you.” Minseok replied simply, eyes adoring every inch of Jongdae as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. Truth be told, to Minseok, Jongdae was truly the finest of art works.

“Mm we might need to get out then.” Jongdae smiled, half lidded eyes glancing at Minseok.

He planted one last kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before getting out of the tub and offering a hand to Jongdae to help him out. As soon as he was out, Minseok put the hand he was holding on his shoulder, his own hands locking on the small of Jongdae’s back, pulling him into a warm embrace. He missed feeling Jongdae so close to him, and as soon as their bodies pressed against each other he let out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding. Finally, he is back in his arms and nothing else matters in the world.

“My most beautiful.” Minseok cupped his cheek. He didn’t know it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Jongdae. But here he was, so madly, deeply in love with him and it made him the happiest and luckiest guy on earth.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jongdae beamed at him and Minseok’s heart picked up pace just like it did all the time they were together.

“You deserve the whole galaxy.” Minseok smiled pulling him closer. “One day I hope I can give you everything.”

Minseok kissed him again, tongue slipping past Jongdae’s parted lips in one swift motion and a hand coming up to fist the younger boy’s hair. Damn he missed him so much. He groaned in the kiss as Jongdae pulled him impossibly closer, nails tracing his back and leaving tiny marks on it.

\--

Jongdae loved being held by Minseok like this. With his boyfriend tightly against him, he knew nothing could get to him in that moment. The sensation of Seok’s fingers on his skin and in his hair gave him shivers as he kissed back feverently. And Jongdae felt Minseok enjoying it as well; the older boy grinded his hips against his boyfriend’s thigh, breathing getting heavier.

“Seokkie…” Jongdae whispered on his lips, eyes fluttering shut and he would swear he could melt in Minseok’s embrace. The other took his time as he kissed a trail down on his cheeks, jaw and collarbones, up on his Adam’s apple and on his chin, before returning to his lips.

“Tell me,” Minseok’s voice was a low whisper, fingers spreading out on the small of Jongdae’s back, tugging his boyfriend closer to rub right against him now, and Jongdae couldn’t help but whimper.

“I l-love you,” he muttered, breath caught in his throat from the friction for a moment before he could finish, “so-so much…”

“I love you more,” Minseok rolled his hips for a couple seconds before giving Jongdae one final, short kiss and taking him by the hand, “and I am going to prove it to you,” he smirked as he walked backwards, pulling Jongdae with him through the door and right into his bedroom. Jongdae gently kicked the door closed behind himself, knowing it didn’t really matter anyway. And Minseok led him, all the way to his bed, turning him around as if they were waltzing, knowing every step by heart, before the other boy kissed Jongdae again.

Getting seated on the mattress, he parted his legs so that Minseok could stand between them as their lips never parted. The older boy moaned softly into Jongdae’s mouth as the younger let his hands run along his stomach and thighs, knowingly tickling his skin. Minseok was soft and firm at the same time, adorable and irresistible somehow; just how Jongdae loved it.

“Go on then,” he smiled against his boyfriend’s lips and pushed himself back on the bed, making space for the other to kneel between his thighs and nudge him in a horizontal position. In no time, Minseok was leaning over him, eyes roaming over every inch of him. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” the older smirked slightly and it got Jongdae’s stomach shrink to the size of a pea. God, Minseok was so handsome. Sometimes he thought he had already gotten used to it, but in moments like this he realised it was far from the truth. And now that his boyfriend was kissing him again, Jongdae sneaked one arm around his shoulders, his other hand sliding under Minseok’s palm to intertwine their fingers.

The older boy led the kiss and Jongdae let him. With each and every touch of Minseok he got more and more breathless, cheeks heating up because the world around them was stopped and silenced by the endless kisses they shared.

Minseok’s free hand made its way down between their bodies, touching Jongdae properly for the first time that night and the younger couldn’t hold back a whimper. His boyfriend’s lips pulled into a small smile as he held onto him loosely, disconnecting their lips to give him a kiss on the forehead. Jongdae’s heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the way their chests rose and fell at the same pace and how Minseok’s hand started moving on him.

“God, I missed you…” he told him again, words barely even audible and his hips seemed to start moving on their own, softly grinding into the touch.

“I missed you so much, baby,” Minseok watched him, smile never leaving his lips as Jongdae held onto the back of his neck for support. He leaned in and kissed the inside of his forearm, then asked. “Tell me, what do you want?”

“I want to feel you,” Jongdae pulled a leg up to wrap around Minseok’s back as he returned his smile.

But before Minseok could reply to it, Jongdae’s phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his jeans, lying neatly folded on the armchair. They stared at each other for a second, and before Jongdae had a chance to move, Minseok leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Ignore it,” he breathed into the kiss, hand moving on Jongdae more prominently now, trying to make up his mind.

“It’s Baek,” the younger replied, pulling away from the seductive kisses with not much success. Nobody else ever called him at this time other than Minseok and Baekhyun. “I should- I haven’t talked to him in _ages,_ Seok,” he mumbled, the words instantly giving him a familiar twinge of guilt in his chest.

\--

“Hey, can we talk or are you busy?” Baekhyun sighed. He was sitting by his window looking down on the empty garden of their house. Back in the day he remembered gardening with his father in the Spring… oh how he missed those days.

 _“Uh- no I’m all free.”_ Jongdae’s voice was firm and calculated and it made Baekhyun smile a little. _“How are you doing?”_

“I’m… confused.” He giggled lightly, drawing circles with his index finger on his knee.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Jongdae asked with his concerned and friendly tone of his that made Baekhyun feel so safe. _“You sound upset, did something happen?”_

“I am… can I tell you something?” Baekhyun sighed for the thousand time that day. The whole thing was messed up and he couldn’t figure this out on his own anymore.

_“Anything at all.”_

“I have been meeting up with Chanyeol.” He bit down on his lips, ready to be scolded as expected.

 _“Yeah...”_ Was all he said before the two of them fell into silence. No scolding words? No ‘I knew it’? Nothing? _“How was it?”_

“He is a fucking idiot.” Baekhyun’s head fell back against the wall behind him. “I don’t know what to do with him, honestly.”

 _“But did you… you know.”_ Jongdae tried his best to be subtle as always and it made Baekhyun scoff. _“What were you two up to?”_

“I… I slept with him like one- two- a few times yeah.” Baekhyun buried his face in the palm of his hand, laughing at himself. Pathetic. “I still hate him though. We are not friends or anything like that so don’t get the wrong idea.”

 _“But he still got you confused.”_ He could see Jongdae’s confused expression in front of his eyes.

“Yes!” Baekhyun barked almost falling off of the windowsill. “The idiot went out yesterday to- hook up with guys and got shitfaced and wanted to drive home and- he texted me when he was drunk and- ugh he is so fucking reckless.”

 _“Baek…”_ Jongdae begun in an amused tone and Baekhyun’s stomach suddenly flipped. Oh no. _“Were you worried about him? Or probably… was it something else?”_

“N-no… why would I be?” Baekhyun scoffed. “He is… just a guy I know since I was little and I grew up with him pretty much so- I know him more than I know others and-” Baekhyun bit his tongue then. “I might have been.”

 _“It’s okay. It’s natural, I mean…”_ Jongdae tried to find the right words to comfort him. _“Plenty of pretty boys around Seoul and the heir of Park Enterprise being an easy prey out there… you had every right to be.”_ Plenty of… pretty boys...

“I just didn’t want him to get into trouble…” Baekhyun sighed and felt his heart picking up pace. “Or to get hurt.”

 _“Yes, I get it.”_ Jongdae hummed. _“It’s all okay.”_ He added and Baekhyun felt a little better.

 _“Did you tell him any of this?”_ Jongdae asked after a minute of silence.

“...no. He was too drunk to care.” Baekhyun shrugged. “He held my hand.” Baekhyun spoke what had been bugging his mind for the longest.

 _“Hmm. How did it feel?”_ Jongdae hummed and suddenly Baekhyun could feel the same tickling sensation he felt yesterday as he looked down on his hand, resting on his lap.

“Warm… and soft.” Baekhyun pouted and decided to sit on his hand and focusing back on the view of their garden.

He waited for Jongdae to reply but it took him a lot longer than expected. This is a lost cause, Baekhyun thought to himself as he bit down on his lip harder and soon he could taste blood. Great. He shouldn’t tell him about how they also slept in the same bed, should he? Or how Chanyeol didn’t remember anything at all?

 _“Well…”_ Jongdae sighed and Baekhyun’s heart clenched. _“I don’t want to say anything that would upset you even more but…”_ Long pause and Baek knew all too well what it meant. _“Maybe it’s not the wisest thing to sleep with him after all this.”_

 _Fuck_.

“Do you think so?” Baekhyun pouted, suddenly feeling overly tired. His phone pinged during the call and he knew all too well who could that be.

 _“Or at least give yourself some time.”_ Jongdae advised. _“You’re overwhelmed… I don’t want you to get hurt, Baek.”_ He confessed and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Thank you, Dae.” He whispered, trying his best to hide his emotions. “Sorry for keeping you up. You probably had a busy day. I will let you sleep now but… let’s meet up soon, okay? I miss you.” He said looking at the framed photo of him and his two closest friends. He wished they could have more time…

 _“All good, you’re not keeping me. And I miss you too…”_ He said and Baek could hear all the honesty in his voice. He loved his friends so much, even if

he didn’t show it well enough. _“And Seok does, too. How about a lunch tomorrow?”_ He offered and before Baek could say anything Jongdae continued. _“And now I choose the place.”_

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.” He noted with a little nod. “Goodnight Dae.”

_“Sweet dreams, Baekhyun.”_

And with that, they hung up. Baekhyun felt a lot better as he let his phone fall in his lap and looked out of his window. The garden seemed a lot happier now and more welcoming than before. But before he could get lost in the moment, his phone went off again and his eyes dropped on the contact. Chanyeol.

[10:11pm]  
Message from: bitch baby

_but i m glad my car was oky_   
_suing a hole street wouldve been a pain in the ass_

_so what are you up to_   
_its prety late so i guess youre at home_   
_like the nice grandpa you r_

_please dont say you are drunk again_

_what_

_you are full of typos_   
_at least you are tipsy if i have to guess_

_oh shitt_

_okay I’ve got it now_   
_I’m not tipsy though_   
_I’m in my studio_   
_on my own, to be precise ;)_

_working on something hehe_

_some song, yeah_   
_but I’d rather be working on something else…_

_is that so?_   
_go work out then :)_   
_that body needs a lot of work if you ask me_

_oh right_   
_I always forget you like me for my charming personality_   
_and not my body :)_

_petty much? :)_   
_as if you like me for anything else other than my pretty face_   
_:)_

_oh don’t get me started on all the things I like about you :)_

_what do you mean_

_well_   
_I like your thighs and arms more_   
_they remind me of the time when we did it up against the wall this morning_   
_and I like your ass because it fits perfectly in my hands_   
_and I like your moans when you call my name_

_stop it…_   
_i_   
_i dont know what to say_

_say you come over, pretty boy_

_i cant now,,,_   
_sorry_

_you don’t want a rewind of this morning?_

_its not that i dont want that_   
_but i really cant go today_

_**New attachment.** _

_so I’ll have to take care of this on my own now? :(_

_jfc_   
_be a little more subtle will you_   
_you are too easy_   
_sending dick pics like that_

_huh you’re hurting me,,_   
_assuming I would send them to just anybody_   
_who do you take me for??_

_you can send them to any of your hookups lmao_

_hmm yeah that’s true_   
_I might actually do that_   
_now that you don’t want any of it…_

_okay_   
_if thats what you want_

_huh you’re so weird at times Baekhyunnie_

_what do you mean weird?_   
_im not?_

_you are_   
_always been_

_huh is that a bad thing_

_we’ll see in some time ;)_

_but you were serious then_   
_no fun tonight?_

_i really cant go_   
_sorry_

_it’s fine_   
_not like you have obligations or anything_

_but I’ll go now_   
_some things don’t solve themselves :)_

_yeah_   
_some things dont_

_have fun_

_you too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol is: a whole idiot  
> also you have every rigth to hate us :)  
> but hey we at least made xiuchen happy and that is important


	17. Messing and fessing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun fucking Baekhyun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we never update on time uwu

 

[11:05am]  
Message to: byun

_I had such a weird dream_

_morning to you too_

_what was it_

_hah yeah sorry_   
_good morning sweetheart uwu_ _  
_lmao

_so it was you and that Jongdae guy but somehow in my jacuzzi?_   
_and things were turning… hot if you know what I mean lol_   
_and I was watching from the side and Sehun was talking some shit about how he wanted to join_   
_and I smacked him and told him to get laid somewhere else_ _  
and then he dragged you away and somehow I knew he took you to his?_

_none of that makes sense lmao_

_interesting_   
_i actually had a dream of sehun fucking me against the wall_   
_that was vivid_ _  
i felt that_

_oh_

_wow_

_it was cute :)_

_huh_ _  
_ _I guess_

_it sounds weirder than mine tbh_

_why_

_idk_ _  
_ _sounds wrong_

_does it now_ _  
_ _how would it sound better sweetheart_

_I_ _  
_ _don’t know_

_so you do actually want him like that tho_

_he is really nice_   
_but i am not thinking much into this situation_ _  
it was just a dream anyway_

_good_

_good?_ _  
_ _was that supposed to mean_

_nothing_   
_you’re being rational_ _  
that’s good_

_i guess it is_

_yeah.._

_so uh_ _  
_ _what are you doing today_

_i am meeting my friends_ _  
_ _how about you_

_same_   
_I mean Sehun_ _  
he is coming over_

_tell him i said hi_

_I’ll try my best to remember_

_thank you :)_ _  
_ _anyway minseok and dae are here to pick me up now_

_yeah_ _  
_ _have fun with them_

_i will try my best_ _  
_ _have fun too_

_talk to you later, right?_

_yes_

_good_ _  
_ _see ya :)_

\--

“Long time no see.” Minseok greeted Baekhyun as he fell down on the backseat, the one in the middle.

“You tell me.” He flashed him a toothy grin and greeted the two of them, Minseok on the driver’s seat and Jongdae next to him as always. “So where are we heading?” He leaned back and fastened his seatbelt as Minseok’s car roared to life.

“Well I was thinking about that new mall downtown, you know the one that opened some days ago…” Jongdae turned his head to the side a little to look at Baekhyun before furrowing his brows, eyes drifting over to Minseok. “But _someone_ here wants to go to Incheon so bad, for whatever reason.”

“Okay, but there is that amazing restaurant where I went with the company and they have _everything.”_ Minseok pointed a finger at Jongdae, his voice sounding as excited as a little child on Christmas day.

“Yeah, I told you we can go there this weekend, but not today. It’s too far and you work so late tonight…” Jongdae sighed before coughing it off and staring out of the window, a playful smile on Minseok’s lips. Baekhyun couldn’t count the amount of occasions when a situation like this occured.

“I will be fine, don’t worry.” Minseok reassuringly patted his knee at a red light. “Besides I haven’t met Baekhyun in a while so we should go somewhere fun.”

“To me it really doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun butted in. “As long as I am with you guys, I am fine with anything.” He shrugged, fishing out his phone from his pocket.

“See, he agrees with me.” Minseok giggled, nudging Jongdae who looked back at him with a pout. Jongdae rolled his eyes then before turning back around to look at Baekhyun.

“How was your night, by the way?” Jongdae asked in a concerned tone.

“The usual.” Baekhyun shrugged. “How about you?”

“Yeah, how was it, Jongdae?” Minseok asked taking a turn on the highway. Oh, so it’s Incheon then.

“Perfect.” Jongdae mocked Minseok’s tone and flashed a smirk at him. “No, but really.” He turned back. “How are you now?”

“A little better. Confused. Hungry.” Baekhyun listed. “But it will be fine, don’t worry about me.”

“We will take your mind off it, I promise.” Minseok eyed him from the rearview mirror. “There is a lot to do in Incheon.” Baekhyun furrowed his brows.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you in person but I guess Jongdae was quicker.” Baekhyun pouted. He was lowkey happy that he didn’t have to talk about this again but on the other hand, can he still have secrets?

“Oh I- ah, I’m sorry Baek…” Jongdae tried to find the right words in a hurry. “I didn’t think it was- uh…”

“It’s fine, Dae.” He shrugged it off. “You made it easier. Don’t worry about it.” He leaned forward in his seat to pat Jongdae’s shoulder before falling back.

“Hey, can you check directions for me?” Minseok asked a minute later and Jongdae looked at him with wide eyes before he huffed. Baekhyun sighed, knowing all too well that they will bicker about the directions for a while so he decided to search for any kind of escape.

[12:10am]  
Message to: bitch baby

_my friends are flirting with each other send help_

_oh wow_ _  
_ _so they are actually a thing then?_

_what lmao_   
_no_ _  
no they are not_

_they looked like it tho  
or like fucking at least _

_ew no_ _  
_ _you are insane_

_lmao well say what you want_ _  
_ _I would bet money on it tbh_

_but_ _  
_ _why_

_I mean why not_

_its like i would say sehun and suho are a thing or something_

_oh lol no_   
_they are like brothers_   
_grew up together from the age of 2 or something_ _  
it would be more than weird_

_see!!!  
same thing _

_you’re so protective of them_ _  
_ _it’s cute_

_yeah i am :D_

_uh_ _  
_ _you are annoying_

_but not as annoying as Mr Oh Sehun :))_

_why whats wrong with him_

_should’ve gotten here like 15 minutes ago_   
_and just texted me there was a change of plans_   
_so it’s one more hour_ _  
his schedule is ridiculous_

_you tell me lol  
thats how model world works _

_what do you mean_ _  
_ _how would you know lol_

_;)_

_??_ _  
_ _I suddenly don’t want to know_

_suit yourself then_

_so what should I do in the meantime_ _  
_ _I have an hour to kill now_

**_New attachment._ **

_use this wisely :)_

\--

Chanyeol was expecting a couple of things before he opened the attachment but certainly not what he got. It was a picture of Baekhyun, sure, but the younger boy’s breath hitched when he saw it. Baek looked… beautiful. It was a black and white portrait, obviously taken by a professional who fixed it up to a level where it almost looked like-

[12:28pm]  
Message to: byun

_since when do you do modelling_

_i tried it out some time ago_ _  
_ _what do you think_

What did he _think?_ Even though Chanyeol couldn’t see his lips, them being covered by his hand where he was probably biting down on his thumb, the redhead felt a certain rush downwards on the inside. He opened the picture again and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Baekhyun’s eyes. They were half-lidded and looked like they could stare right through Chanyeol. Just like the other night…

[12:31pm]

_it’s okay ig_ _  
_ _idk modelling though_

**_New attachment._ **

_you still have eyes to tell me :))_

He was more careful this time. Not that it mattered.

The photo was taken of Baekhyun as he was lying on his back on the floor, the front of his shirt revealing his chest, legs parted just enough to be visible before the picture was cut off, and the same look in his eyes… Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder what it might have been like to kneel over him and grab a handful of his messy hair and- jesus, what was he _doing?!_

[12:35pm]

_not bad_ _  
_ _but why are you on the floor lol_

_what :))_ _  
_ _chanyeollie wouldnt like to fuck me on the floor?_

Fucking dammit. He bit his tongue, hating how his stomach flipped at that.

[12:36pm]

_aren't you supposed to be with your friends in a car now? :))_

_oh i am :)_ _  
_ _so i guess public sex isnt your thing either_

_I_ _  
_ _are you expecting a reply to that or,,_

_just checking :))_ _  
_ _so far you sound like an overly good little boy_

Okay. The thing is, Chanyeol had been aware of this effect praises had on him. But who doesn’t like those, right? The speed with what his body responded this time, though, was slightly alarming, even to him.

[12:38pm]

_oh that’s too bad_ _  
_ _I thought you knew me better by now babe_

_well then :)_ _  
_ _come to incheon and fuck me in the changing room of a shop :)_

_stop tempting me or I might_

_and what if i dont stop_

_huh you want me to fuck you against the wall this bad?_   
_where your friends can hear you_   
_I would make sure you moan loud enough for the whole of the mall to hear_ _  
is that what you want :)_

_it is_   
_wasnt i clear enough :)_   
_i want you to fuck me hard and rough till i am a wreck  
till my mind is so numb that i can only moan your name_

_fuck_   
_come back to seoul_ _  
_now

_so you can fuck me back home_ _  
_ _no fun :)_

Chanyeol tried not to think about how he was already palming himself through his pants, sinking back into the sofa of his studio with a hot blush on his cheeks. Byun fucking Baekhyun…

[12:46pm]

_is that why you said no last night huh_   
_I could’ve taken you out_   
_to a club_   
_or bar_   
_or even a restaurant_ _  
anything you prefer_

_well its too late to go back now :)_   
_but you can make it up to me any time_   
_like  
right now in incheon :)_

_I can’t_   
_I told you_ _  
Sehun is coming over_

_too bad_   
_all of our friends could hear how you make me scream but  
maybe another time then_

_fuck_ _  
_ _when do you get home_

_late afternoon :)_ _  
_ _be a patient little boy and wait for me, okay_

There was no way in hell.

[12:55pm]

_it’s not like you can make me :)_

_well maybe i stay the night in incheon then_   
**_New attachment._ ** **_  
_ **_on my own_

Chanyeol thought he was so smart when he figured it was another model photo. He opened it, knowing all too well it would not do any good to the tightness of his pants, but when he saw the amount of skin and red silk in the photo, he had to swallow hard.

Baekhyun was lying back on a white leather couch, skin flawless and gaze intense as ever, very obviously naked under the drape of red silk gently covering everything too explicit in the picture. And even though Chanyeol had seen him naked before, he couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip as he cursed in his mind.

[12:59pm]

_right_

_whats wrong_ _  
_ _cat took your tongue :)_

_nah_   
_don’t worry_ _  
I will need that tongue later tonight_

_ah is that so?  
maybe be a little bit more vocal about it and i will get back sooner :) _

_oh someone’s feeling naughty on the backseat now?_   
_what do you want me to say huh_   
_that I can’t wait to feel your skin under my fingertips?_   
_that I want you on your knees between my legs right now_ _  
you have to make up for last night you know that?_

_do i have to?_   
_maybe i can give you a blowjob that will make you lose your mind_   
_maybe i could even eat you out  
maybe :)_

He choked out a moan before he could bite it back.

[1:05pm]

_fuck yes_   
_and maybe your friends won’t be there to hear it_   
_but I will still make you scream_   
_you won’t be able to hold back even if you want to_ _  
and we will go at it all night long I can promise you that_

_prove it_

**_New attachment._ **

_I’m getting impatient_

_not enough_

_what do you want then_

_i want to please you_

_uh_   
_how_ _  
tell me_

_touch yourself chanyeollie  
take your pretty cock out for me _

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

[1:13pm]

_you said you want me to wait_

_change of plans_ _  
_ _i am just getting you ready for tonight_

_yeah.._

**_New attachment._ **

_okay_

_good little boy_ _  
_ _just how i like it_

_fuck..._ _  
_ _what are you doing_

_me?_   
_guiding you to your orgasm_   
_now lick your palm and wrap your pretty fingers around it_ _  
it cant compete with my mouth but it will do for now_

_fucking hell_   
_no it cannot  
god I love your mouth_

_and i love using it on you_   
_kissing you_   
_leaving hickeys on your naked chest_   
_and taking you in completely_ _  
swallowing around you_

_Baek..._

_whats wrong baby boy_

_uhh_   
_I want you_   
_here_ _  
_right now

_i would give you a few orgasms_   
_and i will_   
_i will ride you so roughly_   
_i could tear you apart with my hands you know that_   
_i can never get enough of you_ _  
feeling you fill me up_

_fuck_   
_I wanna_   
_do it on the floor_   
_I will make you feel so good  
just you wait_

_i know you would_   
_i cant wait to feel you inside me_   
_tighten your grip_ _  
imagine it is me sitting on your cock_

_yess_   
_god I need you_   
_I would mark you all over your body_   
_with bites and scratches and bruises  
making sure you remember it the next day_

_that makes the two of us_   
_i would moan right into your ear_   
_call you my pretty boy_   
_pull your hair to kiss down on your neck_   
_to stop myself whimpering_   
_chanyeol you are too fucking good…_   
_i want you to fuck me so bad right now_

_I would baby_   
_right there on the backseat_   
_and cover your mouth to muffle your moans_   
_because even though I love to hear them_   
_they belong to me_   
_and me only_

_oh how i would love to record some for you now :)_   
_but maybe you can record them tonight_

_yeah_   
_we’ll do that yes_   
_fuckk_

_are you getting closer baby boy?_

_keep going_   
_please_

_hmm what does my baby need_   
_pick up the pace a little_   
_exactly how you would fuck my mouth_

_I’d grip your hair and hold you in place_   
_make you keep eye contact_   
_god I’m close.._

_good_   
_good boy_   
_dont hold back now_   
_once i am there i will overstimulate you anyways_   
_by the end of the night you will be so sensitive to my lightest touch_

_fuck baek_   
_I want it_   
_you,, just_   
_a bit more_

_ah how i wish to see you right now_   
_you are the prettiest when you are on the edge_   
_the sight alone gets me off_   
_come on baby boy_   
_please me_

_ah h_   
_uh_   
_dammit_

_tell me_   
_say it_

_hh please.._   
_hyung_

_good boy_   
_come for your hyung_   
_and he will hurry home as soon as possible_   
_so he can take care of his pretty boy in person_

Chanyeol barely had it in him to read the whole of the last text as he came, head thrown back, Baekhyun’s name echoing in his broken voice from the walls of his studio right back at him. He rode it out, drawing long stripes of white on his shirt as he did, back arching and toes curling and he almost felt himself explode at the same time.

Panting and exhausted, he concentrated a second on breathing before he could do anything else. Then he took his phone from where he carelessly dropped it on the couch next to himself, he was about to type out some kind of a confirmation of what had happened, when from the corner of his eye-

“What the-” he gasped, instantly covering himself with his hands as he spotted Sehun, standing in his doorway and frowning at him from there. “What the fuck!” Chanyeol shrieked. His face was burning like a bonfire because _what_ exactly did the other see… and hear?

“ _Baek?_ ” Sehun asked, tone cool but confused as it always was and it gave Chanyeol a twist in his stomach. “As in Byun Baekhyun?”

Fuck.

“No, I- no!” Chanyeol might have been a little too eager to tell him. “Why the fuck would it be- are you out of your _mind?!”_ he blurted, tugging his sweatpants back up and getting rid of his shirt quickly. As if it were possible to make Sehun unsee and unhear it all.

“You said it,” Sehun shrugged, only his eyes following Chanyeol as the older stood up, threw his shirt in the corner and started to fidget with something on his computer. He wanted the ground to open and swallow him.

“That’s nonsense,” Chanyeol could feel his knees buckle as he leaned down to the screen to give himself time to recover. “You are making things up now.”

“Well maybe you should clean up before you try to lie,” Sehun advised, and Chanyeol bit his tongue. Of course. Not even Sehun would buy this one. Dammit.

“Huh,” he crossed his arms on his flushed chest, turning back at his friend to find himself facing an unreadable expression. “So what if it was? What do you want me to say?” he asked, voice sounding mean and unfair even to his own ears but there was little he could do about it right then.

“The truth,” Sehun pulled out his chair from next to Chanyeol, sitting down and crossing his legs. “And from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are your predicitions? what will happen now that one more person knows about their little secret? and that person is none other than our dear Oh Sehun? things will definitely get more complicated


	18. Collars and racing hearts (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baekhyun…”  
> “You didn’t behave. Time to tame you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beauties, here we go again with the everlasting drama that is chanbaek here  
> part 2 coming next time!  
> (getting p explicit during the last few parts, read w care uwu)

Baekhyun was pouty throughout the whole ride. He was sure he got Chanyeol off easily, that went without a doubt but how dare _he_ not even text him back afterwards. Minseok and Jongdae didn’t understand why he was grumpy at times as he tried his absolute best to hide his disappointment. Chanyeol is so going to regret it, he thought as Minseok parked in front of his home.

“Thank you for today.” Baekhyun nodded with a sigh, a part of him actually sad that he can’t hang out with his friends any longer. “So…” He begun, looking at the two of them, biting down on his lip. “Take a good look because this is the last you see me.” Baekhyun leaned back on the seat cockily, his head tilted to the side.

“Drinking in the image. How come you made up your mind, though?” Jongdae turned around in his seat, cocking a brow at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, you didn’t have black hair for…” Minseok thinks out loud, humming in thought. “For five years or so now?”

“Six.” Baekhyun corrected him in an instant, sitting back up. “I am bored. I want to spice things up a little.” He motioned enthusiastically, but he was more than terrified to go back to having black hair. But of course, behind his intention there was another cause… who was none other than a giant. “Why, do you think it is a bad idea?”

“Well, _you_ said that one time, and I’ll quote: ‘Every bad boy needs their baby boy and I can be just that.’ And you with black hair… if I remember well, is anything but that.” Jongdae chuckled, glancing over at Minseok.

“Maybe it is time for me to be the bad boy.” Baekhyun raised his hands in defense. “You can join me, either of you if you want to find someone for yourselves.” Baekhyun offered.

“I, uh, don’t think I have that kind of time these days…” Jongdae scoffed awkwardly, pointing at the guy sitting next to him instead to shift the attention. “But maybe Seok does.”

“I am good.” Minseok added bluntly. “I can wait for my baby boy to come around.” He sighed, turning his head between the two of them.

“Don’t wait too long. You are getting old.” Baekhyun joked and Minseok chuckled along with him.

“I won’t.” Minseok smiled at him, hitting his knee. “But now it is time for me to get back to the office.” He broke the moment at last and Baek nodded along.

“Yeah, I will get going.” He smiled taking one final look at the two of them. Maybe Chanyeol had a point… maybe they should be together… Baekhyun thought for a minute before shaking it off. “Thank you, really.” He said, rubbing their backs before he continued. “Well then, see you later gays.” He jumped out of the car with a fit of giggles and as he slammed the door behind himself he could hear his friends laughter as well.

He trotted up to his house joyfully, skipping every second step of the stairs. He opened his door and yelled for his mother but as per usual, no answer came. He soon found a note on the mirror right next to the entrance. So, she is not coming home tonight either, he scoffed as he kicked off his shoes and made a run for the couch in the living room, dropping himself down on it.

He stretched himself, spreading all over the couch with a small whimper before he found the most comfortable position to lie in. He took out his phone then, without thinking much about it and opened his text messages with Chanyeol.

 _Seen_.

That angered Baekhyun yet again, and with pressed lips he didn’t hesitate to type in a reply.

[6:31pm]  
Message to: bitch baby

_ignoring me, are you_

_no_   
_sorry_  
 _it was Sehun  
he’s just leaving, brb_

_so you are deciding to give it to sehun_   
_instead of me_   
_:)  
noted_

_uh what  
what do you mean _

_Baek?_

_maybe you dont deserve to fuck me all night long_

_wha_   
_no_   
_c’mon it’s not like that  
I’m here now, he just left_

_mhm_

_Baek_   
_stop it  
I can come over in 20_

_what takes you so long?_

Baekhyun scoffed and closed the text messages. He went on to call his personal chauffeur. If Chanyeol is not hurrying up, he will make him, he thought as he told the chauffeur the younger’s address.

[6:54pm]  
Message to: bitch baby

_I was thinking about like_   
_dinner tbh_

_cute_   
_you can eat here_   
_not good enough of an excuse_

_huh can I_   
_I’m pretty hungry though..._   
_what do you have to offer Baekhyunnie_

_you will find out once you are here_

_uh_   
_see you there then_   
_don’t miss me too much :)_

_oh did my chauffeur get there already_

_your.._

_yes_   
_yes he did_

_you were taking too long_   
_hop in_   
_time is ticking and i am impatient :)_

He sent his last message and got up from the couch. It was time to get ready for Chanyeol.

\--

Well, knowing Baekhyun, he should’ve been prepared for situations like this.

He was not.

Tapping his foot on the soft carpet of the limo as they were making their way through Seoul, Chanyeol tried to distract himself from the sinister feeling that filled his guts when he reread the other’s texts.

Instead, he scrolled to Sehun’s number. There was little he had to lose now. His friend was surprisingly okay with the fact that Chanyeol explained the situation rather in-detail. But that could also be because of the fact that Sehun had generally little interest in things so… physical, anyway.

[7:10pm]

Message to: brohun

_if I die tonight, tell the cops Baekhyun did it_

_why would you die_ _  
_ _you were fine just minutes ago_

 _that was before he got all creepy on me_ _  
_ _look_

 **_New attachment._ ** **_  
_ ** **_New attachment._ **

_what does ‘give it to sehun’ mean_

_nothing you have to be concerned about rn_   
_you’re missing my point_

_are you going to his now?_

_yeah_   
_he sent his fucking chauffeur_   
_can you believe him..._

_that’s nice of him_

_no, Sehun_   
_that’s manipulative and calculating_

_you have a lot to learn about men_

_oh maybe i do…_   
_why did you go then_   
_if it is really that bad_

_see, that’s the worst thing about it_   
_him, in general_   
_that it’s working and he knows it_

_oh_   
_try not to die then_   
_i am sure he won’t kill you_

Chanyeol himself wasn’t so sure about that, but it was not something he wanted to share with Sehun at that moment. It wouldn’t have been the best idea either, given that the car just started to slow down as it took a lazy turn to the left and parked right in front of the front door of Baekhyun’s house.

The driver was out of the car in a second, bowing as he opened his door widely and Chanyeol tucked his hands in the pouch of his hoodie. Not that he would ever mind that he was underdressed in the presence of some staff… but it occurred to him only now that he didn’t know what Baekhyun planned for him. The thought made his lips curve into a half smile. Chanyeol would warmly welcome whatever it was.

Taking the front steps two at a time, he walked in the house without giving much thought to it.

“Where are you?” he mumbled, eyeing the staircase upstairs, his voice not particularly loud but Chanyeol knew it would find its way to him. It always did.

“Turn around.”

And Chanyeol, as if he were under Baekhyun’s spell, did.

The sight was something the younger could’ve imagined in one of those photoshoot pictures Baek sent him earlier. His gown, a rich crimson against his beautiful skin screamed danger at Chanyeol’s direction as the other stood up from where he was waiting for him on the couch. Chanyeol’s mouth might have fallen open and he intended on covering it up by saying something, but Baekhyun was quicker, crossing the room and grabbing the back of his neck, yanking him down for a passionate kiss.

Chanyeol’s voice got stuck in the back of his throat as his hands came up to cup Baekhyun’s face automatically. _Finally._ The younger didn’t really think of himself as someone who needed sex as much as he did in the past weeks. Baekhyun was affecting him too much, he had to admit. The other’s hands slid up on his neck, fingers trailing from one ear, under his jaw to the other and Chanyeol moaned lightly. Since when did Baekhyun know his ears were so sensitive? As a response, Yeol bit into Baekhyun’s lower lip, tugging at it slightly until the shorter boy whined out and-

“Wha-”

Chanyeol’s eyes shot open in shock as he pulled back from Baekhyun’s touch. His hands flew on his own neck this time, eager fingers closing around the leather of the semi-tight collar around it.

\--

Baekhyun smirked at him. Chanyeol looked just like a deer caught in the headlights and he enjoyed every second of his fright. That will teach him his place, he thought as two of his fingers slipped down on Chanyeol’s chest, over his nipple till they were tucking at the sweatpants.

“What’s the matter, pet?” Baekhyun groaned, glancing back at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol gasped, mouth hanging open, his fingers clutching around the collar on his neck.

“You didn’t behave.” Baekhyun shrugged, a hand slipping beneath Chanyeol’s sweatpants to grab onto his cock mercilessly. “Time to tame you.”

“Fu-” He begun but never finished, his words turning into a moan.

“I made you come with text messages, what do you think I am capable of now?” He tiptoed to lean over and whisper into Chanyeol’s ear. “Let me hear it.”

“Uh- show me.” Chanyeol’s words were dragged, breathing hitched.

“I told you.” He squeezed him again, Chanyeol whimpering beneath his touch and Baekhyun smiled devilishly as he could feel Chanyeol hardening in his hand. “Let me hear it.”

“W-what do you wanna- hear?” Chanyeol could hardly speak and Baekhyun blew warm air into his ear before he spoke up.

“Beg for it.” Baekhyun growled before dipping his tongue into Chanyeol’s ear shell.

“Oh god…” Chanyeol’s hands were on his shoulders now, clutching for support. “No- I won’t.”

“You won’t huh?” Baekhyun scoffed into his ear before he pushed himself away.

He locked eyes with him for a brief second before flashing a devilish grin at him. He fell onto his knees then, head just in the same height as Chanyeol’s crotch. He yanked his sweatpants down, along with his boxers, exposing Chanyeol completely. He smirked, fingers crutching around the base of his cock before he flattened his tongue to lick along on the bottom of it while letting out a dragged moan.

“Fuck- yeah…” He moaned, his fingers tangling in Baekhyun’s hair. Cute, he really thinks he can get away with this.

Baekhyun’s tongue danced around on the whole length of Chanyeol, all the while his whimpery moans never stopped for a second. Then he kissed the tip of Chanyeol’s cock softly, the impact making it twitch before he cupped his lips around it and slowly pushed down on it.

Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open to look up at him. He had his head thrown back, his other hand trying to muffle his moans but he couldn’t as Baekhyun sucked in his cheeks around him. Chanyeol’s knees wobbled, head falling back and finally, his eyes met Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun slowly moved down on his full length, the tip of Chanyeol hitting the base of his throat. He never for a second looked away from his eyes and he could see the lust in them. As he felt his dick twitching in his mouth however, Baekhyun pulled away with a loud pop of his wet lips.

“Ah keep-” Chanyeol tightened his grip in his hair. “Keep going.”

“No.” Baekhyun replied with a huff and he was back on his feet soon. His index finger slipped into the hoop of Chanyeol’s collar, pulling him closer. Their lips were mere centimeters away and he could feel Chanyeol’s dragged breathing on them. “Play by the rules, baby boy.”

\--

The collar felt so much tighter when Baekhyun pulled at it and Chanyeol hated how it went straight into his cock.

“Wh-what rules?” he asked, trying his hardest not to launch forward and kiss Baekhyun again. Fuck, the boy was addictive.

“My rules.”

And with that, the older boy chuckled against his lips before he was gone, the only trace of him still being around the choking of the collar and Chanyeol blindly followed it. He stumbled on his feet, the whole of his body burning with want and he hoped Baekhyun would take up where he left off when they get to the couch.

As expected, the shorter boy flipped him around, giving him a light push on the chest which was enough to make him sit back on it. Chanyeol could feel his cheeks blushing hot as Baek ran his pretty fingers down his own hair, neck, chest, before he got to the belt of his gown. The shimmering silk seemed to undo itself around Baekhyun, effortlessly slipping down from his frame and pooling at his feet.

“Strip,” was the simple command in Chanyeol’s direction, and the younger boy tried to find it in himself to disobey, but Baekhyun’s eyes ran up and down on his body. Chanyeol started to wonder how it was a punishment again. He did as he was told, getting out of his hoodie and pants as swiftly as he could, fingers only ghosting over his cock before he sat back again. He was secretly waiting for Baekhyun to acknowledge it, to give him some kind of a praise, however unlikely that seemed in that moment.

“Good pet,” Baekhyun murmured nonetheless, making Chanyeol’s stomach flip. As he caressed the younger’s cheek with two fingers, Baek positioned himself above him and for a second Chanyeol thought he would ride him like that… but then he just sat down on his thighs and the taller boy sighed. And then Baekhyun just sat there, watching his face to the point where Chanyeol almost felt embarrassed.

“What are you-” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “God, just kiss me already.”

“Beg for it,” Baekhyun was ready with an answer.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, more like a whine than anything else.

“Rules, baby boy,” Baek reminded him in a patient voice, finger trailing down on his neck to his chest, applying barely any pressure at all, as if it wasn’t even there.

“Wha-what if I don’t?” Chanyeol whispered and he was aware it was a dangerous game to play. But he also had things to prove so he bit his tongue as Baekhyun eyed him, contemplating.

“Then you just have to sit and watch,” the older boy moaned in a breathy tone, slowly sliding his hand down on his front until it reached his cock.

No.

He couldn’t tell him to “just watch”. Not while being naked in front of Chanyeol, not while sitting on his fucking lap and looking like a million bucks. He could not be serious about it… could he?

Well, unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun seemed completely content with the situation and was soon bucking up into his own hand. His eyes, however, never left Chanyeol’s face and body, and the taller boy felt so, so dirty for watching Baekhyun and letting him watch _him_ , whatever it was that was going through the other’s mind as he jerked off to the sight.

“Baek…” Chanyeol wasn’t aware he spoke the name out loud before the shorter boy broke out in a bubbly chuckle, speeding up his movements. He looked like he was completely intoxicated and Chanyeol wanted to scream in frustration. He didn’t dare to touch, though; he was smarter than to give Baekhyun a weapon like misbehaving that he could use on him later. So he did the next best thing, slipping his hands under his own thighs and trying his best to keep his cool. He was a grown man after all. He had to be able to handle it.

\--

“What?” Baekhyun let out a breathy moan.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head. “Uh, doing good?” He nodded towards him and Baekhyun had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smirking.

“V-very.” He said shakily, his hands wrapping around himself tighter to get himself closer to his high. He was determined to make Chanyeol suffer. “Y-you?”

“Peachy, yeah…” Chanyeol groaned, his hands escaping from beneath his thighs to hold onto Baekhyun’s.

“Touchy, are we?” He huffed out. Chanyeol’s fingertips tickled his sweaty skin and he was so _damn_ close.

“I-” Chanyeol’s eyes lingered on Baekhyun’s crotch just a second longer than intended before he looked back into his eyes to continue. “I could be so much better to you, you know…”

“Ah you- think?” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him. His free hand got a hold of the back of Chanyeol’s neck and he leaned their foreheads against each other.

“Let me prove it to you.” The younger whispered against his lips and Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered closed.

“No.” Baekhyun smirked, shaking his head to the slightest, not to break what’s between them, feeling Chanyeol’s hand slipping up to caress his butt.

“Why not?” Chanyeol groaned, slightly pulling him closer. “I know you want it.”

“Really?” Baekhyun scoffed pushing himself away from Chanyeol with one hand flat on his chest. “You think?” He scoffed, picking up pace. He wanted him, that was true, but he had to wait for his turn.

“I know.” Chanyeol chuckled devilishly. “You want me to make you mine…” He leaned in, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s neck and sending lightning bolts down right into his groin. “I know you inside out, Baekhyun. You can’t lie to me.”

“Wait for your turn pretty boy.” Baekhyun chuckled. “You didn’t behave and now, I will make you regret it.” He smirked, his index finger hooking into the collar and yanking him into a kiss. He swallowed Chanyeol’s surprised whimper, his hands never slowing down for a second.

Chanyeol’s hands rested on the small of Baekhyun’s back, pinky fingers brushing down to his butt slightly, experimentally even, not to scare him away. Their tongues danced together messily, their hungry minds making every kind of movement clumsy and overly needy and Baekhyun was inching closer to his high.

“Come on…” Chanyeol said in between kisses. “Stop this… I want you…”

“Beg for it.” Baekhyun moaned, not even sure he said the words right because his mind was so foggy.

“Ah…” Chanyeol whined, muting himself with another kiss. “Please.” He said, voice hardly above whisper and Baekhyun wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“I- I’m close…” Baekhyun groaned before it turned into a light chuckle. He was enjoying the situation a little too much. “So _fucking_ close….”

“Fuck…” Chanyeol choked out, his hand on Baekhyun’s neck, eyes desperately searching for eye contact. “Please I- just touch me.”

“No.” Baekhyun huffed out with a devilish grin and with two more swift movements he released. And oh how much he wished he could have taken a photo of the look on Chanyeol’s face because it was truly priceless.

\--

Chanyeol’s chest was painted white and the younger boy gaped at Baekhyun.

“I fucking said _please!”_ he whined, ears hot and he fought the urge to push the other off his lap.

“And I said: beg,” Baekhyun panted, just coming down from his high and he looked so satisfied, so damn cheeky that it made Chanyeol’s blood boil.

“No,” he pressed his lips together, keeping eye contact, but the feeling of Baekhyun’s cum slowly dripping down his chest made his mouth run dry.

“What did you say, baby boy?” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with playfulness, two of his fingers making their way up on Chanyeol’s messy front, stopping on the middle of his chest.

“I said- no,” the younger replied, breathing a little troubled because at this point, he was more sensitive to Baek’s touch than he wanted to be. Fuck, why did he enjoy the other being in charge so much? Baekhyun pressed his fingers into his skin and Chanyeol could feel his cock twitch between them.

“Oh…” the older’s fingers were on Yeol’s lips now, smearing the substance on them a little. Chanyeol’s breath got stuck in his throat. “So you really don’t want to come today?” Baekhyun asked idly, tilting his head to the side as he watched his own fingers on Chanyeol’s lips and the younger opened his mouth without a second thought. The shorter boy smirked down at him as he pushed inside and Chanyeol sucked on his fingers. It was much easier than to tell Baekhyun what he wanted to hear and frankly, watching the half-lidded, lustful eyes stare at his every move stirred a certain feeling in Chanyeol’s stomach as well. He ran his tongue between Baekhyun’s fingers, cleaning him up nicely before hollowing his cheeks around them.

“Someone is horny,” Baek groaned, hand in Chanyeol’s hair tightening and making the younger boy moan helplessly. Chanyeol felt like he was drunk, he could only concentrate on Baekhyun, how close he was despite being out of bounds and he nearly went mad. He let his eyes flutter close. Damn, his whole face was burning with shame and neediness.

“ _Please_ ,” he moaned, word distorted by the fingers still in his mouth and his hands held Baekhyun tighter on the small of his back.

“I can’t hear you,” Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and cupped Chanyeol’s jaw, making him look at him in the eye.

“You ass,” the redhead groaned and gritted his teeth as he muttered the words as if they caused the greatest pain to him. “Please touch me.”

“How?” Baek smiled down at him as he was playing with his hair on the back of his head, clearly pleased with how Chanyeol was obeying him and fuck, he wanted to pin him against a goddamn wall…

“You said you’ll eat me out,” Chanyeol knew he was on thin ice with bringing that up but he couldn’t help himself. The image of Baekhyun lying between his legs made him so desperate, he was almost too ashamed to admit it to himself.

“Oh that’s what you want?” Baekhyun smirked, devilish as ever and Chanyeol’s stomach did a flip.

“Yeah… please,” he added, hoping to god it would be enough because his cock was not taking ignorance well at this point.

And Baekhyun slowly stood up from Chanyeol’s lap, taking two steps back and watched him for a moment. The younger boy was about to ask what he was looking at with so much pleasure when Baekhyun’s eyes flickered up at his again and his lips pulled into a grin.

“Lie down,” and Chanyeol thought he was imagining it. “On your stomach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... we were all expecting some more kinks to jump out one way or another werent we  
> tell us about your favourite characters/ships/tropes, anything you feel like sharing!! and until next time, stay hydrated and dont catch a cold!


	19. Collars and racing hearts (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your voice… call- call me that, again…”  
> “B-baby boy… My beautiful- baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up kiddos and bring the holy water *sip sip*

“But…” Chanyeol began in a shaky voice and Baekhyun cocked a brow at him, smirking. “That’d be kinda… uncomfortable.” He said, eyes glancing down to his crotch and back up.

“Oh too bad.” Baekhyun pouted, pretending to pity him before signaling at the sofa again, not taking no as an answer.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a minute longer before his eyes were back on the sofa. He sighed, admitting defeat, lying down on his stomach ever so carefully. Baekhyun enjoyed the sight a little too much, running his fingertips from his neck down to his butt and the younger shivered beneath his touch. Baekhyun kneeled down behind him, his nails grazing Chanyeol’s skin before he grabbed his butt in his hand, with an evil smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Ah, what-” Chanyeol gasped breathlessly. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun leaned in, his hands on each side of Chanyeol’s torso, supporting himself on his knuckles. He was flat against him, skin touching skin, as he exhaled hotly into his ear.

“Isn’t this what you wished for?” He chuckled, not hesitating to dip his tongue into his ear, one hand cupping his neck to keep him in place.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol mumbled shakily and Baekhyun could feel him gulp. “Y-yeah.”

Baekhyun chuckled in his ear, his hand slowly slipping up on his neck, now two fingers pushing down on Chanyeol’s swollen lips. He nibbled on his earlobe, grinding against him. The contact made him moan into his ear, and even though he just came mere minutes ago, he was already feeling ready for a second round.

“Tell me how you want it pretty boy?” He moaned, rolling his hips once again before he slowly kissed from his ear down on his throat.

“Baek…” Chanyeol gulped again, his hand reaching behind him shakily to get a hold of Baekhyun’s messy and sweaty hair. “Oh god, t-touch me.” He stuttered, eyes falling close and Baekhyun shook his head.

“You have to earn it.” He whispered against his hot skin, lips travelling to his shoulders now, leaving open-mouthed kisses down his back. The older kept kissing him until he found a nice enough spot, just between his shoulder blades and he bit down on the skin before he sucked on it, leaving his mark.

“Ah-” Chanyeol hissed, grip tightening on Baekhyun’s hair. “How?”

“Convince me.” Baekhyun spoke, pushing himself off of him, now hovering above him expectantly. 

“I was-” Chanyeol cried out. “I- deserve it, I behaved, what else should I d-do?” 

“No, Yeollie,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, hands back on Chanyeol’s shoulders applying more and more pressure with each and every word of his. “You didn’t. That’s why you need that pretty little collar of yours.”

“Ah no- please…” He whined helplessly, grinding down on the couch beneath him a little before Baekhyun grabbed his hips and stopped him from moving.

“What are you doing?” He scoffed, biting down on his lower lip. “Misbehaving again, aren’t you?”

“No!” He snapped back, clenching his fists. “No I just- no…”

“Hmm… I can’t hear you?” Baekhyun hummed, putting pressure on his hips. 

“Please…” Chanyeol whispered, defeated. “Please take me.”

Baekhyun smirked, leaning down again to kiss the small of his back all the way down to his butt. He paid extra attention to kiss his butt cheeks before slowly inching closer to his hole. Once he had enough of teasing the shivering mess of a boy in his arms, he moved to exhale hotly onto his hole before giving him what he really wanted.

\--

Chanyeol’s throat closed up as he could feel Baekhyun’s tongue on himself. He was so far gone it was ridiculous. His skin was practically on fire and his hands gripped the cushion under his chin with such force that he almost ripped it. His muscles all seemed to be stiff and all he could concentrate on was Baekhyun.

The older boy kept massaging his butt, an attempt to help him relax for sure and Chanyeol tried to do so. He was still unbelievably hard against the sofa and he wanted nothing more than to skip the teasing part and get down to business right away, but he knew Baekhyun was in charge. And besides, having the other right where he was now wasn’t that bad after all.

Baekhyun’s tongue was more careful than Chanyeol thought he could ever be and the first time he pushed in, Chanyeol clenched. The older boy pulled back immediately, hands still kneading his flesh, slower this time.

“Like this, baby boy?” he muttered and Chanyeol could feel his eyes on the back of his neck. He was suddenly very grateful that they weren’t facing each other because he was sure he looked flushed and breathless and a hot mess in general.

“I- yeah, it’s just-” he started breathlessly because Baekhyun suddenly kissed around his entrance again and it made the younger’s head spin. “Been a while.”

“So I have expectations to live up to, huh?” Baekhyun replied cheekily and Chanyeol gulped. The other let one thumb slide between his cheeks, idly rubbing at his skin to make the younger’s knees wobble and sadly, it worked too well.

“Baek…” Chanyeol sobbed out, pushing back against Baekhyun’s hand for more contact because he could feel himself go mad.

“What is it?” Baekhyun whispered, kissing the spot right next to his thumb on Chanyeol’s skin without hesitation. “Let me hear it.”

“I want you,” Chanyeol groaned, his thighs pushed so tightly together to somewhat ease his want that it hurt. “Please, I’ll be good, just- touch me already…”

“Promise?” Baekhyun smiled against his skin and his other hand slid down on the back of Chanyeol’s thigh, tickling his skin.

“Yeah…” he breathed out, not really thinking about it before he did, and soon he couldn’t think at all, Baekhyun’s tongue running down between his cheeks and back up to his entrance. Chanyeol tried his best to not grind back against Baekhyun’s face but his body seemed to misbehave now.

Especially when Baekhyun reached over, pretty fingers slipping around Chanyeol’s length finally. The younger couldn’t hold back a high-pitched moan, to which Baek hummed against his skin.

“Yes, yeah,  _ please _ -” the words spilled past Chanyeol’s lips as Baekhyun started to jerk him, tempo matching up with his tongue. Chanyeol shut his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip even harder, only whimpers escaping as he got dangerously close to his orgasm in just minutes, and he needed to remember to breathe.

“K-keep going…” Chanyeol moaned and he wasn’t sure if his mind was tricking him or if Baekhyun actually sped up but he was seconds away from combusting and with one last flick of Baekhyun’s tongue, he fell apart.

Chanyeol came in Baekhyun’s hand, biting into his own to hold back a scream. Baek’s free hand rubbed the small of his back as he peppered his butt with small kisses, hand slowing first and only stopping when he was sure Chanyeol had finished.

The younger boy’s vision blurred and he felt like he was weighed down on the sofa, limbs giving out tiredly as he was concentrating on breathing for some seconds. His mind was filled with white noise and he barely sensed it when Baekhyun pulled back from him, sitting up between his legs. Chanyeol let his eyes fall shut tiredly. He was drifting off and didn’t have it in him to fight it.

\--

“No-no.” Baekhyun giggled, noticing Chanyeol slowly drifting off to sleep and pulled him up into a sitting position straddling his lap. “We are not done yet baby.” He whispered gently, kissing him on his swollen lips and carefully grinding against him.

“Ah- you-” Chanyeol whimpered in between kisses as Baekhyun slowly kissed down from his lips, down his jawline and his neck. “What do you mean?”

“I want you…” Baekhyun moaned in his ear, placing his hands on his shoulders to pull himself closer on him, his lips beginning to kiss behind his ear before dipping his tongue inside it.

One hand of his slipped into Chanyeol’s sweaty hair, gripping and tugging at it, as he gasped hotly in his ears. His hips took up a slow but steady pace straddling Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol sighed, placing his hands on the small of Baekhyun’s back sloppily.

“Don’t you want me too?” Baekhyun gasped shakily as he felt Chanyeol’s dick twitch beneath him.

“O-of course I-” Chanyeol grunted shakily, his nails digging into Baekhyun’s soft skin. “Fuck, I do.” Baekhyun pulled away, holding up his chin with two of his fingers and smirking down at him.

“Then get ready for me.” He licked along his lips, his fingers sliding from his chin down on his chest till he rested it on his stomach. 

“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol looked up at him, his eyes fogged with lust as his breathing picked up.

“Fuck me well.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, pouting. “Can you do that for me?” 

“Oh god-” Chanyeol’s breathing hitched and he had to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from finishing his sentence. “Baby...”

“Is that a no?” Baekhyun huffed, cocking a brow at him.

“Tell me more. I wanna- wanna hear…” Chanyeol gulped, throwing back his head on the headrest of the couch and Baekhyun looked away for a brief moment to think about it.

“Since you look a little… worn out I was thinking, I can ride you here. And you can have your hands all over me while I moan and scream your name as you promised you’d make me.” Baekhyun’s words were dripping of lust, his hands feeling Chanyeol up and down. “I want you to make me unable to walk tomorrow. How does that sound baby boy?” 

Chanyeol silently looked at him, his eyes scanning every inch of Baekhyun’s petite body, his breathing uneven and an unreadable expression on his face.

“How did I get so fucking lucky with you?” Chanyeol spoke up then, chuckling breathlessly and Baekhyun’s eyes widened for a brief second before he was back in his role. It didn’t matter… it was nothing, right?

“Well, will you do it before I take it back or not?” Baekhyun asked, applying a slight pressure on his stomach at the same time as he grinded down on him. 

“Ah…” Chanyeol gasped, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s head, who shivered at the sudden contact. “Come here, hyung.” Chanyeol groaned as he pulled Baekhyun down into a kiss.

Baekhyun whimpered against his lips, gulping as he felt him getting harder beneath him. Soon Chanyeol’s tongue was licking along his closed lips and Baekhyun opened his mouth slightly so that he can push in. The older could hardly breathe as he was trying to get a hold of himself on the younger’s shoulder and hair. 

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun mewled. He wanted him like never before and he didn’t care how desperate he sounded. “Fuck me now.” 

\--

Chanyeol deepened the kiss, feeling a fresh rush of arousal washing over him as his free hand held Baekhyun by the small of his back. Now, the smaller boy steady against him, Chanyeol let his hand wander downwards, cupping Baek’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze. The older boy responded with a needy whine, nails digging into Chanyeol’s shoulder. The redhead didn’t stop, though but slipped his fingers between Baekhyun’s cheeks and over his entrance, only to find the shorter boy impossibly wet already.

“What’s this?” he asked, cheekily smirking against Baek’s lips, running his fingers along the slippery skin again, only to make the other sigh with want.

“I told you: I want you,” Baekhyun explained simply and gripped his shoulders harder.

“You’re all ready for me?” Chanyeol asked, the thought of Baek prepping himself in advance, thinking about this moment before… god, Chanyeol could have wrecked him completely in that moment.

“Always,” Baekhyun moaned out as Chanyeol went on kissing him, his lips, chin, neck.

“Hold on tight then,” he grunted against his skin and in the next moment, Chanyeol stood up, holding Baekhyun in his arms as the older clung onto him with a surprised yelp. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol was making his way towards the stairs with Baekhyun kissing him feverently.

“Patience,” the younger smiled widely, despite his own burning want that made it hard for him not to rush to Baekhyun’s room as he carried him. Baek had his fingers woven into Chanyeol’s hair, the other hand cupping the boy’s cheek as they kissed.

It was a miracle Chanyeol still remembered which door led into his bedroom, otherwise they could have ran into anybody on their way there. He wondered for a second if Baekhyun evacuated the whole of the house in order to carry out this plan with Chanyeol. It made the younger smile with some pride.

Kicking Baekhyun’s door open, Chanyeol wasted no time to cross the room and sit down on the bed, Baek setting comfortably on his thighs. The latter chuckled cutely before Chanyeol covered his mouth with his own, finally able to kiss back, with the goal of making up for the past minutes when he couldn’t do it. Baekhyun hummed into the kiss contently, one arm sneaking around Chanyeol’s shoulders, the other hand lazily starting to stroke his length.

“Needy?” Baek purred on his lips, perfectly aware of the effect he had on the younger boy and Chanyeol bit into his bottom lip so that he didn’t give away how true it was.

“Can see that you are,” he mumbled instead, fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of Baekhyun’s head. He was slowly getting completely hard again and he just couldn’t wait to have Baek on top of him.

“I really am,” he admitted with a shrug and tightened his grip a little, making Chanyeol hiss at the feeling.

“I thought you had your fun already. Teasing me all you want,” he went on, nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck with his nose, planting open-mouthed kisses along his throat. God, his skin was addictive and Chanyeol was getting weaker by the minute.

“Teasing you is fun-” Baekhyun groaned, grinding down on Chanyeol’s thighs, trying hard to keep his rhythm. “But- feeling you inside me is more fun,” he added, voice husky and sounding so nasty that Chanyeol couldn’t keep himself back anymore.

“Well, we’ll have the time of your life, then,” he told him, grip in his hair tightening and pulling him in for a kiss again.

\--

Baekhyun whimpered in the kiss, holding Chanyeol tighter and pulling himself closer eagerly. He wanted to have all of Chanyeol and he could no longer wait for it. 

“Chanyeollie.” He groaned into the kiss, Chanyeol swallowing his words in a deep kiss.

“So beautiful… needy and beautiful and all ready for me…” Chanyeol purred into the kiss and Baekhyun shivered as Chanyeol’s hand slid down to hold him by the small of his back.

“Take me-” Baekhyun moaned, kissing the corner of his lips and slowly kissing his way down on Chanyeol’s neck. He begun pumping him, Chanyeol slowly getting harder in his hands and the older couldn’t stop himself from smirking against his skin.

Chanyeol whimpered into his ear, his hot breath making the other shiver. His hands firmly squeezed the older’s butt who bit down on his sensitive skin to stop himself from moaning. He rolled his hips forward and Chanyeol hissed in his ear.

“Please.” Baekhyun whimpered shakily, his growing erection getting too painful to bare. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder, gulping and biting down on his tongue to make himself concentrate on something else.

“Condoms?” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, ending it in a shaky moan and Baekhyun squealed softly. He pushed himself away, reaching for the bedside table and fishing out a pack of condoms. 

“Can I?” He asked holding up a package between his slim fingers, his whole body shaking and burning with want.

“Ah- Yeah, yes please.” Chanyeol gasped softly, his eyes averting between Baekhyun and the little package in between his fingers. Baekhyun ripped the package open with his teeth and carefully placed it on Chanyeol’s sensitive member, looking right into his eyes as he rolled it down on his length with two of his fingers.

“You are irresistible, do you know that?” Baekhyun shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip and tilting his head back slightly as he finished putting on the condom.

“God, one day I’ll let you dirty talk me till I cum but-” Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up excitedly. “I want you so bad now…”

“I will take your word for it.” Baekhyun sighed, placing his arm around Chanyeol’s board shoulder to pull himself flat against him, his other hand reaching behind him to position his hardened member to his entrance. He slowly sat down on him, nails sinking into Chanyeol’s flesh, biting down on his lips till he could taste blood. “Dammit-” He grunted, forehead leaning against the younger’s.

Chanyeol’s lips soon crashed against his and Baekhyun yelped a little. 

“Take it easy.” The other purred into the kiss and Baekhyun nodded slightly, a small whimper escaping his lips as he sat down on him completely. He pulled back from the kiss for a brief second to catch his breath, eyes closed to concentrate on nothing else. Chanyeol rubbed his back calmingly, leaving small kisses along his jawline to ease the pain.

“You- are-” Baekhyun’s breathing was dragged and he had to gulp to finish his sentence, opening his eyes finally, to look into Chanyeol’s warm chocolate brown eyes. “so good…” Was all he managed to say, placing his hands flat against Chanyeol’s chest and dropping his head again. The want was driving him crazy.

“You have no idea how much I wanted you all day…” Chanyeol mumbled, tilting Baekhyun’s head back up with his hand to look into his eyes.

“R-really?” Baekhyun hissed as he moved up a little, testing the waters, before snapping his hip back down. “T-tell me- about it, Chanyeollie.” 

\--

Chanyeol’s mind was fogged, barely working at all at this moment, the whole of his attention filled with Baekhyun slowly but surely getting used to him. He leaned his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, breathing uneven and shallow.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” Chanyeol cursed, gripping Baek’s thighs with nearly full force. “I- after what we did, in the morning- I was thinking about you all day…” he admitted, words basically spilling out on their own because Baekhyun was moving a little now, wiggling his hips on Yeol’s lap and the younger was going crazy. “Wanted t-to leave- and go to Incheon… it was so hard not to.”

“W-why didn’t y-you?” Baekhyun raised his hips, pulling halfway off of Chanyeol before sinking down again and the taller boy had to squeeze his lips shut to keep himself from moaning. With the next movement of Baek, Chanyeol snapped his hips up to meet him halfway, earning a high-pitched whine from the other.

“Closed d-doors, remember?” he spoke, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s skin hard enough to leave marks for him to find the next day. “Didn’t wanna- cross a line, I guess…” he admitted, pulling Baekhyun impossibly closer.

“A mistake,” Baek groaned into his ear and while he kept himself steady with one hand on Yeol’s shoulder, the other found its way to his chin, tilting his head up. Chanyeol thought for a moment that all Baekhyun wanted was to watch him as he kept slowly riding him with wide, fluid movements, and the younger boy felt his ears heat up.

“What?” he breathed out, intentionally snapping his hips a little rougher this time.

“We could have- done this- all day long,” Baekhyun told him, stressing every other word with shameless moans as he sat in Chanyeol’s lap again. The thought made the taller boy’s skin crawl for some reason. He felt guilty, with the other hinting at the fact that it was all on him.

“Don’t say that...” he mumbled, hand sliding up on Baek’s side and then down again, resting on his stomach now.

“W-why?”

“Because I will- ah, think about it from now on,” he admitted, kissing Baekhyun where his neck met his shoulder and rolled his hips deeper, “whenever you’re n-not by me.”

“Would that be- such a bad thing?” Baekhyun talked in his breathy tone, one that made Chanyeol’s guts so tight with wanting to please him that he could have gone mad. “After all… I think about you.”

The younger boy felt the words hit him right in the chest and he was fairly sure he had some problems with his lungs. Instead of a reply, he yanked Baek into a passionate kiss again, this time pulling him in so that Chanyeol could lie back on the sheets. With Baekhyun’s knees on both sides of him, the younger could definitely feel the change of angles between them and it didn’t take more than a second for Baek to start properly riding him now.

“Thinking a-about me how?” Chanyeol groaned out while watching the other. Baekhyun kept himself steady on two hands next to Yeol’s head, fucking back against him while keeping eye contact.

“In every way…” Baekhyun’s eyes roamed around his face, expression dominated by lust. “Every way possible.”

And despite how easy it would have been to just leave it in the moment, Chanyeol could feel that there was more to that sentence than he knew.

\--

“Fuck, just like that…” Chanyeol moaned, half lidded eyes wandering all over Baekhyun’s body, his lips parted slightly as the older boy kept rolling his hips, whimpering endlessly as Chanyeol moved in unison with him.

“Chan-yeol…” Baekhyun sobbed, his arms wobbly, dropping himself on his forearms that brought him closer to the younger boy. 

And in the next moment, Chanyeol wrapped his arms securely around Baekhyun’s small body, pulling him flat against his chest. He didn’t say a word, he just held Baekhyun close and the older boy felt so vulnerable at that moment. He closed his eyes, turning his head to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek before nuzzling his nose against it.

“Tell me-” Baekhyun whispered, swallowing a moan about to say something he was sure of regretting. Luckily, somehow, his mind was still in the right place so he quickly scratched that idea. “Do you- like wearing collars?” 

“I-” Chanyeol groaned, rocking his hips harshly, Baekhyun squealing loudly. “What do you think? Do I?”

“I- I hoped so.” Baekhyun smirked against his skin, dragging his nose along his cheekbone towards his ear breathing hot air against it. “I would love to wear one too.” He moaned seductively before he dipped his tongue into his ear shell. 

“Fu-fuck… dildos, collars, handcuffs…” Chanyeol listed gasping for air, his hold around Baekhyun tightening. “What, ah, else do you have?”

“You.” Baekhyun purred into his ear. “I have you.” 

“Yeah. You do.” Chanyeol chuckled, turning his head to the side to face Baekhyun, their nose touching and Baekhyun could have melted under his gaze. But then, he went on. “Good luck with that.” Chanyeol smirked at him before his lips crashed against his.

Baekhyun whimpered, one of his hand gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder while the other laid flat against his chest, his nails grazing his skin. The younger boy moaned into the kiss, Baekhyun swallowing the needy sound, clenching down on him. He broke the kiss first, trying to catch his breath, resting his sweaty forehead against the others as he fucked himself harder.

“How- how are you doing- baby boy?” He managed to squeeze out in between shaky breaths wanting nothing else, but to please Chanyeol the best he could.

\--

Chanyeol’s head felt so light and heavy at the same time as he leaned back into the pillow. He could feel sweat dribble down the bridge of his nose and sticking his hair to his forehead. It was Baekhyun and nothing else in this world now, Baekhyun and him and it made his whole chest burn from the inside.

“Talk- to me… please,” he asked, voice trembling as he felt pleasure build in his lower stomach, filling his limbs with strength only to keep Baekhyun even closer, if that was possible.

“What- do you want to- hear?” Baekhyun’s words came out as moans as he never stopped moving on him, inching along his jaw with open mouthed kisses.

“A-anything,” Chanyeol sobbed out. Fuck, he was so damn close he could almost taste it. “Your voice… call- call me that, again…”

“B-baby boy…” Baekhyun mumbled in his husky voice and Chanyeol felt like his skin was electric. “My beautiful- baby boy.”

“Yeah…” the younger boy’s voice was so helpless now, chasing his high he knew was seconds away. “Hyung… oh my  _ g-god…” _

“Come- with me baby-” Baek whispered into his neck, skin slipping on skin and Chanyeol’s eyes turning back into his skull. “Please.”

And he did. Baekhyun cupped his face to kiss him as he followed just a moment later, exchanging moans and holding onto each other desperately. Pleasure fogged Chanyeol’s mind as Baekhyun rode it out, the taller boy impossibly sensitive to his every move and it was almost over by the time Chanyeol realised he was clutching Baekhyun to himself like there’s no tomorrow.

“Are you okay, baby?” Baek’s voice vibrated right on his lips and Chanyeol needed a moment to close his eyes and just breathe for a second.

“Yeah. Fine,” he reassured him, not very convincingly. His skin was on fire, his lungs heaving and Baekhyun was lying on top of him, fingers gently playing away with his hair. “And- you?”

“Little worn out but-” Yeol opened his eyes a bit, catching Baekhyun’s gentle smile as he watched his face. “It was worth it,” the other went on and Chanyeol could feel his hand sneaking behind his neck, undoing the collar with one flick of his wrist.

Baek sat up, carefully getting off of Chanyeol and taking care of the condom in the matter of seconds. Before Yeol even had the time to realise he was cold, he was back, pulling the sheets high up on the two of them, covering Chanyeol to the tip of his nose and pulling him close. The younger boy’s heart was still drumming away heavily in his ribcage and the fact that his head was now resting on Baekhyun’s chest didn’t do any good to it either.

And there they were. The silence was comforting -- nice, even -- and Chanyeol listened to Baek’s heart playing staccato as well. It was the afterglow, he was sure of it. It was the fact that they have been at it for hours. It was… it was them. And the more Chanyeol thought about it, the messier it became.

“So…” he spoke, voice strange to his own ears as he tried not to rub at Baekhyun’s skin where he had his arm around his torso. “Now I… go home?” he wanted to say but it came out more like a question. A very pleading one at that and he wished he had stayed quiet.

“No,” Baek’s voice was so, so gentle, one hand on his bicep and the other in his hair. “After this, I am taking care of you,” he whispered, fingers spreading on the back of his head and all air left Chanyeol’s lungs.

He felt at ease. Cuddling closer to Baekhyun’s side, he didn’t find it in himself to say no. It was somehow completely ridiculous, so damn surreal and still… he knew he needed it. It was part of the game, after all. It was warmth to put him together after all that happened.

It was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo yeah this happened :DD  
> as always please share your thoughts with us, we are seeking validation and love
> 
> also a slight psa: in two weeks time we will be starting our final exams at university, so there may not be weekly updates for a while...  
> we apologize but we promise to return better than ever once we are done with them~  
> follow us on instagram/twitter for more updates on that matter


	20. Americano and lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beautiful, isn’t he?”  
> “Ah y- I mean, beauty is a, uh, rather subjective quality in that sense and I, well, conventionally wouldn’t call-”  
> “I just wanted to ask you about the pictures, Suho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well helllooooooo there beautiful people!
> 
> we promised you to be back with thrill, romance and even more fuckery than before so here we are! thank you for waiting for us all this time, we finished the exams and there's nothing left but going on with these dumbass rich boys and their shenanigans! time for the other plotlines to develop as well :3c  
> (we weren't exactly doing nothing in the meantime either, while writing this, we started another work, something you might hear about soonish uwu)
> 
> but in the meantime, please enjoy~

Suho liked to be on time. He was peculiar in the way he organised his day, his week, his life, and being late was not something he considered acceptable. And despite how it should have been a quality making it easier to work together with others, he found it pretty disadvantageous at the moment.

Mr Zhang was not easy to get alone, and Suho knew that he was supposed to work most of it out on his own but this time, he needed to consult him, no matter what. After a whole morning of chasing him, he --  _ Yixing, _ Suho reminded himself, he promised him to call him by his first name -- kindly asked him to wait for him at the hotel bar on the ground floor. He had his phone between his shoulder and ear as he was hastily looking through his endless sea of papers.

At least the hotel’s foyer was practically empty.

Sitting down on a soft bar stool, Suho pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses and sighed tiredly. This job was so different from what he had back at Seoul Today. Now he had immense responsibility and even though he missed sleep a lot, his initial enthusiasm still kept him going.

“Can I get you something, gentleman?”

A smooth voice spoke on the other side of the counter, and Suho’s head shot up. The guy was tall and immensely handsome, making Suho double check if he was actually seeing him well. His hair was coloured silver, turning black at the roots, somehow perfectly matching his black shirt and dress pants. He was wiping his hands on a sparking white dishcloth before letting it drop on the sink.

“I-” Suho didn’t really speak the word, it was more of a stray sound from his lips, but then he quickly cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, making the man smile a little. “Just a glass of water. Thank you.”

“Coming right up!” the man kept eye contact for a second before nodding. Suho watched him turn to the fridge with a little too much momentum but then taking a bottle of water to open it with practiced hands. He poured it out in a spotless glass in one motion. New to the place but experienced.

“Thank you very much,” Suho smiled at him, maybe a tad more brightly than necessary but hey. He rarely had time to appreciate pretty things these days. Forgive him this once.

“So what brings a man like you to Zhang Seoul?” the bartender asked, casually leaning against the counter while he wiped the non-existent drops of water away from it and Suho was pretty sure he was only imagining the interested look on his face because… no. That was something too good to be true.

“Oh, I actually work here,” he sat up a little straighter, letting his eyes trail along the counter. No one else in sight. The man must have been bored too. Right, that was it. “Kim Suho, PR manager, at your service.”

“Oh, should I call you boss then?” the man gave him a proper grin. Suho had trouble concentrating on his words and he hated himself for it. “Wu Yifan, barista, as you can probably guess.”

“Ah, you’re Chinese,” he concluded, not too smartly, and he could feel his cheeks heat up a little as he tried to save it. “I mean, uh, how come you work here, then?”

“Isn’t this a China-based hotel chain?” Yifan asked, cocking an eyebrow but seemingly having fun watching Suho messing up his words so then he just shrugged it off. “Boss brought the best of the best overseas to work with him. Seems like I was one of them.”

“So you have known him for some time now,” Suho blinked twice, curiosity sparkling up in him. “What is it like, working with him in the long run?”

“He is really considerate and charismatic. And I am not only saying this because I get paid but-” and he chuckled, voice sounding even sweeter when he did. “I really do mean it.”

“I see…” Suho took another glance at the bartender’s lips before he turned to his glass, taking a sip to give himself time to think of something else to say because he wanted to hear Yifan talk more. “And what about his brother? I haven’t really seen him around much…”

“Oh… he is not spending much time around here,” Yifan admitted, turning to the sink for a moment, most probably out of habit before going on. “I think Yixing has a bigger passion for the hotel than he does.”

“Given how Yixing spends 20 out of 24 hours of the day here, I am not surprised to hear that,” Suho nodded along, thinking back on the handful of times when he found him in the morning, sleeping in his office chair and when he woke up, he simply changed into a fresh shirt and pants before working through the next day again. It was pretty concerning… but not as concerning as the way he didn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes away from Yifan. Dammit.

\--

Yixing finished up his conference call, his eyes landing on Suho by the bar every second, watching him talk to one of his best employees. He smiled to himself, watching Suho bouncing from left to right, spinning the glass of water in front of him nervously.

Yixing took a deep breath, fixing his tie and his button up crisp white shirt and rolling up its sleeves to his elbows before confidently walking up to the bar, leaning on the counter right next to Suho. He jumped a little as Yixing stopped next to him and he grinned at the shorter boy, his eyes turning to crescents. 

“Long time no see.” He nodded at Suho, before looking at Yifan out of the corner of his eyes. “Can I get an Americano, please?”

“Of course boss.” Yifan exclaimed, turning to brew coffee.

“Let’s go sit down, shall we?” Yixing motioned with his arm towards a table nearby, in the corner of the room, at a quiet and secluded place where no one would bother the two of them.

“Yes, sure.” Suho coughed. Yixing walked in front and Suho followed him suit. They sat down opposite to each other. Suho was sipping on his drink, his eyes averting back and forth from Yixing to the bar. Yixing’s eyes followed his, landing on Yifan who was currently dealing with a customer.

“So, you wanted to see me because?” Yixing broke the silence first, Suho’s eyes instantly falling on him again and he almost choked on his water as if he was caught in the act.

“Oh, yes, I-” He cleared his throat, taking out a folder from his briefcase and placing it on the table. “I’m terribly sorry to bother you with this but the pictures from the catalogue photoshoot are here and I need your opinion on them.” Suho said, opening the folder and revealing the beautiful photos. “I was also asked to hand them to you myself.”

Yixing took a proper glance at the photos, one by one, each one being better than the previous one and it filled his chest with such pride. He smiled even more proudly when he saw his own brother, looking so breathtakingly handsome, finally committing to the business.

As he was looking at the pictures, Yifan arrived with his coffee placing it in front of him. He thanked him briefly looking up just for a second, only to catch Suho’s prying eyes on the taller boy, eyes following his figure as he walked away. Yixing’s lips curled into a smile involuntarily.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Yixing smirked, voice confident and teasing. 

“Ah y- I mean, beauty is a, uh,” Suho was gasping for air now, desperate to find a way out of the situation, “rather subjective quality in that sense and I, well, conventionally wouldn’t call-”

“I just wanted to ask you about the pictures, Suho.” Yixing tilted his head to the side, charming smile on his face. 

“The- pictures! Y-yes, of course…” Suho relaxed a little in his seat and Yixing enjoyed watching his panic a little too much. “They all are. Beautiful. A job perfectly done.”

“Am I supposed to choose one from these? Or how does this go?” Yixing asked curiously, squinting his eyes to take a thorough look at the pictures one by one again.

“Well, yes, they will most probably all be featured in the Korean catalogue of the hotel but they asked for your preferences for the main pages.” Suho informed him and Yixing hummed and nodded along his every word.

His eyes scanned the pictures one last time, like he has been doing in the past 10 minutes. Always aiming for perfection. He finally pointed at two pictures, one with Luhan and the other with the girls and the other model boy by the pool.

“These are my favourites.” He locked eyes with Suho. “It would be nice if the cover could be the one with Luhan.” 

“Of course.” Suho beamed at him, sitting up straight, pride filling his chest. “Him and Sehun fit the concept so nicely. Like they are actual guests in the spa.”

“I agree.” Yixing nodded along. “Besides, who is a better candidate to advertise the hotel than the actual owner of it?” Yixing asked raising his cup of coffee, carefully blowing on it before taking a sip. 

“You could have had a picture taken of you among these as well.” Suho added, as a matter-of-factly. “It would have looked nice in the catalogue.” 

“Ah please,” Yixing shook his head, placing back his cup on the tray. “I wouldn’t have looked half as good as my brother does.”

“I have to disagree with you on that.” Suho spoke up and Yixing’s eyes flickered onto him. “As I said,” He continued. “Beauty is subjective.”

“Thank you, Suho.” Yixing chuckled. Subjective Suho made everything so overly professional, even for Yixing himself who was a known workaholic. However, Yixing, rather than the professional approach he much more prefered to be down-to-earth with his employees. “By any means, we haven’t had the time to talk in a while so, please tell me how life has been treating you lately?”

\--

“Oh, I am-” Suho blinked at his boss in surprise. What was he after? “I’m alright? I mean, I don’t really do anything apart from- well.”

“Work?” Yixing asked, offering a sympathetic smile. It made Suho uneasy; it was never a good sign.

“Ah, that is how it is supposed to be,” he responded with a tight smile himself, sitting up more straight in his armchair. It was so soft… he could have fallen asleep in it any second. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“You probably wouldn’t,” Yixing spoke softly, taking a sip from his coffee but eyes never leaving Suho’s face, and the other felt his cheeks heating up a little. He had impeccable certificates, a lengthy letter of recommendation from Mr Oh and his past 37 days of working for his new boss to prove that he was capable. But then why did Yixing’s gaze make him want to become even better now?

“Uh and… what about you?” he asked because he hated the attention on himself. It wasn’t the right time for that, and besides, Yixing has been quite a mystery so far for him. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to ask personal questions, though, but Yifan said Yixing was a nice person… and now that the barista popped up in Suho’s mind, he let his eyes wander in the direction of the counter for only one moment. He was still there. Great.

“I work a lot,” Yixing shrugged, smile fading a little, or rather turning into a different smile. One that was radiating contentment and pride. “I don’t really have time to do much other than that.”

“You must have some hobbies, though,” Suho insisted. Why was his boss being so… distant? Maybe it was still the memories of Seoul Today, he wondered, that made him believe it should be otherwise? Or maybe this was the cultural difference between them. He didn’t really get it.

“I do like dancing…” Yixing spoke up after some seconds of pondering. “I also volunteer at animal shelters,” he added, a little quieter than before and it made Suho strangely endeared. Huh. Who would have thought?

“Oh, my br- I mean, my friend does that at a daycare centre sometimes,” he commented, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Volunteering was a nice thing to do, he just happened to have no time at all for things like that.

“It is very rewarding. I could take you sometime,” Yixing nodded, watching Suho’s face so openly that the other almost missed what the statement was implying.

Or it was probably not.

Suho was awful with these kinds of things.

“I-it would be nice,” he replied because what do you say to your boss of 6 weeks when he just offered to take you to pet stray dogs and abandoned kittens one afternoon? “If you find the time, of course,” he added politely, not sure himself why.

“I am confident Luhan can take my place for a day or two. Which reminds me,” Yixing’s smile was back and Suho wanted to think it was solely because of the animals. “If you ever need a day off, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? We are like a big family here,” he raised his hands a little, absentmindedly, to motion around the foyer. Suho caught Yifan’s eyes on them for a second before they both tore their gazes away. Family.

“Thank you so much, Yixing,” Suho didn’t plan on calling his boss by his first name out loud. It sort of just happened. But the grin he got in response was one that made him forget he messed up.

 

\--

 

Luhan was a little dizzy, legs propped up on an armrest, his spinny chair coming to a halt slowly. It just happened to be him facing the windows now, the night view of Seoul on the other side of the glass fascinating but scary at the same time, somehow.

He should have gone home a long time ago but, for one, he couldn’t be bothered and also, Yixing told him not to overwork himself. So it was basically a call for him to stay the night. Luhan huffed around his lollipop stick. It was a tough thing to keep his job up but somebody had to do it.

His mind, though, was restless. It kept wandering back to lunchtime, when Sehun sent him a picture of the salad he had, telling Luhan not to worry about his diet. It made the older boy smile to himself.

Even though their date never happened -- Sehun was a busy man and Luhan didn’t blame him for calling it off last minute -- they still texted more or less every day, Sehun being the sweetheart he was and Luhan being… a mess? Overly obvious? You name it.

And as much as he hated himself for it, his phone found its way into his palm again, and he found Sehun’s contact name among the very few in there in a second.

[10:25pm]

Message to: Sehun

_ you got home all safe? _

_ i did   
making some french toast now that i have time _

_ oh i didnt know you were such an excellent cook _

_ i can cook some things   
have to learn when you spend time alone _

__ oh i didnt know that either   
seems like you will have to teach me how to cook   
since im all alone as well yknow..

What happened to his smooth-talking ability? It was usually a piece of cake for him to get to anyone and now that it actually mattered, he was fucking up his words...

[10:32pm]

_ i can if you want to  _

_ what do you have in mind for the first lesson? _

_ we can make something simple _ _   
_ _ like french toast _

Well, Luhan did have something sweet and French on his mind but he decided not to share it.

[10:36pm]

_ sounds good to me _ _   
_ _ and we could probably even go out somewhere before that? _

_ if you wanna ofc _

_ sure why not _

__ is it a sure why not like   
sure,,,,,,, why not,,,,,,   
or

_ it’s a sure why not   
as in, yes we can _

_ oh :D _ _   
_ _ in that case _ _   
_ __ how about this weekend?

_ i have a fashion show this weekend in japan _ _   
_ _ maybe some other time? _

_ oh.. yeah sure _

_ you tell me a time then _

_ thursday? _

_ sounds great _ _   
_ _ you could show me some things worth seeing in seoul ;) _

_ i can try :)  _ _   
_ _ we can walk around gangnam  _

_ it’s up to you to take me wherever :D _ _   
_ _ i trust you to make it nice _

_ i will do my best! _ _   
_ _ what are you up to? _

Hm. What  _ is _ he up to, he wondered and kicked himself away from the sturdy desk to spin around again as he tapped out a reply.

[10:50pm]

_ nothing interesting _ _   
_ _ im still in the office _ _   
_ __ about to leave soon i think

_ working so late? _

_ something like that _ _   
_ _ these days its always the same thing _ _   
_ _ but lets not talk about me _ _   
_ __ you are way more interesting than i am

_ but i am interested in you  _

Okay, Luhan almost inhaled the lollipop stick in whole as he read that.

[10:59pm]

_ oh really? _ _   
_ _ tell me then _ _   
_ __ what would you like to know?

_ everything _ _   
_ _ what do you like to do in your free time? _

_ uh well _ _   
_ _ nothing interesting really _ _   
_ __ games and sports

_ i can also solve the rubix cube in about 6 minutes _ _   
_ _ but im working on that one _

_ oh can you teach me one day?  _

_ oh of course :DD _ _   
_ _ we can practise together _

_ well first i should learn how to solve it  _ _   
_ _ but then we can _

_ oh you will learn in no time _ _   
_ _ besides _ _   
_ __ im a great teacher ;)

_ i am a good student :) _ _   
_ _ relatively _

_ cant wait to work with you~ _

Luhan let his head fall back on the headrest of the office chair. He was aware Sehun wasn’t likely to be able to spend a lot of time with him, but as long as he got to see him, it was okay.

God, when did he become such a sap? Maybe it was the blond boy’s charm on him. All he was hoping for was one date; anything after that, he didn’t give himself the luxury to daydream about. One date. Their first date…

But in that moment, his office door opened and Luhan almost fell off his chair in horror.

\--

Yixing was doing his usual night tour around the hotel, to check if everything was working perfectly, when he noticed the dim light simmering out of his older brother’s office room. Odd, he hummed stopping in front of the door with his hands planted in his dress pants. He never spent such long hours at the hotel, he should have been home by now, he thought to himself as he reached for the door handle and entered the office without knocking. 

Luhan jumped in his seat, dropping his phone on the carpet which landed with a thud. Yixing stood in the doorway, watching him with furrowed brows as his brother clumsily picked up the phone, banging his head in the bottom of the table, and hissing as he rubbed at it.

“Am I-” He begun in a soft but confused voice. “Disturbing something?”

“What the fuck,” Luhan barked at him, still holding the back of his head. “Yixing, what are you doing here?”

“I-” Yixing pointed behind him. “I was just checking if everything is okay and- why are you here? Your shift has already ended if I am correct.”

“Well,” He begun, locking his hands on his desk and leaning forward a little. “You always insist on this damn hotel being mine as well.” He nodded leaning back in his seat now, arms extended as he spun a little with his chair. “Working late I guess?” He flashed him a cynical smile as he dropped his hands in his lap and at the same time, his phone screen lit up on his table.

Yixing smiled at his phone for a brief second, not making out anything but the shape of the notification bubble. It was a message from someone. Luhan quickly placed his hand on top of it, picking up his phone and placing it in his hoodie’s pouch.

“I see.” He smiled softly and endearingly at his brother, something he did so often and something that Luhan hated with a burning passion. But he couldn’t help but be proud of him. “I am glad to see you here.” He leaned on the doorframe, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Thank you.” He added in a soft voice, barely audible. 

“Huh sure.” He scoffed peering his eyes off of him for a second before they landed back on him. “And why the hell are you still in? Like honestly, do you ever sleep?”

“I can sleep in the office.” He shrugged briefly. “The office chair is surprisingly comfortable… I also have a couch in my office, if you haven’t noticed yet.” Yixing chuckled softly.

“Yixing?” Luhan asked in a small voice and Yixing smiled at him softly. “Go the fuck home.” He said in a stern voice, something that he probably picked up from their father. 

“It’s okay.” Yixing laughed waving it off. 

“Why are you so stubborn? It’s giving me a headache.” Luhan sighed shaking his head.

“I can’t leave just yet… It’s too soon.” Yixing sighed. Leaving this hotel now, would have felt like leaving his newborn alone and he couldn’t do that. 

“Well you do you, I guess.” Luhan said with a sigh, standing up, signaling that this conversation was over. “I am going home though.”

“Take care.” Yixing smiled as he watched him collect his stuff from his desk and put on his jacket. “And sleep super well, okay?” 

“Sure.” He said walking up to him and nodding at Yixing briefly. “Goodnight.” He scoffed before walking out of the door and leaving Yixing all on his own now.

He smiled ahead of himself, closing his eyes. When did they get to this? He was wondering, looking around the empty office, a few boxes here and there, still unpacked and no sign of someone actually using it. He missed his brother, the one who spent so much time with him growing up, who took him on his bike to get ice cream in the summer before going to the lake nearby to spend the whole day there. 

“I missed you. Glad we got to talk.” Yixing whispered softly, before turning on his heels to switch the lights off and close the office door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does lu hate yixing so much? and what are the chances yifan is out to snatch suho, right from under yixing's nose? stay tuned to find out~ stay hydrated and see you soon! <3


	21. Rings and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When my nieces begged you to let them put makeup on you afterwards.”  
> “You have to admit I was the prettiest princess in all the land.”  
> “Of course you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo sweethearts uwu  
> time to get a little more into our favourite side pairings bc who doesn't love some domestic love c:  
> or,, oh no,,,, do we probably,, manage to mess with them like we always do? :3c
> 
> enjoy!!

Things changed, Kyungsoo was aware of that much. As summer was turning into his favourite season, unbearable heat was less and less frequent in the city and finally they got to do something they always used to do; settling down in a nearby park to have a nice little picnic. Jongin and him, only the two of them.

He missed this. Lying on his boyfriend's lap as the younger told him stories about work, life and anything that he wanted in general. Just listening to his voice eased his mind and helped him forget about the thick pile of notes resting in his backpack just off the blanket. He brought them just in case.

“So you and Sehun… you two are best friends now,” Kyungsoo spoke softly, the salad and chicken they had just some minutes ago still warming his stomach and giving him a feeling of comfort. They could afford so much more now than back home. He could hardly get used to it.

“Yes we are.” Jongin raked his fingers through his hair gently. “I am glad to have a friend in him.” He said and even though Kyungsoo tried his best to be just as glad, it was hard.

“It's nice that you could stay friends… after all,” he was thinking out loud, he knew, but ever since Sehun's confession happened, they never had the right time to talk about it. Sure, Jongin told him right away, but it needed to be discussed. At least that's what Kyungsoo felt.

“He is really happy for us.” Jongin smiled, Kyungsoo knew it without opening his eyes to look up at him. The younger's delicate fingers slid down under his ear and then his chin, caressing him and it made Kyungsoo smile without him meaning to.

“What have you told him about us?” he asked, curiosity sparking up.

“Everything.” He chuckled. “How we met, where was our first date, when we have our anniversary… He listened and it meant a lot.” Jongin admitted and it pulled on Kyungsoo's heart strings. He knew how Nini had never been really lucky when it was about friends… “He said I am lucky and I agree.” He said. As if he read his mind again.

“He sounds really nice…” Kyungsoo hummed. If he thought about his own group mates… in a honesty, he could have used a friend like Sehun too. “I hope he finds someone soon,” he couldn't help but add, snuggling closer to Jongin's tummy.

“You should meet him one day.” Jongin reassured him. “I know the first meeting wasn’t the best but it can only get better from this.”

“You're right…” He mumbled. If there was one person he was willing to make an effort for, it was his Nini. “He could come over for dinner sometime,” he offered, than smirked a little. “That would mean  _ you _ get home for dinner for once…”

“That would be lovely.” Jongin beamed at him, before his expression softened as he looked at Soo in the eye. “I am sorry I am busy these days…” He told him, cupping his face. “But I am doing this for us.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo replied instantly, because he  _ knew.  _ This job was a hundred times better than anything they could have hoped for. Moving to Seoul… Kyungsoo often wondered if it was the right decision after all. “I know I just… miss you,” he told him in a small voice.

“I miss you too…” Jongin mumbled, his thumb swiping over Kyungsoo's cheekbone. “How is school?” he asked instead as he reached out to take his hand with his free one. 

“It's so good,” he sighed because yes, it was. He knew he was in the right place, he had access to the best education there was and despite how hard it was too keep up his grades, he enjoyed it. “This professor I told you about the other day, he said I have a talent in reciting poems and prose… that I should probably take up acting next semester,” he told him with a smile. It made him so happy.

“I am proud of you!” Jongin grinned and leaned down to kiss him. It was just a small peck on the lips but for one second, it almost felt like they were back home, back to where it was just the two of them against the-

They both jumped when Jongin's phone went off.

“S-sorry.” the younger wiggled back a little to take the phone from the backpack and Kyungsoo sighed as he sat up. He knew what was coming. It had happened before, on their way to movie night, just before making love, or early in the morning. It kept happening.

“I have to take this.” Jongin took a glance at the screen before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips and standing up to answer the call in a hushed but professional voice. The other boy watched him walk a little farther and he wondered what business it might have been this time that he wasn’t allowed to hear it.

Oh Seunghyun robbed him of his boyfriend six days a week, so why not give him that last day as well, he thought bitterly. He might have torn a small dandelion in the process, swirling the little weed between his fingers as he waited for Jongin to finish. The sun twinkled on his promise ring gently before clouds slowly covered it.

Things changed inevitably and in moments like this, he wasn't really keen on changes. He decided to take an apple out of the basket and he split it into two with his hands. He started munching on one half just as Jongin returned to him with a small frown. 

“I am sorry love…” 

“What's up?” Kyungsoo kept his voice nonchalant but he felt it sting a little.

“One of the models fell ill and they want me to take his place.” 

“Oh… okay,” he responded, giving Jongin an understanding smile. “Let's pack up then,” he responded, or at least said something of the kind, he didn't really know. His mind was filled with ways to put a stop to this. One seemed dumber than the other but as he took Jongin's hand to walk them out of the park, his plan started to come more and more clean. He made a mental note to check out work ads once he got home.

 

\--

 

When Minseok told him he had an idea for a date, Jongdae had a number of things in his mind. He was thinking a nice cruise in the setting sun, or probably dinner at their favourite place. Or a day trip to Japan, even that crossed his mind, but Minseok, as always, was full of surprises.

He took him to the supermarket. And as they were picking out the different ingredients from Minseok’s little hand-written note, he finally got it.

“Where do I put these?” Jongdae asked as he juggled the bag full of food. Minseok’s flat was nice and warm, contrasting the weather outside, with its wind and rain and lightnings.

“Put them on the kitchen counter,” Minseok toed off his shoes and knocked them in their place perfectly by the wall.

“So…” Jongdae let the groceries thump on the counter before huffing and turning to his boyfriend with an unsure expression. “Are you sure you know how to make this?” he asked carefully.

“We will figure it out together!” he exclaimed happily, planting a small kiss on Jongdae’s lips. As he pulled away with a smile, he put a hand on the younger’s hip gently. “I am confident!”

“I’m glad you are,” Jongdae mumbled before giving him another kiss, then turning to get the utensils. As much as he loved Minseok, not all his intuitions were right and everybody seemed to know that -- expect for he himself, of course. “So what do I do first?”

“Wash hands!” Minseok chirped, basically flying around the kitchen to get the spices and the saucepan himself. Jongdae compiled without a word and only glanced up when the other was already packing out from the paper bags. He liked watching Minseok be so carefree at times like this. Business was rubbing off on him more often than not and in these rare moments he almost felt like they were back to their college years.

“My mum called by the way,” Jongdae spoke up as Minseok finally choose some nice music to play in the background, him swaying his hips a little as he cleaned the vegetables.

“Oh, she did?” the other’s head shot up, wide grin already on his lips. “What did she say? Did you tell her that I miss them?” he asked excitedly, hands never stopping the chopping.

“Please don’t cut yourself,” Jongdae put a hand on his forearm, but he couldn’t bite back a grin. If there was someone who his parents loved more than Jongdae himself, it was Minseok, and vice versa. “Yeah, they asked about you instantly. They asked if we can visit them sometime this month.”

“Mmm I can try to take the next weekend off,” Minseok wondered out loud, finishing up the onions and moving on to the peppers. Jongdae took a smaller knife himself, starting to peel the shrimps.

“We don’t  _ absolutely  _ have to go,” he reminded his boyfriend gently. He knew Seok hated to say no to his parents -- either of their parents -- but there were things that they couldn’t avoid. As much as it made him a little sad, they most probably couldn't afford a whole weekend off.

\--

“I can still try.” Minseok smiled gently cutting the peppers into even cubes.

“Yeah…” Jongdae begun, humming. “They mentioned something about the village festival, too... You probably wanna reconsider.” He added and Minseok’s eyes lit up.

“That’s where we had takoyaki and played games for prizes?” He gasped softly, a crooked smile spreading on his face.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Jongdae giggled nodding. “When my nieces begged you to let them put makeup on you afterwards.” Jongdae reminded and Minseok looked down, smiling softly.

“You have to admit I was the prettiest princess in all the land.” He quoted what the girls told him back then as he looked back up at his boyfriend who had a big warm smile on his face.  _ Gosh, I can’t wait to marry him. _

“Of course you were.” Jongdae said, leaning over the counter to give a small peck on his cheeks and Minseok’s heart quite literally leaped. “And I don’t mind it when you are my prince, either.”

“Only yours.” Minseok whispered softly, kissing the tip of Jongdae’s nose before he finished up cutting the peppers, moving onto the tomato. “If you finish with the shrimp, can you put on some water to boil for the pasta?” 

“Sure. But that leaves you with the sauce.” Jongdae pointed a finger at him, winking as he took the pot and went to the sink to fill it up with water.

“Don’t worry about it.” Minseok straightened himself out. “I’ve got this.” He said proudly, finishing with the vegetables and cleaning his hands with a tablecloth, before beginning to prepare the sauce.

\--

The dinner turned out surprisingly well. It was mostly for Minseok’s enthusiasm, to tell the truth because with how much he liked to modify the recipe, Jongdae doubted that was how Cajun Shrimp Pasta was supposed to be. But he didn’t mind all that much because now the two of them were eating on the couch side by side, their knees and shoulders touching and this was when Jongdae felt most at ease.

“You should make Baek some of this one day,” he smiled at Minseok as the other ate proudly.

“Yeah, we all should hang out together soon,” Minseok spoke after a moment and there was something in his voice… Jongdae would have thought he was making it up, had it been anyone but Minseok. But with the love of his life, his gut feelings were never wrong.

“Give him time,” Jongdae soothed him, hand sneaking on Seok’s knee instinctively. “It’s all new for him now, he will come around eventually.”

“I sure hope so…” Minseok mumbled, suddenly not so interested in his pasta after all, and Jongdae put his own bowl down on the coffee table to turn to his boyfriend.

“You should probably give Chanyeol a chance,” he told him, trying to catch his eyes but Minseok avoided his gaze. “If Baek likes- or at least, doesn’t  _ hate  _ him as much as he used to, he might be changing for better. I know I haven’t known him for that long but… he doesn’t seem that bad to me.”

“Oh yeah… he sure was nice in that fucking club,” Minseok glanced up at him finally, and Jongdae frowned at him.

“What club?”

“Dolce Vita?” Minseok spat the name as if it was something horrible on its own. “Where they had their fight.”

“Well-” Jongdae blinked at him for a second. What made him so mad all of a sudden? “That was one night. A lot has happened since…”

“Still…” Seok slid a hand up on Jongdae’s thigh to hold his hand in his own. “You could have gotten hurt.”

“But I didn’t,” Jongdae let his other hand find its place on Minseok’s cheek who leaned into the touch instantly. “You cannot hate him forever. Especially if Baek… you know.”

“I know… I just don’t want him to get hurt anymore,” Minseok’s voice gradually turned into a whisper as he fiddled with Jongdae’s fingers in his palm.

“Yeah,” Jongdae leaned close, his forehead against Seok’s now and his thumb caressing his cheek. “But you cannot take care of him instead of himself.”

“I just wish he could find someone like you,” Minseok whispered, breathing hot against Jongdae’s lips and the younger’s stomach did a flip.

“What do you mean  _ like me?” _ he asked gently.

“Like someone so caring and loving…” Minseok’s other hand found its way into Jongdae’s hair on the back of his head and wove his fingers in it. “Someone who takes care of him well and completes his personality perfectly…”

“Mmm,” Jongdae closed his eyes, unable to hold back a small smile as Minseok’s fingers massaged his skin softly. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you want  _ me  _ to date him…”

“Absolutely not,” Minseok told him and kissed him on the lips.

He held Jongdae just how he knew Jongdae liked to be held. The younger smiled into the kiss, holding onto Seok tighter because he didn’t know it was possible to feel love fill his heart as it did in that moment. Jongdae let himself be pulled closer, understanding what Minseok needed in that moment and the younger pulled himself up, settling on his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Good because I wouldn’t have anyone else but you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave us your fears/tears/screams of joy in the comments!!  
> from next week we are back on track with our (not so) sweet puppy love so don't forget to check it out uwu  
> until then, find us on twt or any other way (i'll leave that to you to figure out) and stay beautiful <33


	22. Rainstorms and second thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, where to?”  
> “To my wardrobe. You look rough.”  
> “You sure know what to say to a guy.”  
> “C’mon, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re pretty... pretty soaked still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyoooooooo babies here we are and we are FINALLY back with everyone's favourite asshats being oblivious and naughty as they do uwu this chapter is suuuuuuuuper long, but we hope you will like it anyway!!
> 
> WARNING: some extra hot scenes coming up, proceed with caution!!
> 
> enjoy~~

[friday, 5:11pm]

Message to: byun

 _hey are you still out and running?_ _  
_ _this thunder sounded pretty shitty_

 _I GOT CAUGHT IN THE RAIN UHHHH_ _  
_ _im waiting it out now,,,_

_wtf where are you??_

_i go running Once in my life and this is what i get,,,_   
_unbelievable_

_oh i am at a bus stop_

_exactly THAT is why you need a gym jfc_   
_you gotta be more specific with that bus stop.._

_listen not everyone is privileged to have a private gym okay_

_you could_   
_use mine tbh.._

_do i pay for membership?_

_we c an agree on the price :))_

_but seriously, do you have any idea how many bus stops there are in Seoul?_   
_bc I do now_   
_send me the coordinates or something_

_**byun shared his location** _

_why do you need this anyway?_

_bc I need you to not catch a cold_   
_for personal reasons_

_st ay put I’ll be there in 10_

_oh okay_   
_,,, do you have a hoodie with you_   
_i could Really use one right now_

_uh I’m already omw_   
_but.. yeah_   
_I do_

_thanks_

_i appreciate it_   
_thank you.._

_don’t mention it_   
_but can’t text and drive_

_yes yes!_   
_take care!_

Chanyeol smiled to himself a little as he dropped his phone on the seat next to him, passing the now green light and listening to his GPS tell him he would arrive in a couple more minutes. He had no idea why Baekhyun would even go for a run without checking the weather forecast beforehand but he figured it was whatever now. At least there were not many cars in the streets, given that the rain was turning into a full-blown storm and the sky was a sickly shade of gray.

He soon pulled up in front of the small, worn-down bus stop. The thin roof was leaky and it visibly trembled as the wind of the storm played with it. There was only one person underneath, arms crossed over his sheer shirt and bare knees rubbing together. His hair was soaking wet, plastered to his forehead but he wore a big grin on his face as he peeked in the driver’s window.

Chanyeol leaned over to open the door for him and Baekhyun hurried inside, dripping all over the car and panting a little as he shut the door behind himself.

“Shit, it’s so cold,” he hissed as he leaned back into the seat, rubbing his arms and turning to Chanyeol. “Thank you so much and uh, sorry I am-” he giggled but his teeth chattered. “Quite literally soaked to the bone.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Chanyeol huffed and without another word, he grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, and pulled it off of himself. He was wearing a simple black shirt underneath, similar to Baekhyun’s own. “Here. Sorry, didn’t see your text in time. This is all I’ve got,” he handed the hoodie over to Baek and he had to realise that yeah, it was indeed pretty chilly now.

“Ah- are you sure I can take it?” Baekhyun hesitated a little, and Chanyeol took one last glance at him before he started the engine again and drove away.

“It will look pretty hilarious on you, but yeah,” he smirked a him, glancing at Baek only from the corner of his eye. “Take it. Your lips are turning blue. Besides,” he took a careful right turn because the windscreen now was covered by the thick rain, “muscle keeps heat well. I’ll be fine,” he grinned.

“You can turn on the heating too,” Baekhyun mumbled, as if he didn’t hear what Chanyeol was saying about being fine at all. Whatever. He did as Baek said, turning up the heat and he knew the car was going to be nice and warm in a minute. He was about to tell Baekhyun just that when from the corner of his eye he saw the older boy take off his shirt and Chanyeol was _this_ close to crashing the car.

“ _Wh-what_ are you-” he asked frantically because if Baekhyun was up to any funny business right now, they would both most probably die on the slippery street. The next moment, though, he saw the shorter boy putting on the hoodie, now without the soaking wet shirt underneath it.

“It’s warm!” Baekhyun smiled and pulled the hoodie up until it covered his nose as he leaned back with a sigh. “You know, I don’t think I have ever been in your car before,” he mused, looking over the dashboard and fingers running along the glove compartment absentmindedly.

“Yeah… I’ve been in yours, though,” Chanyeol huffed a little, remembering the handful of times he sat next to Baekhyun. Now that he thought about it, Baek looked really nice behind the wheel. He wondered what the other boy thought of him now. “How do you like it?”

“It’s fancy,” Baek hummed, leaning back again and Chanyeol could sense his eyes on him, peering at him from behind his wet bangs and if only the younger could have grabbed a fistful of it now and- “And you are surprisingly not a bad driver.”

“Ah- thank you?” Chanyeol frowned because as little as he expected from Baekhyun, it was really nice. Coming from him at least. “Don’t get too comfy, though,” he told him, only to fill the silence because he brought the car to a halt in front of the mansion’s gates, waiting for them to open up. “We are here.”

\--

“I got sleepy.” He hummed, stretching a little bit. “It’s so warm and nice in here now.” He mumbled with a small pout. Thunders roared in the distance and Baekhyun knew the storm will be gone soon.

“We can stay a little…” Chanyeol mumbled as he maneuvered the car into the parking lot with ease. Baekhyun was mesmerized by him. Guys driving really is _hot,_ he thought. “It still looks pretty shit.” He added before he looked at Baekhyun with a teasing smile. “Without a hoodie especially.” 

“Well sorry.” He raised his hands in defense. “Maybe you should have read my message big boy and I could have a spare hoodie.” He pointed it out, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Oh, so suddenly it’s my fault?” He asked in an offended tone but Baekhyun could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips that he tried to hide so well.

“It is.” Baekhyun nodded eagerly with a raised chin. “I am keeping this now.” He hugged the hoodie closer to his body. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such a comfortable hoodie… even if I look _hilarious_ in it.” 

“Yeah… hilarious…” He mumbled in a low tone and Baekhyun didn’t miss the way how Chanyeol was eyeing him from head to toe, a small smirk on his lips. One hand of his was still holding the steering wheel loosely, the other between the two seats as he leaned on it.

“Your words not mine.” He replied back, voice dripping like honey. 

“Mm…” He leaned in more, dangerously close to Baekhyun. “Maybe I just like you more with nothing on.”

“Really?” Baekhyun tilted his head, not moving an inch away from Chanyeol. “You seemed to really freak out when I took my shirt off a few minutes ago.” He teased him with a smirk and a raised brow.

“I was _driving!”_ Chanyeol exclaimed, clearly taking offence of what Baekhyun said and the older boy tried to suppress a grin. “Car sex is great but I don’t really want to die in the process.”

“You didn’t care about that when I drove you home after the bar though.” He giggled softly. “It would have been a nice payback.”

“The ba- you mean the…” Chanyeol raised a finger, eyes widening. “Night when I slept at yours. When we- you-”

“When you slept in my bed for the first time yes.” Baekhyun nodded with furrowed brows, not quite realizing why was that such a big deal. 

“Yeah… you told me about-” Chanyeol gulped. “The car ride home…”

“You almost got me arrested then!” Baekhyun exclaimed dramatically. “I had to chain you down you naughty boy.”

“You- did _what?”_ Chanyeol was seemingly surprised.

“What you don’t remember?” He asked back, sitting straight up in the seat. “You almost blew me while I was driving and I had to tie your hands up so you would sit still.” 

“Oh my g- So that’s why I had bruises.” He said in amusement and Baekhyun could see how the other boy enlightened. “My mind went pretty crazy imagining what happened there…” He admitted and Baekhyun bit down his lower lip.

“Really? Like what?” He asked seductively, fingers running up on Chanyeol’s arm that was between them. “Tell me.” He looked at him with lidded eyes, kneading his bicep.

“Well I-” Chanyeol melted under his touch and Baekhyun looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to share. “Okay, I _know_ you are lying about what- we did in the car, because I couldn’t possibly drink that much.” He explained and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle. “But yeah… I thought we had some fun. Probably something like the other day, on your couch…” He leaned in, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s own. The two of them kept eye contact and now the car felt so much hotter than it was before. 

“Maybe we can do that, hm?” Baekhyun hummed, brushing his nose against Chanyeol’s, lips almost touching and he didn’t miss the way how Chanyeol instinctively moved to capture his lips, missing them only by an inch.

“In yours or mine?” He whispered, nudging Baekhyun with his nose.

“Well…” He begun, voice dripping of lust. His fingers walked up to Chanyeol’s shoulders, soon reaching his neck and spreading them out on the nape of it. “We are in yours right now, aren’t we?”

“If you get her dirty, we never do this again.” Chanyeol mumbled and before Baekhyun could react he crushed his lips against him.

Baekhyun was quick to kiss back, it was more of an instinct at this point than anything else. His hand quickly slipped into Chanyeol’s hair, the younger boy pushing him against the car door behind him, pinning him down. Baekhyun pulled his legs up, welcoming Chanyeol, letting him close and locking his ankles behind his back. Chanyeol’s hands slipped beneath the borrowed hoodie that he was wearing, fingertips brushing against Baekhyun’s hips. They were making out heavily, tongues battling for dominance and Baekhyun _moaned_ just as they did. _Fuck,_ Chanyeol was affecting him way too much.

“Can’t your-” Baekhyun pulled back, panting heavily but Chanyeol just kissed his neck instead, driving the older boy crazy. “Can’t your staff see us in here?” 

“I don’t think anyone is looking.” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s neck, his hands pulling up the hoodie a little bit, exposing his stomach. “It’s still pouring too hard for that.” He pulled back looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. “And anyway.” He sighed before he moved a little bit away from him. “If they do, I hope they enjoy the show.” He said, going down to kiss Baekhyun’s tummy.

The kisses felt like lightning bolts, hitting Baekhyun right in his core. They were wet and ticklish, a perfect mix of playful and sensual, driving the boy crazy. He grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s hair, who slowly moved down on Baekhyun, now kissing along his v-line and he was losing it. 

“C-Chanyeol…” He moaned helplessly, leaning his head back against the window. He could feel his erection growing and he was thankful that he was wearing workout gear in that moment. It was certainly more comfortable in situations like this. 

“Mm yeah? All good?” Chanyeol hummed looking up at him from down there with a smirk, lips ghosting over his erection. “You don’t actually mind if my staff is watching us now, do you?”

“Mm no-” Baekhyun hummed helplessly, “I was just thinking if- this time we can- do it from the back hm?” 

\--

And at that, Chanyeol could feel his dick twitch in his pants. He was so glad he was a lazy piece of shit and didn’t put on proper pants. His sweatpants rubbed against his sensitive length as he looked up from kissing along Baekhyun’s lower stomach.

“I thought you’d wanna ride me as you always do but sure,” he shrugged, pretending that the thought of having Baek on his hands and knees wasn’t making him lose his mind already. “Let’s get this out of the way then,” he gave Baek’s clothed bulge a chaste, open mouthed kiss and the shorter boy squirmed.

“Mhm- y-yeah,” Baekhyun’s fingers carded thought Chanyeol’s red hair as he whimpered. “P-please.”

“Hold on then,” Chanyeol came up from between his legs, not missing the small pout on Baekhyun’s face and he leaned in to kiss it away before he was back in his own seat. “Lemme just,” he mumbled as he started the engine again, and the car came to life. He took a careful look around, and without giving himself too much time to ponder, he drove along the front patio and towards the garages of the mansion.

He felt Baekhyun’s hands slip on his thigh before the older boy leaned in, lips ghosting over Chanyeol’s neck and he shivered. They weren’t in a hurry now, but with the way Baekhyun grabbed and kneaded his thigh, the taller boy was not sure they would ever make it to the backyard.

“Baby…” he breathed out, intending to be threatening but it came out needy and impatient.

“That’s me,” Baekhyun whispered, blowing hot air into Chanyeol’s ear before kissing and nibbling on his earlobe. The younger boy moaned out, clear and filled with lust and he wondered why those damn things were so sensitive. His cock was already half-hard and he felt like a teenager.

He finally parked the car without crashing it and the next moment he cupped Baekhyun’s face to pull him up and into a passionate kiss, the smaller boy more than willing. Chanyeol wanted him all over himself, he wanted to kiss him while he took him apart and then kiss him some more, but he pulled back. Both of them were panting, foreheads leaned against each other and Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of looking at him.

“We should take this to the backseat, hm?” he offered, voice low and hoarse and he rubbed Baek’s cheekbones with both thumbs.

“Follow me,” Baekhyun planted another kiss on his lips and pushed himself up from his seat, small body slipping easily between the seats and Chanyeol watched as his hoodie rode up on the other’s waist, exposing his butt and the younger bit his lips. Baekhyun, of course, knew where his eyes were, wiggling his butt in between the seats before he plopped down on the spacious backseat of the car.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had some difficulties with his legs not fitting the space. He grunted, trying his best not to rub up against the back of his seat as he climbed in the back, feeling pretty sensitive already. Baekhyun made him some space as he watched Chanyeol’s ungraceful maneuver, biting back a smile.

“Don’t laugh,” Chanyeol murmured, finally on the backseat too and leaning back against the headrest to take a breather.

“Graceful as always,” Baekhyun chuckled, with his hand on Chanyeol’s arm already, and if the younger hadn’t known better, he would have thought it was affection in his smile.

“Just- shut up and come here,” Chanyeol fought his blush and reached out for Baekhyun next to him, pulling him closer by the waist and kissing him silent.

\--

Baekhyun threw his legs over Chanyeol’s lap, kissing him back his hand slipping into his hair. Soon he felt Chanyeol’s tongue brushing against his lips and he granted him with access. His fingers wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist, his other hand slipping up on his back beneath the hoodie. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate one second. He got a handful of Chanyeol’s shirt and with a swift movement he pulled it off of him, hands immediately discovering his body as if it was the first time. 

“I hate how good you look, have I told you that?” Baekhyun giggled softly into the kiss, shifting a little, his leg brushing against Chanyeol’s length.

“Huh don’t be too jealous, pretty boy.” He mumbled against his lips. “You clean up quite nice too.” He grunted breathlessly, grabbing his butt firmly and Baekhyun let out a helpless whimper.

“Maybe.” He moaned, kissing his way down on Chanyeol’s perfect body and it made his stomach clench. If only he could look like this… 

“Mm stop thinking so much.” Chanyeol craned his neck and Baekhyun went to bite at it. “You look amazing.” He mumbled, eyes closed and Baekhyun’s heart leaped a little. 

“I have been eating too much these days.” He sighed, peppering Chanyeol’s chest with kisses, the younger boy’s hand never stopped kneading his butt. “I got baby fat.” He giggled softly, but a little shamefully. 

“Good. Don’t you dare stop eating.” Chanyeol blew into his ear and Baekhyun choked out a moan. “We can’t afford to lose this, can we?” He asked, nails digging into the flesh of his butt. “Or this.” He added and a second later his other hand was grazing his thigh. 

“Ah- but we can lose the tummy fat.” He giggled softly, blushing. His eyes were fixed on Chanyeol’s six pack, fingertips drawing out its pattern absentmindedly, his mouth running dry. 

“Oh.” Chanyeol gaped and with a swift movement Baekhyun found himself on his back, pinned down on the backseat. Chanyeol hovered over him, climbing in between his legs and pushing his hoodie up just like he did the first time. “You mean” He looked into Baek’s eyes as he leaned down to kiss his stomach gently, “this tummy?”

“Mhm.” Baekhyun whimpered, a little pout forming on his face. “It’s annoying me.” He huffed, ankles locking on Chanyeol’s back. 

“What is annoying you?” Chanyeol mumbled, kissing his hips and sides. It tickled Baekhyun and he wiggled a little beneath him. 

“The baby fat.” He giggled, tugging at Chanyeol’s red locks slightly. “But actually…” He hummed, pulling Chanyeol up by his hair and the other boy followed. “They say that sex reduces weight so-” He beamed up at him, biting his lips. “Maybe we should do it more often.” 

“I can be your personal trainer.” Chanyeol grinned at him and Baekhyun smirked back but soon that smile evaporated of the older’s lips as he felt Chanyeol’s hand slipping between his legs, palming him. 

“I would gladly be your student.” Baekhyun mewled, pulling Chanyeol down with his legs until they  could rub against each other. 

“Oh is that so?” Chanyeol cocked a brow, pressing his palm firmly against Baekhyun. “Then be a good boy and take that hoodie off, yeah?”

“Whatever you say.” Baekhyun smiled at him cheekily and pulled back a little, struggling to get it off. He giggled softly and Chanyeol rushed to help him out, chuckling himself as he did so. 

“Look at you.” He mused, running the back of his hand down on Baekhyun’s heated cheek. “So obedient. Didn’t take you for the role play-y type, you know.”

“Interesting you say that after I basically chained you the other day.” Baekhyun cocked a brow at him, tilting his head to the side. “But now you got me wondered, what are you into, big boy?” He let out a breath shuffling to kiss and lick down on Chanyeol’s neck.

“C-chains are not necessarily- fuck.” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun bit down on his neck. “We mostly tried them all… actually, we did more than I thought I had. Now I’m pretty into those… so thanks.” He mumbled at the end, trying to sound annoyed and Baekhyun chuckled as he pulled back. 

“Well then, looks like I am your teacher, hm?” Baekhyun teased him, petting his head. “But we can do role play another time.” He bit down his lower lip, eyes fixed on Chanyeol as his hands run down from his back to his butt, slipping beneath his sweats with ease. _Looks like someone isn’t wearing an underwear,_ Baekhyun stifled a laugh. “Let’s take care of this first.” He whimpered, pushing the sweatpants off Chanyeol’s butt, palms caressing it. Baekhyun _loved_ his butt… it was just so perfect. “What do you say, baby?”

\--

“Yes please,” Chanyeol responded in a breathy tone, meaning it as an answer for all the questions, and he leaned down to kiss him again, hands mirroring Baekhyun’s as he tugged at his sweatpants. Kicking his own ones off, Chanyeol quickly pulled off the ones on Baek, along with his underwear. Baekhyun was right, they could do cute little roleplay some other time.

Right now, he just wanted to feel the older boy.

He was quickly above him again, Baekhyun welcoming him between his legs and visibly enjoying the situation just as much as Chanyeol did. He looked so damn good, with his half-dried hair sticking out in every direction and his cheeks and chest blushed, eyes watching Chanyeol with lust and expectations of making him his.

The younger boy leaned in, their kisses surprisingly tender as Baek crossed his ankles behind his back, giving him easier access to his body. The smaller boy also hugged his neck and now Chanyeol was fully covering him, thanking god the seat was wide enough for him to be able to kneel on it with both legs.

“So how do you want it, Baekhyunnie?” he asked, words soft and the way Baekhyun looked up at him, his heart jumped to his throat.

“You can push me into this seat and… give it to me from behind,” Baekhyun mused, one hand finding its way into his hair on the back of his head and Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “We have never done that before,” Baekhyun smirked at him, and the younger boy nodded before tickling his side, a sign for him to let go. And Baekhyun did, with a small giggle that turned into a moan as Chanyeol reached over to the glove compartment and made their erections brush just the slightest bit. The younger boy felt it too but he was too preoccupied by fishing out a condom and a compact size bottle of lube at the moment.

“Also…” Baekhyun spoke up, and Chanyeol glanced at him from over his shoulder. “No prepping. I want it rough,” Baek smirked, eyes dark with lust and Chanyeol shivered with a wave of arousal washing over him.

“If you insist,” Chanyeol huffed, mouth dry, and he dropped the lube on the front seat. He had no idea how Baekhyun could still affect him like that, and he remembered their night in the other’s bed again, for the dozenth time today, how it was yet another side to Baekhyun. Putting a collar on his neck and making him beg for it.

By the time he positioned himself between Baek’s legs again, he realised the shorter boy was touching himself, jerking off nice and slow and his eyes never left Chanyeol’s face and body. Baekhyun looked like a whole feast like that, something the younger knew he didn’t deserve. Unless he was a saint in his previous life or something.

“Having a good time?” Chanyeol asked with a smirk, tearing the condom packet open and rolling it on with one fluid movement.

“Not enough,” Baekhyun sighed, putting on a show for him and raising his hips a little to thrust into his own hand and Chanyeol’s ears were on fire.

“Lemme fix that for you,” Chanyeol dove in to kiss him once more, Baek’s legs now automatically coming up to hug his waist and Chanyeol’s length slid against the shorter boy’s. Baekhyun wiggled a little, aching for friction and Chanyeol reached around them both, jerking them at the same time and they both moaned out simultaneously. Baekhyun’s own hand in the meantime wandered up on Chanyeol’s chest, finding his nipples and brushing against them delicately, making the taller boy shiver.

“I am aching to feel you inside me…” Baekhyun whispered, bucking up into Chanyeol’s hand and the younger boy was about to lose it.

“Makes the two of us,” Chanyeol bit Baek’s bottom lip to tug at it, earning a whine from Baekhyun before he pulled his hand back. Positioning himself right at Baek’s hole, he took one last glance at the boy, silently asking if he was sure of this. The other just reached out to tangle his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair and nodded quickly.

The taller boy felt the blood surge in his veins as he pushed in, no prepping whatsoever, and Baekhyun was insanely tight. Chanyeol felt the way his mouth fell open and he drew in a sharp breath, and he tried his best to go slow as he pushed in, no matter how rough Baekhyun wanted it. Chanyeol wasn’t about to break him.

As he bottomed out, Baekhyun was panting cutely, eyes screwed shut and beads of sweat shimmering across his forehead.

“Not freezing anymore, hm?” Chanyeol huffed out a chuckle, even though he had a similarly hard time to stay inside Baekhyun. Even without clenching down on him, he made Chanyeol’s head spin.

“It’s hot-” Baek gaped, looking, sounding, _feeling_ like sin and when he glanced up at Chanyeol, the younger boy knew he wanted to ruin him. “Very hot, isn’t it?” he asked, panting out a little half grin and-

Fuck, there it was. Baekhyun tightened, on purpose this time, watching Chanyeol squirm and gape at him in horror.

“You little…” he gritted his teeth and Baekhyun let out a dirty little giggle. It quickly died down, however, when Chanyeol pulled out almost all the way and thrusted right back in.

\--

Baekhyun shoved his head back into the leather seat, moaning Chanyeol’s name endlessly. The pain was soon overtaken by pleasure and he let out a helpless chuckle. He looked at Chanyeol through lidded eyes and he found the other boy smirking down at him cheekily. 

“I deserved that.” He chuckled softly. “Do it again.” He bit his lower lip seductively, hands pressing up against the other’s thigh. 

“As you wish.” Chanyeol groaned as he pulled out and thrusted into Baekhyun who let out a big moan as he bottomed out, a moan that slowly turned into a chuckle. 

“Why is it so fucking good?” He moaned as Chanyeol picked a heavy pace. Every single one of his thrusts hit Baekhyun just at the right spot, crying out a moan with each one of them. He closed his eyes, pleased smile curling up on her lips. 

“Because it’s us.” Chanyeol groaned, his lips twitching cutely. The windows of the car started to get foggy as the two of them kept panting hotly. “Fuck, you are so beautiful…” He grunted, a hand gripping his hip, knowing all too well that it will leave a mark, the other pushing against the window above Baekhyun’s head.

“So are you…” Baekhyun’s hand gripped the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down. “Even from this angle.” He whispered turning into a choked moan. 

“Oh you don’t like this angle?” Chanyeol cocked a brow at him. “Let’s try something else then.” He added cheeky grin never leaving his face and before Baekhyun could give a coherent reply, Chanyeol pulled out of him and flipped him over onto his stomach.

Baekhyun yelped a little, cock twitching just by the insane force Chanyeol had in him. He was supporting himself on his elbows and knees now, looking over his shoulder to see Chanyeol. The boy was on his knees as well, grabbing Baekhyun by his hips and pushing into him instantly. The change of the angle made Baekhyun cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. When Chanyeol bottomed out, he leaned over, his chest flat against Baekhyun’s back, kissing his shoulder gently. 

“You’re taking it so well…” Chanyeol mused, hands running through Baekhyun’s damp hair. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Who do you think I am?” Baekhyun smirked back at him, turning his head so that his nose brushed against Chanyeol’s own. “I can take you all day.” He mewled before he crashed his lips against his.

Chanyeol moaned into his mouth, pulling out instinctively before pushing right back in. Baekhyun choked out moans with every thrust, slowly pulling back from the passionate kiss so that Chanyeol can hear how he made him feel. They kept eye contact as Chanyeol thrusted into him more and more harshly every second. Baekhyun’s breathing hitched, his moans getting high pitched, nails digging into the leather seat as if his life depended on it. His body was slowly giving up, knees buckling as he grew weaker, his orgasm nearing him so Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his torso to keep him in place.

“ _F-fuck.”_ Baekhyun groaned, leaning his forehead against Chanyeol and closing his eyes. He tried to even his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly but it came out ragged and uneven nevertheless. 

“You feel so fucking good like this-” Chanyeol moaned against Baekhyun’s lips. “Uh, I’m close…”

“W-what did you say a-about…” Baekhyun sighed helplessly trying to force the words out. “Getting your car dirty…?” He chuckled and he felt so helpless. He was so fucking close.

“Oh, fuck” Chanyeol grunted, looking around in search, until he found Baekhyun’s wet shirt and put it underneath him. “Sorry, baby, that’s the rule.” He smiled kissing Baekhyun’s lips and the other chuckled softly.

“C-can I- come now?” He asked in a small voice, finally opening his eyes to look up at Chanyeol pleadingly. 

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hummed, brushing his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. “How bad do you want it?”

“F-fuck… don’t do this to me now.” Baekhyun chuckled, dropping his head. “Very bad…” He admitted in the end in a small voice.

“Go on.” Baekhyun could _hear_ Chanyeol’s smirk as he whispered into his ear. “Not my fault you sound so damn good when you are being fucked.”

“Fuck I-” Baekhyun grunted, cock twitching and clenching around Chanyeol to prove a point. “I want to- you fuck me so g-good it’s so- difficult to hold up.” He choked out. “You are t-too fucking good…” He sighed leaning his head against Chanyeol’s, pushing his butt against his crotch. “Fucking _please…_ I am begging…”

\--

Feeling Baekhyun fucking himself back against him was mind blowing. It almost made Chanyeol lose it immediately, but he had to anchor himself, grabbing a handful of Baekhyun’s golden blond hair, and tugging his lips against his own. And Baekhyun was all tongue and lips and sucking on Chanyeol’s own and the taller boy thrusted into him with no mercy.

Only when he himself felt like he was about to explode did he let go of Baekhyun’s hair to pull back and watch his face as he whispered.

“Come then.”

And Baekhyun tightened around him right away, Chanyeol could actually _feel_ the exact moment when his orgasm hit him, and the smaller boy’s moans, carrying his name, were louder than ever before. It pulled Chanyeol with it, Baekhyun basically milking him as he came into the condom, grunting and biting down on Baek’s shoulder. After a few more thrusts, Baekhyun’s knees gave out, letting him collapse on the seats and Chanyeol lied on top of him, careful not to crush him.

They stayed there for a minute or two, just trying to catch their breath and calm their heartbeat and Chanyeol realised the rain outside was calming down. It wasn’t a storm anymore, but washing the windows idly and one way or another, Chanyeol’s hand found its way into Baekhyun’s hair. He leaned on one elbow, gently caressing the smaller boy who wasn’t panting that hard anymore but turned to face him. The taller boy also didn’t miss the way he was still inside Baekhyun, and it gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I needed this…” Baekhyun smiled at him lazily, and there was something so cozy and nice about having him like this. Except for, well, the rough sex part. “Thank you,” he beamed at Chanyeol, his blinks getting low and sleepy and Chanyeol had to lean in to kiss his cheek.

“Anytime,” he whispered, and he had no idea where it came from. It just felt right. Aftercare was more important than he thought before, he knew now. After what they did the week before… “Is it okay if I- move?” he asked, because the position they were in now -- Yeol half on top of Baekhyun, half on the seat -- was getting pretty awkward. “If you are too sore, we can wait a little. No rush.”

“You can,” Baekhyun hummed and as Chanyeol was about to, Baek put two fingers on his cheek to turn him back to him. “But kiss me first,” the smaller boy smiled sweetly at him and there was no way Chanyeol would say no to that.

The kiss was slow, gentle, almost too vanilla to be right, just after what they have done but Chanyeol’s sore muscles were thankful for them taking it slow now. He could only imagine what Baek must have felt like. He rubbed along the small of his back, then his side before he got to his butt. Chanyeol pulled out carefully, never breaking the kiss and once Baek could move again, he pulled back, more into the seat to give Chanyeol space. The younger took the now dirty shirt from under Baekhyun and carefully folded it so that he could wipe the other boy clean with it. Getting rid of the condom he put a knot on it and cleaned himself just as well, before dropping it on the floor. He would get his baby sent to the carwash sometime this week, he made a mental note.

Now, with nothing between the two of them, Baekhyun instantly reached out to hug Chanyeol’s waist and the younger wondered since when were they this comfortable with each other. Not that he was complaining, but it was strange. It must have happened somewhere between drunk blowjobs and being tied up.

“Can we go in now?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s chest. “I am in desperate need of a clean shirt,” he mumbled, his feet rubbing against Chanyeol’s shins and he smiled contently.

“I thought you wanted to steal my hoodie.”

“I am stealing all your clothes!” Baekhyun claimed, raising his head and leaning his chin on Yeol to look up at him.

“So what does that leave me with?” the younger asked with a smile. Baekhyun was almost… cute like this. So small and cute. He could easily wrap him in his arms. “What will I wear then?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun gave him a small, cheeky smile.

“Oh you are right. Maybe I should walk around, showing all this off,” Chanyeol teased, flexing on his biceps and chest for Baekhyun to see.

“No,” Baek’s reply was imminent, his hand on Chanyeol’s back holding him tighter. “Only for my eyes to see,” he told him, squinting at him with a pout and somehow, it made the younger strangely proud.

“Only yours,” he singsonged, not exactly knowing how much he meant of that, but one thing, if nothing else, was true. He could hardly imagine having this with anyone who wasn’t Baekhyun now.

\--

“So…” Baekhyun pulled back slightly, heart beating away his chest crazily. “Can we go inside?” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol whispered, pecking Baekhyun’s lips and- Can he just stop fucking doing that? Baekhyun thought and he couldn’t stop his heart leaping out of his chest. “Let’s go.” He take one last look at Baekhyun, taking his whole in before he pulled away of his hold and pulled on his shirt. 

Baekhyun hurried to pull up Chanyeol’s hoodie, the garment hanging loose on his body, covering up to the middle of his thighs. He stopped for a minute to take it all in, he could literally disappear in Chanyeol’s clothes. Then he put on his damp sweaters, shoving the boxer into the hoodie’s pouch not bothering to put it on. Once he was done he found Chanyeol, now fully dressed, softly watching him. It made Baekhyun blush. 

“What is it?” He asked with a small chuckle.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol shook his head with a small smile tugging at his lips. He reached out for the handle of the door then, moving to get out and Baekhyun didn’t miss how he mumbled something, hardly audible. “Cute.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he had to shake his head in order to get back to his senses. He soon followed Chanyeol out of the car, closing the door behind him gently. Chanyeol locked the car and the two of them rushed into the house, the rain still gently falling. 

“So, where to?” Baekhyun asked as he pushed the hood back, ruffling his hair up, giggling along with Chanyeol. 

“To my wardrobe.” Chanyeol replied swiftly, walking towards the stairs. “You look rough.” Baekhyun gaped at his back before he hurried after him.

“You sure know what to say to a guy.” Baekhyun huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“C’mon,” Chanyeol nudged him with his elbow, hands planted in his sweaters’ pockets. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re pretty.” He titled his head as he looked down at Baekhyun. “...Pretty soaked still.”

“You are hopeless.” Baekhyun huffed as they reached Chanyeol’s bedroom. The younger boy stepped to his wardrobe, going through a few clothes options. “Maybe… you can give me a sweater too?” He asked sheepishly. “It’s pretty uncomfortable.”

“It will all look funny on you…” Chanyeol looked at him, biting back a grin before he stepped back. “But sure. Feel free to pick anything.” He offered to Baekhyun, before he went to plop down on his couch. 

Baekhyun stood in front of the wardrobe, his eyes running along the designer clothing, many of which he had never once seen on Chanyeol. He wondered why would he have that in the first place. He looked through his shirts until he found a blue, skin tight one. It was simple and Baekhyun liked that. Then he decided on a simple black sweater, one that looked too small to fit Chanyeol.

“Don’t look!” He singsonged teasingly, his fingers already hooked in the hem of the hoodie.

“...Are you serious?” Chanyeol acted offended, sitting up straight in the couch. “After all we’ve been through, I can’t even look?”

“Haven’t you seen me enough times?” Baekhyun asked with a shy smile, tugging the hoodie on and picking up the shirt to put on.

“There’s no such thing as enough.” He replied in a heartbeat, voice low and sexy but when Baekhyun looked up at him, Chanyeol had this almost fond look on his face. 

“We can agree on that.” He said as soon as his shirt was up and with a swift movement he pushed his pants down, changing into a new one. “How do I look?” He asked, turning around a little. The clothes, despite them being skin tight, looked baggy on him and he stifled a small laugh.

“Small. Co- uh.” Chanyeol bit his sentence in half and Baekhyun turned to look at him. “C’mon. I’ve got some new games to play.” Chanyeol patted the couch next to him, moving a little to give place to Baekhyun and the other boy skipped over to him happily, plopping down on the couch. 

“What do you have for me, big boy?” He stretched out his limbs, taking up more couch space than he usually would. 

“There’s, uh, some sports, some shooter and-” Chanyeol was going through his stash now and Baekhyun quietly paid attention. “Oh I told Sehun I’m not buying this.” He pulled out a CD. “It’s some weird zoo game. He’s been going on about it for ages.” He shook his head and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up.

“Zoo Tycoon!” He exclaimed happily, taking the CD from Chanyeol’s hands. “Man, I _loved_ this game.”

“What,” Chanyeol blurted out amusedly. “You wanna play this?” 

“Mhm!” He handed him back the CD happily. “It’s fun! You will see!” He nudged Chanyeol’s knee with his foot a little, giving him a big and warm smile.

“I guess we are playing this now.” He sighed getting up to place the CD in. “It better be fun or I’m feeding Sehun the CD.” He threatened cutely and Baekhyun giggled, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Believe me, there is no need for that.” Baekhyun reassured him and once Chanyeol sat back next to him, he ran his hand along his arm to prove his point. 

\--

They spent over an hour on building Baekhyun’s zoo before Chanyeol even realised how much time had passed already.

“I don’t think bears prefer fruits over fish, to be honest,” he made a face at Baekhyun who was now sitting pretty close to him. Chanyeol had one knee up next to him on the couch and the smaller boy was leaning against it as he went off decorating the park site.

“Okay, I will give them fish then,” Baek shrugged, and it was weird. Chanyeol made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Just in case he was about to switch fish to fruits later.

“Alright, it’s actually not a bad game,” he mumbled as he watched the baby sloths play on the screen, trying out their new playground. It was a nice change from his usual shooter games. He would have never played it on his own, but it was definitely not _bad._

“It’s calming, isn’t it?” Baekhyun beamed at him, taking it as a personal praise, probably, and Chanyeol looked away from his smile. “Plus super cute! Look at that red panda!” Baekhyun zoomed on said red panda, and they watched as the animal strutted along the fence of its site, a little clumsily but in an adorable way.

Chanyeol was just about to say something about it resembling Baekhyun when he heard a knock and his room’s door open, and his smile melted off his face instantly.

“Dad?”

The man was in his late fifties, wearing a suit more often than not. At least that’s what Chanyeol assumed, from how he basically only saw his old man once a month, when he went to the office with him. He still kept his promise to spend some time at the firm, trying himself out in business, even though there was no way for him to get into banking.

His father looked like he just got home from work, in his impeccable suit and thin-rimmed, serious glasses, and his presence alone gave Chanyeol a sick feeling in his stomach.

“Is that Byun Baekhyun?” he squinted in the dim lighting of the room. It was sometime about 8pm, Chanyeol reminded himself. “I haven’t seen you around boy, in, well, a couple of decades,” he chuckled good-naturedly and Chanyeol exhaled thought his nose. It was something about his father’s imminent nicety that didn’t sit well with him.

“Yeah, we are gaming,” he responded instead of Baek, trying to sound really busy.

“Well, will you stay for dinner?” was his father’s reply, looking at Baekhyun with an amused smile. “I can let the staff know that we have a guest then.”

“Oh that would be great-” Baekhyun started enthusiastically, eyes shifting over to Chanyeol and the younger boy didn’t know what expression he had on his face but he guessed it was pretty bad, from the way his smile faltered.

“Baek is a busy boy, dad, he probably wouldn’t want to stay,” Chanyeol spoke quietly because it was one thing for him to sit through those overly formal occasions his parents called dinner. He wouldn’t get Baekhyun into that.

“Oh yeah… I should probably get going,” Baekhyun hummed, sad little pout on his lips before he gave Chanyeol’s father a polite smile. He got up from the couch, placing the controller on the coffee table walked around it.

“What- right now?” Chanyeol asked, hating how he sounded shocked and upset.

“I am afraid so,” Baekhyun spoke, in a way Chanyeol knew was meant for his father to hear. “My mom must be waiting for me at home,” he added, and his smile got overshadowed by something Chanyeol didn’t quite understand.

“I’ll walk you out,” Chanyeol offered slowly, making Baekhyun look at him and nod after a second.

“It was nice seeing you here, Baek,” Chanyeol’s father nodded, giving him a warm smile and Chanyeol guessed whatever his father came for to him, they could deal with it later.

“My pleasure, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun gave back smoothly, sounding genuine and Chanyeol almost felt bad for saying no to the dinner. But then again, it was for the best. He didn’t really know what he would have told his parents if the started to ask them about how they got in touch again and all that stuff. He doubted Baek knew it either.

“Are you sure you… have to?” Chanyeol asked, trying to sound indifferent but it came out as a whine.

“Hm? Yeah, it’s pretty late already,” Baekhyun waved it off blankly, eyes on the floor, the tv and anywhere but Chanyeol and the younger boy doubted he even knew what he was answering.

“C’mon,” he reached out at him, taking his forearm and nudging him towards the door. “Let’s get you home then.”

\--

“So…” Baekhyun only spoke up once they were out of the house. It felt like it took them forever, walking in silence next to each other. Baekhyun’s stomach was a size of a pea ever since Chanyeol didn’t let him stay. He wanted to… he really badly wanted to but he should know his place, he reminded himself. After all, he was nothing more than a fuck buddy. “My car is in town, if your driver could drop me off I would appreciate it.” 

“My… driver?” Chanyeol looked at him in confusion, turning towards Baekhyun. “I was thinking I could… take you home.” He touched the boy’s lower back gently and Baekhyun’s stomach dropped.

“No, it’s fine.” Baekhyun raised his hands up, stepping a little bit back. “We can’t have you miss family dinner.” He forced on a grin. “Seemed important.” He added in a soft voice, dropping his glance on the ground. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol’s two finger hold Baekhyun’s chin, nudging him to look up at him. “It's nothing like that. These dinners… it doesn't matter. Don't give it too much thought, yeah?” He smiled at him softly and Baekhyun looked to the side. He couldn’t do this. “But, uhm, if you'd still prefer a driver…” 

“Yes, that would be nice.” Baekhyun grinned at him, pretending that everything was completely fine. Everything was all well. “If it isn’t much of a bother of course.” He added, holding Chanyeol’s wrist to pull him away from his face gently.

Chanyeol measured Baekhyun’s face for a few seconds. He didn’t say a word and Baekhyun felt the need to offer him a bigger smile. Though it seemed to be to no avail as Chanyeol shook his head with a huff and went on explaining. 

“If it's about my father's nonexistent sense of privacy… I'm sorry. I didn't even know he was home.” He sighed and Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip followed by a swift nod. “You don't have to spend time with my parents. They are… not like yours.”

“No they aren’t.” Baekhyun huffed softly looking down at the ground, folding his arms in front of his chest. Now he hated how big Chanyeol’s clothes were on him. He felt stupid in them. “You know… you are lucky he is home.” He shrugged, feeling his heart shatter a little at that. “Don’t take it for granted.”

“I- I know. I'm sorry.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Baekhyun could tell from his posture that he was feeling awkward. The whole situation felt… wrong.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun chirped happily, hoping that Chanyeol won’t notice how dishonest his happiness was. He bit his lower lip quickly and stepped closer to Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around the other’s body. His heart was about to jump out of his chest… Chanyeol enveloped him in a hug in a heartbeat and Baekhyun couldn’t hear a thing, his heart beating too loud.

“I should go now.” He whispered softly, before he stepped back to let him go. Chanyeol didn’t let him do that though, his arms wrapping around him tighter and Baekhyun felt a soft kiss in his hair. 

“Will you be… on your own? At home?” He questioned, voice dripping of worry and Baekhyun could have started crying any moment then.

“No.” He shook his head, tilting his head to look up at him, chin resting on his chest. “I told you I am going home to my mom, didn’t I?” He chuckled softly, despite it all feeling wrong.

“Oh, that was actually- yeah…” He chuckled softly, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s own and the other could swear he saw a small tint of rose grow on his cheeks. “Well. I should, uhm, call my chauffeur then…” He said, but he didn’t move an inch. Baekhyun giggled lightly.

“Yes, you should.” He replied wiggling out of Chanyeol’s hold. “Thank you.” He added softly. “For it all.” 

“Of course.” Chanyeol gave him an honest smile, a hand running down on Baekhyun’s arm. “I'll go find him. He thinks I haven't noticed but he likes to stay with the kitchen girls. I'm sure he's there again.” He joked a little, reaching for the door knob to go back to the house. “Text me when you get home?” He turned back, his whole expression softened way more than it was before. Baekhyun nodded eagerly and with one last smile Chanyeol disappeared behind the door.

Baekhyun let out the air he wasn’t aware of holding the whole time, turning his back to the door. His hands raked through his hair as he let his shoulders drop. It was getting out of hand, he knew. He could feel it… all over again. Just like he did when he was a kid. He really thought he could escape his past, didn’t he? _Idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question of the day: is it possible for fuck buddies to get this attached without it all ending in heartbreak? :))  
> stay tuned to find out!! until next time <33


	23. Crushing and chest pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah it's getting on my nerves
> 
> why?
> 
> I don't know   
> he tells me stuff usually   
> it just makes me wonder ig…
> 
> so you care for him
> 
> we..   
> are friends now   
> I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i messed up and posted w/o the notes lmao  
> BUT ANYHOW  
> hello everyone and welcome back to another episode of "oblivious bastards in love"  
> the situation is getting worse (better?), you know how it goes uwu  
> enjoy!!

[Friday, 11:35pm]  
Message to: byun

 _uh_ _  
_ _Baek?_

_hey there_

_so_ _  
_ _got home alright?_

 _oh yeah_ _  
_ _thank you_ _  
_ _how was the dinner?_

_shitty as always lmao_

_are you okay?_ _  
_ _when you left it was kinda…_ _  
_ _weird between us_

 _really?_ _  
_ _i don’t think it was_

 _well.._ _  
_ _I guess not then…._

_what are you up to?_

_nothing really_ _  
_ _watching some movies_ _  
_ _you?_

 _I'm writing a song actually_ _  
_ _I don't know when was the last time a finished one.._

_what is it about?_

_uh well it's just some_ _  
_ _feelings and stuff.._ _  
_ _I don't really,,, know what it will turn out as, in the end_ _  
_ _it has some basic melody and some lines so far.._

_yeah_

_can i get a quote from the artist :D_

_uhm wait.._

**_bitch baby sent an attachment_ ** **_  
_ ** _here_

_well it's.. work in progress still_

_I don't even know if I like it that much tbh,,_

_:o_ _  
_ _sounds very poetic!!_ _  
_ _i hope i can hear it one day_

_.. really?_

_mhm_ _  
_ _i wanna hear your music_

_huh_

_why?_

_i dunno_ _  
_ _but songs tell a lot about people if you ask me_ _  
_ _like the songs they listen to is telling_ _  
_ _i can’t imagine the songs one makes_ _  
_ _i wish i would have the talent_

 _you can sing instead_ _  
_ _songs are meant to be sung_ _  
_ _and when you do, you give it your part of the story_ _  
_ _it's just as important as writing it_

 _hmmm i never thought about it that way_ _  
_ _maybe…_

 _you can write me a song once? :D_ _  
_ _one that i can sing!_

 _a... song for you?_ _  
_ _would you_ _  
_ _like_ _  
_ _actually sing it?_

 _well if i can_ _  
_ _sure_ _  
_ _im not saying im the best singer_ _  
_ _i havent sung in… years but i can try_

_if you want me to.. that is_

_yes_ _  
_ _please.._ _  
_ _I bet you're still amazing_

 _I mean,, like_ _  
_ _objectively speaking and all_

_you,,, remember?_

_yeah_ _  
_ _of course I do_

 _oh_ _  
_ _um well,_ _  
_ _i think i will take a shower now_ _  
_ _i will return your clothes soon too_

 _wanna come over sometime tomorrow?_ _  
_ _we still have that zoo to finish.._

 _tomorrow is packed but_ _  
_ _i will see what i can do :)_

_oh.. okay then_

_see you around sometime then_

_yes yes_ _  
_ _bye then~_

_goodnight baek_

_night yeollie_

_\--_

[Saturday, 0:11]  
Message to: Park Chanyeol 

_hey babe_

_uh_ _  
_ _what now_

_just checking how it is going with your little boytoy?_

_don't call him that_ _  
_ _everything is fine._

 _uuuuuuuu_ _  
_ _what’s wrong with boytoy?_

 _it_ _  
_ _sounds dumb_

_also he is not a boy he is old_

_you are overly defensive for yourself_ _  
_ _are you mayhaps_ _  
_ _catching feelings?_

 _yeah :) sure_ _  
_ _feeling sick and tired of everyone being fucking difficult_

 _boohoo_ _  
_ _mind to share_

 _my father is weird and Baekhyun is weird too and_ _  
_ _well you are just being yourself I guess :)_

 _well but our little deal says you have to tell me about Baekhyun_ _  
_ _so i am waiting patiently :)_

 _what do you want to hear?_ _  
_ _how I fucked him in the rain in my car?_ _  
_ _do you want details of that? :))_ _  
_ _not sick at all, Tao_

_so having sex with him is weird now is it?_

_it's NOT_ _  
_ _stop twisting my words_ _  
_ _I'm just saying just because I picked him up from the rain, it doesn't mean it has to be something.. weird_ _  
_ _it's not weird_ _  
_ _this is our deal and that's it._

 _i see_ _  
_ _you know the city talks_ _  
_ _don’t get too attached_ _  
_ _we don’t want you to get your heart broken_

_what do you mean the city talks_

_i mean_ _  
_ _people started to notice_ _  
_ _you two spent an awful amount of time together_

 _we.._ _  
_ _don't hate each other anymore ig_ _  
_ _is that a sin now :)_

 _then explain that not so friendly hug you shared today_ _  
_ _the one where you kissed him?_ _  
_ _seriously Chanyeol_

 _fuck_ _  
_ _how do you even.._ _  
_ _shut up okay_ _  
_ _get the fuck out of my head Tao_

 _people see and people talk_ _  
_ _i am just looking out for you here_ _  
_ _are you sure you are not having feelings for him?_

 _huh so_ _  
_ _who do you wanna sell this information to huh?_ _  
_ _big dumb Park Chanyeol falling in love with perfect little Byun Baekhyunnie_ _  
_ _what an amazing story that would be :)_

 _i may love gossips but you are my friend, Chanyeol_ _  
_ _i would never sell you out_ _  
_ _but if you do fall in love with him_ _  
_ _then don’t you think he deserves to know that?_

 _even if_ _  
_ _this whole mess were true_ _  
_ _which it's not :)_ _  
_ _but let's say._ _  
_ _why would I ever say a thing?_ _  
_ _he wants to fuck_ _  
_ _that's how it all started_ _  
_ _I'm not some lame ass loser to fuck it up for the both of us_ _  
_ _I left that behind in high school thank you very much_

_ruin your life then with the illusion_

_…_

_if you are messing w my head now I s2g.._

_i am just saying_ _  
_ _you want to keep this up?_ _  
_ _do it without feelings for your own sake_ _  
_ _i know how it feels like to fall for someone who just uses you_ _  
_ _and i don’t want that for you so sue me_

_thank you.._

_I'm sorry for_ _  
_ _like_ _  
_ _the things I said_

_like.. ever since I know you_

_well that’s a first_

_are you up to answer to some questions?_ _  
_ _i promise it all stays between us_

 _uh_ _  
_ _depends on the questions.._ _  
_ _but shoot_

_what do you usually do when you meet him?_

_well guess.._

_but idk normal stuff?_ _  
_ _video games, movies, eating_ _  
_ _we went to the gala and got shitfaced that one time_

_how often?_

_mm every other day.._ _  
_ _I asked if he would come over tomorrow but he said he's busy_

_what is he doing?_

_he.. didn't say_ _  
_ _he was weird ever since he went home_ _  
_ _also went to sleep pretty early.._ _  
_ _it's annoying_ _  
_ _not knowing I mean_

_weird how?_

_quiet_ _  
_ _distant ig_

_ah it's getting on my nerves_

_why?_

_I don't know_ _  
_ _he tells me stuff usually_ _  
_ _it just makes me wonder ig…_

_so you care for him_

_we.._ _  
_ _are friends now_ _  
_ _I guess_

_I don't know Tao.._

_Chanyeol_ _  
_ _think about it_

_about what?_

_what do you feel?_ _  
_ _when you just hang out_ _  
_ _not when you are having sex_

 _I'm happy_ _  
_ _we do fun stuff together_ _  
_ _he listens too_ _  
_ _and I feel like he can understand some things Sehun doesn't_ _  
_ _we hang out a lot.. and it usually ends in sex yeah_ _  
_ _but it fits_ _  
_ _idk how to explain it_

_you do know that he hangs out with Sehun too right?_

_well I_ _  
_ _yeah_ _  
_ _they've done it before.._ _  
_ _why_ _  
_ _what does sehun have to do with this_ _  
_ _I haven't even seen him in like a week_

 _he has some guy right?_ _  
_ _you would know_

 _i don’t know actually_ _  
_ _he did talk about someone but you know how he is_

_yeah.._

_do you ask him about Baek too_

_i don’t have to ask_ _  
_ _he talks about him_

_what does he say_

_why don’t you talk to him?_ _  
_ _he misses you, you know_

 _does he tho_ _  
_ _it sounds like he is having fun with friends anyway_ _  
_ _and I am an infamous asshole so_

 _he does_ _  
_ _you are best friends, aren’t you?_

_he is confused now and so are you_

_yeah.._ _  
_ _I'll talk to him_

_thanks_

_anytime_ _  
_ _good luck_

_to Sehun?_

_to everything_

_\--_

[Saturday, 1:37am]  
Message to: brohun

_hey_

_oh hello Yeol_

_what's up man_ _  
_ _we haven't talked in a while.._

 _yeah i figured you dont want to meet me or something_ _  
_ _im in hong kong btw_ _  
_ _what about you_

 _oh_ _  
_ _I just_ _  
_ _wanted to offer some late night food run or.._ _  
_ _but well it's nothing then huh_

 _I'm at home.._ _  
_ _as shocking as it is lmao_ _  
_ _what are you up to these days_ _  
_ _other than work ofc_

 _i-_ _  
_ _missed you…_ _  
_ _im sorry its sappy to say_

 _it's.. okay_ _  
_ _I missed you too actually.._ _  
_ _you have every right to be pissed at me just saying_ _  
_ _you tend to be too nice to people who don't deserve it.._

 _why would i be pissed_ _  
_ _you didnt do anything wrong_

 _well I_ _  
_ _realised I don't really know why I do the things I do_ _  
_ _and that I am an idiot at times_ _  
_ _god texting after midnight always ends up like this_

 _but I mean it_ _  
_ _when do you come home?_

 _tomorrow_ _  
_ _but are you okay?_

 _I am.._ _  
_ _I just talked to Tao_ _  
_ _and you know how he can get_ _  
_ _it was a strange day_ _  
_ _but I'll be back to normal tomorrow don't worry lmao_

 _can we talk now though?_ _  
_ _you know i can’t sleep in unfamiliar places…_ _  
_ _and i am really confused about stuff_

 _yeah sure_ _  
_ _also same huh_ _  
_ _tell me_

_you know… there is luhan right_

_the hotel boy_

_the perfect hotel boy…_

_ohoho_ _  
_ _Sehunnie…_

_what_

_I know what it means when you talk about someone like that_

_it’s different now_ _  
_ _it feels different_

 _are you sure he's not like_ _  
_ _y'know_ _  
_ _all those other people?_ _  
_ _who lied and played with you.._

_i.. hope not_

_if he is then he puts a lot of effort into it_

_are you guys.. a thing already?_ _  
_ _fuck how long have I been away.._

 _i actually_ _  
_ _havent met him since the photoshoot…_

 _… oh_ _  
_ _why not?_ _  
_ _is he ugly?_ _  
_ _that would be a first_

 _no.._ _  
_ _he is beautiful_ _  
_ _i am just very busy i hardly have time to eat_ _  
_ _and its different because… people usually leave this point_ _  
_ _and he didnt_

_its confusing_

_they do.._ _  
_ _also I told you before if you're not gonna tell your asshole dad to give you time to eat_ _  
_ _I will do it_ _  
_ _and none of us wants that_

 _but anyway_ _  
_ _maybe you could meet up with him tomorrow_ _  
_ _I'm free anytime so it's okay I can wait_

_im scared_

_of what?_

_he is literally perfect_ _  
_ _he has life figured out you know_ _  
_ _successful, kind, good-looking_ _  
_ _and im what a puppet_ _  
_ _its not right_ _  
_ _i should just give up.._ _  
_ _guys like me dont deserve guys like him_

 _Sehun_ _  
_ _look_ _  
_ _you are not a puppet, okay?_ _  
_ _modelling is your job, it's not your personality_ _  
_ _at least you are not an arrogant ass who drives people away.. unlike yours truly_ _  
_ _you will be just fine_

_he might think the same about you you know_

_i dont know…_ _  
_ _i guess i have to meet him to know or something.._ _  
_ _but why are you confused_

 _uh well.._ _  
_ _promise it stays between us_

 _it will_ _  
_ _like that time when you peed your pants in freshman year_

 _yes, Sehun_ _  
_ _like that one_

_it's Baekhyun_

_what about him_

_he is_ _  
_ _confusing_ _  
_ _like big time_

_how is he confusing_

_well.._ _  
_ _he says things that make me feel weirdly… idk_ _  
_ _I haven't really felt like that before_ _  
_ _I thought it was some strange horniness in my chest or some shit_ _  
_ _but I'm not so sure anymore_

 _well i dont know about horniness_ _  
_ _but i do feel things in my chest sometimes_

_have you talked to him about this_

_huh fuck no_ _  
_ _I was planning on like.._ _  
_ _waiting until it stops_ _  
_ _but it doesn't_ _  
_ _today it was really fucking strong_ _  
_ _and I know it's not horniness bc it was still there after we had sex_

_I should probably go see a doctor_

_thats strange…_ _  
_ _do you think you are crushing on him_

 _I don't know.._ _  
_ _it wasn't supposed to happen…_

 _well most of my crushes wasnt supposed to happen either_ _  
_ _i dont think we are in control_

_I hate not being in control_

_except..these days I'm never_ _  
_ _when I'm with Baek_ _  
_ _he is so obnoxious I swear…_ _  
_ _I hope he is okay_

 _why wouldnt he_ _  
_ _did something happen_

 _we were weird when he went home_ _  
_ _and then denied it_ _  
_ _I have known him since he was a damn toddler does he think he can mess with me like that_ _  
_ _but yeah_ _  
_ _my dad found us in my room_ _  
_ _I think it was something about being seen with me.._

 _i dont think that would bother him_ _  
_ _he likes hanging out with you_

 _yeah but.._ _  
_ _that's different_ _  
_ _when people are around, it always gets awkward.._ _  
_ _ig it's because he is really pretty and like_ _  
_ _I'm just.. big_ _  
_ _and we have been hating each other for the longest time_ _  
_ _and suddenly I spend almost everyday with him and.. i bet it's a lot_ _  
_ _I don't know this all sounds dumb when I say it but you get me_

 _you are not just big_ _  
_ _you know you are actually very nice to him_ _  
_ _recently i mean_ _  
_ _and people change and things change_ _  
_ _is it a lot to you though_ _  
_ _seeing him almost everyday_

 _to me?_ _  
_ _no_ _  
_ _it.. actually feels pretty weird when we don't meet_ _  
_ _or talk at least_ _  
_ _I think I just_ _  
_ _got used to him being around all the time.._

_do you miss him_

_I.. yeah_ _  
_ _I think I do_

_thats so cute_

_don't call me cute you punk_ _  
_ _I'm badass,,,_

_i always forget_

_stop laughing at me_ _  
_ _the chest pain is back.._

_are you sure you dont need a doctor_

_I was about to say real quick who I need but_ _  
_ _I'm glad I still have one functioning brain cell that stopped me_

_oh who_

_your mum_

_ah i miss my mum.._

_we could go see her sometime_ _  
_ _I miss her chocolate cookies_

_yes please_

_but_ _  
_ _if you're flying tomorrow, you should probably sleep_

 _i guess i can try to sleep…_ _  
_ _luhan just went to bed too_

 _good_ _  
_ _ask him out tomorrow_ _  
_ _pretty boys like that, trust me_

 _i_ _  
_ _can try…_ _  
_ _thanks_

_of course_

_I'm glad we talk again.._

_me too_ _  
_ _lets hang out soon_ _  
_ _i got some stuff i want to give to you_

 _and I have some games waiting for you_ _  
_ _thanks for the zoo one btw_ _  
_ _it's p cool_

_i told you!!_

_yeah yeah_ _  
_ _I know.._ _  
_ _goodnight Sehun_ _  
_ _have a safe trip tomorrow_

 _goodnight Yeol_ _  
_ _sleep well_ _  
_ _and if your chest pain gets worse go see a doctor_

_yeah.. you too_

_\--_

[Saturday, 4:02am]

Message to: byun

 _hey.. uh_ _  
_ _are you awake?_ _  
_ _we need to talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what baek will say if he sees these in the morning :3c  
> you are free to guess in the comments, we love to read them uwu  
> also find us on instagram and check out our ig story.. you might find something fun there c:  
> bye~~


	24. Bubble tea and sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is cute, nice, rich… sounds like a catch to me."
> 
> "I wish I could be a catch to him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the fun never ends uwu we are just getting into this deeper than you would have expected with a suuuuuuper long chapter again  
> who said being aware of feelings hurt less than repressing them? :)  
> have fun~

[Saturday, 9:02]  
Message to: best friends club house

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_GUYS FUCK_   
_FUCK_   
_EMERGENCY_   
_9 FUCKING 1 1_   
_I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE MY LIFE IS SO FUCKING OVER_   
_I MADE LOT OF MISTAKES BUT GOD I MADE THE BIGGEST ONE YET_   
_H E L P_   
_SOS_

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_oh my god Baekhyun we are trying to Sleep_   
_what the hell happened??_   
_is it a fire_   
_I hope for your sake it's at LEAST a goddamn fire_

_**baekhyunnie:** _   
_IT IS NOT_   
_WELL IT KINDA IS_   
_IT IS FLAMING HOT AND RED_   
_ITS PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL_   
_OH MY GOD I AM FREAKING OUT I CANT BREAHTE_

_**minmin:** **  
** what’s with that asshole again _

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_Seokkie.. be nice_   
_what happened Baek?_

_**baekhyunnie:** _   
_HE_   
_WANTS TO_   
_TALK_   
_!!!!!_   
_T A L K_

_**daeffodil:** _   
_oh so_   
_you guys are doing that now??_   
_congrats!_

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_I KNEW I FUCKED IT UP YESTERDAY_   
_FUCK I_   
_I DONT WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN_   
_PLEASE_

_**minmin:** ****_   
_baek…_   
_get out of this now_

_**daeffodil:** **  
** what do you mean.. again?  _

_am I missing something here?_

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_i…_   
_used to have an itty bitty tiny crush on chanyeol_   
_in high school_   
_but it was YEARS AGO_   
_i am OVER IT_

_**minmin:** ****_   
_...it does seem like it_   
_and for the record, it wasnt itty bitty tiny crush_   
_you fell in love with him_

_**baekhyunnie:** **  
** no… i did not... _

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_you._   
_used to be._   
_in love with the guy who is your archenemy._

_except that he is not anymore huh_

_nice to be included on this.._

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_it was long ago…_   
_i didnt think it mattered…_   
_but_   
_uh_   
_he was my first crush crush_   
_and_   
_my first kiss.. as well_

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_oh my fuckinG_   
_WHEN did that happen???_   
_and why did you all act like this never did???_

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_because he hurt me…_   
_and i always thought it was all in my head_   
_we were only sixteen anyways_   
_that doesnt count_

_**minmin:** ****_   
_he was an asshole_   
_still is_

_**baekhyunnie:** **  
** he is not _

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_well.. maybe it took him this much time to work up the courage to right the wrongs_   
_we are not kids anymore, after all…_   
_you should talk to him_

_**minmin:** ****_   
_i hate him_   
_and i do not think he changed at all_   
_but_   
_he must have something to say…_

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_i should reply to him but_   
_im too scared :)_

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_I have a good feeling about this_   
_but also… there's not much to lose, is there_   
_you can have as many fwbs as you want_   
_if he is turning you away, you can just move on_

_**baekhyunnie:** ****_   
_i… cant just move on_   
_its…_   
_its back_

_**minmin:** ****_   
_baekhyun_   
_you cant be serious_

_**daeffodil:** **  
** uh oh..  _

_**baekhyunnie:** **  
** im so screwed _

_**daeffodil:** ****_   
_okay we are picking you up_   
_let's go somewhere okay?_   
_we can uh_   
_watch a movie or something_   
_to get your mind off of this…_

_**baekhyunnie:** **  
** please T_T _

_**minmin:** **  
** be there in 10 _

_\--_

[Saturday, 10:12]  
Message to: bitch baby

**_You changed Chanyeol’s nickname to Yeollie_ **

_oh talk about what hehe_

_he_   
_hey_   
_uh sorry_

_hi_

_hello_

_so uh_   
_yeah I know you said_   
_you are busy today.._

_i am hehe_   
_just going to meet up with minseok and jongdae_   
_what are you up to_

_yeah uh_   
_I guess i shouldn't bother you then_   
_I'm sorry last night I was pretty tired and_   
_I couldn't sleep so_   
_don't worry about that…_

_oh uh_   
_okay hehe_

_yeah_

[11:06am]  
Message from: Yeollie

_actually I was thinking about going out somewhere if you have the time even though I know you don't rn but if you do and you wanna, I'm mostly free today and like, next week too.._

_ah_   
_is that okay to do lol_

_what is?_

_for the two of us to go somewhere_

_we do things together all the time at home.._   
_i was just thinking maybe_   
_you'd like to go out, for a change.._   
_to like a restaurant or_   
_yeah_

_we don't have to_   
_it was just an idea_

_oh um_   
_sure why not lol_   
_i guess it wouldnt hurt haha_

_I don't want to force you or anything_

_lets just pretend I never said anything.._

_ah… okay_

_we dont have to then_   
_i will just.. drop your clothes off tonight or something_

_yeah.._

_do you.. not want to meet up anymore?_   
_like. at all?_

_ive never said that_   
_but if uh thats what you wanted to talk about_   
_its okay_

_what do you mean_

_like if_   
_you want to stop this then_   
_i have no choice but accept right haha_

_I don't want to stop this.._   
_unless you wanna_

_no i dont_   
_the sex is too good lol_

_oh.. okay then_

_have fun with your friends_

_mhm_   
_see you tonight?_

_yeah_   
_tonight_

 

_\--_

 

[Saturday, 1:32pm]  
Message to: Luhan

 _Luhan_ _  
_ _hey_

_hey there pretty boy_   
_landed safely?_

_just did_   
_i am at another photoshoot now_

_busy as always_   
_do I get to hear your sweet voice sometime today?_   
_I think I'm showing signs of withdrawal now…_

_well i was thinking_   
_i have like two hours free tonight_   
_i know it is a short notice but i thought we can actually meet up_   
_if you are not busy with work of course_   
_we can go and get bubble tea or something like that_

_oh i_   
_oh my god_   
_is this for real or am I dreaming_   
_:DD_   
_I'd love to get bubble tea with you Sehunnie_   
_do you need me to meet you somewhere or will you pick me up or_

_it all depends on our schedule really_   
_do you work tonight as well?_   
_i hope you are not too tired..._

_no! of course not_   
_I happen to be free too :D_   
_don't you worry about me babe_   
_just give me time and place and I'll meet you there_

_okay_

_**Sehun shared a location** _

_we can meet at 6:40?_

_yes please!_   
_can't wait to meet you again :3_

_me neither_  
 _i have to go now_  
_i text when i am done here_

_go get em tiger :*_

 

_\--_

 

Chanyeol had been sitting in his studio for longer than he was willing to admit. After about 5 hours of trying to match rhymes to rhythms, he felt like his brain was nothing but mush. He rubbed a hand across his face and laid his guitar down on his lap.

Why was he only able to write songs halfway all the time? Was it some kind of a curse? Since when did he find it hard to write about parties and living life and messing around like people his age were supposed to? And… since _when_ , exactly was he writing only slow melodies with lyric-shards about affection and patience?

He almost fell out of his chair when his phone chimed on the table. 

[Saturday, 8:10pm]  
Message from: byun

 _five minutes and i am at yours_ _  
_ _where are you?_

 _studio_ _  
_ _you'll find your way here?_

_of course_

And with that, Chanyeol felt himself getting anxious. His first instinct was to look around, to check if everything was okay in the studio. Of course it wasn't, it was his creative shelter, he had forbidden all of the cleaning staff to do anything in there. It was not too bad, though, he just threw away a couple of ramen wrappings and sheets with shitty drafts..

Even Mrs Song had a hard time to convince him to clean up in there. And now he did.

He sat back down in his chair, surprisingly restless as his feet drummed against the floor, and he grabbed his phone. Checking his reflection in it, he almost dropped it when the screen lit up, telling him Sehun would drop by in some time. The younger boy only sent him an excited text some hours ago, but most of it was a mess because of the typos. He must have been in a hurry. Or just really, really excited.

Chanyeol decided to take up the guitar again. He had been told he looked good while playing before. He hoped he hadn't been lied to.

His hands were now strangely twitchy as his mind supplied him with all the possible scenarios that could follow Baekhyun's visit and he didn't like any of them. It was all awkward and bad and it left an awful taste of metal in his mouth.

“Hey there stranger.”

Chanyeol's head whipped up, spotting Baek in the studio door and the smaller boy had a cute smile on his face. Chanyeol felt most of his worries melt away suddenly, as if the smile had been what he could hold onto for dear life. “Working hard?” Baekhyun asked, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder as he eyed the monitor.

“Ah, yeah…” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck as his eyes ran through the lyrics on there for the thousandth time. “I'm a bit… stuck here.”

“Do you want to take a little break?” Baekhyun was quick to reply with a question, the bag in his hands -- most probably hiding Chanyeol's clothes -- soon dropped by the couch. Baekhyun's hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter, massaging his muscles and Chanyeol's breath got stuck in his throat.

“I- yeah…” He glanced up at the shorter boy, watching his smirk spread out on his lips. “A few minutes would be nice.” He nodded and carefully placed the guitar on the floor, leaning it against the table. Baekhyun wasted no time to sit on his lap and Chanyeol's first reaction was to take a hold on his hips. The older boy snaked his arms around his neck. 

“Can I have a sneak peak?” Baekhyun asked softly, nodding at the guitar as his fingers tangled and detangled in his hair on the back of his neck.

Right then and there, it was so easy to forget about everything Tao and Sehun told him the night prior. Everything that kept him up until 5 in the morning, all the things he wanted to tell Baekhyun, it was all gone. The only thing remaining was the ache in his chest. 

“Of course,” he responded, reaching out for the keyboard with a lapful of Baekhyun and after a few clicks, he selected the sample he just created for the song he sent the boy the day before. He suddenly felt extremely nervous but hey. At least he didn't have to sing live. He doubted his lungs could have taken that.

\--

Baekhyun listened to the song in silence. He was completely in awe. It wasn’t done, he could tell, having less than a minute of the song to listen to, it was more of a sample than anything. But the melody Chanyeol had created, matched with his hoarse voice completely mesmerized Baekhyun. His smile grew bigger as the song drew near the end and once it did he looked at Chanyeol excitedly.

“It’s good!” He encouraged him happily. “It’s coming together well. I think it could be your big hit.” He giggled softly, a hand slipping to cup and caress his neck. 

“You… really think so?” Chanyeol asked in a small voice, eyes lighting up as he looked up at Baekhyun. His fingers were caressing the back of Baekhyun and he bit his lips, nodding eagerly.

“I really do.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Chanyeol’s own. It all came naturally now, maybe too naturally… And Baekhyun didn’t know how to stop this.

“Baekhyun… about the… you know, restaurant thing… if you change your mind, tell me. No pressure though.” Chanyeol offered him, eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s pursed lips, feeling him tense up.

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered back with a smile. It sounded too good to be true, he thought. “Maybe sometime.” He sighed, kissing the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “But not now.” 

“Why? What is happening now?” Chanyeol questioned, his arms wrapping tighter around Baekhyun as he kissed down from his cheek to his neck.

“I want you.” He mumbled with much difficulty, the words stinging in his heart. It was not right… it didn’t feel right anymore.

“How?” Chanyeol’s voice wavered, at least Baekhyun thought it did and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “How do you want me, Baekhyunnie?”

He felt a little pain in his chest as he heard the nickname. He worried his lips between his teeth before he pulled back to look into Chanyeol’s eyes again. The younger looked at him with big, pleading eyes and Baekhyun knew he had to push himself. He had to make sure everything was okay, whether it was true or not. 

“I want you bad.” He smirked at him, fingers running down on his front, his other hand still hooked around his neck. “I can ride you here, mm, what do you say?” He hummed, looking at him seductively.

“Ca-can you please…” Chanyeol’s eyes fell on Baekhyun’s hand which was now spread out on his chest. “Kiss me first?” He asked unsurely, looking back up at Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Gladly.” Baekhyun chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol. 

First he pecked his lips before he dived in to deepen their kiss. It wasn’t as passionate or as lustful as the one Baekhyun got used to. It was a lot slower, a lot more sensual. Maybe it was the setting. Maybe it was for the ballad that Chanyeol composed, the one that Baekhyun just listened to. Or maybe it was something else… and this new kind of kiss made Baekhyun so overly happy. He smiled against Chanyeol’s lips, he was kissing him for a few minutes now and both of them seemed content with it. Chanyeol held Baekhyun securely and the other let his hand wander on Chanyeol’s chest, feeling him up like he never did before. Baekhyun giggled softly when he pulled away, feeling all giddy from the kiss.

“What is this?” He chuckled softly, leaning his forehead against Chanyeol’s own and he caught the other smile just as much as he did. 

“Mm I don't know what you're talking about.” Chanyeol gave a cheeky grin before he kissed Baekhyun again, the same way he did before. 

Baekhyun’s chuckle was muffled by the kiss. He dragged his hand all the way down on Chanyeol’s front before slipping it beneath his shirt and running it back up on his body. His hand came to a halt in the middle of Chanyeol’s chest, fingers drawing small circles on his soft skin. Chanyeol’s hand slipped up on Baekhyun’s back, tugging him a little closer. His other hand let go of his waist and found Baekhyun’s hand on his neck, taking it off and locking their fingers together. Baekhyun’s heart leaped and he felt his cheeks heating up. His smile died down and he pulled back from the kiss a little. 

“Chanyeol…” He whispered softly but he was unable to say anything. What was there to say anyway? _Please don’t hold my hand because I am getting attached?_ And then having nothing left from this whole thing? No way he would fuck himself over like that. 

“Please?” Chanyeol whispered against his lips before he pulled back to lock eyes with Baekhyun. “I'd like to… take it slow, today. Is that okay?” He squeezed his hand, eyes running around Baekhyun’s face. “I just want to feel you. Here, like this.” The hand on Baekhyun’s back held him tighter as Chanyeol looked at him with his big puppy eyes and… he couldn’t possibly say no to that.

“Did I- tire you out that much yesterday?” He asked teasingly, more playful than seductive and he shuffled a little closer to him on his lap. 

“You wish. I'm just giving you time to recover.” He smirked at Baekhyun, leaning back on the chair. “Actually, are you okay? After everything that happened yesterday?” He asked seriously, as if his words implied more than what they meant.

“I am a little sore, actually.” Baekhyun chuckled softly, pulling his hand out from beneath Chanyeol’s shirt as his hand instinctively moved to fix the younger’s hair. “But all good. You?” 

“Yeah. Now I am.” Chanyeol grinned at him, genuinely and Baekhyun smiled back, not quite sure why. If only he knew what Chanyeol meant by all of this. 

“That’s good to hear.” Baekhyun gave him a small smile as he leaned in to kiss him again and Chanyeol moved instinctively to kiss him back. It was… something else.

\--

As his hands slid up on Baekhyun’s back, Chanyeol sighed into the kiss. It finally felt like things were how they were supposed to be. The older boy smiled gently against his lips and he tugged a little at his hair. Yeah, they both had a thing for that, Chanyeol had realised before.

And somehow this time he wasn’t even keen on the idea of this leading to sex. It would have freaked him out, most probably, had it not been for the other’s amazing mouth that made it hard not to concentrate on the kiss. At the same time, however, he knew it was not what they agreed on. If Baekhyun wanted to have him under himself… he had to comply. For the sake of the both of them.

But just as he pulled back for some air to ask Baekhyun if he wanted to move to the bedroom, the studio’s door opened behind him with a creak.

“Hey bro, long time no-” Sehun spoke, halting in his step and taking in the scene in front of him, “see.”

Chanyeol groaned, his forehead dropping on Baekhyun’s shoulder to hide his blush. He felt the smaller boy freeze in his arms but he wasn’t pulling away, or at least not yet. Chanyeol felt like he needed to savour this moment. Whatever may happen next.

“Hi Sehun.”

“Hey- and hey Baek,” Sehun spoke, and Chanyeol only glanced up with one eye to see him watching the two of them, with slight confusion on his face. Baekhyun only now reacted, gently pulling back from Chanyeol’s embrace and the taller boy could feel him shaking. He tried to catch his eyes, but Baek looked down at his feet, standing next to him awkwardly now.

“Hi,” he mumbled in the smallest voice and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it was the same boy who offered to ride him some minutes ago.

“Okay I know you two were like-” Sehun talked, surprisingly mature for a moment and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him, “doing the devil’s tango so… no worries,” he shrugged, not really giving them another look as he walked to the couch to sit down there. Chanyeol almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of the scene, had it not been for Baekhyun fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking like he wished to disappear.

“You- knew?” Baekhyun asked, barely above a whisper and Chanyeol didn’t know why the words stung in his chest. Baek sounded ashamed and betrayed. Fuck.

“I- didn’t know it was, like, a secret in front of-” he blurted out, feeling ice cold fear settle in his stomach. “Because… you two are friends, too so I figured…” he trailed off, realising he made little sense here.

“Yeah, it’s really not my business what you two get up to,” Sehun told him, offering Baek a small smile and Chanyeol saw him give Sehun an unsure glance. He still refused to look at Chanyeol, though. “Don’t worry about it,” Sehun reassured him with a nod.

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Chanyeol mumbled, feeling just like last night, the feeling of everything being wrong about him and his understanding of things too strong to bear again.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun turned to him, the tiniest smile on his lips as he worried his sleeves between his fingers. “C-can I?” he asked as his eyes travelled down on Chanyeol’s body to his lap and the younger boy could feel his nervousness sweeping away instantly. He opened his arms, welcoming back the smaller’s weight in his lap, so reassuring and calming somehow. Chanyeol decided not to give it too much thought because he needed to hug Baekhyun’s waist again, leaning his head on his shoulder and-

“It’s back again,” he muttered, barely audible but he knew Sehun could hear it and know what he meant. His heart felt like it was being squeezed inside his chest. He felt Baek turn to look down at his face he couldn’t see before looking back up again, most probably at Sehun.

“Ah, that reminds me!” the youngest spoke up finally. “I had a date,” he said, before his confidence wavered a bit. “I think.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol asked eagerly, fingers subconsciously running circles on Baekhyun’s hips through his clothes. “How was it?”

“A date?” Baekhyun suddenly sounded excited. “Was it with Luhan?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled at that a little.

“It was,” Sehun nodded curtly, before breaking out in a smile Chanyeol had never seen from him. “Ah, I am so happy now,” he chuckled, cocking his head to the side as if he was replaying the scene in his head now.

“Woah, look at that,” Chanyeol grinned. “Is that finally it? Your Prince Charming?” he asked, because truth be told, he couldn’t really imagine Sehun with anybody before. Now, without even _meeting_ this mysterious Luhan at all, he was by far his favourite of Sehun’s all-time crushes.

“Well judging by his looks he must be one!” Baekhyun giggled, leaning into Chanyeol’s chest a little more and the taller was pretty distracted by that; he almost didn’t realise what he just said.

“Wait- you’ve seen him before _me?”_ he asked with a comically raised eyebrow, leaning in front of Baekhyun to look at him, demanding answers.

“I did!” he smiled down at him. So pretty. “Sehun showed pictures! He is really pretty,” Baek nodded approvingly, and Chanyeol squinted at him.

“I wanna see too,” he said, sounding a little childish as he turned to Sehun.

“Ah… okay…” Sehun looked a little bit baffled but he took his phone -- in his hand ever since he stepped in the studio, apparently -- and he started scrolling. Chanyeol suspected he had their conversation open already. Soon enough a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he handed the phone over to them. Baekhyun took it so they both saw it. “He sends me selfies sometimes… and he is really kind and caring,” Sehun spoke in a happy mumble, fingers drumming on his thighs absentmindedly.

“Oh,” Chanyeol took in the image. The boy looked older than he expected, but he really was pretty. He looked quite simple in his grey shirt and jet black hair, but there was something about his eyes that made him interesting. “He looks nice. So I assume the date went well?”

“We had bubble tea and walked around the streets and walked him home…” Sehun listed dreamily, almost forgetting to take his phone from Baek as it was handed to him. “It was amazing,” he sighed, looking like he would never stop smiling and Chanyeol actually found it endearing.

“He is cute, nice, rich… sounds like a catch to me,” he grinned at his friend, head gently leaned against Baekhyun’s arm again.

“I wish I could be a catch to him too,” Sehun’s smile faltered a little as he looked between the two of them. “He might be the very first crush who is not here because of my dad,” he chuckled a little as he looked down at his hands.

“Just don’t assume things before you talk to him,” Chanyeol told him, feeling a little hypocritical right after. Yeah. Talking was not really his strongest suit either. His hold tightened around Baekhyun’s torso a little. “I’m sure he appreciates you a lot too. You are giving him your time and attention after all. He is probably not used to any of that.”

“Okay, come on now! Cheer up!” Baekhyun giggled, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s own on his side. “I am taking you both out to McDonald’s right now!” he bounced a little, nudging Chanyeol’s head off himself.

“I could kill for a burger right now,” Sehun stood up right away, stretching his arms above his head and letting his head loll down a bit before he glanced up at Baek. “I am riding shotgun.”

“What- no!” Chanyeol gaped at him as Baekhyun stood up from his lap with a giggle. “I didn’t know that was something we had to claim!” he whined, leaning his head back in annoyance.

“Well, be faster next time bro,” Sehun grinned as he walked past him, patting his shoulder as he skipped out of the studio.

“Come on,” Baekhyun poked his cheek before taking his hands and pulling him up in a standing position. “Don’t pout,” he looked up at him with a cheeky smile and Chanyeol stopped himself just a moment before he could lean down and kiss the smirk away from his lips.

“Fine,” he said, never stopping pouting as he turned around and went after Sehun. So this was how they were now. Could have been worse, he decided. He actually grew to like McDonald’s by now.

 

\--

 

“I think the standee would be perfect right… here.” Yixing walked, measuring the entrance door and standing perfectly in the middle. He pointed between the two marble pillars and his assistant scribbled it down quickly. “It’s perfectly in sight, isn’t it?” He asked and the assistant just nodded eagerly and Yixing gave him a reassuring smile. He was clearly nervous to work here and tried his very best to ease himself into Yixing’s heart. He patted the young kid on the back. 

“We can put a table in front of the standee and place the refreshers on it.” He explained and out of the corner of his eyes he could see two figures approaching Hotel Zhang. He could see them through the glass door of the hotel, his attention turning more to them as at this hour it was highly unusual that people would check in. Soon he recognised them, one more familiar than the other and he stood still, a cheeky smirk appearing on his lips. 

“Please, check the kitchen to see if everything is going according to plan for tomorrow’s event…” Yixing turned to the assistant, squinting his eyes to read his name card. “Dongwoo.” He added with a sweet smile and the boy nodded at him before he skidded to the kitchen. 

Yixing turned to the door, locking his hands around his waist and straightening himself as he watched the little scene unfold in front of his eyes. Luhan seemed the happiest Yixing had seen him in quite sometime and the wide grin on his face made his own heart warm up. Sehun, the boy he was with, similarly to Luhan, had a small smile on his face, clearly trying his best to bite back a grin as they walked next to each other and Yixing found them adorable. It was like watching little kids falling in love. 

They reached the door and after a few minutes of them saying goodbye, Sehun gave one last charming smile to Luhan, touching his upper arm gently before he turned and walked away. Luhan watched him go for a few more minutes and Yixing’s smile grew even bigger. He folded his arm on his chest, lifting a hand up to cover his smile but it was all too late. Luhan turned around and as soon as they locked eyes, his smile faltered. Yixing gulped.

“Hey Luhan.” He greeted him once his brother was through the door. 

“Let me stop you before you say anything about not approving it.” Luhan pressed his lips into a thin line. Yixing’s heart shattered a little. “I had a great time and I just want some leftover profiteroles now.” He raised a hand at Yixing to keep him quiet, pushing past him.

“I am glad you had fun.” Yixing spoke up before Luhan could disappear. “You two would make a nice couple.” Yixing turned after Luhan with a reassuring smile. “I am _not_ our parents Luhan.” He said in a way softer voice. “I love and support you.” Luhan looked at him for a second longer, eyeing him from head to toe before he spoke.

“Haven't talked to them in ages.” He bit back and Yixing looked down at his feet with a heavy heart. “Do you… really think so though?” He asked in a smaller voice and he chuckled softly before he locked eyes with him again.

“I do believe so.” He nodded. “You two seemed very happy back there.” He pointed out before his face fell. “I mean! I didn’t mean to like… watch you two, I was just…” He pointed around with his arms nervously. “Here.” 

“Creep.” Luhan chuckled softly and Yixing smiled at him. “Yeah, I… think he had a good time too. I hope so, at least.” He said softly and Yixing could see it on him. He had _that_ smile on his face. The one where he had a crush, an intense one at that and Yixing got so happy by that for some reason.

“If you ever need a day off or like- whenever you two want to meet you are free to go.” He told Luhan as a matter of fact, not quite clever business wise but Yixing could do anything for his family. Especially if it was his Luhan. “I mean it.” 

“Oh…” Luhan gaped at him. “I thought we were equally managing this hotel.” He raised his voice a little and Yixing _knew_ he phrased himself wrongly. “I didn't know I needed permission to do that.” He gave him an annoyed smile and he sounded genuinely offended.

“I just meant…” Yixing tried to explain with a sigh. “That I will take care of things when you want to leave.” He let his shoulders drop. Suddenly, he felt tired. Maybe he should sleep more than four hours a day. “I am in no means forcing you to go.”

“Yeah whatever, I'll just go check on, uh, _production_ in the kitchen now.” He pressed, waving it off. “Have fun with whatever you do here at night.”

Luhan turned around and soon disappeared into the corridor that led to the kitchen. Yixing’s heart felt heavy again. If only he could explain… if only they could talk. He sighed and soon a person appeared from the same corridor where Luhan left and to Yixing’s displeasure it was the new assistant. He sighed as he approached him to inform him about the situation in the kitchen and as always Yixing busied himself with work so that he could stop thinking about anything else.

\--

Suho was just about to leave as he checked his phone, realising it was way past his working hours at this point. He had no doubt his boss would pay for the extra hours; by now he knew Yixing better than that. It was just… somehow sad. Not having anything better to do anyway. 

But it was alright, he reminded himself. If he wanted to make it big in the future, he needed to work hard in the present. There was no way around it. And, looking at it this way, it was easier, not having anyone expecting him home on time.

He locked his office, making sure he had everything he needed with him and he was just making his way through the hallway. And that's when he saw it. Yixing’s office door slightly ajar, some light sweeping out through the gap. Suho didn't know what it was that made him turn around on his way out and peek in. He just wanted to say goodnight, probably. 

He wasn't ready to find Yixing with a glass of whiskey in there, on his own. But it was too late now. Before he could escape, Yixing had already spotted him. 

“Hey Suho.” Yixing called his name, and Suho blinked at the tone. “Please don’t tell me you are still working.” Yixing chuckled in disbelief, hand holding the glass, swirling it a little.

“I, uh…” Suho felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. “I was a little behind with the preparations of the afterwork of the event tomorrow, I am sorry I couldn't finish it sooner,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet because he should have organised all his new duties better. He was getting into all of it and it was a huge task, sure, but that was no excuse.

“You are also a hard-working one.” Yixing gave him a soft smile that did a funny thing to Suho's pulse and he scolded himself silently. “But that means that you have finished, so would you like a drink?” his boss asked, nodding at the whiskey bottle on the table. Suho didn't remember the last time anyone offered him a drink.

He nodded.

Yixing’s smile grew even bigger and he motioned at the chair on the other side of the desk. Suho walked in unsurely, the dim light of the single table lamp making the place seem all new to him. His boss stood up to get another glass in the meantime from the cabinet, placing it in front of him and pouring him some right away.

“I didn't know you drink,” Suho admitted, but realised it was probably a bad way to put it. He was sure Yixing wasn't someone doing this on a regular basis.

“Sometimes you need to let yourself go.” Yixing smiled mysteriously before raising his glass, as if it was his toast of the night. 

“Y-yeah… you do,” Suho agreed half heartedly. He didn't really know how that worked, he preferred staying in work mode so that he didn't have to think about anything else. He raised his glass too, clinking it on Yixing’s own before taking a sip. For some reason, it didn't help to ease this tense feeling right away. “So… any special occasion to celebrate?” he asked, a little choked because the whiskey was pretty strong.

“Just trying to get out of my head.” His boss shrugged, seemingly way too interested in his glass of alcohol, before he went on. “I need a break from work issues from time to time.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Suho hummed. He guessed Yixing didn't have anybody in his life either. Nothing serious, at least. “You work really hard. Building all this,” he motioned around, “from nothing, doing it in two different countries now… It’s incredible. And you are so young still, even younger than me. I wish I had your strength.” Suho talked, letting his thoughts just spill out, and he only realised he had been babbling when he saw Yixing smiling at him softly. “I- I'm sorry, you must think I'm saying all this to… you know…” He mumbled, the phrase 'kissing ass' not really appealing in this situation.

“Thank you for saying all this.” Yixing's gaze never left him, and Suho felt like he saw right into his core. “Luhan and I worked very hard for this, not many people see that.” He admitted, his smile almost overshadowed by something Suho couldn't name, but as he looked back up at him, it was gone. “It means a lot.” his boss smiled thankfully.

“And I mean it,” Suho nodded, taking another, longer sip from his drink. “Is he… in right now?” he asked carefully, because he was sure Yixing knew his brother rarely stayed after hours but he still didn't dare to ask openly. He was his other boss, after all.

“I don’t know.” Yixing looked away, sipping on the whiskey. 

“Did something… happen?” normally he would have never asked, but this situation was not _normal_ anymore. Yixing's glass was almost empty at this point. Suho realised he should catch up with him. “Y-you don't have to tell me of course,” he added swiftly, not wanting to seem eager, even though the relationship of the two had always been interesting to him, and most of the staff he ever heard gushing about it before.

“I know he doesn’t like me.” Yixing pressed his lips together, before reaching out for the bottle, refilling his glass and doing the same for Suho too. “I can’t explain why… my brother means the world to me you know.” He explained, glancing up at Suho who only nodded at that. “When we were kids we used to be… inseparable, partners in crime.” Yixing chuckled lightly, the alcohol staining his voice a little but not enough to hide the underlying sadness. “I guess he grew up and I- didn’t really.” He watched Suho's face as he shrugged and drank again. 

“Well I'm sure that cannot be gone then,” Suho offered him a small smile. He didn't have a brother in the literal sense of the word, but he did have Sehunnie, and except for the first couple years of their lives, they grew up together. He couldn't imagine suddenly just losing the affection he had had for Sehun for all these years. “It might be a little harsh on him, growing up I mean, but I'm sure those feelings are still there somewhere,” he said reassuringly. He could imagine the two of them, being kids and playing tag in the garden or something. It was quite adorable.

As much as that was a normal thing to say about your very adult, very manly employer. 

\--

“Enough about me.” Yixing leaned on the table. “Tell me something about yourself.” He offered Suho a charismatic smile, waiting for his response.

“There’s… not much to me, really.” Suho shrugged looking at the glass in his hand. 

“I doubt that.” Yixing spoke softly, regaining the attention of the other. “You seem quite interesting to me.” He grinned at him. “What did you want to be?” Yixing leaned back on his seat now, taking a sip. “You know, before you grew up to be an adult.” 

“Oh.” Suho chuckled softly, swirling the whiskey around in his glass. “Well… it’s actually quite a funny story. I wanted to become a musician.” He looked up at Yixing with shiny eyes. “I started training but it… didn’t really work out in the end. It was fun while it lasted, but I realised I should do something more… practical, you know.” He shrugged simply and Yixing nodded eagerly. Of course he knew.

“I wanted to be a dancer.” He said confidence quickly turning to an embarrassed chuckle. “I guess we both got quite far from the dreams we had.” He downed his drink, reaching out for the bottle for a refill and offered some to Suho just as well.

“Yeah… but you still dance, right?” Suho leaned over so that Yixing could refill his glass. “You- mentioned it once.” He cleared his throat as they both leaned back on their seats. 

“I do.” He smiled sweetly at Suho. “Sometimes. You know it is a great way to exercise.” He sighed, stretching himself out a little. The next moment he stood up, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. “What do you do when you are out of office?” 

Suho’s lips pressed together as he smiled, looking at the table sheepishly, a light tint of pink creeping onto his cheeks and Yixing found him endearing. 

“Well, I- uh, cook sometimes?” He looked at him, the same smile painted on his lips. “And back when I was between two jobs, I used to travel.”

“Where have you been to?” 

“Japan was my favourite. I also liked Italy a lot and France…” Suho slurred dreamily. “Even though it wasn’t that romantic on my own...”

“Are you single, Suho?” Yixing asked without batting an eye.

“Huh. Yep. Most definitely.” Suho furrowed his brows, not even believing that his relationship status  was up to debate. “What about you?”

“Positive.” Yixing chuckled slightly, taking one last swing from his glass. He could feel it in his head as he was getting light headed. “I am not the luckiest… relationship wise.”

“How come?” Suho blurted out in a high pitched voice and Yixing guessed he felt the alcohol too. “I mean- not to be intrusive or anything but you… well.” Suho averted his eyes again and Yixing wanted to know why was he so shy around him. “I wouldn’t have thought, that is.”

“I guess… no one really caught my eye.” He said watching Suho intently, his hands on his desk to support his weight. “Even if they did, I work a lot. No one should live with that.” He chuckled, a little pain in his heart. He was alone… so fucking alone.

“Yeah, exactly…” Suho agreed, nodding eagerly and from the look on his face Yixing could tell he understood. “And those who haven’t been there before just don’t get it.”

“I agree.” Yixing chuckled slightly, filling their glasses with the last bit of whiskey left. “To us, forever alones?” He asked with a bittersweet chuckle, tilting his head to the side. 

“To us.” Suho nodded, standing up to clink his glass with Yixing’s. The two of them downed it, eyes never leaving each other. When Yixing finished his drink he placed his glass back on the tray, his gaze still on Suho. Suho was exactly the same, with a half smile he watched Yixing in silence and there was something Yixing couldn’t quite describe. 

“It sucks,” Yixing spoke in a low voice, eyes dropping on Suho’s lips before they were back on his eyes. “being alone…”

“Yeah, at times like this…” Suho whispered, blurting out a flustered chuckle before he looked away. “Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Yixing giggled. It was the booze, he knew it, he could tell but he was leaning in, more and more with each second and he didn’t have enough willpower to stop it.

“For wanting things I shouldn’t.” He shook his head, voice little but he was leaning in too. They were getting closer and Yixing’s breathing hitched at the fact.

“No… I shouldn’t.” He chuckled. “I shouldn’t use my… power like that.” He added, biting down on his lip as he stopped, his lips now just inches away from Suho’s own.

“Or maybe you should.” Suho titled his head to the side, breathing tickling Yixing’s lips.

“Are you sure about this Suho?” He sighed, tensing up a little. He needed this… he needed physical contact in any shape or form at this point. No matter how pathetic that sounds.

“Yixing, please…” Suho chuckled, a hand running up on Yixing’s arm. “But if you don’t… it’s okay.” He whispered, pulling back a little.

And Yixing panicked. Because of course he wanted it. He wanted it for a while, despite him being ashamed of it, feeling unprofessional. He couldn’t deny it himself that Suho, the first time in forever, caught his eye. He snaked his free arm around the other’s waist, pulling him as close as the table between them let him and crashed his lips against the other, desperately, his whole body burning with want. 

And he kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

\--

Suho let a little surprised moan leave the back of his throat as he grabbed Yixing’s shoulders for support. He suspected it was the alcohol that stopped him from freaking out because he was kissing his hot boss now and the man was a _damn good_ kisser. Not that Suho had many memories of his college years about kissing people but this was definitely one to remember.

And Yixing tugged him closer, impossibly so and they still had the table between them- but the next moment his boss swiped an arm across the table to push papers and folders on the floor and Suho’s stomach did a flip. The next moment, he found himself sitting up on the tabletop from the side, swiftly turning around to fling his legs off the edge, right where Yixing was standing. The other man huffed, now standing between his legs and Suho felt his insides burn up with the feeling of Yixing’s hands on his hips, their chests pushing together as they collided in another kiss that made Suho’s head spin. It had been so long since he had anything like this…

“Allow me,” Yixing whispered against his lips, and Suho felt his hands on the front of his dress shirt, blindly looking for the buttons. He felt so sensitive to every touch of his boss that he was already getting turned on, at a rapid pace.

“Y-yeah…” he breathed out and not even a second later, Yixing started working on his buttons, sneaking a hand under the fabric as soon as it was halfway undone. Suho’s skin felt like it burned up where he had been touched and Yixing caressed his chest as if he was treasuring every inch of it. Suho groaned, leaning his forehead against the other man’s as he pulled back for air.

“Am I going too far?” Yixing asked right away, nose nuzzling against Suho’s and behind his small, amused smile he could hear his worry.

“No- please… go on,” Suho chuckled breathlessly because Yixing felt so warm and real against him and he couldn’t get over the fact that the man actually wanted him like this. And Yixing was soon done undoing his buttons and he gently pushed the shirt off of Suho’s shoulders. As his fingers danced across his chest and down to his stomach, Suho thanked the booze for not allowing his self-consciousness to come through.

Instead, he reached out for Yixing’s shirt too, numb fingers slowly undoing them as they both chuckled at his clumsiness. “Almost there!” he promised and Yixing didn’t even answer, he just pressed gentle kisses in the corner of his lips and along his jawline, which really didn’t help him with his task.

When he was finally done with the very last button as well, he tugged the garment down on the other’s arms, and with a little help from Yixing, it soon ended up on the floor. Suho couldn’t help but stare; his boss had abs. Okay, he didn’t expect that. His fingers instinctively slid across his middle, onto his side and up on his back. He was gorgeous.

Yixing chuckled at he watched him watch him and Suho gulped.

“If I go on… then can I maybe,” Yixing ran his hand up on his chest and to the nape of his neck, “blow you?”

Suho hated how the words so easily made him shiver. He wasn’t a damn teenager anymore…

“Oh god I-” he closed his eyes, Yixing’s hand massaging the back of his neck and the other his hip. The whole world was spinning with him, in a good way. “I mean, if I’m dreaming, which is pretty, uh, plausible…” he chuckled lightheartedly. “At least I’ll make the most of it,” he decided, leaning his head back and watching Yixing through half-lidded eyes. “Blow me. Please.”

“It’s not a dream,” Yixing reassured him, his smile turning into a smirk as he pushed his fingers into Suho’s flesh harder. “Let me prove it to you,” the man said, and the next moment he leaned down to kiss Suho’s neck. Yixing trailed down, slow and thorough with his kisses as he mouthed along his collarbones, the middle of his chest and by the time Suho realised what he was doing, he was already getting down on his knees. It was happening all so fast and his heart was beating heavily in his chest.

Yixing looked so good, almost sinful on his knees in front of him and Suho felt his hard-on pressing against the fabric of his underwear. As if he could read his mind, Yixing slid a palm on his erection, rubbing it as he kissed his tummy. Suho needed to bite back a moan as he leaned back on one hand. His other, in the meantime, played with Yixing’s hair.

He didn’t know what sober Suho would think of him the next morning, but for the first time in forever, he realised he didn’t really care either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:  
> so, we have most of our babies paired out now, who do you like the most here? :3 do you think it will end with a happy ending for all of them? what do you expect from us next week? don't be shy uwu  
> take care <3


	25. Horses and puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be careful, I don't want you to get burned.”
> 
> “Wow, look at the progress we made. Three months ago you would have burnt me without a second thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it starting to feel like the end game already? c: bc lemme tell you, we have an awful lot to go still, filled with angst, smut, and like this one, endless fluff!! enjoy these lowkey boyfriends uwu

[Tuesday, 12:17pm]   
Message to: byun

_**You changed byun’s nickname to Baek** _

_Baek_

_Baekhyun_

_BAEKHYUN_

_Baekhyuuuun_

_did something happen  
oh my god are you okay?? _

_yeah, all good  
hi _

_I was thinking and there's this new movie I wanna see tomorrow and it looks p cool and I thought maybe you'd like to see it too_   
_the premier is in the afternoon so_   
_it's like  
yknow,, not weird and stuff_

_i literally thought you are having a stroke or something smh_   
_but_   
_tomorrow can’t do  
sorry_

_oh..  
it's alright _

_I'm sorry_

_huh what are you apologising for :o_   
_we can watch that another not weird time!  
i just already have an appointment :D_

_aaah alright I get it_   
_another time then  
what appointment?_

_i am going to horse riding !!!! :DDD_

_oh really?  
I.. didn't know you're into that _

_i know you are not fond of horses_   
_but horses are the! best!_   
_i miss my horse  
but now i am super excited to see her :D_

_I'm not really the type no_   
_which is a shame bc we have like a dozen_   
_they are mostly for my mum even though she doesn't really have time for them these days  
so they are just occupying the backyard basically_

_how_   
_come_   
_i_   
_did_   
_not_   
_KNOW?!  
i thought we don’t have secrets hmpf_

_well I didn't know about your weird obsession for them so_   
_there was not much use of flexing right_   
_trust me, if I had known.._   
_well yeah  
you would have known too_

_mhm_   
_Anywayssss  
do you want to come with me? _

_oh_   
_hell no_   
_sorry it's nothing personal but..  
there are traumas one can never get over_

_but i can help!  
battle your fears yeollie! _

_suddenly I have deja vu_   
_but it took me like half a year to get used to our own horses I'm not kidding_   
_I would be in the way of your fun tomorrow  
it's fine really_

_okay…_

_but uh_   
_I could show you ours sometime.._   
_i mean I'm p sure they are free anytime lmao  
and me too_

_lets go right now!!!_

_o_   
_okay  
yeah that's good.._

_i'll put something on then_

_…  
its the afternoon why are you naked _

_.. I was having a bath don't judge  
also would it be acceptable for me to be naked for no reason if it wasn't the afternoon?  _

_..no  
i am on my way btw! _

_from now on, whenever we text_   
_you will think about how I might be naked :)  
I'll be in the dining hall_

_i so will not.._

_uh yeah see you there then_   
_if i find it mansion kid  
see you soon :D_

_\--_

 

Baekhyun was bouncing excitedly by the fence of the backyard. He saw four horses calmly grazing the grass, one paying absolute attention to Baekhyun, now leaning on the fence and waiting for Chanyeol to catch up. He kept looking back at him over his shoulder, making sure that he wasn’t chickening out. Chanyeol hesitantly leaned on the fence as well, the horses weren’t even close but Baekhyun could feel his nervousness buzzing next to him.

“Don’t shit your pants, baby.” Baekhyun nudged him with his elbow with a light chuckle. 

“Evil. Every one of them.” He muttered, eyes piercing the horses, clearly on edge. “Since when do you ride by the way? You never mentioned it.” 

“Since I was a little kid.” Baekhyun grinned at him. “I have a horse too.” He added softly. Just thinking about it made him giddy. “Since when are you afraid of them?” 

“I'm not _afraid_ , I just don't like them.” Chanyeol folded his arms in front of his chest, a small pout appearing on his lips. “I was about 6 or 7, my mum decided it was time to get me into things she and my dad liked so she got me a pony. And it hated my guts since day one.” 

“They can sense your fear you know.” Baekhyun explained cheekily and out of the corner of his eye he caught the horse, the one that has been watching them since they arrived, starting towards them.

“They are the worst. The pony threw me down on the ground _on purpose_ , you should have seen its face.” Chanyeol explained heatedly. “My bum was hurting for a week.” He mumbled and pouted. God he was so adorable.

“Is that so?” Baekhyun giggled, patting Chanyeol’s bum. “Good thing it didn’t cause much damage, isn’t it?” He grinned at him, eyes turning to crescents and the horse was approaching him now directly.

“I'm glad you think so- uh. Baek…” Chanyeol froze on the spot, eyes fixed on the horse. “Why is it coming at us?” 

“To greet us!” He smiled kindly, turning towards the horse that stopped in front of him. “Hello love.” Baekhyun cooed, letting the horse sniff his hand first before he brushed his nose. “Who is she?” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, his face was white and eyes bigger than they usually were. The older boy was quite concerned by the sight. “Hey, it’s okay, see?” Baekhyun asked in a hushed voice, scratching behind the horse’s ear.

“Y-yeah… I guess…” Chanyeol backed away slightly, eyes averting between the horse and Baekhyun. “It's one of my mum's most favourite ones. She says it's kind and friendly… I don't know the name though.” 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun smiled and the horse stood by him so calmly. “She loves attention too.” He chuckled slightly. “Come on, pat her.” 

“I- no way! She will bite me. You said they can sense things.” Chanyeol shook his head, sweat glistening on his forehead.

“No need to be scared.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly. “Come on. Hold my hand.” Baekhyun reached out to him, palm upwards, waiting for Chanyeol to accept. Chanyeol watched his extended hand, thinking through his possibilities, before he placed his hand in Baekhyun’s.

“The things I do for you, Baekhyun…” He mumbled and Baekhyun bit back a smile. He pulled Chanyeol closer, gently and carefully not to startle him and raised his hand to the horse’s nose, allowing her to sniff his hand. 

“You are doing well.” Baekhyun reassured him as he felt him tense up. “Now just gently put your hand on her nose, okay? I got you.” He whispered softly, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand.

“L-like this?” Chanyeol leaned a little towards Baekhyun, his shoulder brushing against his own, his free hand carefully touching the nose of the horse. “Hi there. Devil's child.” He cooed and Baekhyun stifled a soft laugh.

“Exactly like this.” Baekhyun nodded. “See. It’s not that bad, is it?” 

“I guess… I'll live.” Chanyeol smugly smiled back at Baekhyun. “Thank you.” He nodded slightly, his smile growing more genuine.

“Anytime!” He chirped happily. “Next time we can ride a horse together!” 

“Oh I- seriously doubt that but… miracles do happen right?” He tilted his head to the side a little, dumb little smile on his lips and eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s own.

“They do.” Baekhyun agreed, despite feeling like there was a lot more meaning behind Chanyeol’s words than he let on. He didn’t miss how Chanyeol was still leaning towards him, hand holding his tighter and it made the older’s heart flutter.

Chanyeol smiled too, leaning in to peck Baekhyun’s lips and it left the shorter boy breathless… and shocked. He giggled shyly, clearly flustered.

“Not in front of the horses…” He buried his head into Chanyeol chest, giggling never dying down, his voice whiny.

“ _You_ insisted on the horses…” Chanyeol teased him, towering over him and his hand wrapping around Baekhyun.

“Well… you can kiss me without the horses.” Baekhyun whined more, looking up at Chanyeol sheepishly. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol pecked him on the lips again, making Baekhyun blush even harder. “That's good to know.” 

“Stop!” Baekhyun whined, playfully hitting Chanyeol in the chest. The horse soon lost interest, seeing that the attention shifted off her and she joined her friends out on the field again. “See! You scared her away!” 

“It was completely worth it.” Chanyeol smirked at him, hands locking on Baekhyun’s lower back and the older instinctively wrapped his hands behind the other’s neck. 

“Well, I need compensation.” Baekhyun tilted his head, biting his lip cheekily. 

“Mm what do you have in mind?” Chanyeol smirk grew even wider as he leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“What if…” Baekhyun ran his hands down to Chanyeol’s chest, looking up at him seductively. “You and I…” He sighed, batting his lashes. “Go and eat. I am starving.” He grinned, pulling back.

“Huh. Yeah.” Chanyeol giggled sweetly and Baekhyun’s smile turned radiant. “Let's go.” He smacked the older’s butt playfully before he turned on his heels to walk back to the house. Baekhyun gaped at his back before he hurried to catch up with him.

\--

Chanyeol felt strangely giddy and satisfied as Baekhyun caught up to him by the backdoor of the mansion. They walked to the kitchen in silence but somehow they didn't need to say anything to be comfortable with each other.

The room was spacious, neat and mostly looking untouched. Chanyeol remembered his staff must have had their break just then, the time between lunch and dinner preparations. He was sure they could fetch something from the fridge.

“Wash your hands, you smell like horses,” Chanyeol smiled down at Baek as he kicked off his shoes in the door of the kitchen.

“You too!” Baekhyun poked his tongue at him but he stepped to the sink to scrub his hands under the running water. Chanyeol followed suit, standing behind the shorter boy, even though they would have obviously had enough space side by side. He reached around the other boy to run his hands under the water as he pressed Baekhyun against the counter lightly. “Touchy~” He giggled, leaning his head back against Chanyeol’s chest and pushing against him in return.

“What should we eat?” Chanyeol asked, grinning as he nuzzled his nose into Baek's hair. It all felt like this was how they were supposed to be. Even though a rational part of him would be mad at him later, he was sure.

“Well isn’t there something the famous chef of Park Residence prepared for you?” Baekhyun turned in his hold and cocked a brow at him.

“I guess there must be something. Or if you wanna,” Chanyeol gave him an unsure smile. “We could make something. And by _we_ I mean you. I dunno how to cook,” he admitted with a shrug. He never needed to. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun gasped, pulling back a little to look at him, scandalised. “ _You_ want _me_ to work in your own house?” He asked. “Is this how you treat all your guests?” he frowned and poked Chanyeol's cheek.

“Only my favourite ones,” he cooed, trying to win the shorter boy over with an awkward smile because he got hopeful as Baekhyun's first answer wasn't a no.

“What do I do with you?” Baek sighed exasperatedly. “But since, you managed to pet a horse I guess I can make some spaghetti. If that’s okay with you, prince?” He beamed fondly and Chanyeol's chest did its funny thing again.

“Yeah. Spaghetti is nice,” he responded, his ears heating up a little at the nickname. “I could help too. If you trust me with pasta,” he offered, not sure if he will regret it soon or not.

“Just tell me where everything is!” Baekhyun laughed as he pushed him back a little, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Be my sous chef.” He asked sweetly and Chanyeol pouted before he nodded. Maybe it was for the best.

Half an hour later, the meat was slowly heating up in the frying pan and water coming to a boil. Chanyeol put on some music in the background and leaned against the counter, watching Baekhyun getting out the utensils he needed. He was just as clueless as the older boy so he decided to stay in the back and observe.

“The plates must be up there somewhere,” he pointed at the cupboards that looked slightly out of reach for the other and he bit back a smile.

“Oh, there?” Baekhyun asked, not paying Chanyeol any attention as he reached up and took two plates down without much effort. Plus Chanyeol got to watch him get on his tiptoes for them so he couldn't complain really.

“How do you know how to make spaghetti anyway?” he asked after Baek gave him a triumphant smile, just to change the subject from his failed attempt to get his attention.

“It’s like… the easiest dish. Learnt it from dad.” He said softly, busying himself with stirring the meat a little, and Chanyeol watched his profile.

“You two… are really close, aren't you?” He tried carefully. He had a feeling Baekhyun didn't want to talk much about his dad, not while the old man was away all the time but when the other boy didn't stop him, Chanyeol took it as a sign to go on. “I remember you talking about him all the time, when we were kids.”

“Yeah… He is kinda like… my best friend?” Baek asked, wincing a little but still smiling, and Chanyeol found him so cute. “Don’t tell Dae though… or Minseok.” He asked quickly, giving Chanyeol a look before he turned around to rummage in the cupboards, probably looking for the pasta.

“I won't,” he promised with a chuckle. He watched the other open a couple of doors before he took out the box of pasta with a proud smile. “So… I guess you wanna follow him, right? In business I mean,” he spoke because faintly remembered reading somewhere that Baekhyun was doing some financial studies. It must have been years ago, but it stuck with him. He didn't want to think about the reason, because it might have been his complete disinterest in his own family business. At least one of them seemed to care.

“No, he doesn’t let me to.” Baekhyun replied, voice blank, not even looking at Chanyeol and the younger guessed he hit a nerve there. “Will you?” He asked back, taking a quick glance at him before pouring the pasta in the boiling water.

“Ah, no… Banking is boring as hell and I'm not a lawyer type,” he told him honestly. He never really talked about these kind of things, never so casually. “I actually… have no idea what I want to do,” he admitted, looking down at his feet. Why was it so easy to talk to Baek about this?

“You could do music.” Baekhyun shrugged and gave him a small smile. “It seemed to me you really found your calling with that.” 

“Yeah but… it's just music,” he said, knowing Baekhyun could see right through him but it was what he was used to get. Ever since he wanted to pursue a career in music, he was told to forget it. There were a billion better options. “You're expected to do something more… respectful. Especially as Park Chanyeol,” he grimaced, picking the skin on his thumb.

“Well fuck that.” Baekhyun giggled, too cute compared to his words. “Be yourself, not just a name.” He told him, and Chanyeol looked up to meet his eyes. “Honestly, the only person who can give their opinion about your life is... you.” Baekhyun nodded encouragingly, something in his eyes glistening as he spoke. 

“And what about you?” Chanyeol asked because as much as he appreciated his words, he supposed Baek was in a similar situation to his. “What's your dream?”

\--

“I… don’t have any.” He shrugged, a little shameful to admit, but he didn't have anything to dream about. He wasn't exceptional in anything. 

“I don't believe that.” Chanyeol shook his head at him. “If there was anything in the world you could choose, like actually _anything_ at all, what would you wanna be?” 

“I really… never thought about it.” He pouted. “I thought once I finish school I will find something meaningful to me…” He scoffed. “But as you see, it didn't work out.” 

“Well it's not like it's too late is it?” Chanyeol nudged him, now standing by his side. “What about the horses? It looked like they could be that meaningful thing to you.” He said with a soft smile that warmed up Baekhyun's heart. “It's not like you have to worry about the money or the time, right?” 

“Well… We don't really have the money to have a farm or to keep horses.” He said, the words hurting a little. “Besides what do I do then? I don't think my parents would approve of their son being a hostler.” he huffed sadly. 

“Why not? I mean… if your dad forbade you to take over the company, I'm sure he did it for you. And if washing smelly horses is the thing that makes you happy, you can't really change that.” He nudged Baekhyun's side a little, smiling at him cutely. “Talk to them. It might turn out better than you think.” 

“I don't have the chance to talk to them.” Baekhyun giggled at his own self pity. “Get me a colander, please.” Baekhyun changed the topic as soon as he got the chance, hopeful that they can drop it. 

“Uh, yeah…” Chanyeol stuttered stumbling around the kitchen before he took out the colander from the counter. “Found it!”

“Perfect! Hold it in the tap.” Baekhyun instructed. “I will pour the pasta in it. Be careful, I don't want you to get burned.” Baekhyun picked up a kitchen towel to hold the handles of the pot. 

“Wow, look at the progress we made.” Chanyeol mumbled softly, exchanging a cheeky grin with Baekhyun. “Three months ago you would have burnt me without a second thought.” 

Baekhyun chuckled softly, tearing his eyes away from the younger. It was better to pay attention to the burning hot water rather than the burning hot feeling in his chest, he decided. He didn't understand what was Chanyeol’s deal, saying things like that out of the blue but Baek wouldn't be the one to question it. Maybe he was just overthinking the situation and he would make a fool out of himself if he had said something. 

“There.” Baekhyun announced once he finished. “Rinse it for me and we can eat finally.” Baekhyun clapped his hands excitedly, looking around the kitchen for utensils. 

“It smells really nice.” Chanyeol hummed approvingly, rinsing the pasta. “What else can you make?”

“I can make killer ramen.” Baekhyun smiled proudly. “And meatballs too.” He giggled giving a plate to Chanyeol. 

“We could have them some other time, maybe.” Chanyeol took a heap of pasta onto his plate, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I know how to make drinks by the way. A couple of them, if you are interested.” He smirked playfully. 

“Yes!” Baekhyun gasped softly. “Show me!” 

“Is it acceptable to drink at 4 in the afternoon?”

“Time is a social construct.” Baekhyun waved it off. “Besides… I can stay longer… if you want me to of course.” He corrected himself sheepishly, busying himself with the pasta. 

“Yeah. We have a whole zoo to finish after all.” Chanyeol grinned, taking a forkful of his pasta. “Woah, it's so good… I'm amazed.” Chanyeol exclaimed happily. 

“What? You thought I would ruin it, huh? I am offended Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun huffed, pouting childishly. Chanyeol leaned in then, kissing Baekhyun on the lips softly. 

“Just eat. I'll make it up to you with a mojito.” He pulled back, smiling cutely and Baekhyun couldn't hear a thing from his heavily beating heart. It took him a moment to get himself together and reply. 

“You will make it up to me alright.” He smirked at Chanyeol playfully before he turned back to his pasta. “Then I stay longer.” 

“Good.” Chanyeol smiled at him softly, and he looked so cute with his puffed cheeks and his hair in his eyes… Baekhyun wanted to kiss him more than ever. 

A little time passed, they were eating in silence, stealing glances from here and there, turning into big smiles when someone walked into the kitchen. Baekhyun stopped, looking at the middle-aged woman dumbfoundedly. 

“Oh, here you are. Hello there, dear.” She walked in, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s back and the younger seemed to be surprised, his cheeks turning pink as he dropped his fork. “Haven't you forgotten about something, Chanyeol-ah?” The woman asked, smiling at Baekhyun and the older gave back the same smile.

“Mrs Song… I'm sorry, we kinda got lost in, uh…” Chanyeol straightened his back, surprised to find the woman here. Baekhyun sensed something, as if that woman was not part of the regular staff. Usually Chanyeol didn’t act this way around their staff, they were quite casual being around them, but that woman… she was something else.

“Good afternoon.” Baekhyun gave his best, most respectful greeting. “I am Baekhyun,” He introduced himself, looking at Chanyeol hesitantly. “Chanyeol’s friend.” He decided on that, because what were they really?

“Oh, I know who you are, son,” She waved Baekhyun off, turning to Chanyeol with a knowing smile. Baekhyun never felt more confused in his life. “Are you boys having fun?”

“Yeah, we made some pasta and we'll go play something soon.” Chanyeol spoke formally and Baekhyun watched him in amusement. He had never seen him like this. “L-like- a video game or something! Yeah.” He explained, blushing again and Baekhyun nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, we just finished.” Baekhyun added, taking Chanyeol’s plate along with his own to wash it.

“I see… I'm glad to see you here Baekhyun. I have heard a lot about you already.” Mrs Song smiled at Baekhyun and his eyes widened. What in the world did she hear? “You even made this young man here forget about tea time.” 

“Oh I- Oh god, I'm so sorry…” Chanyeol apologised, putting a hand over Mrs Song’s hand which was now on his shoulder. “Can we find another time for it?” Chanyeol pouted and Mrs Song offered him a smile.

“It's okay. You should help our guest clean up, don't you think?” She squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder and the other grinned at her. “And go easy on the tequila sunrise when you do. We both know what it can do to your tummy.”

“Don’t worry ma’am, I will take care of him.” Baekhyun bit back a grin as he exchanged a look with the woman. 

“Good.” She nodded, giving Chanyeol a look before she went on. “Very good. Have fun then. I'll be in my room if you need me.” She added, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair before she left with a loud laughter.

“She seems nice.” Baekhyun whispered, as he begun washing the plates. 

“Yeah… she loves embarrassing me though.” Chanyeol pushed himself up to help Baekhyun, drying off the plates with a dry kitchen towel. 

“Yes. She does it very well too.” Baekhyun giggled. “I am envious.” 

“It's not like you're lacking either.” Chanyeol scoffed and Baekhyun tried to bite back his grin. “She's been raising me ever since I can remember. She had a head start.”

“That’s so sweet.” Baekhyun mused, giving Chanyeol a warm smile. “You must like her a lot and she clearly loves you.” 

“Yeah, I do… I'm lucky to have her.” Chanyeol fiddled with the towel in his hand absentmindedly, a loving smile on his face and Baekhyun wished he could see him like this more often. 

“Now, let’s go!” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and the younger dropped the towel immediately. “I wanna see my zoo, I missed it so much!” Baekhyun giggled pulling Chanyeol out of the kitchen and towards his room. 

 

\--

 

Some hours and a handful of cocktails later -- Chanyeol might have been showing off a little with his mixing skills --, the two of them were sprawled out on the couch, watching some sitcom neither of them cared much about. It was more fun to annoy each other with poking feet and nudging elbows.

“So,” Baekhyun mumbled, head lolling back on the headrest of the couch. “You talk about me?” he asked with a slow, cheeky smile as he eyed Chanyeol. 

“What d'you mean?” the younger pouted to cover his grin. Baekhyun was right by his side, their hands fiddling with each other between them and he felt light. Lighter than in a long time.

“Mrs Song.” Baekhyun grinned widely, all perfect teeth and perfect lips and perfect _everything_ and Chanyeol couldn't possibly look away from him. “She knew me.”

“Yeah she does,” Chanyeol nodded, trying to pretend it was nothing. “So what? The whole of Seoul does, right?” 

“No.” Baekhyun whined, poking a finger in his ribs and Chanyeol jumped a little, giggling. “No! You must’ve said something about me.”

“Mm yeah. We kinda grew up together, remember?” the taller asked with a side glance, his hand where he grabbed Baek's poking finger pulling back a little. “Like… not _together_ but. Side by side.”

“But I don’t remember her.” Baekhyun pouted, reaching out for Chanyeol's hand instinctively to pull it back on his lap. 

“Well she's been there,” Chanyeol shrugged, letting Baek run his fingers along his own and play with his hand. “All the tennis tournaments, the choir auditions, the end term ceremonies… all the times you beat me,” he slurred his words, not really aware of what he was saying anymore. His mind was a fuzzy and comfortable at the moment.

“What?” Baek frowned at him. Chanyeol knew it from his voice. “That doesn’t mean she knows me, does it?” he nagged, pulling closer to the taller boy, and wrapping his legs around his own, arms clinging to his upper arm as well.

“Well, since you always finished first place, she does… first place against me,” Chanyeol muttered because as much as he had let it go already, some things from his past still stung. “It was my motivation. To get better, get good enough to beat you.” He glanced down at the smaller boy who was watching him with twinkling eyes. He couldn't believe they actually managed to get here. “That was the reason I hated you too, I guess.” he admitted quietly.

“But you were always better.” Baekhyun told him, so openly and honestly that Chanyeol felt his throat close up. “You worked so hard and you had talent… I looked up to you.” He admitted, nuzzling his cheek against Chanyeol's arm in his hold. “I adored you.” He smiled shyly, eyes dropping on the younger’s chest as he worried the hem of his shirt with one hand. “I wanted to be your friend so badly.”

And Chanyeol really had no idea how to reply to that. If there was one thing he didn't expect from the night, it was this. 

“Why?” he whispered, his chest feeling heavy. It was probably the alcohol speaking from Baek, sure, but still… hearing all those things coming from the other made his insides twirl.

“When we were younger, much much much younger, our dads wanted us to hang out, you remember?” Baek asked, now his whole body lining up with Chanyeol's and the younger could feel the heat from the smaller enveloping him. “I was really happy when we hung out… I knew you weren’t but that’s okay!” Baekhyun said quickly, a reassuring hand slipping on Chanyeol's cheek and rubbing it gently.

“Baek…” Chanyeol felt the lump in his throat grow, and for some reason, he had to hold onto Baekhyun's arm and waist next to him.

“What is it?” Baekhyun giggled softly, squeezing him to himself in all ways possible. “It was in the past, wasn’t it? We changed a lot, even in these three months.” He said, swiping away a strand of hair from Chanyeol's face.

“Are- are we friends now?” he asked in a small voice, and he would have thought it was ridiculous, had it not been for the alcohol.

“Of course we are.” Baekhyun responded in a second, as if he just had the same question in mind as well. “Weird little friends cause…” He trailed off as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on Chanyeol's lips, “we do this.” He ended with a giggle, and he was so close and so soft and smelled nice and Chanyeol wanted to have as much of him as he could.

“I don't mind weird,” Chanyeol reassured him quickly, not letting Baek pull back much before he returned the kiss. Baekhyun now was partially on top of him while tangled in his limbs and even there and then Chanyeol realised he would always miss this from then on when he was not going to be with him.

“You’re comfy.” Baek hummed, nuzzling his nose in Chanyeol's chest. “Did you know that?” he giggled, his hand rubbing the younger’s side idly as he leaned his chin on Chanyeol's chest to look at him. “I bet puppies would love to use you as a bed.” 

“But one puppy is already using me as a bed,” Chanyeol grinned at him cheekily. Baekhyun gasped softly.

“You have a puppy?”

“I guess I do now,” the taller boy chuckled, kissing Baek on the lips as he hugged his waist and pulling him properly on top of himself.

“Is it cute? Can I see?” Baekhyun blinked at him excitedly, but Chanyeol saw how the corners of his lips twitched with a smile.

“Yes, you're cute.” Chanyeol hummed, surrendering.

“You too.” Baek nodded approvingly and he laid his head down on Chanyeol's chest. The younger’s heart was drumming dangerously loud right under Baekhyun's ear and despite how Chanyeol thought it would scare him away, the blond boy snaked his arms around his back, weaving their legs together. Chanyeol smiled down at him softly, patting his hair and combing his fingers through it.

“'s it okay?” Chanyeol whispered, breathing matching up with the other's without them even noticing.

“Puppy approves.” Baekhyun nodded against him, hands gently grabbing the back of Chanyeol's hoodie. “It’s nice.” He sighed.

“You stay the night?” Chanyeol asked, feeling weirdly easy and warm, his eyes closing on their own. He wouldn't have minded if they fell asleep like this…

“‘m too sleepy… to move but if it’s okay.” Baekhyun mumbled, his hold tightening a little on his clothes.

“Good,” Chanyeol kissed into his hair before he wiggled around a little to get comfortable. And for the first time in a long while, with his arms around Baek, Chanyeol fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how sweeeeet c:  
> it would be a shame if they got messed up over a minor misunderstanding.. hahaha jk.... unless?


	26. Memories and catching feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who would have thought Park Chanyeol has a heart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit late update but please enjoy

Baekhyun wiggled out of Chanyeol’s hold once the clock hit 6 in the morning. He had a heavy heart, watching the other, stirring in his sleep once he slipped out of his arms. He sighed softly, taking a piece of paper to leave him a small message, to let him know that he had gone to the farm but they will talk soon again -- he hoped at least. He tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind himself, careful not to wake the younger boy.

He was soon out of the room, fixing his wrinkled clothes on the corridor. He had some time to get home and change, he calculated as he skipped down the steps. The whole house was in pure silence, not a single soul was apparent on the corridors and Baekhyun was overly thankful for that. Less people to be confused about their relationship, he thought. At least some could be spared from this mess he got himself into. 

He was about to reach the front door, when out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Mrs Song, he recalled from yesterday. He stopped in his tracks, hand frozen on the doorknob of the entrance as he slowly turned his head in her direction, standing in the doorframe of the salon. Baekhyun offered her a genuine smile, straightening his back.

“Good morning Mrs Song.” He chirped with a grin on his face, eyes disappearing behind his cheeks. 

“Good morning, young man. Are you not staying for breakfast?” She asked, a cheeky smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Oh no…” Baekhyun pouted. “I have to go to my class.” He explained quickly. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Of course.” She nodded and Baekhyun was about to say his goodbye when she went on.  “Who would have thought you and Chanyeol-ah would ever get on so well…”

“Times change.” Baekhyun chuckled softly. “We never really hated each other, actually.” 

“Oh yes, I have faint memories.” She smiled and it gave Baekhyun the chills. “What was it, 10th grade?  _ You  _ of all people should know he is more sensitive than he might seem.”

“What do you mean by that?” Baekhyun asked, now a lump in his throat. Maybe he underestimated her yesterday.

“We might change now, but -- and that is without hard feelings, young man -- we cannot change the past.” She went on with a tilt of her head, her smile growing bigger. “Your rivalry had taken its toll on the boy and frankly, the closeness of you two did so just as much. I just hope this time it will end better… whatever relationship you and Chanyeol-ah have at the moment.”

“We are okay… the two of us had our misunderstandings in the past but,” Baekhyun explained shyly, and soon a wave of nostalgia hit him. “Wait- 10th grade? Are you referring to the camp?”

“I hoped you would remember… I do.” Mrs Song folded her arms, frowning sadly. “He would not want me to talk about it but I have learned long ago the boy has no idea what would do good to him, so here we are.” She looked at Baekhyun then, knowingly, and he could feel it pierce through his bones.

“You mean- I am not good to him?” Baekhyun asked in confusion. 

“I would not say that for sure… but I know one thing.” Mrs Song warningly raised a brow. “There is a reason to why he did not attend camp ever again. And he refuses to talk about it to this day.” she shook her head disapprovingly. “It might not be any of my business… but if he, as a person, as a  _ friend _ , means something to you, consider his feelings, young man.”

“I… do.” Baekhyun stuttered, his heart feeling way too heavy to bear. “But he should consider my feelings too…” He mumbled quietly, hoping it won’t find its way to Mrs Song.

“Hmm. What kind of feelings are those?” Mrs Song stepped a little closer and Baekhyun felt even more intimidated.

“Happy.” Baekhyun looked down on the ground. “I feel happy.”

“He does too.” Mrs Song reassured him kindly and Baekhyun whipped his head up to look at her. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?” 

“What… way?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice and suddenly he felt too little. It was the mansion’s fault, stupid big open places.

“Well it is certainly not my place to tell you… but pay attention to him this time, will you?” Mrs Song shook her head lightly and Baekhyun felt like she was scolding him. “He had been hurting for long enough. I only wish the best for him.”

“What do you mean hurting?” Baekhyun worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I would never hurt him…”

“I know. That is why I thought you needed to know.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I hope you both are adults who can be trusted with your choices by now.” She explained carefully, words heavy on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Chanyeol- he feels more than you would think. Do not get me wrong, I would not try to forbid him anything, I know it is of no use anyway… but you two should probably come clean about things.”

“I appreciate your concern.” Baekhyun gave her a warm smile. “But you don’t know me.” His smile turning more hurt as he talked, his whole chest now in pain. 

“I probably don't anymore.” She sighed, dropping her folded arms by her sides. “Have fun in class, young man.” She nodded before she turned around to disappear in the salon.

“... Thanks.” Baekhyun mumbled before he opened the door. 

The cold air of the morning hit his face and he finally could breathe again. He felt sick being in the mansion and he didn’t want to come back… not anytime soon at least.

\--

Chanyeol woke up, sprawled on the couch, one arm across his stomach. The room was quiet and still, and it took him a second to remember how he ended up there.

_ Baekhyun. _

They fell asleep together. They were tipsy and watching something and he was holding Baek and it felt so right, so peaceful. He could remember feeling warm and fuzzy.

The next moment, though, his heart sank to his stomach. He was alone now. And it didn't feel like waking up alone after a hookup; it was worse. Much worse, since back then, he never expected anybody to stay.

This time, he didn't expect anything else.

He sat up with a metallic taste in his mouth, trying to ignore the disappointment spread across his insides as he rubbed his eyes. Why did he even think it meant anything to Baekhyun? It wasn't like they were… a thing. It was supposed to be plain fun, fucking around and then hating each other publicly, it was supposed to be easy… and now, it was none of those things.

Chanyeol was mad at himself.

He got up to stretch his limbs and he felt creepy and weirded out as he thought he could still feel Baekhyun's warmth against his body somehow. He was about to leave for the bathroom when he spotted it. A slightly folded piece of paper on the desk, with a pen laid across it. He picked it up carefully, as if his heart hadn't just jumped at the thought of who might have written it.

_ ‘Chanyeollie :3 _ __   
_ I had to go to the farm, but let’s talk soon, yeah? if the tequila sunrise spared you hehe _ _   
_ __ ps.: you look like a little puppy when you sleep it’s cute - Your favourite Baekhyunnie’

Chanyeol's lips pulled into a dumb smile, as his eyes ran over the pretty curves of Baekhyun's letter, over and over again, occasionally stopping on words like  _ Chanyeollie, puppy _ and  _ Your _ . His bad mood seemed to have evaporated.

He wondered what Baek could have been up to that moment. It was still pretty early, compared to Chanyeol's usual daily routine at least and he supposed Baekhyun must have left a little before he woke up.

Now Chanyeol was left alone and without anyone to talk to, despite his quite happy mood at the moment. It rarely came to him and he knew there was someone he needed to call right there and then.

He picked up after three rings. 

_ “Why are you up?”  _ Sehun asked, clearly in awe. 

“Wow, hey there sunshine,” Chanyeol grinned to himself, looking through his wardrobe. He remembered how Baek looked as he was doing the same thing a few days ago. It made him smile even more. “Have I disturbed something? If you are with your tiny knight-” 

_ “No. I just went for a run and I am getting signed out of the hospital now.” _

“Huh. Still no getting out of it for good?” Chanyeol asked, biting his bottom lip because he tended to forget about it. “I'm gonna get your old man a pair of glasses so he can see for himself what he is doing to you.” 

_ “It’s fine. The nurses are really kind to me here. Anyways, what are you up to?”  _ the blond boy tried to change the topic quickly and Chanyeol huffed. 

“Of course they are kind, you are pretty~” he told him in a cooing voice and the other chuckled lightly. “I'm home by the way. I was thinking you could come over for breakfast. Or you know. Whatever it is people usually do before noon.”

_ “I have 30 minutes. Be there in a minute.” _ Sehun replied without giving it much thought and Chanyeol smiled.

“Good. We have a bunch of stuff to discuss though, so be ready.”

_ “Alright. See you.” _

And with that, through the lace curtains of the wall-sized window, Chanyeol could see how the gates were being opened in front of Sehun's car outside. He only had time to send a quick good morning text to Baekhyun before he shoved the phone in his pocket and left the room to greet his friend at the front door.

\--

“So,” Sehun cleared his throat, pouring a glass of orange juice into his glass, munching on his toast. “What woke you up this early?”

“Why, am I not allowed to just, you know.” Chanyeol shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Get up and down to work at this decent hour of the day?” 

“You don’t work.” Sehun mumbled, mouthful of toast as he reached for an apple in the middle of the table. God, he was so hungry. 

“Shut up. I might work soon.” Chanyeol threw a blueberry at him from his oatmeal and Sehun flinched in surprise. “But anyway. What's up with your man? You haven't said anything about him since that date.”

“I haven’t seen him since the date.” Sehun sighed. Now his breakfast looked sad. 

“Yeah? But you talk, right?” 

“Everyday…” Sehun smiled, thinking back of the endless conversation they shared with Luhan. He liked him so much… if only the boy would feel the same. 

“How does he talk to you though? I mean… how do you know he thinks about you like you think about him?” Chanyeol pushed his bowl to the side, folding his arms on the table and leaning in more, attentively.

“I don’t know.” Sehun shook his head. “I just hope he does.” 

“But you got to have a date. A real one.” Chanyeol pointed out eagerly, eyes growing bigger as he spoke. “If you get there, that should mean something, right?”

“I mean… I suppose.” Sehun backed away a little. “Nothing is certain until confirmed.” He added firmly. “What has gotten into you?” 

“N-nothing! I'm just. Curious, I guess.” Chanyeol got defensive, biting down on his tongue before he rambled on. “Why? Do you know something I don't?”

“About?” 

“Uh, anything. I dunno.” Chanyeol blushed slightly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Just forget it, I'm thinking out loud.”

“No. You said we have a lot to talk about.” Sehun furrowed his brows, leaning in just like Chanyeol did before. “So tell me.”

“T-there's nothing to tell, he is really not that interesting.” Chanyeol mumbled and as the last word left his lips his eyes grew big in shock. “Fuck.”

“We aren’t talking about Luhan anymore, are we?” Sehun sighed. He just knew where this was going.

“We- probably aren't.” Chanyeol mumbled quietly. “Sorry I just- really can't think about anything else all morning.  _ Anyone _ , else.” 

“What happened?” Sehun gave him a small smile, waiting for Chanyeol to open up. It took him a while to get this far.

“He- came over yesterday. We had some spaghetti he made us and I made him cocktails and I might have messed up with the alcohol again because we ended up… well.” Sehun tilted his head as he noticed Chanyeol blushing. “Cuddling. On my couch. He was kissing me and it wasn't even about sex, it was just- I don't know. It's all blurry and complicated. Stop looking at my ears.” He huffed cutely and Sehun stifled a laugh.

“It’s just they get the reddest when you are embarrassed.” He explained. “So you think he is catching feelings, right?” 

“I have no idea. I mean… why would he?” Chanyeol pouted. “He kept insisting the other day that it was the  sex that's too good to stop this. And…” He took a breath before he blurted the rest of his sentence in one go. “I might have told him we could go out for dinner, sometime…”

“Wait.” Sehun raised a finger, closing his eyes. Did he hear him right? “ _ You  _ asked him out? Like on a date?” 

\--

Jesus, Chanyeol never before wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole  _ this _ much. 

“T-technically speaking the word  _ date  _ was never mentioned…” He whimpered, covering his face with two hands.

“Chanyeol…” Sehun spoke slowly and Chanyeol could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What.” He let his head drop on his arms laid on the table now.

“Maybe you are catching feelings, hm?” 

There it was. Sehun said it and now no matter how Chanyeol wanted to stop the words from sweeping into his mind, he couldn't help it.

He was catching feelings.

“No…?” he wanted to say firmly but it came out as a half whisper.

“Have you talked to him about it?” Sehun offered and Chanyeol scoffed at it. As if. “I mean… I am not an expert but I don’t think this will do you any good.” the younger explained.

“I would drive around Myeongdong naked and let my father publicly disown me before that happens,” Chanyeol glanced up at him with one eye. “And even that would be less embarrassing.” 

“I mean… I don’t know about you but I would want to have a proper relationship with someone I love.” 

“Oh my god how-” Chanyeol gaped at him, his hand flying to where his chest was hiding his heart. “How did you do that? It felt like-” he muttered because even though this time it wasn't Baekhyun's doing, it  _ was  _ about him.

“It was about the explode?” Sehun smirked at him cheekily, eyes running around his face as if he had seen him for the first time. “Who would have thought Park Chanyeol has a heart?” 

“Well, not Baekhyun for sure,” he responded, trying to sound witty but it was actually everything he was worried about. After all they had been through… he didn't expect Baekhyun to see anything in him. Anything worthy more time than just the sex that was  _ too good to stop this. _

But he was catching feelings.

“Well I know you and I know him,” Sehun smiled at him, shaking his head a little. “And I know you two are stubborn.” He added, somehow looking much wiser than Chanyeol had ever seen him. “So maybe he feels the same? Maybe it’s time to- man up?” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked in a small voice, looking down at his oatmeal he barely touched. “And what am I supposed to do,  _ love doctor?  _ And how do I not make a complete fool of myself in the process?”

“Well say what you feel.” Sehun shrugged as if that was the most natural thing in the world. “You have a way with your words. I heard your songs.” He gave him a small smile. “If you are honest you can’t make a fool out of yourself.”

“I doubt that…” Chanyeol muttered, even though Sehun's words made him endlessly proud. Maybe… that was the way to go. He was always better with words when it was a song. “But still. We might not even fit. It might just be… the hormones, or some shit.” Chanyeol tried, ridiculously defensive, he knew, but now was the time to talk about all these things and this was one of his main concerns. That in the end, Baekhyun didn't want him like that.

“Hormones?” Sehun asked, clearly not convinced. “Well what do you feel when he isn’t with you?” He asked, putting his hands on the table and watching him patiently.

“Well…” He cleared his throat, thinking back at earlier that morning, when he realised Baekhyun left. “I feel desperate. For some reason, I- I don't even get it. It's like, you know, not knowing what he is up to. I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't think about me when I'm not around but- a guy wonders.” He shrugged, fingers fidgeting with the coffee spoon in front of him. “I miss his voice when he is not here. Even though the most he does is diss me for every other thing I do, but somehow… it's missing. Right now too.”

“So not his body?” Sehun smiled at him knowingly and Chanyeol's jaw dropped.

“Shit. You're right.” He whispered, and his chest got tighter again. He blinked in front of himself as he put two and two together.“It's not hormones.”

“You know Chanyeol, you look like me now.” 

“What, dumb?” he mumbled, his fingers hooking into his bracelet absentmindedly. He was catching feelings. Fast.

“No…” His smile got brighter, and Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hopelessly in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> camp? camp! extra chapters are coming at you very very soon where you can have a little insight of baekyeol's dirty past uwu


	27. [A quick heads up!!]

hello pretties! in case you have missed it, we have uploaded the first part of the **Camp Oasis** prequel! yay :DD read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552978)! 

what you can expect from it:

  * bubbly sweetheart Baekhyun
  * cutesy shy Chanyeol
  * tooth-rotting fluff
  * making new friends
  * almost-kisses
  * explanation to how chanbaek ended up where they did



we'll get back to regular updates once the prequel is up! (please also keep in mind that both Blake and I are starting the new semester on the 9th so we might be a little slow on updating, but we'll try our best ♡)

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out:  
> midnightau: [twitter](https://twitter.com/blkhaort)  
> apieformydean: [twitter](https://twitter.com/anise_or_what)  
> shared instagram: [here](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/)  
> BRAND NEW SHARED TWITTER: [here](https://twitter.com/anise_and_blk)  
> #24_7_au


End file.
